The Teacher
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Bella prend depuis quelques temps de cours de dessin en soirée en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Nikki. Jusqu'au jour ou le professeur habituel est absent et est remplacé par le professeur Cullen. - Bellice, Clexa.
1. Qui êtes-vous ?

Comme la plupart des mercredis soir depuis maintenant deux mois, Isabella Swan jeune étudiante en lettre, venait de se garer devant le lycée de Forks ou elle suivait des cours de dessin. La jeune femme s'était découverte une passion pour le dessin et avait décidé de prendre des cours pour perfectionner son faible niveau. Elle s'était inscrite à ce cours en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Nikki, celle-ci venait de se garer à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es en avance, fit la brune en sortant de sa voiture deux cafés à la main.

\- Tu sais que je déteste être en retard, lui dit son amie.

\- Le cours commence dans un quart d'heure...pesta Nikki en lui tendant son gobelet.

\- Ça nous laisse plus de temps pour nous installer.

Bella attrapa son sac et entraina sa meilleure amie à l'intérieur. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de dessin et furent surprise d'y trouver un mot.

\- " Monsieur Scott est absent et sera remplacé par Mademoiselle Cullen"

\- Cullen ? Fit Nikki. C'est qui, une nouvelle ?

\- Je suppose qu'on le saura dans quinze minutes fit Bella en posant son sac à terre pour s'asseoir dos au mur.

\- Vous êtes en avance, fit une voix douce.

Bella relava la tête et se retrouva face à une jeune femme d'environ son âge, brune, les cheveux courts et légèrement plus petite qu'elle.

\- Le prof est absent, fit Bella à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis au courant, lui fit la jeune femme en souriant. Je vous ouvre si vous voulez déjà vous installer ?

\- Vous êtes... ?

\- Cullen fit la petite brune. Alice Cullen, je remplace Nate pendant quelques temps.

\- Rien de grave ?

Bella ramassa son sac et se leva imité par Nikki.

\- Un décès dans sa famille. On m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander de le remplacer.

La petite brune ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière.

\- Merde...fit Bella. Le pauvre...

Plusieurs élèves arrivèrent à leurs tours, surpris de ne pas trouver leur professeur habituel.

\- Mademoiselle ? Fit la professeure.

\- Swan, Bella Swan.

\- Venez devant s'il vous plait, vous pourrez me dire ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Nikki lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Bella.

\- Ne baves pas trop, s amusa Nikki qui préféra elle rester dans le fond.

\- N importe quoi, fit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Votre petite amie peut venir avec vous, lui dit Alice.

\- Ma ... ? Nikki ?

Cette phrase fit rire la plus jeune.

\- Nikki est ma meilleure amie, s amusa Bella. Elle préfère rester derrière.

\- Comme vous le sentez les filles, fit Alice avec un sourire.

Bella posa son carnet de croquis sur le chevalet et s'assit non loin de la professeur remplaçante.

..

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Bella finissait de ramasser ses affaires, elle fut rejointe par Nikki.

\- Ce cours commence enfin à m'intéresser !

\- Tiens donc ? Fit Bella. Je pensais que le cours était barbant ?

\- Oh mais il l'est toujours, il l'est juste un peu moins depuis que c'est Miss Cullen.

\- Elle te plait ?

\- J'avoue qu'elle n'est pas mal, lui avoua sa meilleure amie. Mais je n'ai toujours pas abandonné avec Sam.

La concernée passa non loin des deux jeunes et leurs adressa un sourire.

\- Je te la laisse, fit Nikki qui avait suivi des yeux la belle rousse qui était passée près d'elle.

\- Qui ça ? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

\- La prof tient !

\- Qu...quoi ?

Les joues de Bella virèrent au rouge.

\- Je ne vois pas ...

\- Pas à moi B', s amusa Nikki. Tu l'as maté pendant tout le cours !

\- Bon ok...peut-être qu'elle est pas mal...mais c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr, s amusa Nikki en aidant Bella à ranger ses dernières affaires.

\- Isabella ! Fit une voix cristalline derrière elles.

\- Juste Bella, la corrigea la concernée.

\- Navré, j'ai vu votre prénom sur ma liste de présence. Merci pour le coup de mains ! Mercredi prochain, je pensais faire venir un modèle. Vous avez déjà dessiné des personnes ?

\- Le professeur Scott nous a montré les bases. Les visages, les expressions...

\- Tant mieux, s enthousiasma Alice. À la semaine prochaine alors ?

\- À la semaine prochaine ! Fit Bella avec un sourire en partant suivie par Nikki.

\- Ha c'est vrai qu'elle ne te plait pas, s amusa celle-ci.

Bella lui tira la langue et regagna sa voiture.

..

Le mercredi suivant, Bella était comme à son habitude en avance et attendait sa meilleure amie sur le parking quand une moto rouge se gara à côté d'elle.

\- Isabella, fit la motarde en retirant son casque.

\- Miss Cullen, la salua la jeune femme sans la corriger.

\- Votre ponctualité me fait plaisir. Comment était mon cours la semaine passée ? Lui demanda la petite brune en posant la béquille de sa bécane.

\- Vraiment intéressant ! Monsieur Scott ne s'écarte pas souvent du programme alors pour une fois, ça change.

\- Tant mieux. Mon modèle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- C'est votre petit ami ?

Alice esquissa un sourire devant cette soudaine curiosité.

\- Jasper ? Oh non, s amusa Alice. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il joue souvent mes modèles. C'est le seul à avoir accepté de poser nu pour moi.

\- Parce qu'...on va dessiner un nu ?

\- He bien oui, fit Alice en récupérant ses sacs. C'est souvent ce qu'on dessine quand on débute.

\- Ha...d'accord.

Sa réaction amusa la petite brune mais elle n eu pas le temps de continuer leurs conversations car la décapotable rouge de Nikki venait de se garer à côté d'elles.

\- À tout de suite, lança la petite brune.

\- Merde, fit Nikki. Je tombe mal ?

\- Mal ? Fit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous aviez l'air en grande conversation !

\- On parlait du cours Nikki !

\- Nul...fit la brune en attrapant son sac.

\- On parlait du modèle pour le cours.

\- Homme ou femme ?

\- Homme

\- Son mec ?

\- Son meilleur ami.

\- Génial ! S enthousiasma Nikki. Donc tu as toujours tes chances !

\- Nikkiiiii... soupira Bella.

\- Oh arrête ! Tu souris comme une idiote depuis qu'elle est partie. Elle te plait, je le sais, tu le sais...

\- Elle reste mon professeur...

\- Donc tu l'admets !

Bella roula des yeux, forcée de se confesser.

\- Tu connais mon genre de femme non ? Brune, les yeux noisette...

\- B'... tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais...

\- Idiote ! Fit Bella en riant.

\- Sérieusement, elle te plait ?

\- Possible...fit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du lycée.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'est que remplaçante, pas vrai ?

\- Si tu veux dire par là qu'elle ne va pas rester...

\- Mais non ! Je voulais dire, prof ou pas prof, tout est possible entre vous ! Tu es majeure, elle aussi.

\- Nikki... fit Bella. Elle est la seulement le temps que monsieur Scott revienne ... et puis, tu l'as vue ? Comme si une femme comme elle prouvait être célibataire et lesbienne !

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'arriver devant la salle de cours ou se trouvait la petite brune en compagnie d'un grand blond.

\- Goddddd, souffla Nikki en le voyant. Il est canon lui !

Cette phrase fit rire Bella.

\- Et Sam ?

\- On ne sort pas encore ensemble, fit Nikki. Je ne fais que regarder !

La plus âgée fila dans le local de dessin tandis que Bella riait avant de l'imiter.

* * *

 **C'est parti pour ma nouvelle Fanfic :p**

 **Je n'abandonne pas "Confrontation", la suite sera en ligne ce week-end ;)**

 **Que pensez-vous de se début ? :)**

 **A vos review :D**

 **en fonction de vos retours, je verrais si ou non je continue**

 **ps: Nate se prononce à l'anglaise**

 **pps: Je n'avais pas envie d'intégrer Rosalie dans cette fanfic, j'ai donc intégrer Nikki :)**


	2. Rapprochement ?

Bella venait de donner la dernière touche à son dessin et y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Pas mal pour un premier nu, fit Alice en se glissant dans son dos.

\- J'ai encore un peu de mal pour certains traits du visage, lui avoua Bella.

\- Je le trouve assez ressemblant. Par contre, s amusa Alice. Mieux veux que Jazz ne le voie pas, vous allez le vexer !

\- Le vexer ? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un homme aime qu'on le dessine avec une saucisse knaki à la place du sexe.

\- Ha...fit Bella mal à l'aise.

\- Si ça vous gêne de dessiner un homme nu, je peux faire venir une femme ?

\- Non non ! C'est juste que...

\- Vous pouvez également le censuré, lui dit Alice. Dessinez une feuille de vigne à la place.

Alice attrapa sa main et guida son geste pour recouvrir le sexe nu du modèle sur son dessin. Bella frissonna de cette proximité. Elle en profita pour admirer les traits de la petite brune.

\- Voilà, fit Alice. Après vous pouvez retravailler la feuille et...

La petite brune posa son regard dans le sien. Elle tenait toujours la main de Bella.

\- Vous...je...fit Bella.

\- Je ferais venir une femme la prochaine fois, lui dit Alice avec un sourire.

Bella fut déçu qu'elle retire sa main et retourne près des autres élèves.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Fit Nikki avec un sourire qui avait assisté au loin à leurs échanges.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Cette proximité entre vous deux.

\- Elle m'aidait à terminer mon dessin, c'est tout.

\- Tu la dévorais des yeux ! Fit Nikki qui avait déjà rangé ses affaires.

\- Bon...peut-être qu'elle m'intéresse...satisfaite ?

\- Très ! S enthousiasma la plus âgée. Demande-lui son numéro !

\- Bien suuuureee ! Nikki...tu sais que je t'adore mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Tu es seule depuis trop longtemps !

\- Je ne fais plus confiance aux femmes, fit Bella. Tu le sais non ? Raven m a détruite quand elle m'a trompée...

\- Raven était une conne, fit Nikki. Il te faut une fille plus posée, plus douce.

\- Donc tu t'es mis en tête qu'Alice et moi... ?

\- Exactement !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Nikki. C'est mon professeur, ça n'arrivera jamais !

.

La semaine suivante, les élèves attendaient depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure l'arrivée du nouveau modèle pour le cours.

\- Je crois que mon modèle ne viendra pas, fit Alice. Kate est coincée dans les embouteillages, elle en a pour au moins une demie heure, les informa-t-elle en rangeant son portable.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on dessine alors ? Fit John un des garçons du cours.

\- He bien, on improvise Monsieur Quint.

La petite brune fit remonter son t-shirt et s en débarrassa.

\- Je savais que ce cours finirait par être intéressant ! S enthousiasma Nikki en donnant un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie. Bella, elle, devait faire un effort surhumain pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher devant tant d'audace de son professeur. La jeune femme était maintenant en sous-vêtements devant la classe.

\- Une chance pour vous que j'assortis toujours mes dessous ! S amusa la petite brune en allant vers le centre de la pièce.

Bella se demanda si elle oserait retirer tous ces vêtements.

\- Bon ça reste entre nous, fit Alice en montant sur la petite estrade au milieu de la pièce. Si la direction apprend ça, je me fais virée.

Elle dégrafa son soutien à gorge et fit rouler son boxer.

\- Ça serait dommage, souffla Nikki qui étudiait les réactions de sa meilleure amie.

La petite brune prit la pose et attrapa un drap pour se couvrir légèrement.

\- Navré de vous décevoir les garçons, fit-elle en souriant.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ces formes. Elle avait des seins parfaits qui elle était sure, tiendrait parfaitement dans ces mains. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et se re-concentra sur son dessin voulant rendre justice à Alice.

.

A la fin du cours, Nikki l'attendait déjà dehors. Elle fut rattrapée par la petite brune.

\- Alors, ce cours ? S informa Alice.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'un de mes professeures se déshabille devant toute la classe !

\- Au moins j'aurais marqué les esprits, s amusa la petite brune.

\- Humm c est sûre, fit Bella en souriant.

La petite brune lui adressa un sourire et la raccompagna à sa voiture.

\- Je fais une expo samedi dans la galerie d'une amie...

\- C'est une invitation ? Fit Bella.

\- Viens avec Nikki, ça me fera plaisir de voir des têtes connues.

\- Pourquoi pas...

\- Oh j'oubliais ! Fit la petite brune qui repartait vers sa moto. C'est une expo pour la fondation Woods, le dress-code est chic et bien habillés ! On se voit samedi !

\- Qu est ce qu il y a samedi ? S informa Nikki qui venait de rejoindre son amie.

\- Une exposition pour la fondation Woods. Alice y expose et elle a proposé...

\- C est pas vrai, elle t a filé un rencard ? S enthousiasma son amie.

\- C est pas un rencard, tu es invité aussi.

\- Chic ! Tu crois que Jasper y sera ?

\- Tu as renoncé à Sam ? Fit Bella en posant son carnet de croquis et ses affaires dans son coffre.

\- Franchement, ça fait des mois que je me casse les dents avec elle. Je pensais que les femmes étaient moins compliquées...

\- Ça dépends lesquelles, s amusa Bella.

\- Alors, tu la trouves comment ? Lui demanda Nikki en grimpant côté passager.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas la trouver belle... souffla Bella.

\- Invite là à boire un verre samedi, ça ne coute rien d'essayer...

\- Je te l'aie dit, je ne veux plus être amoureuse. J'ai trop souffert après Raven...

Bella venait de faire marche arrière sur le parking.

\- Mais qui te parles d'être amoureuse ? Je te parle de prendre du bon temps !

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça...

\- Elle te fait craquer pas vrai ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je t'avoue que j'aie eu envie de l'empêcher de se déshabiller tout à l'heure. Vous en avez tous profité...

\- B' souffla Nikki. Tu es entrain de t attacher...

\- Je sais, fit Bella. Mais c'est plus fort que moi...

* * *

 **Alors, ce petit rapprochement ? :p**

 **Ha oui ! J'ai oublié de vous préciser ^^**

 **La meilleure amie d'Alice s'appelle Lexa :p**

 **Lexa Woods ? vous connaissez ? :D**

 **A bientooooott :D**

 **ps: promis, après les chapitres seront plus long**


	3. Je fais une pause de ce coté la

**Réponses au review:**

 **Elomar:** Elle ne se met nue qu'une fraction de seconde vue qu'elle se couvre :p Merci pour ta review :p

 **Marine:** Je pense que la mienne aussi :p Merci aussi :D

.

* * *

Samedi soir comme convenu, Bella gara sa voiture devant la fondation Woods. Elle attrapa son sac à main et appela sa meilleure amie.

\- "Ou es-tu ?! S énerva t elle."

\- " Je suis coincée dans les bouchons sur la 104 ième ! Un abruti à enfoncer la camionnette de la police...je crois que j'en aie pour un moment"

\- " Génial...railla Bella"

\- " Ne m'attends pas, fit la plus âgée. Et amuse-toi !"

La jeune femme venait de raccrocher, laissant Bella seule. Celle-ci finit par capituler et quitta sa voiture pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Elle fut stoppée par le vigile.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Swan, Isabella Swan.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, fit le grand homme baraqué en scrutant son calepin.

\- Quoi... ? Je...c'est impossible !

\- Elle est avec moi !

Une voix douce que Bella connaissait désormais par cœur l interpella. Le grand vigile s écarta pour laisser passer Alice.

\- Voyons Emmett, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter nos invités !

La petite brune portait une robe noire avec quelques strass.

\- Emmett est mon frère, l informa Alice. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir.

Elle prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

\- Ou est Nikki ? Fit la petite brune.

\- Elle viendra plus tard, elle est coincée dans les bouchons.

Alice n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main et suivait un groupe de trois personnes vers l'ascenseur.

\- Lexa a réservé la salle de réception au dernier étage, fit Alice en grimpant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Lexa ? Fit Bella.

\- C'est la PDG de la fondation Woods. Et ma meilleure amie.

Un couple vient s'ajouter aux cinq personnes déjà présentes, forçant Alice à se coller contre Bella.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla la petite brune à son oreille.

Bella sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre à ces mots murmurer à son oreille et à son souffle chaud. Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son professeur. Elle crut y lire de la tendresse et aussi et surtout, de l'envie.

La main droite de la petite brune se posa au creux de ces reins ce qui la fit frissonner. Les deux jeunes femmes se détaillaient, faisant abstraction du reste des personnes autour d'elles.

\- Alice...je...

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car le signal sonore indiquant l'arrivée à l'étage les força à rompre leurs proximités. Elles suivirent le reste des invités vers l'intérieur.

\- Il faut qu'on essaye de trouver Jasper. Je m'en voudrais de te laisser seule...

\- Me laisser seule ?

\- C'est mon expo, fit Alice avec un sourire. Je dois être sur l'estrade dans dix minutes !

\- Ha oui, d'accord.

. *********

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alice scrutait nerveusement la foule et fut rejointe par sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors, nerveuse ?

\- Lex' ! Fit la petite brune en enlaçant sa meilleure amie.

\- Oulaaaa, fit la belle brune. Quand tu me fais un câlin, c'est que tu es nerveuse.

\- Et si personne n'aimait ?

\- Bien sûr que si, fit Lexa en roulant des yeux. Tu as beaucoup de talents !

Alice jeta à nouveau un œil derrière le rideau rouge bientôt imité par son amie.

\- Dis donc, c'est qui la jolie brune qui discute avec Jasper ?

\- Isabella Swan, souffla Alice.

\- Haaaa c'est elle ! S'exclama Lexa. C'est ton élève dont tu me rabâches les oreilles depuis trois semaines !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis uniquement remplaçante. Quand Nate reviendra...

\- Tu pourras coucher avec elle !

\- Lex... soupira la petite brune. Je ne veux pas juste coucher avec elle...

\- Et tu attends quoi pour l'inviter à diner ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit, je suis son professeur...

\- Professeur remplaçante, lui rappela la brune. Ça veut dire que vous n enfreignez aucune règle.

\- Même...je ne crois pas que...

Une jeune femme adressa un geste à Lexa.

\- Bon, il faut y aller ma belle, fit la belle brune à son amie.

. ********

Pendant ce temps-là, Bella discutait avec Jasper. Le jeune homme était devenu au fil des cours, un ami et une oreille attentive auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Dis-moi Jazz, tu connais bien Alice, pas vrai ?

\- Assez bien, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Cette Lexa...c'est... ?

\- Oulaaaa je t'arrête tout de suite. Lexa et Alice, ça n'arrivera jamais. Elles sont trop proches pour être ensembles, elles se connaissent trop et depuis trop longtemps.

\- Ha...fit Bella. Je croyais...

\- Tu t'intéresses à elle ? Fit le blond.

\- Lexa ? Je viens de la rencontrer...

\- À Alice ! Fit le blond. Elle te plait ?

\- Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas être intéressé par elle.

\- Et tu attends ma permission pour l'inviter ?

\- Non...fit Bella. Je ne...c'était juste de la curiosité...

\- C'est ça, à d'autres, fit le blond.

\- Bon, concéda Bella. Ok, elle me plait, là tu es content ?

\- Très, fit le jeune homme. Tu comptes lui dire ?

\- Non, je fais une pause de ce côté-là. Mon cœur n'est pas encore remis...

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire... Elle s'appelait Raven. On s'est fréquentée pendant un an...elle m'a trompée...

\- Aie...fit le blond. Désolée...

\- Alors je préfère me protéger de côté la...

\- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

\- C'était il y a trois ans, souffla Bella.

\- Mais...tu es jeune, tu as quoi ? 22 ans ? Tu as fait une croix sur l'amour ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... elle m'a brisé le cœur. C'était mon premier amour.

Avant que le blond n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Alice avait fait son apparition sur l'estrade et s'approcha du micro pour faire son discours.

. ********

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Alice s'approcha de Bella qui admirait un de ces tableaux.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- C'est très joli.

\- C'est la cascade derrière chez mes parents. Je vais souvent là-bas pour dessiner.

\- Tu as beaucoup de talents.

\- Merci, fit la petite brune. Tu as beaucoup de talents toi aussi, je suis sûre que si tu travaillais un peu plus ton coup de fusain, tu pourrais trouver des acheteurs.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, fit Bella. Je dessine pour faire sortir de ma tête ce qui y prend trop de place.

\- C'est une belle raison de dessiner, fit Alice alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers la sortie.

\- Je pense que Nikki m a abandonné...

La plus jeune attrapa son téléphone et y trouva un sms de sa meilleure amie qui lui annonçait qu'elle avait renoncé à venir suite à l'accident qui avait bloqué l'avenue principale.

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ?

\- Je suis venue avec ma voiture, merci.

\- Merci à toi d'être venue, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu sois là.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi.

Alice se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- On se dit à mercredi ?

\- A mercredi, fit Bella avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de ce petit rapprochement ?**

 **Et de l'arrivée de Lexa ? :p**

 **On dirait que Bella fait une pause côté coeur ...**

 **Mouahaha :p**

 **La suite ?**

 **La bisssse !**


	4. Tu n'aimes pas les femmes ?

Comme tous les mercredis maintenant, Bella arrivait vingt minutes à l'avance pour passer du temps avec Alice. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient fort rapprochés et avaient tissés des liens depuis que la petite brune était devenue professeur remplaçante.

\- Bonsoir, fit Bella en arrivant.

\- Soir' marmonna la petite brune.

Bella fronça les sourcils et posa ses affaires près de son chevalet. Elle vient faire la bise à la petite brune qui venait de recevoir un courrier.

\- Un souci ? S informa-t-elle.

\- C est Nate... il revient la semaine prochaine...

\- Quoi ?! S alarma Bella. Mais ça veut dire que...

\- Que c'est mon dernier cours, oui.

\- Merde... souffla Bella en se laissant tomber sur son tabouret.

\- Je commençais à me plaire ici...cette classe va me manquer...

La petite brune fit une grimace.

\- J'ai plus appris avec toi en 4 semaines qu en 6 mois avec Nate...

\- C est gentil de vouloir me réconforter Isabella mais...

\- Je peux aller voir le directeur ! Lui expliquer !

\- Qu est ce que ça changerait ?

\- Je veux que tu restes, souffla Bella.

\- Ça me peine aussi...mais c'est le poste de Nathan...

La petite brune lui sourit tristement.

\- On peut rester en contact, si tu veux...

\- Ça me plairait, lui avoua Bella dans un sourire.

Quittant sa place derrière son bureau, Alice griffonna son numéro sur un morceau de papier et lui tendit.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir de continuer à voir tes dessins.

Bella esquissa un sourire et prit le morceau de papier alors que deux élèves passaient la porte de la salle de classe.

Le dernier cours d'Alice s'acheva sur une note légèrement triste. Bella grimpa dans la voiture de sa meilleure amie sans dire un mot.

\- Putain je suis dégoutée, pour une fois qu'on avait une bonne prof ! Fit Nikki.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et sourit faiblement en voyant Alice grimper sur sa moto.

\- B' souffla Nikki. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous donnez pas une chance ?

\- Elle va partir enseigner ailleurs... peut-être à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

\- Mais tu es en train de tomber amoureuse d elle !

\- Nikki...soupira Bella. Pourquoi est-ce qu il faut toujours que tu aies raison ?

\- Parce que je te connais B ! Tu es ma meilleure amie. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes...

\- Elle m'a laissé son numéro...

\- Mais c'est génial ! S enthousiasma la plus âgée. Tu vas l'appeler ?

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme Raven, lui rappela son amie. Je te jure que si elle te fait du mal, je lui brise les deux genoux !

Cette phrase fit rire Bella.

\- J y penserais ma belle, c'est promis.

 **.*******

Quelques jours plus tard, Bella se trouvait dans un petit café non loin du lycée, elle donnait la dernière touche à son dessin.

\- Quelle concentration, fit une voix douce à son oreille.

Bella frissonna en sentant le souffle à son oreille et rabattit vivement son carnet.

\- Hey, je peux voir ? Fit la petite brune en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Peut être quand il sera fini. Qu est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je suis venue signer mon contrat...

\- Ton contrat ? Fit Bella.

\- Nate a insisté pour Qu on m'engage. Je serais son assistante pour le reste de l'année.

\- Ça veut dire que tu restes par ici ?

\- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir me trouver un appartement, oui. Vivre chez mes parents...ça commence à me peser.

\- Je comprends, fit Bella en souriant.

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, le portable de la plus jeune vibra dans sa poche.

\- Excuse-moi...

Elle quitta sa chaise en adressant un sourire à la petite brune. Celle-ci restée seule fut piquée par la curiosité et attrapa son carnet. Elle y trouva un dessin pratiquement terminé d'elle. Un dessin qu'elle avait commencé le soir ou elle s'était mise nue devant sa classe.

Elle esquissa un sourire devant la perfection des détails. Bella avait même reproduit la plupart de ces points beautés et même sa tache de naissance au niveau de l'os de son bassin. Elle referma le carnet avec un sourire.

\- Tout va bien ? Fit-elle en voyant Bella se rasseoir près d'elle.

\- C'était Nikki. Elle a rendez-vous avec Jasper d'ici dix minutes. Elle était nerveuse.

\- Jazz est quelqu'un de bien, lui dit Alice avec un sourire. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Bon fit Alice en se levant. Tu voudrais aller faire un tour en moto ?

\- La tout de suite ?

\- Tout de suite, fit la petite brune en lui prenant la main et en prenant son carnet de croquis.

Bella attrapa son blouson et suivit la jeune femme à l'extérieur. Celle-ci lui tendit son carnet pour qu'elle le range dans son sac et attrapa son second casque qu'elle aida à enfiler.

\- C'est que ça te va bien en plus, s amusa la petite brune.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main et l'aida à grimper sur son bolide avant d'y grimper à son tour.

\- Tiens-toi, souffla Alice.

Hésitant sur l'endroit ou poser ses mains, Bella n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir car la belle brune venait de saisir ses mains pour les poser sur sa taille.

\- Si jamais tu as peur, fais-moi signe, d'accord ?

\- Oui d'accord, fit Bella.

La petite brune démarra et soupira de bien-être en sentant la jeune femme se coller dans son dos. Après plus d'un quart d'heure de route, Alice se gara aux bords d'un petit sentier et aida la jeune femme à descendre.

\- Ça va ? Fit Alice.

\- J'aime beaucoup la sensation du vent sur mon visage. Tu conduis drôlement bien.

\- Merci.

Elle récupéra son casque et prit le sac accroché à sa moto.

\- Tu viens ?

Bella accepta de suivre la petite brune qui l entraîna le long du petit sentier et la guida vers la cascade non loin de la villa de ses parents.

\- Waouww, souffla Bella. C'est magnifique !

\- J'ai vu l'intérêt que tu avais pour mon tableau, fit la petite brune. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais t emmener ici pour que tu puisses finir ton dessin.

\- Il est terminé, fit Bella en sortant son carnet. Enfin... je n'ai plus le modèle sous les yeux de toute façon, j'ai comblé les blancs en me remémorant ce que j'avais vu.

\- Tu me le montres ?

Bella sourit nerveusement et fit tourner plusieurs pages de son carnet avant d'y trouver le croquis la représentant.

\- Il ne te rend pas vraiment justice mais...

Alice esquissa un sourire.

\- Tout y est... souffla-t-elle. Même ma tâche de naissance...

\- Si tu le veux, il est à toi.

\- Tu me le signerais ?

La petite brune attrapa le crayon accrocher au carnet et lui tendit.

\- Tu as beaucoup de talent Isabella, ne laisse jamais personnes te dire le contraire.

\- Merci...

\- Bella...souffla la petite brune qui s étais rapproché d'elle. Je...si j'ai accepté ce poste, c'est pour toi. Je ne devais être que de passage ici et puis, j'ai croisé ton regard...

\- Alice... je...

\- Tu...tu n'aimes pas les femmes ? Fit la petite brune déçue.

\- Si... bien sûr. Sinon comment aurais-je pu être aussi fidèle dans mon dessin ? Je pensais que Jasper t avais parlé...

\- Me parler de ?

\- Je fais une pause de ce côté-là...

\- Comment elle s'appelait ?

\- Qui...qui ça ?

\- Celle qui t a brisé le cœur au point de ne plus vouloir laisser une chance à une autre ?

\- Raven...c'était mon premier amour...

\- Elle t a fait souffrir ? Souffla Alice en soulevant tendrement son visage.

\- Elle m'a trompée... elle m'a brisé...

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça... Mais je comprends.

La petite brune se recula, blessée par son rejet.

\- Non ! Attends !

Bella la rattrapa, la recollant contre elle et vint sceller leurs lèvres. Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de bonheur à ce baiser. Celle-ci se fit tendre et attentionné. Rompant l'échange pour reprendre son souffle, Alice posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te tromper. Comment tromper une femme comme toi ?

Bella esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Tu es prête à me laisser une chance ? Souffla la petite brune.

\- J en aie très envie oui.

Alice sourit à son tour et vint à nouveau chercher ces lèvres.

\- Godddd, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer maintenant !

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent avec tendresse.

. *********

Aux alentours de minuit, la petite brune gara sa moto devant l'appartement que Bella partageait avec Nikki.

\- J'espère que tu avais la permission de minuit et que tu ne vas pas te transformer en citrouille, s amusa Alice en lui tendant la main pour la faire descendre.

\- En principe, non.

Cette phrase fit sourire la petite brune qui aida la plus jeune a à retirer son casque.

\- Tu...tu veux rentrer boire un verre ?

\- C est gentil mais je ne veux rien précipité. Si je rentre boire un verre, tu pourrais te méprendre sur mes intentions.

Bella esquissa un sourire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je peux ? Souffla Alice.

\- Tu sais que Nikki est sûrement collée à la fenêtre ?

\- Et...tu veux rester discrète ?

\- Tu es mon professeur...

\- Assistante du professeur, la corrigea la petite brune.

\- Ça change tout...

\- Bella, tu es majeure, je suis majeure, il s'agit de cours du soir. Que pourraient-ils bien nous faire ?

\- Te virer ?

\- Alors je trouverais autre chose.

Alice s'approcha dangereusement de sa bouche, effleurant ces lèvres.

\- Repousse moi, la défia-t-elle.

\- Pas envie, souffla Bella en rompant la distance pour sceller leurs lèvres.

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un mal fou à se séparer. Alice grimpa sur sa moto, vola un baiser à la brune et fila laissant Bella rentrer dans l'immeuble qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu lui laisses une chance alors ? Fit Nikki lorsque Bella passa la porte.

\- Possible, oui.

\- Tu ne l'as pas invité à monter ?

\- Si mais elle a refusé. Elle ne veut pas que je méprenne sur ses intentions.

\- Et tu penses encore que toutes les femmes sont comme Raven ? Fit Nikki. N'importe qui d'autres serait monté en espérant plus.

\- Mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui d'autre, fit Bella avec un sourire avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

.

* * *

 **On ne résiste pas longtemps à Alice :p**

 **Qui le pourrais ?**

 **Pas moi en tout cas :p**

 **Que pensez-vous de leurs premier baiser ?**

 **A bientooooot :D**


	5. Tu m'as accordé une chance

Le lendemain matin, alors que Bella était dans sa chambre entrain de dessiner, on sonna à la porte en bas de l'immeuble.

\- C'est pour toi, fit Nikki.

Bella quitta sa chambre et se rendit vers l'interphone.

\- Pas là, lui dit son amie. En bas.

Bella fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée qui menait au balcon. Elle s'approcha du rebord et sourit en apercevant la petite brune en bas appuyé sur sa moto.

\- Mais qu est ce que fais la ? S amusa Bella.

\- J'ai eue envie de grimper mais pas de chance pour moi, il n'y avait rien pour m'aider comme dans les films.

\- Tu te serais brisé le cou, fit Bella. On est au deuxième étage.

\- Alors descend me rejoindre, je t'emmène déjeuner !

Bella esquissa un sourire et rentra rapidement.

\- Merde, fit Nikki. Cette fille est dingue de toi !

La plus jeune attrapa son sac et son blouson, jeta un œil à son reflet et se précipita dans la cage d'escaliers. Arrivé aux dernières marches, elle ralentit la cadence pour ne pas que l'autre jeune femme remarque sa hâte de la retrouver.

\- Hey, fit Alice en la voyant arriver.

\- Hey, souffla Bella.

La petite brune hésita un instant et l attrapa par la taille, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres.

\- J y ait pensé toute la nuit, avoua-t-elle avant de rompre la distance pour venir l'embrasser.

Bella gémit de bonheur et laissa la petite brune forcer le passage de ses lèvres. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent tendrement, se découvrant.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Alice.

\- Miss Cullen, vous me flatter.

\- Ce n'est que la vérité Miss Swan. Je vous observe à la dérobée depuis notre premier cours...

Amusée par l aveux de la petite brune, Bella lui vola un baiser.

\- Ou m'emmène-tu ?

\- Je t'emmène aux cafés des artistes sur la 101 ième. Tu verras, là-bas, tu seras dans ton élément.

Bella sourit de plus belle et prit le casque qu Alice lui tendait avant de grimper derrière elle et de se coller dans son dos faisant soupirer de bien-être la petite brune.

 **.******

\- Hé jolie brune, fit la serveuse en voyant entrer Alice. Ta table habituelle ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, on voudrait un coin plus tranquille.

La petite brune indiqua sa main liée à celle de Bella qui était derrière elle.

\- C est pas vrai ! La belle Alice Cullen n'est plus célibataire ?! Tu vas en faire des jalouses ma grande, fit la serveuse à Bella.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, lui souffla Alice. Kate, tu nous mets deux cafés s'il te plait ?

Alice la guida vers une table au fond ou venait de les accompagner une serveuse. Elle tira la chaise de Bella et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Souvent oui, quand je suis en ville. Je suis dans mon élément ici.

Bella vit des personnes occupées à griffonné dans leurs blocs-notes.

\- Et avec ça ? Fit la barmaid en posant deux tasses de café sur la table.

\- Kate, je te présente Isabella, Bella, voici Kate.

\- Oh c'est vous le modèle qui n'avait pas su venir ?

\- Dis donc tu leurs a parlé de moi ! S enthousiasma la blonde.

\- J'ai surtout dû me mettre nue devant toute ma classe à cause de toi, fit Alice.

\- Oh je suis sûre que ça n'a pas déplu à tout le monde, s amusa la blonde. Croissants et Pains au chocolat ? Suggéra-t-elle avant que la petite brune n acquisse et qu elle ne retourne à son comptoir.

\- J'avoue que ce soir-là, j'y suis allée un peu fort, fit Alice qui faisait glisser ses doigts sur la main de Bella sur la table.

\- Non c'était bien !

\- Ha oui ? Fit la brune en souriant.

\- Je veux dire... ça change ! La plupart des modèles que nous avons eu l'année passée était des vieux moches et gras du ventre.

\- Les joies des cours du soir !

\- Et puis, il faut dire que tu es magnifique. Tu as des courbes qui...

Mais Bella ne finit pas sa phrase, gênée par son audace.

\- Pardon ! S excusa-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Alice. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve nue devant une classe.

\- Et voilà ! Fit Kate en déposant une corbeille de viennoiseries devant elles.

\- Merci Kate, tu es un ange.

\- Tu sais que pour toi.

La blonde lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de filer.

\- Kate est une amie à moi. Quand je suis rentrée de Paris il y a deux ans, je l'ai hébergée le temps qu'elle trouve quelques choses pour elle.

\- Et vous... toutes les deux ?

\- Jamais, s amusa Alice. Déjà parce que c'est juste une amie et puis parce qu'elle n'est pas mon genre de femme et aussi et surtout, parce que Kate est hétéro.

\- Oh, d accord, fit Bella.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Je...

\- Tu m'as accordé une chance Isabella, je ne la gâcherais pas. Je te le promets.

\- Je sais, je me sens en confiance avec toi.

Alice sourit de plus belle devant cet aveu.

. ********

Les jours suivants, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le plus de temps possible ensemble, apprenant à se connaitre, à se découvrir. Le mercredi suivant, comme toutes les semaines, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent au cours de dessin.

\- Eh bien, fit le professeur Scott. On dirait que cette année, les modèles n'ont pas envie de venir...fit il gêné.

\- La dernière fois, Miss Cullen a posé elle-même ! Intervient John.

\- Pas cette fois Monsieur Quint, fit la concernée en adressant un sourire rassurant à Bella qui venait de se figer à son intervention.

\- Oh allez ! Vous êtes super jolie en plus !

\- Ça suffit Monsieur Quint, intervient Nathan. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez poser vous-même, nous allons nous intéresser aux natures mortes.

\- Génial... railla le jeune homme.

\- Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire au cours de mécanique qui vient de débuter à côté.

Le jeune homme marmonna dans sa barbe mais ne releva pas la remarque.

Deux heures plus tard, Alice quittait l'enceinte du lycée en compagnie de Nathan.

\- Merci de m'avoir remplacé au pied levé, fit le jeune homme à son amie.

\- Tu as de la chance que j'étais de passage à Forks, fit la petite brune.

\- Et je suis content que tu sois resté, lui dit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle venait de voir Bella appuyé contre sa moto et esquissa un sourire.

\- On dirait que tu as trouvé une bonne raison de rester.

\- Ouais...en parlant de ça...

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes majeures.

\- Si la direction l apprends...

\- Pourquoi le sauraient ils ? Profite ma belle. Je connais Bella depuis maintenant 1 an et de ce qu elle laisse paraître, c'est une fille bien.

\- J'ai envie de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse...

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse ? Fit le brun.

\- J'en sais rien... elle m'a tourné la tête. Depuis que j'ai accroché son regard...

\- Profites en, fit-il en souriant.

\- Hayley et toi, ça va ? Fit la petite brune.

\- Tout va bien pour nous. Jamie grandit si vite.

\- Des projets pour un deuxième ?

\- On en parle, oui.

\- Je dois m'attendre à te remplacer bientôt ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, s amusa-t-il. Allez, je te laisse profiter de ta petite amie, ma femme m'attends.

Ils se firent la bise et se séparèrent, la petite brune traversa le parking pour rejoindre Bella.

\- Miss Swan, fit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Un souci ?

\- A vrai dire, je vous attendais...

\- Ha oui ?

D'un geste possessif, Bella l attira contre elle et vint souder leurs lèvres.

\- Humphhh, souffla Alice. Je suis accro c'est officiel...

Bella sourit à son tour et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Nikki est rentrée...

\- Je te ramène si tu veux ?

\- Elle passe le reste de la soirée avec Jasper...

\- Tu veux aller boire un verre ou passer à la villa ? Mes parents sont absents...et...

\- A vrai dire, j'attends toujours que tu me montres le dessin que tu as fait de moi.

\- Le dessin que... ? Qui t en a parlé ?

\- Personne, fit Bella en souriant. Je t'aie vu m observer quand je dessine. Tu me détailles, tu esquisses une courbe sur ton carnet. J'en ai déduit le reste.

\- Si tu veux... mais il ne te rend pas justice.

\- Laisse-moi en juger.

.

* * *

 **Un avis ? :)**

 **La suite bientôt :p**


	6. Je rêve de combler les blancs

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Bella posa son sac sur son lit et retira son gilet.

\- C'est dans ici ton antre ?

\- Mon antre ? S amusa la petite brune. C'est ici que je dessine le plus souvent oui quand je ne suis pas à la cascade.

Bella traversa la pièce et se rendit dans le coin droit où se trouvait son chevalet. Plusieurs dessins non finis étaient accrochés au mur.

\- Attends ! Fit Alice.

Mais Bella fit tourner la page cartonnée du carnet et y trouva le dessin d'une femme nue. Elle fit tourner le carnet pour le mettre en format paysage et admira le dessin.

\- C'est...

Le dessin représentait une jeune femme couchée sur le côté, de dos, ces longs cheveux reposant sur ses épaules. Alice fit un geste pour refermer le carnet mais fut stoppé par Bella.

\- Il est magnifique... souffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai imaginé... enfin... pas tout. Je pense être assez fidèle dans la courbe des reins et l arrondit des fesses.

Bella fit glisser son doigt le long du dessin.

\- Il n'est pas signé...

\- C'est parce qu'il n'est pas fini. Je...

\- Pourquoi de dos ?

\- Parce que ça reflète le mystère. Le fait que je ne connais pas cette facette du modèle.

La petite brune posa ses mains sur la taille de Bella.

\- Pourtant, dès le premier soir j'ai eu envie de découvrir le modèle sous toutes ces coutures.

Bella frissonna à cet aveu. Elle sentit Alice dégager sa nuque et y apposer ses lèvres.

\- Je rêve de combler les blancs, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Je rêve de fermer les yeux et de connaître le modèle par cœur. De pouvoir le dessiner en entier.

Bella soupira de bien-être en sentant les lèvres de la petite brune s'aventurer le long de sa clavicule.

\- Alice je...

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je ne t'aie pas fait venir pour ça...je voulais te montrer mes dessins.

Bella se tourna vers elle, passa ses bras dans son cou et croisa son regard rempli d'envie.

\- Je...je ne suis plus sûre de savoir comment on fait...

\- Laisse-moi te réapprendre, souffla Alice.

Bella vint sceller leurs lèvres et frissonna en sentant une des mains de la petite brune caresser le bas de son dos qui déclencha une chair de poule.

\- Et si je suis maladroite... ?

\- Ta maladresse me fait fondre, avoua la petite brune. Bella je...

La jeune femme vint l'embrasser et se laissa entraîner vers le grand lit dans la pièce.

. ********

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla seule dans le grand lit. Elle entendait griffonner au loin. Elle remua dans le lit en soupirant de s'y trouver seule. Mais elle n eu pas à attendre longtemps, elle sentit le lit s'affaisser et le corps chaud de la petite brune vient se coller au sien.

\- Bonjour, souffla celle-ci à son oreille.

\- Bonjour, fit Bella en entremêlant leurs jambes tandis que la jeune femme l attirait contre elle.

\- Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de te dessiner. Je...j'ai comblé les blancs...

Bella se retourna pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Tu me montres ?

\- Après, souffla la petite brune. J'ai envie de profiter un peu.

Bella sourit de plus belle et se laissa embrasser.

\- Pardon, fit-elle après un moment.

\- De quoi t excuses tu Isabella ?

\- Hier soir...tu étais si douce, si attentionnée... et moi si gauche...

\- Arrête, protesta la jeune femme. Je t'assure que tu étais parfaite. Si je m'écoutais, je te ferais à nouveau l'amour tout de suite...

Cet aveu fit sourire la plus jeune qui se redressa pour venir l'embrasser et l'entraîner dos au matelas.

\- Je suis d'avis que tu t'écoutes alors, fit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Alice sourit à son tour et gémit de bonheur en sentant les mains de Bella se glisser sous son haut de pyjama.

\- Bella...fit elle.

\- Hum ? Souffla celle-ci en l embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je...tu...

Elle avait peur de faire fuir la jeune femme et préféra donc se taire de peur que lui avouer ses sentiments serait trop rapide.

\- Non rien...

Bella sourit contre son cou et fit remonter ces mains dos au matelas pour lui faire l'amour.

Plus tard dans la journée, la petite brune ramena Bella chez elle. Elle la raccompagna au pied de son immeuble.

\- Tu veux monter ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Seulement si tu m'y autorises...

Bella entremêla leurs doigts et la guida vers l'entrée. Elles passèrent la porte en riant.

\- On dirait que ça va vous deux, fit Nikki en les voyant arriver.

L'autre jeune femme était assise dans le canapé blottie contre Jasper.

\- Tout comme vous deux, fit Bella en souriant.

Les deux couples se saluèrent.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse, fit Nikki à sa meilleure amie.

Bella esquissa un sourire à cette remarque et entraîna la petite brune vers la petite pièce attenante à sa chambre dont elle avait fait son atelier.

\- On dirait que tu passes pas mal de temps ici, constata Alice en voyant des emballages de cartons de Pizza à terre.

\- Désolée... ne regarde pas le désordre. J'avais un projet en tête depuis quelques jours, j'ai pas mal dessiné.

\- Tu me montreras ?

\- Quand j'aurais un peu plus avancé, oui.

La petite brune traversa l'atelier et s aventura dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque présente dans la pièce ou se trouvait pas mal de livre sur l'art.

\- Je te croyais étudiante en lettre ?

\- Je suis une touche à tout, fit Bella en souriant.

La petite brune attrapa un livre d ou s'échappa une photo qui retomba face en l'air.

\- C'est... fit Bella en voyant la petite brune la ramasser.

\- Raven ? Suggéra celle-ci.

\- Désolée... je...je pensais les avoir toute jetées...

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme attrapa la photo pour la mettre à la poubelle.

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura Alice légèrement blessée.

\- Je...je peux te faire un aveu ?

\- Vas-y...

\- Je ne l'aie jamais dessinée nue...Elle n'aimait pas me voir dessiner et encore moins quand je la dessinais elle. C'était pour ça la photo, pour quand je la dessinais...

\- Tu ne me dois pas explication Isabella...

\- Si bien sûr que si ! Tu es ma petite amie, je suis en train de m'attacher à toi et...

Alice esquissa un sourire et attira Bella à elle.

\- Je suis déjà attachée à toi, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est...c'est vrai ?

\- J'ai tellement peur que tu freines des quatre fers en te l'avouant mais...

\- Attend ! L interrompit Bella. Je...

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de la petite brune, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Je sais que tu as peur d'aimer à nouveau...je...je suis prête à attendre...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'aie pas rencontrée avant ? murmura Bella.

\- Parce que le destin est cruel...

\- Tu es... ? De... moi ?

Alice hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

\- Tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre...

\- Je...

\- Ça ne fait rien assura la petite brune. Je sais que je compte pour toi, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas invité à monter dans ton appartement.

\- J'ai peur... souffla Bella.

\- Peur d'aimer ?

\- De ce que je ressens pour toi... tu pourrais me briser si facilement...

La petite brune souleva tendrement son menton pour capturer son regard.

\- Je veux uniquement te protéger Isabella. Je ne suis pas elle. Kate te le dira, Lexa aussi, je suis une femme fidèle et douce.

\- J'en suis sure, murmura Bella en venant chercher ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent avec tendresse avant Qu elles ne se séparent pour admirer les dessins de Bella.

* * *

 **Désolée, il est plus court celui-ci mais je ne pouvais pas raboter le suivant ^^**

 **ça vous plait toujours ? :p**

 **Donnez moi vos avis :D**

 **J'y réponds souvent :p**

 **Bises !**


	7. The return of the ex

Le mercredi suivant comme à son habitude, Bella attendait Alice à la sortie du cours. Celle-ci salua son ami et rejoignit sa compagne.

\- Miss Swan, fit la petite brune en souriant.

\- Miss Cullen.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire et l attira à elle pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Alors, le cours de ce soir ?

\- J'aime quand c'est toi qui donnes cours ! Tu es si investie. Le cours est vivant avec toi.

\- Fait attention, Nate pourrait t entendre !

Tandis qu'elle discutait, la salle de cours à côté de la leur venait de se vider, les élèves quittèrent l'enceinte du lycée bientôt suivie par leurs professeurs.

\- La semaine prochaine, on passera à la pratique.

Bella venait de se figer en reconnaissant la voix derrière elle.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Alice.

\- Mon dieu…Bella, c'est toi ?

La professeure venait de reconnaître la jeune femme et ce même de dos. Alice leva les yeux vers celle qui venait d'interpeler sa compagne. Elle sentit la rage la gagner instantanément.

\- Be...Bella !

La concernée se retourna pour faire face à son ancienne petite amie qui vient de jeter à son cou.

\- Comme c'est bon de te revoir !

Bella s'était figée lorsque la brune s'était jetée à son cou.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas ? Fit Raven.

Alice fit un pas en avant forçant Raven à se reculer et se plaça légèrement devant Bella.

\- Alice Cullen, assistante du professeur de dessin.

\- Oh enchantée, fit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main. Je suis Raven Reyes, la prof du nouveau cours de mécanique.

\- Qu...est ce que tu fais à Forks ? Fit Bella.

\- J'étais revenue assister au mariage de mon père. Et j'ai appris qu on venait de créer cette section alors j'ai déposé ma candidature et... me voilà !

Le visage de Bella venait de se décomposer.

\- Tu...tu n'as pas changé, souffla Raven avec un sourire.

Elle fit un pas vers elle mais la concernée fit un pas en arrière et attrapa la main d'Alice pour lier leurs doigts.

\- Vous êtes... ?

\- Ça ne te concerne plus, cracha Bella. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie !

\- Bella je...je sais que je t'ai traité comme ...

\- Comme une merde ? Comme une bonne à rien ? Tu m'as brisé Rae ! Et tu n'as plus le monopole sur ma vie.

La jeune femme tourna les talons pour se rendre à son Pick up.

\- Laissez-la, fit Alice. Elle a mis du temps à faire le deuil de votre histoire.

\- Ça fait longtemps que... ?

Mais la petite brune ne lui répondit pas et rattrapa Bella à son Pick up. Elle prit tendrement les clés de ses mains et la ramena à son appartement.

 **.******

Le trajet se fit en silence. Alice ne savait pas comment gérer le retour de l'ex petite amie de la brune.

\- Il faut que je voie Nikki, fit Bella en passant la porte de l'appartement.

\- Hé, fit la petite brune en la rattrapant. Ça...ça va ?

\- Ça va.

\- Pas à moi Bella... tu... peux tout me dire...

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait un jour par ici. Elle était partie pour ses cours de mécanique et son professorat...

\- J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'elle, fit la petite brune. Je connaissais uniquement son nom pour l'avoir vu sur une circulaire de Nate.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

\- Je...je vais te laisser. Tu as besoin de Nikki...

La petite brune vient l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Qu...quoi ? Fit Bella.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer...

\- Mais...je...j'ai aussi besoin de toi, avoua-t-elle. Tu...tout à l'heure, tu m'as protégé.

\- Bella...tu connais mes sentiments pour toi. Je te protégerais toujours.

La concernée se jeta à son cou.

\- Reste souffla-t-elle. Reste avec moi.

Alice sourit et embrassa tendrement sa tempe.

\- Va dans ta chambre, je vais chercher Nikki. D'accord ?

Bella hocha la tête, lui vola un baiser et fila dans sa chambre tandis qu'Alice frappait à la porte de Nikki.

\- Quoiii ? Fit la voix de la brune.

\- Nikki ? C'est Alice. Il faut que tu viennes !

La jeune femme entendit l'urgence dans la voix de la petite brune.

\- Un souci ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en ouvrant sa porte.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, fit Alice en voyant son meilleur ami assis sur son lit mais c'est un cas de force majeur.

\- Hé, tu me fais peur ! C'est B' ? Il lui est arrivé un truc ?!

\- Pire que ça...Raven est de retour à Forks.

 **.******

Après avoir passé de longues heures à discuter avec Bella de son passé avec Raven et la façon dont elle avait découvert que celle-ci la trompait, Alice passa la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Jetant un œil à son réveil, elle hésita à appeler sa meilleure amie vue l'heure tardive. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa son numéro, s'allongeant sur le dos.

\- 'Lice ? Fit la voix endormie de Lexa. Tout va bien ?!

\- J'avais besoin de te parler...

\- Il est une heure du matin, souffla la jeune femme. Un souci ?

\- C est Bella...

\- Rien de grave rassure moi ?

Lexa était maintenant pleinement réveillée.

\- Non je te rassure, elle va bien.

\- Alors de quoi... ?

\- C'est son ex.… elle est de retour en ville...

\- Et tu as peur qu'elle... ?

\- Je ne pense pas... Cette fille l a vraiment brisée. Au point qu'elle en a fait une croix sur l'amour.

\- Mais elle t a laissé une chance, non ?

\- Justement...on venait de franchir une étape. Elle sait ce que je ressens pour elle. Et si le retour de cette fille l effrayait ? Si elle freinait notre histoire de peur que...

\- Que tu puisses la tromper ? 'Lice je te connais depuis qu'on est gosse, je ne t'aie jamais vue regarder une autre femme quand tu es en couple. Tu es la femme la plus droite que je connaisse.

\- Mais cette fille, cette Raven, elle l'a faites souffrir. Elle l'a trompée de la pire des manières... comment pourrait-elle faire confiance à l'amour à nouveau ?

\- Sans être indiscrètes, c'était qui ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- La femme avec qui son ex l a trompée ? Sa sœur ?

\- Non, c'était une amie commune. Une fille que Bella connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant.

\- Aoutch, fit Lexa.

\- Elles vivaient ensemble depuis trois mois. Bella est rentré plus tôt, elle les a trouvés au salon...en plein 69 !

\- La garce... siffla Lexa.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi elle a peur d accordé sa confiance à nouveau ?

\- Mais toi, tu es amoureuse d'elle ?

\- Si je suis amoureuse d'elle ? Souffla Alice en se relevant. Ouais...depuis que j'ai accroché son regard.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit les mots, non. Elle a eu peur...mais elle sait.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas choisir une histoire plus simple hein ? Fit Lexa.

\- Hey, on en parle de la PDG de la fondation Woods amoureuse de sa secrétaire ?

\- Je ne vois pas...

\- Leeexxx, fit la petite brune amusée. Tu ne fais que parler de Clarke. Tu la dévores des yeux dès que tu sors de ton bureau pour lui parler... Je continue ?

\- Tu me fais chier Cullen !

\- Je t'aime aussi Woods !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

\- Va lui parler, c'est le mieux à faire. Lui suggéra Lexa.

\- A qui, à Bella ?

\- Non, à cette fille. Cette ... ?

\- Raven.

\- Même son prénom fait garce, s amusa la brune.

\- Et je lui dis quoi ?

\- Tu la mets en garde. Tu lui fais comprendre que tu es impliquée dans la vie de Bella et que...

\- Je le protégerait toujours. Que cette femme a pu la brisée, moi je veux l'aider à se reconstruire et à aimer à nouveau.

\- Tu es accro, fit Lexa. C'est beau cette façon dont tu parles d'elle.

\- Tain' je veux tellement lui dire.

\- Ne lui fait pas peur, d'accord ?

La petite brune quitta son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

\- Lex' ?

\- Hum hum ?

\- Parles à Clarke. Si je me déclare à Bella, toi, fais-le avec Clarke avant qu'une autre ne le face à ta place...

\- Elle t a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non mais j'ai vu la façon dont Costia la regarde et crois-moi, elle compte l ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes.

\- Je te promet d'y réfléchir.

\- Okay, fit la petite brune.

\- Ne m'en veux pas ma belle mais j'ai une réunion demain à dix heures et le style cernés ne va pas au teint.

\- Je te laisse.

\- Bonne nuit ?

\- Lex' ? Fit Alice.

\- Hum ?

\- Merci.

\- De rien l'artiste. Tu sais que je préfère te voir heureuse.

\- Et c'est pareil pour moi Commandante.

 **.******

Le lendemain matin, après une sale nuit, Bella se réveilla et trouva sa meilleure amie allongée près d'elle.

\- Tu as passé la nuit-là ?

\- Alice devait rentrer, ces parents n'auraient pas compris.

\- Je sais, elle me l'a dit hier.

\- Tu as une sale mine, souffla Nikki.

\- Ça passera...je n'étais juste pas prête à la revoir.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

\- Je ne ressens pour elle qu'une profonde rancœur. Mais elle a fait comme si de rien n'étais, c'est ce qui m'a fait souffrir.

\- Je suis désolée B'...

\- Tu n'y peux rien.

La plus âgée attira son amie contre elle et vient la réconforter. Elles furent interrompues par des coups portés à la porte de la chambre.

\- C'est sûrement Alice, fit Nikki. Cette fille est dingue de toi et je suis sûre que c'est une fille bien. Laisse là te rendre heureuse.

\- De toute façon, je suis déjà amoureuse d elle alors, à quoi bon le nier ?

\- Tu lui as dit ? Fit Nikki en se levant.

\- Pas encore...

\- Ne la repousse pas B'. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse.

La plus âgée ouvrit la porte et serra la petite brune dans ses bras.

\- Merci, fit-elle à la jeune femme.

\- De ? Fit celle-ci surprise.

\- De prendre soin de ma meilleure amie. Je crois qu'elle doit te parler.

La jeune femme s écarta pour la laisser entrer et s éclipsa.

\- Euh... c'était quoi ça ? Fit Alice troublée.

\- Viens, souffla Bella.

La petite brune retira ses fins souliers et se glissa sur le lit. Elle vient coller son corps chaud contre celui de Bella.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bonjour répondit Bella en venant l'embrasser.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va...j'avais peur que tu interprète mal ma réaction...

\- Arrête. Tu as le droit d'être blessée. Cette fille a été la pire des garces et elle a fait comme si tout était du passé. Comme si tu lui avais pardonnée.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être si compréhensive ?

\- L'expérience mon ange, l'expérience. J'ai aussi vécu des histoires pas simples.

\- Tu crois que la nôtre le sera ?

Alice esquissa un sourire à cette phrase.

\- Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Je ne peux pas te reprocher quelques choses qui fait partie de ton passé. Tu n'as pas demandé à ce que ton ex soit de retour dans ta vie.

Bella vient se blottir contre la petite brune, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

\- De quoi devais-tu me parler ?

\- Tu voudrais me dire ce que tu voulais me dire l'autre jour ?

\- A propos de ... ?

\- Hum hum, souffla Bella.

\- Alors regarde-moi, je veux te voir.

La plus jeune se décolla légèrement d'elle, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que j'ai accroché ton regard, souffla Alice.

Bella frissonna de bonheur en entendant ces mots.

\- Tu étais assise par terre, près de Nikki. Tu m'as prises pour une élève, tu m'as souri. J'ai accroché ton regard et j'ai su que c'était fini. Que je voudrais t avoir dans ma vie.

\- Et tu as su tout de suite, que c'était de l'amour ?

\- J'ai compris quand j'ai vu ton regard quand je me suis déshabillé devant la classe. Tu ne savais plus où poser les yeux, c'était adorable.

\- Il faut dire que tu es magnifique, souffla Bella en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Alice sourit à son tour et approfondit le baiser.

\- At...attends, fit la plus jeune en sentant sa main droite remonter son t shirt.

\- Un souci ?

\- Non...je devais te parler...

\- Je suis prête à attendre, je te l'ai dit. Ne te précipite pas, d'accord ?

Bella vient souder leurs lèvres avec tendresse, laissant la professeure la déshabiller avant de se laisser entraîner dos au matelas pour de doux gémissement.

.

* * *

 **Le retour de Raven va-t-il compliquer la relation d'Alice et Bella ?**

 **Mystère :p**

 **J'attends vos avis :p**

 **La longueur vous convient ? Ou je fais plus long ? ^^**

 **A très viitteeeee :D**

 **ps: Merci à Marine comme d'hab pour ses conseils et ses relectures :D**


	8. Un peu de compétition ?

Plus tard dans la journée, Alice s'était rendue au café de son amie Kate. Bar ou devait la rejoindre Bella. Elle discutait tranquillement avec son amie lorsqu' une brune passa la porte.

\- Tiens, fit la blonde. Une nouvelle tête.

Alice leva la tête vers la porte d'entrée et se décomposa. Elle fut surprise de voir la brune se diriger vers elle.

\- Miss Cullen c'est ça ?

\- Que faites-vous ici Miss Reyes ?

Kate s'était écartée à son arrivée mais veillait de loin sur son amie.

\- On m'a dit que c'était le café où se rendait les artistes. Je cherche Bella...

\- Elle n'est pas là visiblement.

\- Est ce qu'elle vit toujours avec Charlie ? Ça me plairait de passer le voir.

\- Qu est ce que vous espérez en la trouvant ? La récupérer ?

\- Oh vous avez peur d'un peu de compétition Miss Cullen ?

\- Il n'y a aucune compétition, siffla Bella qui venait d'entrer. Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville !

La mécanicienne se tourna vers son ancienne petite amie

\- Bella, souffla celle-ci. Je te cherchais...

\- Et je ne veux pas te parler, répondit celle-ci en la contournant pour venir se glisser près de la petite brune.

\- On s'est quittée en de mauvais terme, fit Raven.

\- En de mauvais terme ?! Tu t'es tapée ma meilleure amie dans notre salon !

La plupart des gens présent dans le café levèrent la tête dans leurs directions.

\- Hé, c'est un endroit correct ici. Intervient Kate.

\- Raven allait partir, fit froidement Bella.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé t expliquer ! Tu as jeté mes affaires sur le seuil de notre apparemment et on ne s'est plus revue ! Fit Raven.

\- Elle vous a demandé de partir, intervient Alice en se postant légèrement devant Bella.

\- Ne parlez pas à sa place !

\- Alice ne parle pas à ma place, elle me défend. Chose que tu n'as jamais faites. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici ou...

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton papa ? S amusa la jeune femme.

\- Ou c'est moi qui vous fais sortir, intervint la barmaid.

Raven fusilla la blonde du regard et finir par tourner les talons.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Kate.

\- K', ton bureau, on peut ?

\- Bien sûr.

Alice prit tendrement la main de Bella et l entraina à sa suite tandis que la barmaid offrait une tournée à tous ces clients.

\- Ça va ? Souffla la petite brune une fois la porte close.

\- Ça va, oui. Je...putain !

Elle venait d'envoyer valser le calendrier présent sur le bureau dans la pièce.

\- Elle ose se ramener comme ça après trois ans et exiger de me parler ?!

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Et elle ose parler de compétition !? Il n'y a aucune compétition ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu être amoureuse d elle ! C'est tellement l opposée de toi...

La petite brune traversa la pièce et l attira contre elle.

\- Calme toi Isabella, souffla-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle caressa tendrement son visage de sa main droite tandis que l'autre se trouvait au creux de ces reins. Après quelques minutes, la tension dans l'air venait de disparaître.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Souffla Bella.

\- T apaisée ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Je ne fais rien de précis. Je te force à te concentrer sur ma respiration et ça vient tout seul.

Bella vient nicher sa tête au creux de son cou.

\- Merci, susurra-t-elle.

\- Ne me remercie pas.

. ********

Lors du prochain cours, Bella était à son chevalet habituel en train de terminer son croquis lorsque le Professeur Scott prit la parole.

\- Bien, pour la dernière demie heure de cours, nous allons tester quelques choses de totalement différent.

Alice lança un regard interrogateur au brun qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Vous savez que depuis peu, notre lycée compte une section mécanique...

\- Nate...fit Alice.

\- Miss Reyes m a gentiment proposé de vous faire dessiner de nouvelles formes.

Le professeur traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte attenante à la salle voisine. Raven rentra dans la pièce avec une pièce métallique entre les mains qu elle posa sur la table présente au milieu de la pièce.

\- Ceci est un piston. C'est une forme basique à dessiner...

Mais Alice n'écoutait plus ce que disait la brune, elle venait d'entraîner son ami vers un coin de la classe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça s'est présenté comme ça. Raven est venue me trouver en salle de repos.

\- Tu sais qui elle est ?

\- Je devrais ? Fit le jeune homme.

\- Il s'agit de l'ex de Bella...

Le brun tourna la tête vers la concernée qui venait de se figer.

\- Elles se sont quitté en mauvais termes ?

\- Je t'expliquerai, lui dit Alice. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi de ce genre de choses.

La petite brune jeta un œil inquiet vers Nikki qui s'était rapproché de son amie. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

 **.******

Deux heures plus tard, Bella fut l'une des premières à quitter la classe. Elle n'avait même pas terminé son dessin. Alice se dépêcha de ranger son matériel et la rejoignit sur le parking.

\- Je te ramène ? Suggéra-t-elle en lui indiquant sa moto.

\- Si tu veux bien...

\- Tu sais que je t'emmènerais au bout du monde, souffla la petite brune.

\- Ça fait mal hein ? Fit Nikki qui venait d'arriver derrière Raven qui les avaient observés de loin.

\- Qu est ce que tu veux Nikki ?

\- M assurer que tu lui foutes la paix ! Elle a tourné la page !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

La mécanicienne traversa le parking suivi par Nikki.

\- Isabella ! Fit Raven.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, cracha la concernée en se retournant. Tu n'as plus se privilège.

\- Désolée, fit Nikki. J'ai essayé de la retenir...

\- Je veux uniquement parler.

Bella se massa les tempes et soupira.

\- Tu as cinq minutes...

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passée avec Octavia. Elle était ton amie et...bon sang elle me faisait du rentre dedans tous les jours !

\- C'est donc ça ton excuse ? C'est elle qui t'a fait des avances.

\- Des avances ?! Putain je l'ai trouvé nue dans notre canapé ce soir-là ! Qu est ce que tu voulais que je fasse !?

\- La repoussée ? Tenta Bella.

\- J'ai essayé ! Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle s'est jetée sur moi !

\- Quand je pense que j'étais dingue de toi. Pendant trois ans j'ai refusé d'aimer à cause de toi. Et maintenant que je suis avec Alice, tu reviens à la charge ?!

\- Mais c'était juste sexuel ! Ça ne voulait rien dire !

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup Bella.

\- Qu est ce que tu espérais ? Que j'allais t accueillir à bras ouverts ? La place est prise !

\- Oh arrête Bella. Cette fille et toi ? C'est juste une amourette, tu reviendras vers moi.

La mécanicienne fit un pas vers elle mais Alice s interposa.

\- Il est fini le temps où tu avais de l'emprise sur moi, fit Bella en prenant la main d'Alice pour la retenir.

\- Dégage, siffla Nikki qui s'était elle aussi interposée.

\- Tu changeras d'avis, fit la brune avant de s'éloigner.

\- Putain cette fille à un grain, fit Nikki.

La petite brune, elle, s'était tournée vers Bella.

\- Désolée, fit-elle. J ignorait ce que Nate avait prévu.

Mais Bella ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire. La professeure l'avait à nouveau défendue.

\- La place est prise... souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Fit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La place et prise, répéta-t-elle. Dans mon cœur...

\- Qu...quoi ? Murmura la petite brune.

\- Je...je t'aime.

Il fallut un moment pour que les paroles prononcées par Bella firent un déclic chez Alice.

\- Elle n'a plus le monopole sur mon cœur. La place est prise, souffla-t-elle.

Alice esquissa un large sourire et combla la distance entres elles pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Merde, gémit-elle. C'est si doux à entendre.

Elle vient à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres en soupirant de bonheur.

\- Il était temps, fit Nikki qui souriait elle aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent après plusieurs baisers.

\- Tu me ramènes ? Fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Je ne te quitte plus mon ange.

.

* * *

 **Désolée pour le retard comme expliqué sur ma page**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Pour des raisons pratiques, le prochain étant un flash-back, je ne me voyait pas l'ajouter en plus ici ^^**

 **Vos avis ?**

 **A très viiite**


	9. Flash-Back

**.**

 **Flash-back : 3 ans plus tôt.**

Ce soir-là, Raven venait de rentrer de ses cours. Bella devait rentrer plus tard. Elle passa les portes de leur immeuble et fut surprise de trouver leur amies commune assise devant la porte.

\- O' ? S'étonna-t-elle. Qu est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Hé ma belle, fit la jeune femme. Je cherchais Bella...

\- Oh elle n'est pas encore rentrée, elle sera la plus tard...

La belle brune venait de se relever.

\- Tu veux entrer l'attendre ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Raven passa devant la jeune femme et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

\- Fait comme chez toi.

La jeune femme posa ses affaires au salon suivie par l'autre brune.

\- Tu veux boire quelques choses ?

\- Ce que tu as.

La mécanicienne fila dans la cuisine leurs préparer du café et revient quelques instants plus tard.

\- Ça va avec Bella ?

\- Oh ça va, des petits soucis mais qui n'en a pas...

Tandis qu'elle discutait, la belle brune renversa volontairement la moitié de son café sur elle.

\- Hé merde !

Elle se leva d'un bond et retira son t-shirt.

\- Tain c'est chaud !

La mécanicienne esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas amie avec Bella pour rien, s amusa-t-elle.

\- Hey ! Protesta Octavia.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un t-shirt.

Elle tendit une serviette à la belle brune et disparut dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle revient quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant la brune assise dans le canapé.

\- Désolée, fit celle-ci. J'en avais partout !

Octavia se trouvait à présent nue au salon, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu aurais de quoi me soulager ?

\- Pardon ? Fit Raven.

\- Me dépanner pardon. Je peux aller dans votre chambre ? J emprunterais des vêtements à Bella.

La belle brune venait de se lever entièrement nue et esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Fit Octavia avec un sourire.

\- O'...A quoi tu joues ?

\- Moi je joue ? C'est toi qui me mattes, s amusa la belle brune.

\- Tu viens de te foutre à poil devant moi ! Excuse-moi d'avoir des yeux !

\- J'ai d'autres courbes que Bella, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme venait de se rapprocher de la mécanicienne.

\- O'... ça fait des semaines que tu me cherches... à quoi tu joues ?

\- Tu me plais, c'est tout. C'est plus fort que moi...

\- Je...je suis avec Bella...

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, souffla Octavia en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

La mécanicienne n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de sa poitrine.

\- Tain...gémit elle.

\- Vas-y l encouragea la belle brune. Tu as le droit de toucher.

Raven venait de perdre les pédales devant cette supplique. Elle porta goulûment sa bouche sur son seins droit et se mit à le suçoter encouragé par les gémissements d'Octavia.

\- C'est ça ma belle !

La langue de Raven tourna autour de son téton et le mordilla légèrement. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard remplit de désir de la belle brune et l entraîna vers le canapé ou elle l y poussa.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? Gémit-elle.

La belle brune hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je...je...peux pas... grogna Raven dans un éclair de lucidité.

Mais la belle brune ne l entendit pas de cette oreille, elle prit la main de la mécanicienne et l attira sur elle.

\- Rav' gémit elle d'envie.

La brune frissonna et laissa la jeune femme souder leurs lèvres. Elles gémirent toutes les deux à ce baiser.

\- Laisse-moi faire, souffla la belle brune.

Elle entraina la mécanicienne dos au canapé et entreprit de la déshabiller. En peu de temps, elles étaient nues l'une contre l'autre, Octavia en position dominante. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de la pénétrer.

\- Putaiiiinn, avait-elle gémit en la pénétrant.

\- O' !

La belle brune sourit largement et se fit plus rapide. Les gémissements de Raven ne furent pas longtemps à arriver. Elle haletait sous les vas et viens vif de la belle brune. Voir ses seins remués face à elle la rendait dingue, elle voulait elle aussi prendre la brune.

\- Viens... gémit elle.

\- Qu...quoi ? Souffla Octavia en se retirant.

\- Tour...tourne toi.

\- Comment ?

\- Viens sur moi, je veux te...

La belle brune sourit en comprenant son envie et pivota à 180 degrés. Raven ne tarda pas à attraper son bassin et colla son pubis contre sa bouche faisant gémir de libération la jeune femme. Elle la pénétra à son tour, fit aller et venir ses doigts en elle avant de coller à nouveau sa bouche sur son centre. La belle brune gémit de libération et colla, elle aussi sa bouche sur le pubis de la brune. Elles se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir, gémissant et haletant.

\- Rav'...gémit la belle brune. Je...

\- C'est ça ma belle, viens pour moi.

Elle lui mit une fessée, la pénétra à nouveau et colla son centre humide sur sa bouche. Alors que l'orgasme menaçait de s'abattre sur elles, la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir sans qu'aucune des deux ne le remarquent. Octavia décolla sa bouche des lèvres trempées de la mécanicienne, se redressa et fit des formes sur son clitoris.

\- Rav' !

L'orgasme s'abattit sur elle, elle se sentit venir sur la langue de la mécanicienne et gémit de libération.

\- Qu est ce que... ?

Mais elles furent vite ramenées à la réalité. Bella venait de passer la porte de l'appartement et d'arriver au salon.

\- Meeeerddee ! Fit Octavia en se dégageant.

Raven venait de se relever dans le canapé et essuya sa bouche.

\- Bella !

\- Putain ...sérieusement ?! Raven...

\- C est pas ce que tu crois... c'est la première fois !

La belle brune se rhabillait à la hâte.

\- Tu te tapes ma plus vieille amie au milieu de notre apparemment ?! Cracha Bella.

\- Bébé...je...

\- Elle t a violé peut-être ?!

\- Oh c'était pas du viol, s amusa Octavia.

\- Et toi ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?

La belle brune était maintenant rhabillée.

\- Dégage ! Siffla Bella à Octavia.

\- Ça va, c'est bon.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme avait quitté l'appartement. Raven venait elle aussi de se rhabiller.

\- Tu me dégoutes ! Cracha Bella.

\- Bébé je...

\- Prends tes affaires !

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages !

\- Bébé attends...je te jure que c'était la première fois.

\- Je ne veux pas t entendre. Tu dégages.

Bella se rendit dans leur chambre, ouvrit la penderie à la volée et attrapa ses affaires guidées uniquement par la colère. Elle jeta les vêtements sur le palier.

\- Tu te casses, je ne veux plus te voir !

\- At.…attends, qu'on en parle au moins !

\- Qu on en parle ?! Tu viens de baiser ma plus vieille amie dans notre canapé.

\- Elle me fait des avances depuis des semaines ! Elle était...

\- Ça suffit !

La jeune femme était en colère, elle prit sa petite amie par le bras et la poussa dehors.

\- Fous le camp !

\- Mais bébé...

Bella claqua la porte posa le verrou et se laissa glisser contre la porte, laissant couler ses larmes.

\- Isabella ! Je te jure que ça ne voulait rien dire !

\- Dégage ou j'appelle mon père !

.

 ***fin du flash-back***

* * *

 **Bon c'était pas vraiment une suite vu que ça se passe 3 ans avant :p**

 **Mais comme ça, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé :p**

 **A très vite :D**


	10. Avec elle, je perds mes moyens

Des rires s'échappaient de la chambre de Bella. En effet, la petite brune passait la nuit avec elle et venait de prendre la position dominante et l embrassait dans le cou.

\- Chatouilleuse Miss Swan ?

\- Ouiiii ! Protesta celle-ci.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la petite brune se fit plus large. Elle fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa jugulaire.

\- Arrêteeee, protesta la plus jeune.

\- Bon ok, fit la petite brune en se dégagent.

\- Mais...je ne t'aie pas dit de te bouger...

Alice rit à son tour et attira la jeune femme contre elle faisait soupirer de bien être Bella.

\- Tu es bien là ?

\- Hum hum.

La petite brune l embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Qu est ce qu on va faire pour ...

\- N'y pense pas mon ange.

\- Elle va essayer de se mettre entre nous...

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les autres se mêler de mon couple.

\- J'aime l'idée d'être en couple avec ma prof, fit Bella.

\- Vous avez de drôle de fantasmes Miss Swan, s'amusa Alice.

Bella sourit à son tour et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la petite brune en soupirant de bien être.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Alice qui était sur le point de s'endormir, ouvrit vivement les yeux à cette phrase.

\- re...redis le, souffla-t-elle.

Bella se redressa pour capturer son regard.

\- Je t'aime 'Lice.

\- Oh godddd, ce surnom dans ta bouche !

La petite brune l attira à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi Isabella.

La concernée sourit de bonheur et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes.

. ********

Le lendemain, c'est avec un large sourire que la petite brune arriva à la fondation Woods. Elle prit l'ascenseur qui la mena au troisième étage et se dirigea vers la blonde assise derrière son ordinateur.

\- Miss Griffin, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Hé Lilly ! Fit la blonde en se levant pour contourner son bureau et venir l enlacer.

\- Comment vas-tu Clarke ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh ça va, beaucoup de boulot depuis ton expo. J'ai pas mal d'acheteur intéressé. Et toi ?

\- Je suis sure un petit nuage, fit la petite brune.

\- C'est vrai que tu rayonnes !

\- L'amour ma belle, l'amour.

\- Ouais... soupira la blonde en jetant un regard vers le bureau de sa patronne.

\- Elle finira par s'en rendre compte, tu verras.

\- Franchement...je commence à douter...

\- Alors parles lui, fit la petite brune en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

\- Lex' ne pense qu'à son travail...

\- Je t'assure qu'elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

\- Elle ne se rend même pas compte de la façon dont je la regarde...

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, une jeune femme traversa le couloir et leurs adressa un sourire.

\- Alors que certaines ne demanderaient que ça...

\- Je t'en prie Clarke, pas Costia...

\- J'ai aussi besoin d'être aimé Lilly...

Avant que la petite brune n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte du bureau de Lexa s'ouvrit. La jeune femme était au téléphone.

\- "Je vous tiens au courant pour les détails. À bientôt Mr Rogers."

Alice adressa un sourire compatissant à la blonde et se leva pour venir enlacer son amie qui venait de raccrocher.

\- 'Lice, fit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Encore au téléphone Miss Woods ? Il va finir par fusionner avec ton oreille !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur si tôt le matin ? S amusa la PDG en signant un formulaire que venait de lui tendre Clarke.

\- Il se peut que Bella m aie répondu, fit la petite brune.

\- Répondu ? Fit Lexa. Oh ça y est ?! Elle t a dit les mots magiques ?!

\- Ouais, fit Alice rêveuse.

La PDG vient enlacés à nouveau son amie en souriant largement.

\- Bon, fit-elle après un moment. Et ce déjeuner ?

\- Je t'attends-moi Woods, c'est toi qui étais encore collé à ton téléphone.

La brune lui fit une grimace et se tourna vers sa secrétaire.

\- A quelle heure est mon prochain...

\- Quatorze heures, fit Clarke qui avait anticipé sa question. Ça vous laisse presque deux heures ensemble.

\- Parfait, répondit la chef d'entreprise. À tout a l'heure alors.

La jeune femme se lança vers l'ascenseur tandis qu'Alice adressa un sourire compatissant à Clarke avant de rattraper son amie devant l'ascenseur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas proposé de se joindre à nous ?

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la cage d'ascenseur

\- Parce que quand je l'ai en face de moi, je suis en panique totale... souffla Lexa.

\- La grande Lexa Woods, PDG de sa propre fondation, en panique totale devant une femme, s amusa Alice.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme, il s'agît de Clarke. Et puis, rappelle-moi combien de temps il t'a fallu pour emmener Bella sur ta moto ?

L'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter au rez de chaussée et les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent la sortie.

\- Je te rappelle comment l'ex de Bella l a traité ? Combien de temps il m'a fallu pour gagner sa confiance ? Clarke te connait déjà par cœur.

\- C'est aussi ma secrétaire et une très bonne employée. Et si nous deux ensembles, c'était comme l'huile et le feu ?

\- Et si au contraire c'était plutôt comme l'air et la terre ?

\- 'Liiiice, soupira la PDG.

\- Écoute Lex', je cherche uniquement à t aider. Tout comme tu m'as aidé avec Bella.

\- Je sais ma belle, je sais...

\- Parles lui, d'accord ? Ne passe pas à côté de ce qui pourrait être une belle histoire.

\- Merde, t'es complètement guimauve Cullen ! Elle t'a tourné la tête !

\- Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour Woods.

Lexa esquissa un sourire et grimpa dans la voiture qui les entendaient dehors en pensant à la belle blonde.

. ********

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent les portes battantes de la fondation Woods en riant. Elles arrivèrent au troisième étage ou Clarke discutait avec une brune.

\- Isabella ? Fit Alice soudainement inquiète. Tout... tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, lui répondit la jeune femme. Je venais récupérer ma ...

Mais Alice ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'attira à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres.

\- …ma petite amie, termina-t-elle.

\- J'ai eu peur en te voyant la...j'ai cru que...

\- Tout va bien mon amour, je te le jure.

Alice sourit de plus belle devant se surnom donné en public. Un toussotement derrière elles le ramena à la réalité.

\- Tu es chiante Woods, laisse-moi profiter !

\- Tu ne me présentes pas ? Fit la PDG.

La petite brune se sépara à regret de la jeune artiste.

\- Isabella Swan, je te présente Alexandra Woods, ma meilleure amie. Lex' je te présente Isabella Swan, ma petite amie, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise.

\- Alors c'est toi qui as tourné la tête de ma meilleure amie ? Fit la PDG en retirant la veste posée sur ses épaules.

\- Il paraît, oui, fit Bella en souriant alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans celle de la petite brune.

\- Ça fait des semaines qu'elle me parle de toi, fit Lexa en attrapant le sachet qu'elle avait ramené.

\- Fausse sœur va ! Pesta Alice.

La PDG lui fit une grimace et se tourna vers la belle blonde assise à son ordinateur.

\- Nous sommes allés au Jitter's. Je t'ai ramené leur muffin aux trois chocolats, fit-elle en posant un sachet devant elle. Je sais que c'est ton dessert favori...

\- Merci Lex' fit la blonde en souriant.

\- Est...est ce que tu...

Mais elle n eu pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Elle fit une grimace, s excusa et décrocha. Lexa soupira malgré elle et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- On se voit vendredi midi pour boucler ton dossier ? Fit-elle avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

\- Lex'...fit Alice.

\- Vas-y, lui souffla Bella.

\- Tu m'attends la ?

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

La petite brune lui vola un baiser et suivit son amie dans son grand bureau.

\- Lex' qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je ne suis même pas fichue de lui proposer d'aller boire un verre ! Siffla la brune en attrapant la bouteille de whisky poser sur le guéridon de son bureau.

\- C'est un concours de circonstances !

\- Et si c'était un signe !?

\- Sérieusement Lex... tu vas finir par griller toutes tes chances avec Clarke.

La PDG se servit un verre et hésita à en boire le contenu.

\- Mon rendez-vous ne va plus tarder...

\- Décommande le et fait venir Clarke ! Propose-lui un dîner !

\- À quoi bon 'Lice ?

\- Cesse de te cacher derrière ton travail. Je te l envois !

\- Quoi !? Fit la brune paniquée.

Mais Alice avait déjà filé. Quelques instants plus tard, la belle blonde entra dans la pièce.

\- Lex' ? Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Je...

La brune soupira de lassitude face à son propre comportement.

\- Je me demandais si tu voudrais... si tu étais libre vendredi ?

\- Vendredi ? Tu es en réunion jusque midi et...

\- Je ne parles pas de boulot Princesse. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir à la maison, boire un verre...

\- Vendredi ?

\- Alice et Bella seront là aussi ! Inventa la brune. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle...

\- Il faut que je vérifie mais en principe, je suis libre. Si tu me laisses partir à l'heure, fit la blonde avec un sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, s amusa la brune. Vendredi 21 heures ?

\- Vendredi 21 heures chez toi, c'est noté.

\- Génial, fit la brune.

\- C'est tout ce que tu devais me dire ?

\- C'est tout.

\- Alors je retourne boucler le dossier des ventes qui concernent l'expo d'Alice.

\- Bien.

La blonde lui adressa un sourire et retourna à son poste. Lexa, elle, sourit nerveusement et attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un sms à sa meilleure amie.

\- " Tu m'en dois une ! Vendredi 21 heures à la maison, viens avec Bella. Et merci"

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'elle reçoive une réponse.

\- " C'est pour ton bien commandante ! Vendredi ? Ok, on sera là. Et de rien"

.

* * *

 **On dirait que Lexa est intimidée par Clarke :p**

 **Les graines du Clexa sont plantés en tout cas :D**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **la bise :)**

 **ps: Le Jiters est bar dans la série "Flash"**


	11. J avais mal compris

.

 **Réponse au review:**

 **Elomar:** Raven ? ^^ Elle arrive, rassures-toi :p

J'espère que le Clexa te plaira :p

 **Marine** : Fan en mousse :p mouahahaha

Tout ce que j'écris est trop bien avec toi :p

mdrrr

.

* * *

Le vendredi soir comme convenu, Alice et Bella étaient arrivés ensemble à la résidence gigantesque de Lexa. Celle-ci avait longtemps hésité sur sa tenue. Elle avait fini par opter pour un pantalon en cuir noir et un haut assorti. Bella discutait en compagnie de Clarke tandis que les deux amis se trouvaient en cuisine servant les boissons.

\- Bordel, fit Lexa en renversant une des coupes ce qui fit beaucoup rire la petite brune.

\- Elle t impressionne à ce point ? S amusa-t-elle.

\- Elle me rend dingue, soupira la PDG. Dès qu elle sourit, dès qu elle rit...

\- La grande Lexa Woods sous le charme d'une fille au point d'en perdre tous ces moyens, fit la petite brune.

\- Moque toi va ! Je te rappelle comment tu étais le soir ou tu as rencontré Bella ?!

Alice lui fit une grimace avant de soupirer de bonheur en sentant les bras de sa compagne encercler sa taille.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir, fit celle-ci qui venait de les rejoindre

\- Promis, je te raconterai un jour, lui dit Lexa avec un sourire.

\- Deal !

La PDG attrapa deux coupes et se rendit au salon imité par les deux autres jeunes femmes.

\- Alors, fit Alice en s'asseyant près de sa compagne. De quoi parliez-vous ?

\- Clarke me disait que ton expo avait eu beaucoup de succès, lui dit Bella.

\- Génial ! On va pouvoir gâter les enfants du service des grands brûlés.

\- C'est beau ce que tu fais Lilly, fit la blonde.

\- C'était l'idée de Lex'.

\- Ha oui ? Elle ne m'en a rien dit...

\- Parce que je préférais garder ça secret, fit la brune en souriant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en serais vanté...

\- Tous les tableaux sont vendus ? Fit Bella.

\- Il en reste quelques un.

\- Si le tableau de la cascade est toujours en vente, j'aimerais beaucoup l'acheter.

\- Il est hors de question que tu l achètes, lui fit la petite brune. Je t'en fais cadeau.

\- Merci, fit Bella en se penchant pour venir l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement.

\- Hum hum ! Fit Lexa.

\- Pa...pardon, souffla Alice en rompant leur baiser.

\- Et si on passait à table ?

\- Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim !

\- Tu meurs tout le temps de faim l'artiste, s amusa Lexa.

La petite brune fit une grimace à sa meilleure amie et quitta le canapé pour suivre la jeune femme en cuisine.

\- Elles sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Bella à la blonde.

\- Depuis aussi loin que je les connais.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour Lexa ?

\- Depuis qu elle a ouvert la fondation, oui.

\- Et depuis quand es-tu amoureuse d'elle ?

\- Qu...quoi ?! S'étonna Clarke.

\- Oh rassure toi, il n'a qu elle qui ne l'ait pas remarqué.

\- Oh, fit la blonde gênée. Je ne ...

\- Tu pensais que ça se ne voyais pas ? S amusa Bella.

\- Visiblement, ça ne se voit pas tant que ça...elle me propose enfin de venir boire un verre chez elle et elle s'empresse de vous faire venir aussi. Non pas que je sois contre mais...

\- Tu espérais faire avancer les choses en étant seule avec elle, termina Bella.

\- Elle ne doit pas être intéressée...

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'être fixée !

\- Qu est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Tu tiens à ce chemisier ? Fit la brune en regardant son verre

\- Euh...ça dépend ce que tu comptes faire ?

Bella esquissa un sourire, se leva du canapé et se prit volontairement les pieds dans le tapis, renversant de fait son verre sur le chemisier de la blonde.

\- Meerdeee ! Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Le juron de la jeune femme avait alerté Alice et Lexa alors que Clarke s essuyait le visage. Bella adressa un clin d'œil à sa compagne qu'uniquement celle-ci remarqua.

\- Désolée...

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura la blonde. Par contre...je suis trempée...

\- Viens avec moi, fit la PDG. Je vais te donner des affaires sèches.

La blonde quitta le canapé et suivit sa patronne vers l'étage.

\- C'était quoi ça ? S amusa Alice.

\- Elles se tournent autour depuis ce matin, ça en devient frustrant ! Alors j'ai forcé le destin.

\- Bien joué, je n'y avais jamais pensé.

\- Comme quoi, être maladroite peut avoir ses avantages.

\- J'aime ta maladresse, fit la petite brune en l'attirant contre elle. C'est adorable !

\- Adorable ? Tu finiras par t en lasser...

\- Jamais, souffla Alice. Ça fait partie de toi et ça me fait craquer !

Bella sourit à son tour et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Pendant ce temps-là, à l'étage, la belle brune avait guidé la blonde vers sa chambre.

\- Je crois qu'on fait à peu près la même taille

\- Je suis trempée, je ne vais pas en plus faire la difficile, s amusa la blonde.

\- Alice m'avait dit que Bella était maladroit mais pas à ce point-là. Désolée...

\- Ça n'est pas ta faute Lex'

La blonde étudia les différents objets présents dans la chambre tandis que la brune ouvrait sa garde-robe. Elle en sortit un t short bleu qu'elle lui tendit

\- Le bleu fait ressortir tes yeux.

\- Tu connais la couleur de mes yeux ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Ça t étonne ? On travaille ensemble depuis deux ans princesse et on se voit pratiquement tous les jours.

La blonde esquissa un sourire à ce surnom qu'elle aimait entendre dans la bouche de sa patronne. Elle étudia le t shirt que celle-ci venait de lui remettre et retira le haut trempé qu'elle portait.

\- Euh... je...je vais te laisser, souffla la brune soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Ça ne prendra qu'un instant, fit Clarke.

Mais Lexa n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux des courbes de la blonde. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire et lui tourna volontairement le dos pour enfiler le haut.

\- Est ce que...la taille te convient ?

\- C'est parfait, fit la blonde.

Elle sourit en sentant le regard de la belle brune sur elle.

\- Tout va bien ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

La brune n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

\- C'était fait exprès pas vrai ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Bella qui renverse son verre sur toi... ?

\- Elle est assez maladroite...

Lexa esquissa un sourire et se promit de remercier sa meilleure amie.

\- Pas aussi maladroite que moi en ce qui concerne les femmes en tout cas, s amusa-t-elle.

\- Envers les femmes ? Fit la blonde sans comprendre.

\- Envers une en tout cas...

La belle brune sourit de plus belle et franchit la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser. Un soupir de bien être s échappa de leurs lèvres. Clarke passa ses bras dans son cou et répondit à ce baiser.

\- Il était temps, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Désolée fit la brune. J'avais mal compris...

La blonde sourit de plus belle et lui vola un autre baiser.

. ********

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent Alice et Bella assise au salon, Bella sur les genoux de la professeure.

\- Ça va ? Fit la petite brune à son amie.

\- Je crois que je dois remercier ta femme, s amusa la belle brune.

La concernée esquissa un sourire.

\- Désolée, ce n'était pas très subtil...

\- Mais ça m'a suffi, fit la brune en souriant à la belle blonde qui se tenait en retrait.

\- Alors ça y est ? Lui fit Alice. Tu t'es jetée à l'eau ?

La PDG esquissa un sourire et attira tendrement la belle blonde contre elle.

\- On dirait...

La secrétaire sourit à son tour et nicha sa tête dans le cou de la belle brune.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle aux deux jeunes femmes.

\- S il te plais Clarke, ne lui brises pas le cœur ou je serais obligée de t en vouloir, fit la petite brune.

\- Je te promet de prendre soin de ta meilleure amie Lilly.

La blonde sourit de plus belle et ancra son regard à celui de la belle brune.

\- Est ce que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire dans tout ça ?

\- Pour que tu flippes ? S amusa Alice. Nan nan, tu profites de cette soirée c'est tout.

\- Elle commence déjà bien, fit Lexa avec un sourire.

. ********

Deux ou trois jours plus tard, Bella passait rendre visite à son père comme au moins une fois dans la semaine depuis qu'elle avait déménagé. La petite brune était, elle, à la villa de ses parents, le nez dans les annonces immobilières. Garant sa voiture devant la maison de son enfance, l'étudiante trouva une voiture bleue garée dans l'allée, voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle saisit son jeu de clés, frappa sur le carreau et entra.

\- Papa ? Fit-elle en entrant.

\- Au salon ma chérie.

La brune retira son blouson, posant ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et se figea en arrivant au salon.

\- Regarde qui est la !? Fit son père.

Les poings de Bella venaient de se serrer de colère en découvrant à qui appartenait la voiture dans l'allée.

\- Bella, fit la jeune femme.

\- Raven, répondit-elle froidement. Qu est ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais rendre visite à Charlie...

\- Et ça me fait plaisir de te voir, fit le moustachu.

Bella traversa la pièce et vient enlacés son père.

\- Allons Bella, ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'aie élevé. Raven t'attend depuis une demie heure.

La concernée se leva et se pencha pour lui faire la bise.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais ici ? Répéta froidement l'étudiante.

\- Charlie et moi discutions de...

\- Je me fou de ce dont vous parliez. Qu est ce que tu fais ici, à Forks, après tout le mal que tu m'as fait ?!

\- Bella ! Intervient l'homme.

\- Laissez Charlie, je m'en occupe.

Elle voulut prendre Bella par la main mais celle-ci se dégagea.

\- Il est loin le temps où tu avais de l'emprise sur moi Rav' !

\- Isabella...protesta celle-ci.

\- Ferme la ! Cracha la jeune femme. Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Tu as perdu ce privilège le jour où tu m'as trompées.

\- Je te demande uniquement de m'écouter...

\- Je n'en ait pas envie ! Soit, tu dégages d'ici, tu fais ta vie de ton côté et moi de la mienne...

\- Soit ?

\- Soit je raconte à tout le campus à quel point tu es une garce !

\- Bella voit, je ne t'aie pas élevé ainsi ! Intervient Charlie.

\- Elle t a complètement changé, siffla la mécanicienne. Tu étais si douce... si...

\- N insinue pas que tu me connais encore Raven ! J'ai changé depuis que tu as brisé mon cœur !

\- C'était...c'était une erreur... je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

\- Mais tu as fait ton choix tout comme j'ai fait le mien et j'ai pris la meilleure décision de ma vie le jour où je t'aie mise à la porte de ce qui aurait dû être chez nous !

\- Bella...

\- Maintenant s'il te reste un peu de décence, tu dis au revoir à mon père et tu t'en vas !

La mécanicienne soupira et prit son blouson avant de faire la bise au policier.

\- Je suis navré que ça se finisse ainsi...

\- Tu connais la sortie, siffla Bella.

La brune fila sans demander son reste.

\- Isabella Marie Swan ! Gronda Charlie. En voilà une drôle de façon de traiter nos invités !

\- Papa...soupira la jeune femme. À l'époque, je t'ai fait croire que Raven m'avait quitté pour ses études. Mais tu es loin de connaître la vérité. Je sais que tu l apprécies et c'est pour cela que je ne t'aie rien dit à l'époque...

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Fit l'homme.

\- Écoute...cette femme m'a brisé. Je n'en suis pas fière alors désolée de ne pas t avoir tout raconté en détail...

\- Elle t a fait du mal ? Fit le moustachu mal à l'aise.

\- Pas physiquement, non. Je te rassure...

\- Le fait que tu n'aies plus jamais voulu voir Octavia en est une raison, pas vrai ?

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais je n'ai plus envie de parler de tout ça...

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, fit Bella à Charlie.

\- Je souhaiterais rencontrer cette femme. Cette Alice. Je veux savoir si elle est bien pour toi.

\- Papa...

\- Je refuse que tu me caches encore quoi que ce soit ! Je veux rencontrer cette jeune femme.

.

* * *

 **Je sais que Raven vous manquait :p**

 **mdrrr ^^**

 **Que pensez-vous du passage Clexa ? :D**


	12. Juste une mise au point

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme frappa à la porte de la villa Cullen. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vient lui ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir...est ce qu Alice est la s il vous plait ?

\- Oh tu dois être Isabella ! Fit l'homme. Je suis le Dr Cullen mais tu peux m'appeler Carlisle.

\- Enchantée.

\- Alice est dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme retira son blouson, remercia l'homme et grimpa à l'étage. Elle trouva sa compagne assisse à son bureau visiblement concentré au point de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Elle se glissa dans son dos.

\- 'Soir... souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Bellaaaa, souffla la petite brune. Que fais-tu là ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

\- Tu me manquais et je...

Mais la professeure ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Je ne t'aie pas entendue arriver.

\- Tu avais l'air si concentrée.

La petite brune l attira sur ses genoux en soupirant de bien être.

\- Qui t'as ouvert ?

\- J'ai fait la connaissance de ton père. Ça ne te gêne pas ? Je ne t'aie pas prévenue et...

\- Tu fais partie de ma vie mon ange. Il est temps que tu rencontres ma famille.

La jeune étudiante esquissa un sourire et posa un nouveau baiser sur ces lèvres.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé quelques choses d'intéressant ?

Devant la petite brune se trouvait plusieurs journaux ou elle avait encerclé des annonces.

\- Quelques-uns, oui. Je vérifiais lequel était le plus proche de chez toi.

\- Et ?

\- Curieuse, s amusa Alice. Je dois en visiter un demain. Il est sur la 102 ième.

\- A 10 minutes à pieds de chez moi.

\- Ou 5 en moto.

\- Génial, fit Bella en se blottissant contre elle.

\- Tu viendrais le visiter avec moi ?

\- Tou...toutes les deux ?

\- Je ne te demandes pas de venir vivre avec moi, fit la petite brune. Même si j'en crève d'envie...je ne veux pas t effrayer. Mais j'aimerais ton avis...au cas où tu passerais certaines nuits avec moi.

L'étudiante esquissa un sourire devant tant d'attention de sa compagne.

\- Je viendrais avec plaisir bébé.

La petite brune sourit à ce surnom et l embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et moi donc.

\- Comment va ton père ?

\- Il va bien. Il souhaiterait te rencontrer.

\- Si tu es prête à franchir cette étape, j'en serais ravie. Fit la petite brune avec un sourire.

\- La dernière fois ou je lui aie présenté quelqu'un remonte à si loin...

\- Tu appréhendes ?

\- Je sais que tu es une fille bien, souffla Bella. C'est juste que...Je ne sais plus comment on fait tout ça...

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour. Je te guiderais.

\- Quand je pense que cette garce...

La professeure fronça les sourcils.

\- Isabella ? Qu est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Raven... elle était avec Charlie quand je suis arrivée...

\- Elle t a importuné ?

\- Elle voulait uniquement voir mon père. Je n'aie pas été tendre avec elle...

\- Tu en as le droit Bella, aux vues de la façon dont elle t a traitée...

\- Et si elle ne nous laissait jamais tranquille ? Si son seul but était de nous faire rompre ?

\- Jamais, souffla Alice. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille... je me battrai toujours pour mon couple.

Bella esquissa un sourire et se blottit tendrement dans les bras de la petite brune pour y rester le reste de la soirée.

. ********

Le lendemain, avant de se rendre avec Bella à la visite de l'appartement, Alice fit un crochet par le lycée espérant y trouver la mécanicienne. Elle se rendit au local où celle-ci enseignait depuis peu et frappa à la porte.

\- Miss Cullen, fit la jeune femme. Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Inutile d'employer ce ton mielleux avec moi, fit la petite brune en entrant dans la salle.

\- Je vois que ma visite chez Charlie t'est revenue aux oreilles.

\- Bella est ma compagne, on se dit tout.

\- Il fut un temps où c'est moi qui avais ce privilège.

\- Avant que tu ne baisses sa meilleure amie dans votre appartement, oui.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps...

\- Mais Bella n'a rien oublié. Elle a mis longtemps avant de m'accorder sa confiance.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Octavia n est arrivé qu une seule fois. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver mais... Bon sang, Bella m'avait encore repoussé la veille ! Elle et moi ça n'allait plus. O' m'a fait des avances auxquelles je n'ai pas su résister.

\- Soit, fit Alice.

\- Je voulais lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais. Même si je l'aimais mal.

\- Elle a fait le deuil de votre histoire. Ressasser le passé ne servira à rien !

\- Allons allons, fit Raven. Tu as peur qu elle puisse revenir vers moi ?

\- Revenir vers toi ? S amusa la petite brune. Tu l'as brisée. Jamais elle ne reviendra vers toi.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici ? Fit Raven. Tu viens marquer ton territoire ?

\- Marquer mon territoire ? Isabella n'est pas une chose, elle ne m'appartient pas. Je viens juste te mettre en garde.

La petite brune s'approcha de la mécanicienne.

\- J'ai mis du temps à gagner sa confiance. Du temps à gagner son cœur. Je la protégerai quoi qu il arrive et c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire à l'époque au lieu de coucher avec la première venue aux premiers problèmes. Je veux l'aider à se reconstruire.

Tandis qu elles discutaient, le portable dans la poche de la petite brune sonna. Elle vit le nom de l'étudiante apparaître et décrocha.

\- " Isabella ?"

\- " Ou es-tu ? Tu vas être être en retard..."

\- " Je suis là dans 5 minutes. Un souci à régler"

\- " Tout va bien ?"

\- " Je t'expliquerais. J'arrive"

\- " Sois prudente"

\- " Toujours"

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers la mécanicienne.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à être violente ou quoi que ce soit mais met toi en travers de mon couple et tu le regretteras.

\- C'est une menace ? S amusa la brune.

\- Juste une mise en garde ma belle, juste une mise en garde.

Elle tourna les talons et enfourcha moto pour filer à quelques minutes de la. Elle se gara non loin de l'étudiante qui vient à sa rencontre.

\- Te voilà ! Fit-elle avec un sourire en l'attirant contre elle.

\- Pardon, fit la petite brune. J'avais une chose à faire.

Bella se mis sur la pointe des pieds et vient l'embrasser.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Je suis passée au lycée.

\- Au lycée ?

\- Je suis allée voir Raven.

\- Raven ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- La mettre en garde. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a plus à interférer dans ta vie, qu elle n à plus se privilège.

\- Liiceee' souffla la jeune femme. C'est lui accorder bien trop d'importance...

\- Peut être concéda la professeure mais...

\- Mais je ne suis plus attirée par elle, fit Bella. Je suis avec toi, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime et elle le sait.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire devant cette déclaration et encercla sa taille.

\- J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

\- C est mignon, souffla Bella. Tu voulais prendre ma défense.

\- Je te protégerai toujours, souffla la petite brune en venant l'embrasser.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'une voiture noire ne se gare à leur hauteur.

\- Miss Cullen ? Fit un homme en sortant.

\- C'est moi, répondit la petite brune en se défaisant des bras de Bella.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez accompagnée...

\- C'est un souci ? Bella est ma compagne. J'aurais aimé son avis sur cet appartement.

\- Non non, fit l'homme. Il n'y a aucun souci. C'était juste pour en prendre note.

\- Alors allons-y, fit la professeure en prenant la main de sa compagne.

. ********

Peu de temps après la visite de l'appartement, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent déjeuner au café des artistes.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de voir deux jolies filles à mon comptoir de si bon matin ? Leurs demanda Kate en venant les saluer.

\- On était dans le coin pour la visite d'un appartement.

\- Oh c'est vrai, tu m'en avais parlé ! Alors, verdict ?

\- Je signe demain après-midi, fit la petite brune avec un sourire.

\- Tu verrais la vue ! Fit Bella. Je sens que je vais passer beaucoup de temps là-bas !

\- Tiens donc, s amusa Kate.

\- Quand tu veux mon ange, souffla Alice. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais déjà ton double de clé et une place dans mes armoires.

Bella sourit à cette remarque et vint sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Pour fêter ça, je vous offre le déjeuner, intervient Kate.

\- Merci, fit Alice à son amie.

Tandis qu'elles riaient, elles furent interrompues par l'arrivé de Raven qui se dirigea vers elles.

\- Bella, lui dit-elle. Pouvons-nous parler en privé ?

\- Tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux le dire devant Alice, lui fit la jeune femme.

\- Bien...écoute. Je sais qu'on s'est quittée en mauvais termes...je m'en suis excusée...

\- Qu est ce que tu veux ?!

\- C est Octavia... je l'ai croisé par hasard tout à l'heure et...

\- Par hasard bien sûr...railla Bella.

\- Ecoute Bella, je n'ai plus revue O' depuis cet après-midi-là. Je te pensais assez mature pour mettre le passé de côté mais je me suis trompée visiblement...

La mécanicienne s apprêtais à tourner les talons avant d'être interrompue par l'étudiante.

\- Attends... je...Désolée...

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle traînait sur la 112 ième... avec certaines filles peu fréquentables...

\- La 112 ième ? Intervient Alice. C'est un quartier peu réputé...enfin sauf si on cherche de la compagnie...

\- Quel genre de compagnie ? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

\- Du genre pour une seule nuit.

\- Comment connais-tu ce quartier ?

\- Par hasard…je cherchais mon chemin un soir...

\- Tu cherchais ton chemin ? S amusa Raven. Plutôt de la compagnie, non ?

Cette phrase agaça profondément la professeure qui se leva pour croiser son regard.

\- Ce que je fais le soir et avec qui, ne regarde personne. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu besoin de chercher de la compagnie ma belle. Mais rassure-toi, c'était avant Bella et oui, je cherchais mon chemin. Et sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès d'une femme incapable de repousser des avances alors qu'elle est en couple.

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup Kate qui assistait à leurs petites joutes verbales.

\- Mollo les filles, fit-elle. Si votre amie traînait vraiment par la... ça ne présage rien de bon...

\- Qu est ce qu'on peut faire ? S'inquiéta Bella.

\- La récupérer, fit Alice. Si ton amie traîne par la...c'est qu'elle a besoin d'argent...

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Qu elle vend son corps pour de l'argent afin de payer ses doses…lui dit Kate.

\- Merde...souffla Raven. Si j'avais su...

\- Elle était amoureuse de toi, lui dit Bella. Quand je t'aie mise dehors, elle est revenue me parler. M'expliquer son comportement.

\- Mais je...

\- Je sais. Mais je ne l'ait pas compris à l'époque. J'étais dingue de toi, de ce que nous avions. Mais ça n'était pas fait pour durer... on se disputais souvent vers la fin. Je ne l'ai compris que récemment... j'aurais dû te laisser partir. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas autant souffert et qu'O' ne serait pas dans cette situation...

\- Ce n'est en rien ta faute mon ange, souffla Alice à sa compagne. Tu as le droit d'avoir été blessés de cette histoire. Mais pas de te reprocher les choix de ton amie.

\- Elle vends son corps... je…mon dieu, c'était une de mes plus vieilles amies et je l'ai laissées tomber.

Après un échange de regard avec la barmaid, Alice prit tendrement la main de sa compagne pour l'emmener dans le bureau de son amie.

\- Bella, fit-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. Amie ou pas, elle t a faites souffrir. Tu n'es pas responsable des choix qu'elle a fait par la suite.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Personne ne l'a forcé à vendre son corps.

\- J'aurais dû quitter Rae' quand je me suis aperçue que ça allait mal entres nous...

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changer ? On ne le saura jamais. La seule chose à faire, c'est aller récupérer ton amie avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce encore plus dans la dépendance et les ennuis.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Bella.

\- Ça risque de ne pas être facile...si jamais elle a un mac...

\- Mon dieu...

La brune se jeta dans les bras de sa compagne qui vint la consoler.

. ********

Au soir, comme convenu, Raven avait pris le volant de la voiture de Nikki, car plus tape à l'œil, elle se trouvait en compagnie de Jasper. Elle remonta la 112 ieme avenue et repéra rapidement la belle brune. Elle ralentit devant elle.

\- Hé ma jolie, fit Jasper à travers la fenêtre passager.

\- Hé mon beau. Tu cherches de la compagnie ?

\- Ma femme et moi avons envie de nous amuser, oui.

La brune tenta un regard vers la conductrice mais Raven avait pris soin d'enfiler un sweat à capuche, masquant son visage.

\- C'est 75$ si tu veux qu'elle mate.

\- Et pour la nuit ?

\- 200$

Le blond sortit son portefeuille et lui tendit l'argent qu'elle glissa dans sa poche avant de grimper dans la voiture. Instantanément, les portes se verrouillèrent.

\- Qu est ce que... fit la brune.

Mais elle n'obtient pas de réponses, la voiture démarra en trombe.

\- C'est quoi ce plan ? Ma coloc sait où je suis !

\- Tu n'as pas de coloc, fit Raven en retirant sa capuche

\- Rav' ? Fit la belle brune.

La mécanicienne suivit le plan établi avec les autres et se dirigea vers le café ou tout le monde se trouvait. La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et guida la belle brune vers l'entrée du café et l'entraîna vers l'appartement se situant au-dessus.

\- Qu est ce qu'on fait ici ? Et je croyais que tu préférais les femmes ?

Mais Raven ne répondit pas, elle frappa à la porte et poussa la brune dans l'appartement.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !? Fit la jeune femme surprise de trouver Bella en compagnie de plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- O' ... fit celle-ci.

\- Je me casse d'ici ! Siffla la belle brune.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Raven à s interposé. Octavia se heurta à elle.

\- Tu as tellement changé...souffla Raven.

\- Ouais... j'avais besoin de fric...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Lui demanda Bella.

\- Parce que tu ne voulais plus me voir...

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis quand quoi ? Cracha Octavia. Depuis quand je vends mon corps !? Ou depuis quand je me drogue ?!

\- Tu aurais pu venir me parler...lui fit Bella. Tu étais ma plus vieille amie...

\- J'ai baisé avec ta femme ! Comment voulais-tu que je vienne te demander de l'aide ?!

\- Doucement, intervient Alice qui se plaça devant Bella. Il y a toujours des solutions...

\- Tu es qui toi ?!

\- On t expliquera, lui dit Raven. En attendant, le tapin pour toi c'est fini. Si tu as besoin de fric...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

La belle brune voulu s'échapper mais fut rattrapée par Jasper. Le blond la retint de justesse et l entraîna vers la chambre.

\- Raven ! Dis à ton mec de me lâcher putain !

La mécanicienne suivit le jeune homme qui la déposa sur le grand lit présent dans la pièce.

\- Combien tu dois ? Lui demanda-t-elle avant que le jeune homme ne s'éclipse.

\- Fou moi la paix Rav' ! Je m'en suis très bien sortie sans toi pendant trois ans...

\- Pourquoi ne rien m avoir dit ? Fit celle-ci en l interrompant.

\- De quoi tu parles putain !?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... tu le voulais autant que moi...c'est toi qui m'as allumé !

\- Putain ouais, siffla la jeune femme. Le meilleur coup de ma vie, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu étais...

\- Et ça aurait changé quoi que tu le saches ? Fit Octavia. Tu n'aurais jamais quitté Bella pour moi !

\- Mais qu'en sais-tu !? Ça n'allait plus entre elle et moi !

La belle brune se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- 5000$...

\- A qui les dois-tu ?

\- Mon proprio... je ne paye plus depuis...

\- Et la drogue... ? Depuis quand... ?

\- Dommage collatéral... j'en ai pris pour m'aider au début... Pour m'aider à supporter mes premières passes. Je me dégouttais. Et puis, une des filles avec qui je bosse m en a donné pour que je sois défoncé et que je ne sois pas réellement connecté quand...

\- Qu'est ce que tu prends... ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... de l'héro la plupart du temps. Mais quand je suis en manque... que j'ai plus de tunes...

\- O' ...putain... souffla la mécanicienne.

\- Ne viens pas me faire ta leçon de morale à deux balles. Tu ne sais pas le quart de ce que j'ai vécu.

.

* * *

 **Alors, la conversation entre Alice et Raven ?**

 **Et le retour d'Octavia ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**

 **A bientôt :D**


	13. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi

Pendant ce temps-là, au salon, Bella tournait en rond dans l'appartement de la barmaid. Jasper était parti rendre sa voiture à Nikki.

\- Bella... cesse de tourner en rond, fit Alice.

\- Elle est si différente…je l'ai à peine reconnue...

\- C'est la drogue qui fait ça... ça creuse les pommettes, ça...

\- Tu as l'air bien informée ... fit Bella en l interrompant.

\- Mon ex en a pris pendant un temps...

\- Ton ex ? Souffla Bella.

\- J'ai eu un passé avant toi Isabella. Je ne t'en aie pas vraiment parlé parce qu'il est encore difficile pour moi d'en parler.

\- Elle...comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Carmen...Carmen Denali, c'était la petite sœur de Kate.

\- C'était ... ?

\- Elle est décédé il y a deux ans... souffla la petite brune.

Bella traversa la pièce pour venir enlacer tendrement la jeune femme.

\- Je...Désolée...

\- C'était il y a si longtemps elle et moi. C'était la petite sœur de mon amie. Elle a tout fait pour que je m'intéresse à elle... Et quand elle est venue dans ma chambre un soir pour que je la dessine...On s'est embrassées...

\- Tu as quelques choses avec tes modèles hein ? Fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Je ne dessine que les femmes qui me plaisent réellement, avoua la petite brune.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas... c'était la sœur de mon amie. Je ne l'avais jamais regardé de cette façon. J'avais 21 ans et elle à peine 18...

\- Tu as craqué ?

\- Un soir, j'ai reçu un sms de Kate m informant que sa sœur était introuvable. Je suis allée dans le petit chalet au bord du lac et je l'ai trouvé. Je savais que je la trouverais là.

\- Et vous avez... ?

La petite brune hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

\- Au matin, j'ai tout avoué à Kate. Elle était heureuse pour nous. Nous nous sommes fréquentées pendant 6 mois...

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Un soir, elle venait me rejoindre à l'appartement que je louais avec Kate. Elle a traversé sans faire attention, une voiture est arrivée...Si elle n'avait pas été défoncée à la coke, elle l'aurait vu...

\- Mon dieu...

\- Elle est morte sur le coup.

\- Tu...l'aimais ? Souffla Bella.

\- Mes sentiments pour Carmen n'était pas aussi profond que ceux que j'éprouve pour toi Isabella. Mais oui, je l'ai aimé. J'ai appris par la suite que le soir ou elle avait disparu, elle s'était enfuie parce que sa mère avait trouvé de la drogue dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- J'aurais dû le voir. Ce soir-là, quand je l'ai retrouvé dans le chalet. Elle avait les joues si creusées...

Bella l embrassa tendrement sur le front. Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par le retour de Raven dans la pièce.

\- Désolée...fit celle-ci.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, lui fit Alice.

\- Comment elle va ? S informa Bella.

\- Elle dort... elle est épuisée. Je me demande à quand remonte sa dernière nuit complète de sommeil.

\- Tu devrais rester auprès d'elle au cas où...

\- J'allais juste prendre l'air 5 minutes.

\- Ok, fit Bella avant qu'elle ne file.

\- Ne soit pas si froide avec elle, lui dit Alice. Votre histoire appartient au passé. Je sais qu'elle t a blessé et que la revoir...

\- O' l'aime toujours, l interrompit Bella. Je la connais, j'ai vu son regard. Elle est différente mais son regard n'a pas changé. Elle a le même regard qu'i ans quand elle m'a avoué ses sentiments.

\- Peut-être qu'elles auront une chance toutes les deux quand ton amie sera remise, lui dit Alice.

\- Peut-être, oui.

\- Je vais appeler Lex', je pense qu'elle va pouvoir nous aider.

\- Nous aider ? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

\- Ton amie doit certainement pas mal d'argent. C'est la seule qui pourra nous prêter une grosse somme d'argent.

.****

Quelques heures plus tard, Octavia se réveilla dans une pièce qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Après tout, elle s'était déjà réveillée plusieurs fois après une passe, complètement défoncée avec un homme allongé à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa légèrement, vit qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille et en fut rassurée. Se tournant dans le lit, elle vit étendue près d'elle, la femme qui avait le plus compté dans sa vie.

Celle pour qui elle aurait tout laissée tomber, celle qui même maintenant, lui faisant ressentir des choses inavouées. Elle voulut se relever et s'échapper mais Raven avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Elle fit à peine un pas hors du lit que la jeune femme la rattrapa.

\- Ou comptais tu aller ?

\- Ailleurs, n'importe où mais ailleurs.

Raven soupira de lassitude et se leva à son tour.

\- Tu fais peur à voir...

\- Merci, tu m'as manqué aussi !

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, te changer aussi. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? C'est compris dans les 200$

\- O' je ne suis pas un de tes clients...

\- Mais on pourrait tellement s'amuser ! J'adore te faire crier.

La mécanicienne soupira à nouveau et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire.

\- Ce sont des affaires de Kate. J'espère qu'elles t iront.

\- Kate ? C'est ta nana ? Et le beau blond d'hier soir ?

\- Je ne suis avec personne. Le blond est un ami qui est venu nous aider. T'aider.

La belle brune se rendit dans la salle de bain et retira ses affaires. Raven ne put détacher ses yeux de son corps marqué par les ravages de la drogue et jonché de bleus.

\- Mon dieu O'...

\- On s'y fais tu sais ? Les types qui aiment cogner, les meufs un peu masos...

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Moi ou n'importe qui d'autres.

\- J'ai foutu ton couple en l'air. Je devais être la dernière personne que tu voulais voir.

\- Mais on était deux O'. Je ne t'aie pas repoussée, je le voulais autant que toi.

La belle brune ne releva pas sa phrase et se glissa dans le bain remplit de mousse.

\- Je te laisse, n en profites pas pour essayer de te sauver. La fenêtre est fermée et nous sommes au dernier étage de toute façon.

La mécanicienne retourna au salon où se trouvait Bella en compagnie d'Alice et de deux jeunes femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Ou est O' ? S informa Bella.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. Octavia est dans la salle de bain. Navré mais je ne me voyais pas en plus la surveiller pendant qu'elle se lave...

\- Désolée, marmonna Bella.

\- La fameuse Raven ? Fit Lexa en lui tendant la main.

\- La seule et l'unique et vous êtes ?

\- Lexa Woods

\- De la fondation Woods ?! S'étonna Raven. J'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites pour les enfants de l'hôpital de Forks.

\- Merci, fit la brune. Voici Clarke...ma...

\- Clarke Griffin, secrétaire de mademoiselle Woods et depuis peu, sa compagne.

La brune esquissa un sourire à cette appellation.

\- Petit dej ? Intervint Kate qui se trouvait là aussi.

\- Juste un café, ça ira, lui fit Raven.

\- Bon, fit Lexa. Si j'ai bien tout compris. Cette fille, cette Octavia, doit de l'argent à son proprio...

\- Je ne voyais pas demander de l'aide à mon père...lui dit Alice.

\- Non tu fais bien. Autant mêler le moins de gens possible à tout ça. Combien il vous faut ?

\- 5000$ intervint Raven.

\- Je te rembourserais Lexa, fit Bella. O' est mon amie...

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup Raven qui préféra ne pas relever et sortit s allumer une cigarette au pied du café.

\- Je peux ? Fit Nikki en arrivant.

\- Je croyais qu'on essayait d'impliquer le moins de monde possible ? Fit Raven en lui tendant son paquet.

\- C'est mon mec qui est allé chercher ta femme. Désolée de m'intéresser au reste de l'histoire.

\- Octavia n'est pas ma ...

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Raven. Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

\- Je ne mets pas. Elle n'est pas prête à ça. Tu ne l'as pas vue comme je l'aie vue. Elle est... Mon dieu...son corps est jonché de bleus et de marques de piqûres. Ce soir-là je n'ai pas seulement détruit Bella, j'ai aussi détruit O'...

\- Bella a tourné la page. O' par contre...

\- Elle a morflé...si j'avais su...ses sentiments...j'aurais...

Mais la mécanicienne n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, la fenêtre de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée et Bella y passa la tête.

\- Raven ! Monte vite !

La concernée jeta sa cigarette au loin et fonça vers l'appartement. Elle grimpa les escaliers en trombe, Nikki sur les talons.

\- Qu est ce qu'il se passe ?! Fit-elle en entrant.

Sur le lit présent dans la chambre se trouvait Octavia à moitié nue, prise de spasme et de tremblement.

\- O' putain !

La jeune femme se jeta sur le lit et la secoua.

\- C'est le manque... souffla Alice à qui voir la jeune femme dans cet état rappelait de mauvais souvenir.

\- Je fais quoi ?! Fit Raven.

\- Couvre la, intervint Kate. Elle a besoin de chaleur et de calme !

La mécanicienne enveloppa la belle brune dans les draps mais celle-ci tremblait toujours. Frappé par une révélation, Raven retira ses vêtements.

\- Qu est ce que tu...souffla Bella.

\- Le peau à peau, lui indiqua Alice. La chaleur humaine.

La jeune femme était à présent en sous-vêtements et se glissa sous les draps contre le corps froid de la belle brune qui tremblait toujours.

\- Je suis la O' souffla-t-elle. Reste avec moi.

Elle colla son corps contre le sien et frissonna en sentant les mains de la belle brune agripper une de ces épaules.

\- Rav' gémit elle.

\- Je vais appeler mon père, souffla Alice.

La professeure quitta la pièce bientôt rejointe par sa compagne.

\- Hé, lui fit celle-ci. Ça...ça va ?

\- Ça va...souffla-t-elle en prenant son téléphone.

\- Pas à moi bébé. J'ai vu les regards que tu as échangé avec Kate...

\- J'ai cru revoir Carmen... je ne l'aie vue qu'une seule fois en crise de manque et je ne savais pas à l'époque ce que c'était. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé...Raven a eu la bonne réaction.

Bella vient se glisser dans les bras de la petite brune.

\- Je suis désolée de te faire revivre tout ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ça ira. Carmen est mon passé, tu es mon présent et mon futur.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Alice esquissa un sourire et vint l'embrasser avant de composer le numéro de son père.

. ********

\- Je lui ai donné de quoi combler le manque, fit Carlisle. Ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes.

\- Merci Père, fit Alice.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir.

L'homme prit congé de la bande présente. Bella s'assit sur le lit peiné de voir son amie dans cet état. Raven revient dans la pièce, un plateau repas à la main.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Fit Bella.

\- Quoi ? Fit la mécanicienne surprise.

\- Tu prends soin d'elle alors que ça fait trois ans que tu ne l'as plus vue. Tu m'as trompée avec elle...

\- Écoute Bella...j'étais jeune et insouciante à l'époque. Elle s'est foutue à poil devant moi. Toi et moi... c'était...

\- Vas-y je t'en prie, dis-le.

\- Elle a des courbes autres que les tiennes. Tu m'avais encore repoussée la veille…j'ai craqué.

\- Il n'y a pas que le cul dans la vie Rae' !

\- Oh arrête, je suis sûre que ta prof et toi vous...

\- Ce que je fais avec Alice ne te concerne pas ! Siffla Bella.

\- Il n'empêche que...sur la fin, toi et moi, ça n'allait plus …alors qu'au début, tu étais si demandeuse !

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question...

\- Comme tu l'as dit, ça fait 3 ans que je ne l'ai plus vue. Elle a vécu des choses... j'en ai vécu aussi. Elle va avoir besoin de se reconstruire.

\- Tu pourrais l'y aider.

\- Tu joues les entremetteuses ? s amusa Raven.

\- Je l'ai laissées tomber... c'était ma plus vieille amie. J'essaye de me rattraper...

\- Seul le temps nous le dira. Il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à décrocher...

Comme pour argumenter les dires de Bella, la belle brune remua dans le lit et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

\- Rav' ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis là, souffla celle-ci.

\- Tu vois, fit Bella en souriant avant de s'éclipser.

La mécanicienne ne releva pas la remarque et s'assit sur le bord du lit tandis qu'Octavia peinait à se redresser.

\- Merde...j'ai l'impression qu'un 15 tonnes m est passé dessus...

\- C'est normal, c'est la drogue qui quitte ton organisme.

La belle brune repoussa les draps et vit qu'elle portait de nouveaux vêtements.

\- C'est moi qui t aie habillé, lui dit Raven. Tu tremblais...une fois la crise de manque passée, je t'ai remis des vêtements corrects.

\- C'était bien toi ? Je croyais avoir rêver. Ton corps chaud contre le mien.

\- J'ai vu ça une fois dans un film...je...je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi...

\- Rav' je...

\- Hé je ne te demande rien, souffla celle-ci. Je sais que tu es détruite. Prends le temps de te reconstruire

\- Merci Rav'. fit la belle brune.

La mécanicienne esquissa un sourire, elle aimait particulièrement quand Octavia l'appelait ainsi.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? Vous tous d'ailleurs...

\- Je n'aime pas voir mes amis se détruisent...

\- Mais j'ai détruit ta vie Rav'...

\- O' je te l'ai dit, nous étions deux cet après-midi-là. C'est moi qui t aie embrassé la première.

\- Je n'ai jamais retrouvé quelqu'un d'aussi fougueux que toi avoua Octavia. Même 3 ans après, tu restes mon échelle de comparaison.

\- Euh...merci ? Je pense, fit Raven.

\- Désolée...je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je...tu as sûrement refait ta vie...

\- J'ai bêtement pensé à récupérer Bella en revenant à Forks. Mais elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta vie... souffla la belle brune.

\- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Ça n'allait plus entre Bella et moi. Certes ça n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi mais ça n'aurait plus durer bien longtemps.

\- Je...j'étais amoureuse de toi, avoua Octavia. Amoureuse de la femme de sa meilleure amie, non mais tu le crois ça ? Tu as tout fait pour me résister.

\- Pas suffisamment il faut croire.

La belle brune sourit faiblement.

\- Je...je t'ai apporté à manger, lui dit Raven pour changer de sujet.

\- Merci...

\- Cesse de me remercier O'. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

. ********

Le soir venu, tandis que Raven veillait sur Octavia, le couple qui se fréquentait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines avait prévu de passer chez Charlie à sa demande.

\- Nerveuse ? Fit Bella en quittant son pick up.

\- Légèrement... Lorsque j'ai fréquenté Carmen, je connaissais déjà son père, donc ça n'était pas pareil. La, c'est différent...

\- Et ça t angoisse ?

La petite brune attrapa la bouteille de vin qu elle avait acheté pour l'occasion.

\- J'ai juste peur qu il me juge d'entrée de jeu suite à la venue de Raven de l'autre soir.

\- Ça va bien se passer, assura Bella en venant l'embrasser. Charlie sait faire la part des choses.

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent l'allée de la maison, Bella utilisa son trousseau et ouvrit la porte.

\- Papa ? C'est nous !

\- Je suis à la cuisine, répondit l'homme.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévêtirent et trouvèrent Charlie entrain de nettoyer son fusil de chasse.

\- Papa, fit Bella. Mais qu est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vous attendais, répondit le moustachu en mettant le cran de sécurité avant de poser l'arme et de se lever. Vous devez être Alice ?

\- Chef Swan, fit la petite brune en lui serrant la main avant de lui tendre la bouteille.

\- Merci, je vais l'ouvrir pour le dîner.

\- Tu as cuisiné ? S'étonna Bella.

\- Je suis passé chez les Clearwater. Sue a gentiment fait la cuisine.

\- Vous chassez ? Fit Alice. Mon père chasse aussi à l'occasion, vous pourriez chassez ensemble.

\- Tu es la fille du Dr Cullen c'est ça ? Je connais bien ton père. J'ignorais qu il avait une fille de ton âge...

\- Je suis rentrée il y a peu, fit Alice en s'asseyant près de Bella. J'étais à l'étranger pour mes études et j'ai aussi enseigné là-bas. Je suis revenue pour le mariage de mon frère Edward et j'ai été appelé pour remplacer un ami. Le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez.

Elle sourit à Bella qui entremêla leurs doigts.

\- Quels sont tes intentions envers ma fille ? Fit Charlie. J'ai récemment appris que la jeune femme qu'elle fréquentait avant...

\- Charlie ! Fit Bella.

\- Laisse ça ne fait rien, assura Alice. Je suis au courant de la façon dont Raven à traité votre fille et je ne cautionne pas du tout son attitude. Néanmoins, même si je ne la connais que peu, je pense qu'elle est en train de se racheter. En ce qui concerne votre fille, je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir lui promettre la lune mais si elle est d'accord, j'aimerais partager sa vie aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra.

Cette phrase fit sourire largement Bella qui se retient de se jeter dans ces bras.

\- Si nous continuions cette conversation autour du dîner ? Fit Charlie en se levant.

Bella se leva à son tour imité par Alice qui se détendit légèrement.

. ********

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir fait la vaisselle, Bella grimpa à l'étage suivie par Alice.

\- Et ça, c'est ma chambre, fit-elle.

\- C'est joli. Ça te ressemble bien, fit Alice en étudiant la pièce que le chef Swan avait laissé en état.

Elle sourit en sentant les bras de Bella se glisser autour d'elle.

\- Je crois que Charlie t apprécie, fit-elle.

\- Ton père est un homme bien, fit Alice en se retournant. Tu es sa fille unique, il est normal qu'il cherche à te protéger.

\- De toute façon, je suis déjà complètement amoureuse de toi alors...

Alice sourit à cette phrase et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Alors c'est donc ici ta chambre.

\- Ouaip ! Fit Bella qui s'assit sur le matelas.

Elle tapota le matelas pour inviter la professeure à s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Je pensais que Charlie l'aurait réaménagé depuis le temps. Je ne vis plus ici depuis plus de 3 ans !

\- Alors ce lit à connu tes premiers émois ?

\- Les premiers émois, les premières larmes, les premières caresses aussi...

\- Tiens donc ! Fit Alice avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

\- C'était il y a longtemps...

\- Tu as mûri depuis. Tu es une fille bien Isabella.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça...

Charmée par la douce façon dont Alice prononçait son prénom complet, Bella vient l'embrasser et se fit vite plus demandeuse.

\- Bellaaaa... La réprimanda la professeure.

\- Argh je sais ! Mais j'y peux rien si ma compagne me rend dingue !

Alice esquissa un sourire, lui vola un baiser et bondit sur ses pieds.

\- On ferait mieux de descendre !

\- Tu as raison. Parce que je serais obligée de faire vite et j'aime prendre mon temps quand je te fais l'amour !

Cette remarque fit rire la professeure qui suivit la jeune femme hors de la pièce.

.

* * *

 **On dirait que Raven se rachète une conduite en s'occupant d'Octavia.**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Et le passer d'Alice avec Carmen ?**

 **Et Charlie ? ^^**


	14. ça t'arrivera aussi

Le lendemain matin, Alice gara sa moto au pied de l'immeuble ou vivait Bella. Elle retira son casque et grimpa au premier étage où elle frappa à la porte. Ce fut Nikki qui vient lui ouvrir.

\- Salut, je ne dérange pas ?

\- Tu ne déranges jamais, fit la brune en se poussant pour la laisser entrer.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire et salua son meilleur ami qui déjeunait dans la cuisine.

\- Des nouvelles d Octavia ? Fit la brune.

\- Elle reprends des forces. Elle est en sécurité chez Kate. Raven veille sur elle.

\- Peut être que si Octavia va mieux, elle pourra se mettre avec Raven et elle cessera de courir après Bella. Fit Nikki.

\- Seul le temps nous dira.

La professeure prit congé de ses amis et fila rejoindre Bella qui dormait toujours. Elle retira ses chaussures et son sweat avant de se glisser dans son lit, collant son corps contre celui de l'étudiante qui soupira de bien-être.

\- Debout Miss Swan, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Naaaann, protesta celle-ci en se tournant vers elle pour venir cacher sa tête dans son cou.

Alice esquissa un sourire et entoura sa taille avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, avoua-t-elle.

\- Juste cette nuit ? Marmonna l endormie.

\- Toutes les nuits mais celle-ci particulièrement. Revivre tout ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers jours était éprouvant pour moi.

\- Elle te manque parfois ?

\- Carmen ?

Bella hocha la tête contre elle.

\- Ce sont des souvenirs que je ne pensais pas revivre un jour, c'est tout.

\- Désolée...souffla Bella.

La jeune femme releva la tête et vient embrasser sa compagne. Le baiser s enflamma rapidement, Bella colla la petite brune dos au matelas et l y immobilisa.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la professeure.

\- Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu...tu as chamboulé ma vie en restant par ici.

\- Alors j'ai bien fait de rester, répondit Alice.

D'un mouvement du bassin, la petite brune déséquilibra Bella et prit la position dominante. Elle sourit largement en constatant qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette légère.

\- Godddd, souffla-t-elle en la détaillant. Tu es...

\- Je sais, fit Bella amusée.

Elle se redressa légèrement pour venir chercher ces lèvres tandis que la professeure faisait remonter le bout de tissus pour l'en débarrasser. Elle joua avec le bord de son boxer pour la faire languir et se laissa déshabiller à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent à égalité.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Bella en se mordant la lèvre alors que la brunette était à califourchon sur elle.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la marque au niveau de la hanche de la petite brune.

\- Je pensais avoir rêver quand je t'aie vue nue cette fois la devant la classe. Tu t'es couverte si vite...

\- Je ne voulais pas faire perdre la tête aux garçons, fit Alice.

\- C'est la mienne que tu as fait perdre, avoua Bella.

La professeure sourit largement et se pencha pour venir chercher ces lèvres. Elle gémit de bonheur en sentant la main droite de sa compagne caresser l'arrondit de ses fesses et revenir entre ses cuisses. Mais elle fut plus rapide et pénétra l'antre chaud et humide de Bella qui gémit de libération.

\- Liiiice' ! Souffla-t-elle.

Alice cru perdre la raison devant cette appellation, elle frissonna, se mordit la lèvre et entama un doux vas et viens. Bella se tortillait sous elle, étouffant difficilement ses gémissements. Elle attrapa de sa main libre, les barreaux en bois de son lit et y enfonça ses ongles.

La petite brune ancra son regard au sien, faisant passer toute son envie à travers celui-ci. Elle se fit joueuse en embrassant son buste et posa sa langue sur son sein droit avant de l'y faire tournoyer. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Bella attrapa l'oreiller à côté d'elle et l abattit sur son visage pour y gémir plus librement. Elle mordit dans l'oreiller et sentit l'orgasme arriver.

\- Viens mon Isabella, susurra la petite brune.

Cette douce façon de murmurer son prénom acheva littéralement la jeune femme qui trembla de tout son long. Criant le prénom de la professeure dans l'oreiller, elle se laissa emporter par le frisson qui lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu vas finir étouffer, fit Alice en retirant l'oreiller. Et je préfère te voir... avoua-t-elle.

Bella cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et gémit en voyant le regard de la petite brune. Celle-ci était légèrement décoiffé et avait le regard voilé d'excitation.

\- Dieu que tu es sexy, souffla Bella.

\- C'est...c'est quand j'ai envie, avoua la petite brune en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Non ! Fit Bella en stoppant son geste. C'est...c'est hautement érotique comme regard…je...personne ne m'a regardé comme ça avant...

\- Alors tes anciennes partenaires ne devaient pas autant apprécier que moi de te faire l'amour.

Bella sourit devant cet aveu et souffla pour redonner un rythme plus régulier à son cœur.

La petite brune se dégagea d'elle, faisant grogner de frustration l'étudiante.

\- Ou...ou tu vas ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Nulle part, répondit Alice en s'allongeant sur le côté pour le regarder.

\- Je...j'ai envie de toi, avoua Bella.

\- Ha oui ? C'est vrai que ton regard en dit long, s amusa Alice en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Tu…tu vas m allumer à nouveau si tu ne retires pas ta main...

\- Meerdeee, fit la petite brune faussement déçue. Tu me montrerais ?

Bella ne put retenir son rire et fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tout en l'entrainant dos au matelas.

\- J'ai envie de...de te faire crier...avoua-t-elle.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Han han, fit Bella en scellant leurs lèvres et en faisant glisser ses deux mains le long de son corps. Elle se mit à tracer des formes sur tout le buste de la petite brune du bout de sa langue, s'attarda sur chaque téton qu'elle suçota goulûment et posa un baiser sous son nombril. Elle vint en poser un autre au niveau de sa tâche de naissance, croisa son regard pour y chercher un quelconque refus et gémit de bonheur en posant sa bouche sur son clitoris.

Les mains de la petite brune se perdirent dans ces cheveux, voir Bella entre ces cuisses, la rendait folle. Elle lacera son dos, frappa de sa main sur le matelas et ne put se retenir de gémir. La langue joueuse de Bella avait trouvé son petit bout de chair et s'attelait à le titiller.

\- Be...Bella !

La concernée sourit largement contre son clitoris. Elle écarta de ses doigts les plis entre ses cuisses et suçota goulûment son petit bout. Le prénom de l'étudiante résonna dans la chambre quand la professeure fut fauchée par l'orgasme. C'est un Bella fier qui réapparu de sous les draps. Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse, posa çà et là des baisers sur le corps d'Alice et vint l'embrasser avec envie.

\- Meerdeee ! Soupira Alice.

\- Quoiii ? S amusa Bella en se couchant à côté d'elle.

\- Je...d'habitude je...

\- Tu ?

\- J'arrive à me contenir !

Bella sourit largement.

\- Oh ôte moi ce petit sourire fière !

\- Pourquoiii ? J'adore t entendre gémir.

\- Je ne pense que Jasper et Nikki soient de ton avis !

Bella sourit encore plus si cela était possible et vint coller son corps contre celui d'Alice dont la respiration était toujours saccadée.

\- Je me vengerais !

\- Je demande à voir, fit Bella amusée.

\- Mais c'est tout vu.

Bella se blottit confortablement dans les bras de la professeure.

\- Tu vois fit-elle. Prendre son temps il n'y a rien de meilleur.

. ********

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent de quitter la chambre en douce mais c'était sans compter sur la brune qui sourit en les voyant passer.

\- Dis donc, on s'amuse bien là-dedans ! Fit Nikki.

Alice vira au rouge à cette remarque.

\- Désolée...s excusa-t-elle.

\- Ne t excuse pas voyons, fit Bella. Si tu savais les fois où je l'entends crier le prénom de Jasper !

\- Hey ! Protesta Nikki.

Bella lui fit une grimace.

\- On passe voir comment va O' avant d'aller au cours, l informa-t-elle. Tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Je n'aime pas te voir passer autant de temps près de Raven... fit Nikki. Après tout le mal qu'elle t a fait.

\- Je suis là pour veiller sur elle, lui rappela la professeure.

\- Je sais, mais B' est fort influençable...

\- Je ne la laisserais pas s'immiscer dans mon couple, la rassura Bella.

\- Ne t attaches pas elle...

\- Je ne m'attacherais pas à Raven. Mon cœur est pris et elle le sait.

La petite brune sourit fièrement et vint se coller dans son dos avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et moi donc, fit Bella.

\- Mon dieu tout cet amour dégoulinant ! Fit Nikki.

\- Hé, ne te moque pas. Ça t arriveras aussi avec Jazz', tu verras.

La brune sourit tristement, en effet, elle et Jasper sortaient ensemble depuis la même période que les deux jeunes femmes et pourtant, il ne s'était toujours pas confié sur ces sentiments.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais dû continuer avec Sam...

\- Tu l'aimes ? Fit Bella.

\- Je suis dingue de lui, avoua son amie. Je lui ai dit…mais je crois qu'il a eu peur.

\- Je lui parlerais si tu veux, intervint Alice.

\- Je préférerais que ça vienne de lui. Mais merci.

\- Je suis sure qu'il tient à toi. Crois-moi, je l'aie vu avec d'autres femmes et il n'était pas comme il est avec toi. Jazz' a juste du mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Un homme quoi...fit Bella.

\- J'aurais dû continuer à faire du rentre dedans à Sam. Je suis sure qu'elle aurait fini par me dire oui !

Cette remarque amusa beaucoup le jeune couple. Elles saluèrent leurs amies et prirent l'ascenseur. À peine furent-elles dans le petit espace que la professeure colla Bella dans un coin et vint l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté le lit ? Souffla-t-elle. J'ai encore tellement envie de toi.

Elle vient l'embrasser dans le cou et fit courir sa main droite sur sa cuisse avant de s'aventurer entre ces jambes.

\- 'Liiiiceeee, gémit Bella.

\- J'adore ce surnom dans ta bouche ! Je vais te ...

Mais l'ascenseur s immobilisa en bas et s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la petite voisine de palier.

\- Madame O' Leary ! Fit Bella en se séparant de la brune. Je...désolée !

Elle prit la main de sa compagne et l entraîna hors du bâtiment sous leurs rires commun. Elles grimpèrent sur la moto de la professeure et elles se rendirent vers le café des artistes.

. ********

Après une dizaine de minutes à slalomer entre les voitures, elles arrivèrent à destination. Elles traversèrent le café en saluant Kate et arrivèrent à l'appartement d ou s'élevaient des voix.

\- O' arête de bouger ! Comment veux-tu que je te la mette ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent perplexe.

\- Mais ça fait mal putain ! Fit Octavia.

Bella poussa la porte de l'appartement et signala sa présence.

\- Hé, vous êtes là ?

\- Dans la cuisine, fit Raven.

Le couple se rendit dans la pièce et trouva Octavia sans son t-shirt pendant que la mécanicienne lui enduisait le bas du dos de crème.

\- Quoi ? Fit Raven perplexe.

\- Oh rien, fit Bella. Mais de l'extérieur, ça ressemblait fort à autre chose. S amusa-t-elle.

Le sourire de l'étudiante s effaça rapidement en voyant le bas du dos de son amie. Celui-ci était couvert de bleu.

\- Mon dieu O'... souffla Bella.

La brune remis son t- shirt pour masquer les marques.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me parler...je...On était amies depuis le jardin d'enfant. Mon père est dans la police, il nous aurait aider.

\- Je me suis laissée entraîner par mon ex. Enfin...plutôt mon plan cul régulier.

Raven roula des yeux à cette remarque.

\- Elle prenait souvent de la coke après avoir baiser. Ça la détendait...alors un soir après...enfin vous savez...quand elle a vu que j'étais en manque, elle m'en a proposé.

\- Tu ne la verras plus, lui dit Raven. Cette femme est nocive pour toi !

\- De toute façon elle ne parle que de la belle blonde à son boulot. Alors Costia et moi, c'est terminé.

\- Costia ?! Fit Alice. Costia Miller ?

\- Je ne connais pas son nom... on ne parle pas beaucoup toutes les deux.

La petite brune prit son téléphone et afficha l'album photo du vernissage de son expo.

\- C'est elle ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son portable.

\- Ouaip, affirma Octavia.

\- Tu la connais ? Demanda Bella à Alice.

\- Vite fait. Elle travaille pour Lex'. Elle court après Clarke. Elle n'a pas bonne réputation... Et tout ce que tu viens de dire ne fais que le confirmer.

\- Je vais lui casser la gueule, siffla Raven.

Tandis que les trois jeunes femmes discutaient, elles relâchèrent leurs vigilances et Octavia en profita pour se sauver. Elle fit à peine quelques pas dans le couloir qu'elle se heurta à une belle blonde.

\- Ou vas-tu comme ça ?

\- C'est pas vrai...je ne serais donc jamais tranquille !?

\- Tu vas décevoir tes amies, fit Kate.

\- J'ai...il m'en faut, souffla Octavia.

\- Laisse-moi appeler Carlisle, il te donnera ce qu'il faut pour décrocher.

\- S il te plait, laisse-moi passer. Je ferais ce que tu veux...

Joignant le geste à la parole et dans le but de convaincre Kate, Octavia l attira à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres.

\- O' ! Fit la voix de Raven.

La mécanicienne venait de se lancer à sa poursuite et trouva les deux jeunes femmes entrain de s embrasser. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Revoir Octavia après autant d'années, se remémorer cet après-midi avec elle, avoir pris soin d'elles pendant les 3 jours qui venaient de s'écouler, avant raviver un sentiment dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle s éclipsa dans l'appartement, les deux femmes n'ayant pas remarqué leurs présences.

\- Je crois que tu te méprends fit Kate en la repoussant doucement.

\- Qu...quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Tout ne se règle pas avec le sexe Octavia. Je ne suis pas intéressée. La seule qui l'est est dans cet appartement.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Raven est amoureuse de toi. Ça se voit tout de suite.

\- Mais je...j'ai...

\- C'était il y a longtemps, lui rappela la blonde.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à ça…je…je suis une foutue junkie. Elle mérite tellement mieux.

La brune s avoua vaincue et rebroussa chemin vers l'appartement ou elle rentra suivie de Kate.

\- J'ai retrouvé votre amie dans le couloir, leur fit la blonde.

\- Merci, fit Bella. On a relâché notre vigilance qu'une fraction de secondes...

Raven n'avait rien dit de ce qu'elle avait vu et se murait maintenant dans le silence tandis qu'Octavia se roulait en boule dans le canapé.

\- Je vais appeler mon père, fit Alice. Ensuite je passerais faire un tour à la fondation.

\- Je viens avec toi, lui fit Bella. J'ai deux ou trois mots à dire à cette Costia.

. ********

Début d'après-midi, Clarke se trouvait dans le bureau de sa patronne. Elle venait de déposer un dossier sur son bureau et se retrouva sur ces genoux.

\- Leeeexxx' ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter que la brune vint chercher ses lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Est ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ce matin ?

\- Au moins 3 fois, s amusa la blonde.

\- Alors je te l'aurais dit une quatrième fois.

La brune posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde et soupira de bien-être en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Viens à la maison ce soir s'il te plait. Je te ferais à diner.

\- La grande Lexa Woods me ferais à diner ?

\- Hé, je prends soin de ma petite amie.

\- Je vois ça.

Elles s embrassèrent longuement avant d'être interrompues par un coup de téléphone que la blonde s'empressa de décrocher.

\- "Bureau de Lexa Woods "

La belle brune la regardait mener la conversation avec passion. Elle sourit en se disant à quel point elle avait bien fait de la choisir pour être son second. Elle vient l'embrasser dans le cou sans tenir compter de la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Clarke soupira de bien-être et du s excuser auprès de l'interlocuteur.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans t avouer que tu me faisais craquer ? Souffla Lexa quand elle eut raccroché.

\- Tu avais peur de gâcher notre amitié, c'est tout.

\- Perspicace Miss Griffin ?

\- Je pensais la même chose, avoua la belle blonde.

\- Je n'ai plus peur de gâcher notre amitié. Je veux que tu sois plus que ça.

La secrétaire sourit de plus belle et vient lui réclamer un baiser. Celle-ci dérapa rapidement, Lexa était à deux doigts de la poser sur son bureau et d'enfin la faire sienne mais la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Oups, fit Alice en faisant irruption suivie par Bella. Désolée... on repassera...

Elle fit une moue gênée et pris la main de Bella.

\- Restez, lança Lexa.

\- Sure commandante ? Fit la petite brune.

La grande brune dut se faire violence pour chasser son envie de la blonde et lui donna une petite tape sur les cuisses pour qu'elle se lève.

\- Mais oui l'artiste, puisque je te le dis.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé d ou venais vos surnoms ? Fit Clarke.

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Lex' à toujours aimé donner des ordres, une vraie chef. Alors Commandante, ça m'est venue comme ça un jour et c est restée, lui dit Alice.

\- Et Alice a toujours eu un talent fou pour le dessin, une vraie artiste. Fit Lexa.

\- C est mignon votre complicité, fit Clarke avec un sourire à sa brune.

\- Sois pas jalouse Clarke, Lex' est dingue de toi depuis qu'elle sait ce que ça veut dire, lui fit Alice.

\- Traître ! Fit Lexa.

La petite brune lui fit une grimace avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Est ce que vous avez vu Costia rodé dans le coin ?

\- Costia ? Fit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ai envoyé tout à l'heure trouver un acheteur pour une de tes toiles, pourquoi ?

\- Il semblerait que cette chère Costia soit l'amante régulière d'Octavia et sa dealeuse.

\- Costia ? S'étonna Clarke. J'ai souvent discuté avec elle et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué...

\- Parce qu'elle n'en prend pas au point d'être dépendante, c'est juste pour s'amuser. Mais si Octavia n'arrive pas à décrocher, c'est bien à cause d'elle.

\- J'en connais une qui est à deux doigts de venir lui casser la figure, intervint Bella. Si Raven la croise...

.

* * *

 **Votre avis ?**

 **Le début du chapitre était chaud chaud non ? :p**

 **J'aime beaucoup la complicité entre Alice et Lexa, pas vous ?**

 **J'attends vos retours :D**


	15. Costia

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'appartement de Kate, le docteur Cullen venait de quitter la pièce. Raven l'avait raccompagné à la porte et se rendit au salon ou était allongée la belle brune. La mécanicienne retira son t short, attrapa un plaid et vient se coucher contre elle pour apaiser ces tremblements, faisant doucement remonter son haut pour que leurs peaux soient en contact.

\- Rav'...souffla-t-elle de bien-être.

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

\- Parce que personnes d'autres ne le fait et que tu as aussi besoin d'attention.

\- Mais je...je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter. Tu perds ton temps avec moi...

\- O'...soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à te le donner un jour...

\- Je ne te demandes rien O'...

La belle brune se tourna pour se coucher sur le dos et captura le regard de la mécanicienne.

\- J'ai été tellement amoureuse de toi, avoua-t-elle en l attrapant par la chaîne à son cou pour venir sceller leurs lèvres.

Les deux jeunes femmes gémirent d envie à ce contact. Octavia poussa la brune pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos et grimpa sur elle. Elle se redressa et retira complètement son haut.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? Fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- O'...

Mais la brune ne l'écoutait plus, elle vient à nouveau chercher ces lèvres et fit courir ses mains sur le corps de Raven. Cependant, malgré l'envie qui irradiait le creux de ses reins, Raven ne voulait pas profiter de la situation et repoussa la jeune femme, contrairement à il y a trois ans.

\- Tu...tu ne veux pas de moi ? Souffla Octavia. Je te dégoûte c'est ça ?! Parce que j'ai baissé pour du fric ?!

La mécanicienne usa de sa force pour se redresser et prit tendrement le visage de la belle brune entre ses mains.

\- Pas comme ça...

\- C est pas ce que tout le monde veut ?! S énerva Octavia. Mon cul !? Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça de toute façon ! Fit-elle en se dégageant.

Raven la force à nouveau à la regarder.

\- Octavia ! Fit Raven en haussant le ton.

La belle brune se figea devant ce haussement de ton.

\- Je ne te veux pas comme ça...

\- Je...tu...

Ses paroles se noyèrent dans ses larmes. Elle se jeta au cou de la mécanicienne.

\- Shhhhuuuttt, souffla celle-ci en caressant tendrement son dos. Ça va aller. On va t aider ma belle.

Elle l embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et laissa la belle brune pleurer contre elle.

. ********

Traversant les couloirs de la fondation, Costia venait d'emprunter l'ascenseur qui la mena à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de sa patronne.

\- Salut ma belle, fit-elle à Clarke. La patronne est là ?

\- Lex' est dans son bureau, elle voulait te voir justement.

\- Ha oui ? Sûrement pour me féliciter d'avoir vendu le dernier tableau d'Alice.

\- Elle t'attends.

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas le changement de ton dans la voix de Clarke et après avoir frappé doucement à la porte vitrée, entra dans la pièce.

\- Hé Boss, il paraît que tu veux me voir ?

\- Costia, entre. Fit Lexa.

\- Hé salut Lilly, fit-elle à la petite brune. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

Elle alla faire la bise à la professeure.

\- Et tu dois être la demoiselle qui lui a fait tourner la tête, fit-elle à l'adresse de Bella.

\- Bella Swan, fit celle-ci en se présentant.

\- Assied toi Cost', nous avons à parler, fit Lexa d'une voix froide.

\- Oulaaaa, ça fait vachement sérieux votre truc là. M en veux pas Boss mais je préfère rester debout.

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

\- Est ce que Clarke t'as dit que j'avais vendu le dernier tableau de la collection ? Monsieur O 'Bryan est ravi !

\- Costia je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler boulot.

\- De quoi donc ... ?

\- Connais tu une certaine Octavia Blake ? Brune, les yeux bruns verts...

\- M en veux pas Boss mais il va falloir être plus précise...

\- C'est la femme que tu baises quand tu n'as personnes d'autres sous la main et à qui tu fournis de la coke, fit Bella.

\- De la… ? Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille vous a raconté mais...

\- Octavia est mon amie. Tu l'as détruites avec tes cochonneries !

\- Ton amie ? S amusa Costia. Ton amie tapine sur la 112 ième ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue venir la chercher là-bas. Ouais c'est vrai qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air plusieurs fois mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Cette meuf est complètement ravagée par la coke qu'elle prend. Elle m'a appelé Raven plus d'une fois quand on baisait.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, intervint Alice. Je te croyais une fille bien. Fidèle à ses principes...

\- Mes principes ?! Allons allons Lilly, tu m'as déjà accompagnée au club et...

\- Au club ? Fit Bella.

\- Le club sur la 113 ième, lui dit Costia. Tu sais...le club de strip-tease.

\- ça suffit, intervint Lexa qui venait de se lever de derrière son bureau. On sait toutes ce que tu cherches à faire et ça ne fonctionneras pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais forcé ton amie à s injecter ce que je lui donnais. J'ai fait ça pour l'aider... fit Costia.

\- Pour l'aider ?! Tu l'as bousillé !

\- Hé, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'elle fait quand elle tapine. Je ne lui ai donné que de la bonne came, la même que je prends moi et...

\- Tu admets donc consommer de la drogue ? Lui fit Lexa d'une voix froide.

\- En...en soirée uniquement. Ça me détend après... c'est encore meilleur un orgasme en étant défoncé.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Tu peux prendre tes affaires et quitter la fondation, tu es virée.

\- Qu...quoi ? Fit Costia.

\- Estime toi heureuse que nous n appelions pas la police, lui dit Alice.

\- Tu peux faire une croix sur le monde de l'art, lui fit Lexa. Tu es finie dans ce milieu.

\- Cette meuf...cette Octavia, elle ne sait faire que ça. C'est vrai que c'est un bon coup, fit Costia avec un sourire goguenard.

Bella traversa la pièce et la gifla avec force.

\- Je t'interdit de parler ainsi de mon amie.

\- Ton amie ? Tu aurais dû te soucier d'elle quand elle a commencé à tapiner, s amusa la brune. Pas quand elle a un carnet de client plus long que mon bras.

\- Sors d'ici, fit Lexa. Ou j'appelle la sécurité !

La brune tourna les talons et sourit en voyant Clarke dans l'entrée du bureau.

\- Humppphh c'est dommage, fit-elle avec un sourire. Toi et moi on se serait bien s'amuser.

La blonde ne releva pas la remarque et s écarta pour la laisser sortir.

\- Une bonne chose de faites, fit Lexa.

Celle-ci jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie et comprit qu'elle était de trop, elle contourna son bureau, attrapa la main de Clarke et quitta la pièce.

\- Au club ? Fit Bella à la petite brune.

\- Bella...j'ai eu un passé avant toi…je ne...

\- Combien ?

\- Combien quoi ? Fit la professeure sans comprendre.

\- Âpres Carmen...combien ?

\- J'en sais rien…quelques-unes ? Quand elle est morte, j'ai eu un passage à vide... J'ai enchaîné les conquêtes...

\- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, fit Bella.

Elle contourna la petite brune et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Personne n'a jamais compter autant que toi Isabella !

La jeune femme ne releva pas sa phrase et quitta le bureau sans se retourner. La petite brune se lança à sa suite.

\- Isabella !

\- Laisse la filer, lui fit Lexa.

\- Mais je...

\- Elle est en colère, ça lui passera.

\- Je dois lui parler. Qu elle comprenne...

\- Lice' fit Lexa. Quand Carmen est décédée, tu as eu un passage à vide... je le sais, Kate le sait. Nous n'avons jamais rien dit sur le fait que tu aies enchaîné les conquêtes mais...

\- Je vais devoir en parler à Bella...

\- Parle lui. Dis-lui que tu as souffert de la mort de Carmen. Explique-lui ce que tu as traversé. Elle comprendra.

. ********

Après avoir ruminer dans son coin et avoir ignoré les appels d'Alice, Bella gara sa voiture devant la maison de Lexa. Elle frappa à la porte et vit la grande brune venir lui ouvrir.

\- Salut...fit Bella.

\- Entres, je t'attendais.

\- Tu savais que je viendrais ? Fit l'étudiante en entrant.

\- Mon sixième sens.

La jeune femme arriva dans la salle à manger ou étais dressé la table pour deux.

\- Merde... tu attends de la visite...

\- Clarke ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Je...je repasserais...

\- Tu es venue pour me parler d'Alice, alors tu es à la bonne adresse. Je la connais depuis toujours.

L'étudiante se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Écoute Bella, je pense que tu devrais avoir cette conversation avec elle et non avec moi. Mais tu as besoin d'être rassurée...

\- J ignorait qu'elle avait un passé aussi...

\- Tumultueux ? Qui n'en a pas ? Alice a eu un passage à vide à la mort de Carmen. Avant elle, ce n'étais pas le genre de fille à se poser bien longtemps. Alors quand la petite sœur de son amie s'est jetée à son cou, elle a d'abord pris peur avant de leur accorder une chance. Quand elle est morte, une partie d elle est morte aussi.

\- Mais...pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé ? J'aurais pu comprendre...

\- Alice ne parle pas du passé ou très peu. Carmen a laissé une marque indélébile dans son cœur. Et tu es entrain d'effacer cette marque.

\- Je ne veux pas remplacer Carmen. Tout comme elle ne remplacera jamais mon histoire avec Raven.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Fit Lexa.

\- J'en suis dingue... souffla Bella.

\- Alors pardonne lui de ne pas t avoir parler de l'après Carmen. Elle passait ses soirées en boîte, avec certaines personnes qu'elle ne fréquente plus maintenant, elle n'est pas fière d'avoir eu plusieurs femmes dans son lit.

\- Merci, fit Bella en se levant.

\- Pas de quoi, fit la brune. Si tu la cherche, elle a posé son dernier carton dans son appartement tout à l'heure.

La PDG raccompagna la jeune femme à la porte et sourit en voyant Clarke remonté l'allée.

\- Tout va bien ? Fit la blonde.

\- J'avais besoin que Lex' me rassure, lui dit Bella.

Elle fit la bise à la blonde, enlaça la brune et grimpa dans sa voiture.

\- Elles sont toujours fâché ? Fit Clarke à la brune.

\- Ça ne devrait plus durer.

La brune attira la blonde à elle et vint sceller leurs lèvres.

\- 'Soir, fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- 'Soir, fit la blonde.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai cuisiné pour toi.

\- Je meurs de faim !

La blonde entra dans la grande maison et retira son manteau. Lexa sourit en admirant ces courbes et accompagna la jeune femme vers la salle à manger.

.

* * *

 **Oups ^^**

 **mdr :p**

 **Des nuages au pays de l'amour :p**

 **Votre avis ?**

 **ps: Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Costia donc, elle aura les traits de Jessica Parker Kennedy :p**


	16. Avant toi ne comptait pas

Après avoir parcouru les quelques kilomètres qui la séparait de la nouvelle adresse de la petite brune, Bella gara sa voiture non loin de là. Elle hésita un instant avant de se diriger vers l'immeuble. Elle s engouffra dans l'ascenseur et rejoignit le dernier étage où elle frappa à la porte située dans le fond.

\- Hey, fit Kate en lui ouvrant.

\- Hey, fit Bella.

\- Elle est dans la dernière pièce au fond, lui indiqua la jeune femme en attrapant son blouson.

\- Merci, fit Bella en entrant.

\- Tu lui diras que je suis rentrée s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr.

La blonde enfila son blouson, enlaça Bella et quitta l'appartement. L'étudiante retira elle aussi son blouson et se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée par Kate. Elle trouva Alice dans la pièce où elle avait posé son chevalet, celle-ci se trouvait devant une toile, un pinceau à la main.

\- Qui c'était ? Fit la petite brune.

\- Moi, fit Bella.

La professeure se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de sa compagne.

\- Isabella, souffla-t-elle.

L'étudiante sourit à son prénom complet, traversa la pièce et vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de bien-être à ce baiser.

\- Pardon, souffla Bella.

\- Ne t excuse pas, fit Alice. J'aurais dû te parler avant que Costia ne le fasse.

\- Je ne peux pas t envouloir de ne pas vouloir ressasser le passé.

\- J'aurais dû...

\- Chhh chuuutt, fit Bella en venant l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime. Ce qu il y a eu avant toi ne compte pas.

L'étudiante sourit et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Qu est ce que tu peignais ?

\- Je cherchais l'inspiration. Mais sans toi dans le coin...

Bella sourit à cet aveu et joua avec ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune.

\- Tu es bien installée ?

\- On a pratiquement fini avec Kate. Elle est ... ?

\- Rentrée.

\- Oh fit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Tu me fais visiter ?

\- En fait, je voudrais ton avis sur une pièce.

La petite brune se défit de l'étreinte de Bella, lui prit la main et l entraîna à sa suite. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir et ouvrit la porte en face. Dans la pièce se trouvait un grand lit double avec une table de nuit de chaque côté, une guirlande électrique était posée le long de la tête de lit et une toile se trouvait suspendue au-dessus.

\- C'est la cascade, souffla Bella.

\- J'ai cru remarquer que tu aimais cet endroit, fit Alice en se calant dans son dos.

\- Je croyais que cette toile était pour moi ?

\- Elle est pour toi, fit la petite brune. Pour que tu te sentes ici comme chez toi.

Bella sourit devant tant d'attention de la professeure.

\- J'ai donné un double de mes clés à Lex' et un à Kate. J'aimerais t en donner un aussi...

Elle fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de l'étudiante.

\- Quand Carmen est morte, une partie de moi est morte aussi. J'ai traîné en boîte, fréquenté des filles, parce que j'essayais en vain de ressentir à nouveau quelques choses. Quand j'ai compris que tout ça ne la ramènerait pas, je suis partie en France. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris tout ce que je sais sur l'art, là-bas que j'ai passé mon diplôme. Et puis il y a quelque mois, je suis revenue à Forks pour le mariage de mon frè ne devais rester qu'une semaine quand le lycée m'a téléphoné pour remplacer Nate. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi... et mon cœur s'est réformé dans ma poitrine.

Bella sourit à ces mots et se retourna vers elle.

\- Ces filles n'ont jamais compté pour moi et...

Mais l'étudiante ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et vint souder leurs lèvres avec tendresse. Elle mit peu de temps avant de faire remonter le haut de la professeure. Celle-ci sourit largement et se laissa dévêtir sans opposition avant d'entraîner la jeune femme vers le grand lit.

. ********

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle posait un plat vide en cuisine, Lexa reçu un sms de la part de sa meilleure amie.

\- " Merci commandante"

\- " Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi l'artiste"

Elle posa son téléphone sur le plan de travail et sentit deux bras encerclé sa taille.

\- Qui c'était ? Souffla Clarke.

\- C'était Alice qui me remerciait.

\- Elles se sont réconciliés ?

\- Je pense bien.

La patronna se retourna pour faire face à la blonde et vint l'embrasser. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien et se senti fondre.

\- Clarke je...

\- Chuuuttt, fit la blonde.

Elle lui prit la main et l entraîna à l'étage. La belle blonde connaissait la maison comme sa poche pour y avoir passer de nombreuses soirées en sa compagnie à boucler des dossiers. Elle voulut se diriger vers la chambre d'ami mais Lexa préféra l'entrainer vers sa propre chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Clarke poussa sa patronne sur le lit. Celle-ci sourit devant l'audace dont faisait preuve la blonde.

Elle prit appui sur ses coudes et ancra son regard au sien. Clarke retira son chemisier et le lança par terre. La brune vient humidifier ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et tendis une main à la blonde pour l'attirer à elle. Leurs genoux se touchaient à présent et Clarke profita de cette proximité pour débarrasser sa patronne de son haut. Elle se mordit la lèvre en découvrant ses courbes et se recula légèrement pour faire tomber son pantalon à ses pieds. Les yeux de Lexa ne savaient où se poser. La blonde avait des formes généreuses qui ne réclamait que ses caresses.

Elle l attira à elle et l entraîna en position allongée, se laissant dominer. D'un geste, la blonde vient souder leurs lèvres avant de faire glisser une main entre elles pour venir débarrasser Lexa de son pantalon. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent en sous-vêtements l'une contre l'autre et gémirent de bien-être au contact de leurs peau. Clarke fut la première à débarrasser la brune de ses sous-vêtements et vint faire glisser sa langue sur tout son corps avant de laisser un suçon au bas de son ventre comme pour signaler qu'à présent, elle était sienne. Elle retira elle-même ses propres sous vêtement et gémit en croisant le regard remplit d envie de la brune.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de poser sa bouche sur son corps, ces cuisses et puis son pubis. Jamais Lexa ne s'était laissé dominer avant ce soir mais Clarke la poussait dans ses retranchements. La blonde chercha un quelconque refus dans ces yeux mais ne croisa que le regard remplit d envie de la brune, la bouche entre ouverte et la respiration saccadée. Elle embrassa tendrement son pubis, donna un léger coup de langue le long de ses lèvres et gémit en sentant la brune posé une main sur sa tête pour l'encourager.

Elle écarta ces lèvres, donna deux ou trois timides coup de langue sur son petit morceau de chair rose avant de coller sa bouche contre d'un geste gourmand. Elle grogna contre ces lèvres lorsque Lexa lacera son bras avant que celle-ci ne reprenne difficilement son souffle. La brune remuait sous ses coups de langues, gémissait aussi et se laissa emporter par les caresses buccales de la blonde.

Elle ne fut pas longue avant d'être fauché par l'orgasme et cria son prénom. La secrétaire sourit fièrement, déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de chaque cuisse et vint poser ses lèvres contre celle de la belle brune. Celle-ci l attira instantanément contre elle et fit glisser sa main entre leurs corps alors que la blonde se trouvait toujours au-dessus d'elle. Elle la pénétra sans prévenir et cru perdre la raison en réalisant la facilité avec laquelle elle avait fait glisser deux doigts dans son intimité.

\- Taiiinnn, gémit Lexa.

Elle ancra son regard à celui de la blonde qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tant les caresses prodiguer par Lexa lui faisaient du bien. Elle arqua le dos, gémit lorsque la brune y ajouta un troisième doigt et griffa le drap lorsqu'elle fut fauchée par l'orgasme avant de se laisser retomber sur la brune. Celle-ci l enveloppa tendrement dans ses bras, embrassa sa tempe et lui souffla.

\- Depuis le temps que je lutte pour résister à mon envie de ton corps.

La blonde sourit largement et vient chercher ces lèvres avant de laisser aller dans les bras de la brune qui traçait des courbes du bout des doigts au creux de ses reins.

. ********

Au petit matin, Bella se réveilla dans le grand lit de la petite brune. Elle remua légèrement à la recherche de sa présence. La professeure posa son carnet de dessin sur la table de nuit et se glissa comme il faut sous les draps pour venir coller son corps au sien.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle.

\- 'Jour, marmonna Bella.

La professeure laissa courir ses lèvres sur le corps nu de la jeune femme.

\- Je commence à bien connaître mon modèle, souffla-t-elle.

Bella esquissa un sourire à ces mots et profita des douces caresses matinales.

\- Tu as faim ? Si je trouve le bon carton, je peux te préparer le petit déjeuner. On pourrait le prendre au lit...

\- Mauvaise idée, fit Bella.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Parce que pour le déjeuner, tu me feras des toasts à la marmelade. Tu vas me les faire goûter, d'abord sur ton doigt et ensuite sur ton corps.

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup la petite brune.

\- Ou est le mal ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Raven et O' pour la faire admettre dans un centre.

\- Je peux me dépêcher sur la fin et tu serais quand même à l'heure, lui fit Alice.

\- Je comptais te demander de venir, lui fit Bella en se retournant vers elle.

\- Je t'accompagnerait volontiers.

L'étudiante vient sceller leurs lèvres et repoussa les draps pour se lever.

\- Ensuite, il faudra que je me décide à retourner en cours. J'ai une semaine de retard.

\- Je demanderai à mon père de te faire un papier, lui dit la petite brune qui ne perdait pas une miette de son lever. L'étudiante se trouvant toujours nue.

\- C est gentil mon amour.

Alice esquissa un sourire à ce surnom.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens ? Fit Bella.

La professeure bondit pratiquement hors du lit.

\- J'arrive !

\- Et au fait, fit Bella depuis le couloir. Je déteste me dépêcher.

.

* * *

 **Clexaaaa :p**

 **C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce pairing,**

 **vous avez aimé ? :D**

 **J'attends vos avis**


	17. Certains tiennent à toi

Après une douche câline, Alice gara sa moto devant un grand bâtiment blanc situé en ville et aida Bella à en descendre. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée ou elles furent rejointes par Raven et Octavia. Les quatre jeunes femmes se saluèrent et regagnèrent l'entrée.

\- O' ? Fit Raven en constatant que la belle brune ne les suivait pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont m'aider ? À part me rendre accro à autre choses...

\- Ils feront au mieux pour t aider.

\- Franchement à part des séances de groupes ou je dirais que je m'appelle Octavia et que je suis une junkie, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'ils vont faire d'autres...

\- Ils vont te donner de quoi calmer les crises de manques et de quoi décrocher en passant à un truc plus doux.

\- Ils vont me rendre accro à autre chose...c'est bien ce que je dis.

\- O'...soupira la mécanicienne.

\- C'est vrai non ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais t en sortir ?

\- Pourquoi et pour qui ?

La brune soupira de lassitude.

\- Certaines personnes tiennent à toi O', peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu le remarques, lui dit-elle avant de se rendre dans le bâtiment.

Alice embrassa tendrement sa compagne sur le front et suivit Raven à l'intérieur laissant les deux anciennes amies discuter.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour nous, lui dit Bella.

\- Bella...j'ai gâché ta vie...

\- C'est faux. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais connu Alice. Raven et moi, ça n'allait plus, je ne me rends compte que maintenant. Votre petit rendez-vous a juste tout accéléré.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé...

\- Mais tu étais amoureuse d'elle et tu l'es toujours, lui dit Bella. Tu l'as cherché pendant longtemps.

\- Je ne...

\- Pas à moi O', on se connait depuis qu'on est gosse. Je sais reconnaître quand tu es amoureuse, fit Bella en l interrompant.

\- Qu est ce que je pourrais bien lui apporter de toute façon ?

\- Prends le temps de te réparer, tu verras après.

\- Vous venez ? Lança Raven qui venait de rouvrir la porte.

\- Demandes lui de t attendre, lui suggéra Bella.

\- Tu crois... ?

Bella lui prit le bras et l entraîna vers l'intérieur. La belle brune se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil ou l'attendait Raven.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle à l'infirmière. Je voudrais compléter un dossier...

\- C'est pour vous ? Lui demanda l'infirmière.

Raven prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager.

\- Pour moi, oui.

La rousse derrière le bureau attrapa un dossier qu'elle lui tendit.

. ********

Quelques minutes plus tard, Octavia rendit son dossier à l'infirmière qui lui mit un bracelet autour du poignet.

\- Est ce qu'elle a droit à des visites ? Fit Raven.

\- Pas la première semaine, uniquement des appels. Pour la suite il faudra voir avec sa psychologue.

\- Bon, fit la belle brune en attrapant son sac. On se dit à bientôt ?

\- Je t'appelle demain, lui dit Bella en l enlaçant.

\- Merci pour tout, souffla la belle brune.

Alice lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, lui offrit une étreinte rapide et la laissa en compagnie de Raven.

\- Je te sonne ce soir pour savoir si ta psy est sympa.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de...

\- J'en ai envie, fit la mécanicienne.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et s apprêtais à s'éloigner mais fut rattrapée par la belle brune.

\- Attends-moi, souffla-t-elle. Quand je serais réparé peut-être que...

\- Ça me plairait, lui dit Raven avec un sourire.

La belle brune hésita une fraction de seconde et franchit la distance entres elles pour venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je te promet de revenir réparé, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire avant de suivre l'infirmière.

Raven sourit à cet échange, lui adressa un signe de la main et rejoignit le couple qui l'attendait.

\- Alors ? Fit Bella.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu vas l'attendre ?

\- Tu as entendus ?

\- C'est moi qui l'aie poussé à te le demander, lui dit Bella avec un sourire alors qu'elle attrapait la main d'Alice.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse... souffla Raven.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Rae'.

 **Trois mois plus tard :**

Bella finissait d'accrocher la guirlande en papier qu'elle avait acheté pour la sortie d Octavia du centre.

\- Elle est droite comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle depuis son échelle.

\- Parfait, lui dit Nikki.

Alice, elle, déposa plusieurs bols de chips sur les tables qu'elles avaient rapprochés. Le bar était exceptionnellement fermé pour la soirée. Raven devait passer récupérer la belle brune et la ramener à l'appartement de Kate qui lui prêtait sa chambre d'amis pour quelques temps.

\- Est ce qu'il y a assez de ballon ? Fit Nikki.

\- Ça devrait le faire.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle aimera ? Fit Bella.

\- Bien sûre qu'elle aimera la rassura sa compagne.

Pendant ce temps-là, à quelques kilomètres de là, Raven venait de passer la sécurité de l'établissement et patientait nerveusement dans la salle d'attente. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques minutes et elle sourit en voyant la belle brune rentrer dans la pièce.

Bien qu'elles se soient vues plusieurs fois pendant les trois mois ou la jeune femme se trouvait en centre, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas eu de réelle occasion de reparler de leurs conversations lors de l'entrée d Octavia dans le centre car la plupart de leurs rencontres avaient dû se faire sous surveillance.

\- Hey, fit Raven légèrement nerveuse.

\- Hey, répondit la belle brune.

\- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir Miss Blake, fit l'infirmière de garde.

\- Vous allez me manquez aussi Connie, la salua la belle brune.

L'infirmière lui fit signer plusieurs documents, Raven prit son sac et la guida hors du bâtiment. Une fois hors de l'enceinte de celui-ci, la belle brune inspira profondément.

\- Comme c'est bon d'être dehors, d'être libre.

\- Je te ramène ? Lui proposa la brune.

\- On va où ? Je n'ai plus vraiment de chez moi...

\- Kate a une chambre de libre, elle accepte que tu l'occupe.

\- Oh...génial, fit Octavia avec un sourire. Tout est mieux que ce bâtiment et ces murs blancs sans vie de toute façon.

\- Alors allons-y, fit Raven en posant son sac à l'arrière de sa voiture.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Raven vient rejoindre Nikki et Bella, la jeune femme avait accompagné son amie pour fumer dehors dans la petite cour attenante au café.

\- Vous croyez qu elle a aimé la surprise ? Leurs demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle a aimé, lui assura Bella.

\- Elle est ou là ? Lui demanda Nikki.

\- Elle discute avec Lexa.

\- Tu vois, fit Nikki à sa meilleure amie. Elle en est dingue au point de savoir où elle est et ce quelle fait, s amusa-t-elle.

\- Hé ! Protesta Raven. Ça fait trois mois qu'on s'est vue que sous surveillance, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle a eu le temps de tomber amoureuse de moi ? Elle avait d'autres choses en tête.

\- Sauf qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de toi, lui dit Bella en écrasant sa cigarette.

\- Tu...tu crois ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ? Je connais O' depuis toujours.

\- Ha...fit Raven.

\- C est mignon, fit Nikki. Tu es dingue d'elle, pas vrai ?

\- Hé ! S'exclama Raven. Je te rappelle comment tu étais quand Jasper t'as dit qu'il était amoureux de toi ?

La brune lui fit une grimace et écrasa à son tour sa cigarette avant de rentrer suivie par Bella.

Raven resta seule quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

\- Te voilà... fit Octavia.

\- Tu me cherchais ? Fit Raven.

\- Oh tu crois ? Fit la belle brune.

La jeune femme traversa la cour pour la rejoindre.

\- On n'a pas eu l'occasion de terminer notre conversation.

\- Quelle conversation ? Fit Raven en jetant sa cigarette à terre.

\- Celle avant que je ne rentre au centre.

\- Ha...

\- Je t'ai demandé de...

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, lui fit la mécanicienne. Trois mois à te voir en coup de vent, trois mois à ne pas pouvoir te toucher, trois mois à...

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase que la belle brune vient se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser. Raven gémit de bonheur et approfondit rapidement le baiser.

\- Je... Souffla Octavia contre ses lèvres. J'ai envie de toi...

Raven sentit le bas de ses reins s'enflammer à cet aveu et grogna d'envie.

\- Moi...moi aussi, mais...on ne peut pas quitter ta fête comme ça...

\- Je sais... gémit Octavia de frustration.

La mécanicienne sourit et vient chercher ces lèvres. Les baiser s enchaînèrent, les deux jeunes femmes profitaient de leurs complicités intactes.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent à regret, forcé de se rendre à l'intérieur auprès des autres. Raven hésita un instant avant de tendre sa main à la belle brune qui sourit en entremêlant leurs doigts. C'est ainsi qu'elles entrèrent dans le bar. Bella sourit en voyant leurs mains liées mais ne fit aucune remarque.

\- On dirait que je suis la seule célibataire dans le coin, fit Kate en voyant les quatre couples présents dans la pièce.

\- Ne soit pas aussi sélectives avec les hommes K' et ça viendra tout seul, lui fit Alice.

\- Peut-être que je devrais essayer les femmes moi aussi ?

\- Oh si tu veux, j'ai une amie célibataire depuis peu, je peux te la présenter ?

\- Laisse Kate tranquille, fit Bella qui était assise sur genoux. On rentre ?

\- Bien sur mademoiselle Swan, je vous ramène.

L'étudiante quitta les genoux de sa compagne et vient enlacés son amie.

\- Je suis fière de toi O' souffla-t-elle.

\- Le plus dure n'est pas encore fait...fit la belle brune. C'est une fois hors du centre que la tentation va être la plus forte...

\- Je serais la, lui assura Raven.

La belle brune retient difficilement son sourire et salua ses amies. Petits à petits, le bar se vida. Raven fut la dernière à quitter l'endroit. Elle avait un mal fou à lâcher la belle brune.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Fit celle-ci.

\- Je crève d envie de rester...

\- Tu as peur que je te viole ?

\- On sait toutes les deux que ça ne serait pas du viol. Mais, je veux faire les choses bien avec toi. Je veux t invité à sortir, te ramener à ta chambre...

\- Et que je t'y invite, termina la belle brune.

\- Ne précipitons pas les choses d'accord ?

\- D accord.

La mécanicienne l embrassa tendrement.

\- Si cette nuit tu... si ça n'allait pas...fit Raven.

\- Ton numéro est dans mon portable.

\- N hésite pas à m'appeler même au milieu de la nuit.

Octavia sourit devant tant d'attention de la part de la mécanicienne, lui vola un autre baiser et la laisser filer.

.

* * *

 **Pour la cohérence de la fanfic et la suite,**

 **3 mois ce sont déroulé entre l'entrée et la sortie d'Octavia du centre :)**

 **J'espère que cette fanfic vous plait toujours :D**


	18. Ne plus perdre de temps

Depuis qu elle était rentrée du centre où elle avait passé 3 mois, Octavia tournait en rond dans l'appartement qu elle occupait en collocation avec Kate. Raven elle, passait toutes les nuits en sa compagnie depuis qu'elles s'étaient enfin mises ensemble mais la belle brune avait du mal à s'occuper et avait peur de retourner vers ses anciens démons à force de ne rien faire de productif. Ce matin-là, elle s éveillait auprès de la brune qui finissait de s'apprêter pour aller donner cours.

\- Je crois que je vais aller trouver Kate quand tu seras partie, fit-elle à la mécanicienne.

\- Je t'ai dit que si tu le voulais, je pouvais t avoir un poste au lycée.

\- Ouais... Comme technicienne de surface. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de sous métier mais je pense que j'ai plus ma place ici.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, vas-y, l encouragea la jeune femme.

\- Ça ne te dérangerais pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que ta meuf soit serveuse...

\- Ma meuf... Fit Raven en roulant des yeux. Je n'aime pas se terme.

\- Ta petite amie ?

\- Ma femme, fit la mécanicienne avec un sourire.

La belle brune esquissa elle aussi un sourire tandis que Raven se rasseyais sur le lit pour enfiler ses bottes.

\- Donc, que ta femme soit serveuse... Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Hey, mon film préféré c'est Coyote Girls. Donc non, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

\- Rav' ! Fit la belle brune.

\- Quoiii ? Fit celle-ci. Excuse-moi mais je t'imagine danser sur le bar la...

\- Je suis sérieuse Rav' !

\- Mais moi aussi ! Se défendit celle-ci.

La belle brune rit et vient se coller dans son dos, faisant glisser ses mains sous son t shirt.

\- Je peux te faire une danse privée tout de suite si tu veux, souffla elle a son oreille.

La mécanicienne étouffa difficilement le gémissement d'envie qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Reste, souffla Octavia.

\- O'... Protesta difficilement la jeune femme.

\- J'aie envie de toi, souffla celle-ci. Trois jours que tu passes les nuits avec moi, trois jours que je meurs d envie de te faire l'amour et d'entendre à nouveau ton souffle irrégulier à mon oreille quand je t'aurais fait venir...

Elle fit glisser sa langue le long de sa jugulaire.

\- Je... Je vais être en retard...fit la mécanicienne en se levant.

La belle brune soupira de frustration et se leva à son tour.

\- Je te retrouve ce soir, fit Raven en venant poser rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- À ce soir...

Octavia laissa partir la mécanicienne et fila sous la douche.

 **.******

Un demie heure plus tard, elle se rendit à l'étage inférieur et frappa à la porte du bureau de la blonde chez qui elle vivait et fut invité à entrer.

\- O' ? Tout va bien ? Fit la blonde inquiète.

\- Ça va... Pourquoi tout le monde me demande tout de suite comment je vais ? Je suis sortie du centre, je vais mieux.

\- Excuse-moi, fit Kate en faisant une grimace. Bonjour ! Fit-elle en souriant. Je peux quelques choses pour toi ?

\- Je l'espère, fit la belle brune.

Kate l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Je tourne en rond à l'appart'... Et faire le ménage tous les jours...

\- Je comprends, fit Kate.

\- Je me demandais si par hasard je ne pourrais pas me rendre utile ici, fit Octavia.

\- Tu veux travailler pour moi ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'hébergés chez toi et honnêtement, ça me gêne de ne pas te payer. Alors je pensais qu en contrepartie, je pourrais bosser au bar.

\- Tu as de l'expérience en tant que serveuse ? Parce que porter un plateau avec deux verres c'est facile mais quand je fais des soirées, il faut savoir porter plusieurs verres à la fois.

\- J'ai bosser au club quelques temps avant de finir sur le trottoir. Max disait qu avec ma jolie gueule, c'était du gâchis de ne pas en faire profiter les autres...

\- Max ? L abruti qui t'a foutue sur le trottoir je suppose...

\- Soit... Fit la belle brune.

\- Honnêtement c'est vrai qu'une paire de bras en plus...

\- Tu serais d'accord ? S enthousiasma Octavia avec un sourire.

\- Écoute, fit Kate en posant son carnet de fournisseurs. Si tu n'as rien contre le fait de faire un essai... Et si les horaires irréguliers ne te font pas peur...

\- Tout est mieux que de rester enfermé dans ma chambre !

La blonde sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la belle brune et lui tendit la main.

\- Deal alors ?

Octavia lui serra vigoureusement la main.

\- Deal !

\- Tu seras sûrement moins enthousiaste ce soir, fit Kate en souriant.

La belle brune se leva avec un large sourire.

\- Merci ! Pour ta confiance. On se ne connaissait pas avant et franchement, j'espère qu'on pourra devenir de très bonnes amies.

\- Tu es une amie de Bella et c'est la compagne d'une de mes meilleures amies donc. Et j'espère aussi que nous deviendrons amies, fit la blonde en se levant à son tour. Je vais te confier au bon soin de Georgia, c'est mon second et...

\- Tu ne me formes pas toi-même ?

\- Je termine la compta et je passerais derrière le bar tout à l'heure. Voir comment tu t'en sors et te donner quelques trucs.

Elle sortit de son bureau et se rendit vers la salle où se trouvait déjà quelques clients.

\- Si tu as des questions, je suis dans mon bureau.

\- Merci ! Vraiment. Tu es la première à me faire confiance et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je te fais confiance O'

\- Je ne te décevrais pas Kate, fit la belle brune avec un sourire sincère.

 **.******

Quelques jours plus tard, Alice passa récupérer sa compagne à la sortie des cours. Elle la vit arriver en compagnie d'une brune et l enlacés avant de la rejoindre.

\- Hé, fit-elle en venant embrasser la professeure.

\- Hé, fit celle-ci.

\- J'aime tellement quand tu viens me récupérer à la sortie de mes cours, fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Moi aussi, fit la petite brune en encerclant sa taille de manière possessive pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Miss Cullen, fit Bella avec un sourire. Nous ne sommes pas seules.

Mais la professeure ne l'écoutait déjà plus et vient l'embrasser avec fougue, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant gémir Bella.

\- Lice ? Fit-elle. Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle après ce baiser.

\- God je déteste être jalouse, souffla-t-elle.

\- Jalouse de ?

\- Cette brune-là, que tu as serrés dans tes bras...

\- Marine ? Fit Bella en souriant. C'est une amie. Elle est en cours avec moi, on s'entend bien, c'est tout. Elle vient de se faire plaquer...

\- Justement ! Une raison de plus pour m en méfier.

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup Bella.

\- Arrête, fit Bella avec un sourire. Je passe mon temps avec toi, j'ai plus d'affaire chez toi que...

\- Alors vient vivre avec moi, souffla Alice tandis que Bella enfilait son casque.

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Sérieusement, je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis 4 mois mais, j'en crève d'envie. On a franchi plus d'étapes en 4 mois qu'un couple normal. Tu es déjà pratiquement la tous les soirs...

\- Je ne...

\- Bella ! Fit une voix derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et virent la dénommé Marine revenir vers elles.

\- C'est moi qui aie ton carnet de note, fit-elle en lui tendant. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

\- Oh merci, fit l'étudiante avec un sourire.

\- À demain ?

La brune les salua et tourna les talons.

\- Tu aurais pu me présenter... fit Alice

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça, elle sait très bien qui tu es.

\- Soit...

\- Lice'...souffla Bella.

\- Monte, je te ramène.

Bella soupira et grimpa sur l'engin rouge, rabattit sa visière et s accrocha à la taille de la petite brune.

Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte de l'appartement que Bella partageait avec Nikki.

\- Tiens, je ne t'attendais pas ce soir, fit celle-ci.

Elle vit au visage de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas envie de discuter.

\- Je vous laisse, fit celle-ci.

\- Pas la peine, j'y allais, fit la professeure alors que Nikki s éclipsait.

\- Tu ne restes même pas ?

\- On se voit demain, je comptais passer voir Lex'...

\- Lice'...

La petite brune posa un baiser sur ces lèvres et tourna les talons.

\- J'ai peur ok ?!

\- Quoi ? Fit la professeure.

\- Toi, moi, vivre ensemble, tout ça...

\- Je ne suis pas comme elle Isabella et tu le sais. Jamais je n'ai regardé une autre femme, jamais je n'ai voulu une autre femme.

\- Je sais...

\- Réfléchis y d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tes cartons ce soir. Tu passes déjà toutes soirées avec moi, je t'accompagne au cours, tu m'attends le soir quand j'ai assisté Nate. On est déjà comme un couple qui vit ensemble. Tu dois juste affronter ta peur.

\- C'est idiot, je sais.

\- Non, c'est normal après ce que tu as vécu. Tu protège ton cœur et je fais voler en éclats le mur que tu as mis tant de temps à construire.

Bella esquissa un sourire devant tant de compréhension de sa compagne et vint l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Isabella.

La petite brune posa un dernier baiser sur ces lèvres avant de filer.

. ********

Garant sa moto devant la maison de Lexa, la petite remonta l'allée et sonna à la porte.

\- Hé l'artiste, comment tu vas ?

\- Commandante, ça va et toi ?

\- Pour que tu viennes jusqu'à la maison tard le soir, c'est que ça ne va pas si fort... un souci avec Bella ? Lui demanda la brune en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

\- Je lui ai demandé de vivre avec moi, fit la petite brune en retirant son blouson.

\- Et elle a eu peur...

\- C est psy que tu aurais dû faire, pas PDG.

La brune accompagna son amie au salon ou elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Clarke.

\- Hé Clarkie, fit la petite brune en venant la saluer.

\- Tu as une petite mine Lice', tu veux que je te fasse un thé ?

\- Je prendrais volontiers quelques choses de plus fort.

La blonde jeta un œil à sa compagne qui acquiesça et elle fila dans la cuisine. Elle revient avec 2 verres de whisky.

\- Je vous laisse discuter, je serais à l'étage.

Clarke embrassa Lexa et fila à l'étage.

\- Vous vivez ensemble ? Fit la petite brune.

\- Depuis avant-hier, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

La professeure vida son verre d'un trait.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Lex'.

\- Bella te dira oui, j'en suis sure. Elle a juste eu peur.

\- Possible, oui. Ou elle ne veut vraiment pas s'engager avec moi.

\- Lice' elle est dingue de toi. Ça se voit quand vous êtes ensembles. Laisse-lui juste le temps de faire le tri dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

\- Qu est ce que ça sera quand je lui demanderais de m épouser...

\- Hé doucement l'artiste. Je sais que tu l'aimes, que tu en es dingue mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Tu sais que j'ai déconné quand Carmen est morte. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. C'est la bonne, je le sais. J'en suis dingue.

Lexa esquissa un sourire à cet aveu.

\- Tu lui as dit tout ça ?

\- Non...

\- Tu devrais lui dire. Ça la rassurait.

\- Peut-être...

\- Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? La chambre d'amis est libre.

\- C est gentil mais je vais aller faire un tour à la cascade, dessiner pour me vider la tête.

\- Et téléphone lui avant. Ne la laisse pas avoir peur.

\- Je suis dingue de cette fille ! Fit Alice. C'est pathétique non ?

\- Arrête, l'amour n'est pas pathétique. Tu es une fille bien, elle le sait au fond d'elle.

\- Je l'espère Lex, je l'espère.

Après avoir pris congés auprès de son amie, Alice gara sa moto près de la villa et fit à pied le chemin qui la menait à la cascade. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Bella, assise les pieds dans l'eau. La jeune femme était occupée à dessiner et n'avait pas remarquer sa présence. La professeure s'approcha d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle dessinait.

\- C'est très beau, souffla-t-elle. Tu t'es drôlement amélioré !

\- Bon sang 'Lice ! Fit Bella qui manqua de faire tomber sur carnet dans l'eau.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t effrayer...

La petite brune s'assit près d'elle et jeta un œil à son croquis. Celui-ci représentait un couple nu tendrement enlacés.

\- Tu devrais les montrer à Lex', je suis sure qu'elle pourrait les vendre.

\- Je n'ai pas ton talent...

\- Arrête, c'est très bien dessiné. Les courbes sont parfaites, les coups de fusains sont nets.

\- C'est parce que je connais bien les modèles, fit Bella.

La jeune femme lui tendit son carnet et Alice repéra une tâche de naissance sur la hanche de la personne dessinée.

\- J'espérais te trouver ici, fit Bella. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir Lexa, alors je me suis assise pour dessiner.

\- Lex' m a rassuré.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t en vouloir d'avoir eu peur. Pas après ce que Raven t'as fait.

\- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps mon ange, je te jure que j'y pense.

\- Je te ferais dans la place dans mon dressing, de la place dans la salle de bain...

Bella esquissa un sourire en y pensant et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Prends le temps mon amour, rien ne presse, souffla la professeure.

 **.******

Quelques jours plus tard, le couple se rendit au café de Kate pour déjeuner. Elles ne furent pas surprises de voir Raven essayer de sortir en douce.

\- On dirait que O' c'est trouver une drogue plus douce, fit Bella à son ancienne compagne.

La mécanicienne esquissa un sourire et vient les saluer.

\- Je suis accro, leurs dit-elle en s'asseyant. Elle ne me lâche plus.

La jeune femme parlait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je vais voir Kate, fit la petite brune en se levant. Je vous laisse discuter.

\- Comment ça se passe avec O' ? Fit Bella à Raven.

\- Elle est repartie sur des bonnes bases, je pense. La première nuit a été la plus dure alors on a décidé que je passerais toutes les nuits avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez en sécurité.

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu n'es pas pressée que ça arrive, pas vrai ? S amusa Bella.

\- Clairement, fit Raven avec un sourire qui en disait long.

\- Je suis contente pour vous deux.

\- Et Alice et toi, comment ça va ?

L'étudiante lança un regard à sa compagne qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil.

\- Elle m'a demandé de vivre avec elle...

\- Et tu as pris peur, conclut la mécanicienne.

\- Je suis dingue d elle ! Je n'avais pas prévu de m'attacher si vite...

\- Tu as le droit d'être heureuse Bella. Je ne t'aie pas traité comme tu le méritais et on s'est quitté de la pire des manières. Je ferais les choses autrement si je le pouvais.

\- Tu voulais O', j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte à l'époque. Tu me demandais souvent quand elle passerait à la maison, si elle resterait dormir.

\- Ouais...même sans être avec elle, je la voulais déjà...

\- On s'est fait du mal toutes les deux...fit Bella.

\- Mais tu as retrouvé une femme en qui tu peux avoir confiance, une fille stable. Elle ne parle que de toi tu sais ? Au lycée quand on est ensemble dans la salle des profs, elle ne parle que de toi, de vous.

Bella esquissa un sourire à cet aveu de la part de son ex compagne.

\- Écoute B', je ne t'aie pas traité comme tu le méritais et Alice le fait beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Ne la lâche pas, c'est un conseil que je te donne.

\- On en est arrivée à se donner mutuellement des conseils de couples, s amusa Bella. Tu le crois ça ?

\- Il faut croire que nous avons mûri.

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, Octavia descendit à son tour, elle vient saluer son amie et vola un baiser à la mécanicienne.

\- Comment tu te sens O' ? Lui demanda Bella.

\- Bien, je me sens bien mieux sans toutes ces cochonneries dans mes veines. Et puis, Kate m'a donné un poste de serveuse alors ça m'occupe l'esprit.

\- Tu rayonnes.

\- Il faut croire que cette demoiselle n'y est pas pour rien fit la belle brune en venant embrasser Raven.

Bella sourit en voyant son amie heureuse.

\- Il me reste dix minutes avant de prendre mon service, leurs dis la belle brune.

\- Assied toi, je vais te chercher un café.

La mécanicienne fila au bar.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides B' lui dit Octavia.

\- Un souci ?

\- Je crois que Rav' n'a plus envie de moi...

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Bella.

\- Ça fait 4 nuits que je dors dans ces bras. Elle ne m'a pas touchée !

\- O'... tu sais que ce n'est pas un sujet dont je parle facilement et ...

\- Oh arrête, Alice et moi ne jouez pas aux cartes la nuit !

\- Et alors ? Tu restes mon amie et Rae' mon ex, je n'aie pas envie de vous imaginer ! J'ai eu ma dose i ans !

\- Désolée... fit la belle brune. C'est juste que...

\- Écoute O', Rae' est une fille très tactile et assez demandeuses et...

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne m'a pas encore fait l'amour !?

\- Tu lui en a parlé ?

\- Tu penses bien que non... pourtant je fais tout pour l'allumer !

\- O' ! Fit Bella en lui faisant des gros yeux.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'arrive pas à passer outre le fait que j'ai été une...

\- Prostituée ?

\- Ouais...fit Octavia.

\- Mets-toi à sa place O'. La seule fois où vous avez couché ensemble, enfin j'espère la seule fois...

\- Tu sais que oui !

\- Depuis, tu as eu d'autres personnes dans ton lit. Des femmes et des hommes. Est-ce que tu as pensé qu'elle a peut-être peur de ne pas te combler ?

\- Co.…comment ça ? Souffla Octavia.

\- Je ne vais te faire un dessin O'...

\- Mais...personne ne m'a fait l'amour comme elle l'a fait à l'époque.

\- Stoooop ! Fit Bella. Là ça devient trop privée pour moi. Je te rappelle que je t'ai retrouvé à califourchon sur sa bouche...

\- Désolée... fit la belle brune.

\- Parles en avec elle O', pas avec moi.

Mais la belle brune n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer la conversation, la mécanicienne venant de les rejoindre.

\- Bon, fit Bella en se levant, désolée mais j'ai cours d'ici une demie heure.

\- Et je dois aller bosser fit Octavia en se levant à son tour.

Elle attrapa la tasse apportée par Raven et la vida en deux gorgées avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles les siennes.

\- A ce soir, souffla-t-elle.

\- A ce soir, répondit celle-ci.

L'étudiante se dirigea vers sa compagne.

\- Tu me déposes ?

\- Bien sûr, fit Alice en se levant. Je dois justement passer voir Nate. J'irais après t avoir déposé.

Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent Kate et prirent congés des autres femmes.

\- Tu m'apprendras à conduire ton engin ? Fit Bella en attrapant son casque.

\- Bien sûr, ça me plairait de faire des balades avec toi.

\- Il me faudra ma propre moto alors.

\- On peut toujours se renseigner, oui.

\- Mais tu n'as qu'un petit garage à ton appart', ou va t on ranger deux motos ?

\- Deux motos ? Fit la petite brune sans comprendre.

\- La tienne et la mienne.

\- Il faut d'abord que tu apprennes à conduire, ensuite on verra ou les ranger.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, pas vrai ?

La professeure haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ta moto, ma moto, dans ton garage.

\- Qu...quoi ? Fit Alice dont le cœur venait de s'emballer. Tu...tu veux ?

Bella sourit de plus belle, posa son casque et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- C'est toi qui as raison mon amour. On est déjà comme un couple qui vit ensemble. Je ne rentre chez moi que quand je n'ai plus rien de propre ou que je dois récupérer un truc.

Alice sourit de plus belle et vient souder leurs lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Qu est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Souffla la brune.

\- Étonnement, c'est Raven qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais avec une fille bien et que même si elle ne m'avait pas traité comme je le méritais, tu n'es pas le même genre de personnes.

\- Donc je dois remercier ton ex ?

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup Bella.

\- J'ai donné des conseils à O' en échange.

\- Bien, fit Alice avec un sourire. Allez grimpe, je te dépose.

La petite brune tandis sa main à sa compagne et l'aida à grimper sur sa moto avant de démarrer.

.

* * *

 **Haaaaa :D**

 **Il était temps qu'elles vivent ensemble non ? :D**

 **Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?**

 **Pas trop long ? mdrrrr**

 **J'attends vos retour :p**

 **ps: Marine, il était temps que tu fasses une apparition dans une fanfic :D**


	19. Trouble in paradise

Au soir, comme elles en avaient maintenant l'habitude, Raven gagna l'appartement de Kate pour la soirée et pour passer la nuit blottie contre la belle brune qui partageait sa vie. Elle retira son blouson dans l'entrée et se rendit au salon où l'attendait la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle contourna le canapé, elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- O ? Mais qu... Qu est ce que tu fais ? Fit-elle surprise.

\- Visiblement c'est la seule façon d'avoir ton attention...

La belle brune était assise entièrement nue dans le canapé.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! Et si ça avait Kate à ma place !?

\- Oh elle aurait sûrement apprécié la vue, s amusa Octavia.

La mécanicienne attrapa le peignoir laissé sur le bord du canapé et lui tendit.

\- Rhabille toi O'

\- Non ! Protesta la jeune femme en se levant. Toi regarde-moi !

Raven ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Si Octavia était sortie guérie du centre, les marques sur son corps étaient encore bien présentes. Des marques de piqûres jonchaient ses bras et des bleus parcourait encore ses courbes.

\- Je te dégoute c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Fit Raven.

\- Ça fait des jours qu on est ensemble et que tu passes les nuits contre moi. Je te cherche, je t'allume mais jamais tu ne me touches. Jamais encore tu ne m'as fait l'amour !

\- Octavia... Soupira la mécanicienne.

\- J en déduit donc que je te dégoute, fit-elle en enfilant son peignoir en soie.

\- Arrêtes... Tu dis des conneries. Tu t'es vue ?! Tu as peut-être maigri et tu as quelques bleus sur le corps mais tu as les même courbes qu il y a trois ans ! Les mêmes qui m'ont fait perdre la tête au point d en tromper Bella.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas encore touché une seule fois. Et dieu sais que tu en crèves d envie autant que moi, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux !

\- Bien sûre que j'en crève d envie Octavia ! Putain mais regarde toi ! J'ai envie de toi dès que je te regarde, dès que tu te colles dos à moi et que tes fesses viennent se coller à moi. J'ai encore en mémoire la seule fois où je t'aie fait l'amour et pourtant c'était (il y a) 3 ans !

La belle brune sembla se radoucir à ces mots.

\- Alors pourquoi... ?

\- J'ai peur ok ?

\- Mais... de quoi... ?

\- O'... Soupira la motarde en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Tu as eu d'autres personnes après moi... Des femmes et aussi des hommes...Et si je ne te comblais pas ?

\- Qu...quoi ? Fit la belle brune.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à...

\- À me faire jouir ? Rav'... Souffla Octavia qui s'assit à ses pieds. Tu es la seule à m'avoir fait jouir comme tu l'as fait cet après-midi-là.

\- Et si justement tu étais déçue ? Si justement cette fois la n arrivait Qu une seule fois ? Si je n'arrivais plus à te donner autant de plaisir ?

Cette phrase fit rire la belle brune.

\- Rav'...

\- Quoiii ? Railla celle-ci.

\- Je m'en fou ok ? Je sais comment tu es avec les femmes, je sais que quand tu étais avec Bella vous passiez des week-ends au lit à faire l'amour. Je n'ai pas peur d'être déçue.

\- Tu m'as mise sur un piédestal… Alors que cet après midi la...

\- Tu m'as fait l'amour avec fougue, tu m'as fait jouir sur ta langue. Bon dieu... C'était si bon !

\- O'...

La belle brune esquissa un sourire et se releva pour venir s'asseoir sur à califourchon sur ces genoux.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi Rav' !

Elle vient chercher ces lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Bébé... Gémit la belle brune contre sa bouche. S'il te plaît...

La mécanicienne ne fut pas longue à renoncer à ses principes et vient sceller leurs lèvres et forcer tendrement le passage en soupirant d'envie. Elle posa ses mains sur ces cuisses peut couvertes et la souleva d'un seul mouvement pour la porter vers leur chambre ou elle la posa sur le lit. Elle retira son pull et ses chaussures avant de la rejoindre sur le lit pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu es si belle souffla-t-elle en venant défaire le nœud de son peignoir.

\- Raven je... Je suis une ancienne droguée couverte de bleus et d ancienne trace de piqûres…je ne suis pas belle...

\- Non c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas belle, lui accorda la mécanicienne. Tu es magnifique...

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle vient poser ses lèvres sur son corps faisant gémir de libération la belle brune.

\- Je n'ai pas cesser de penser à toi quand tu étais au centre. J'ai même...

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas terminer sa phrase.

\- Dis-moi Bébé...

\- J'ai... un soir... je pensais si fort à toi que j'en aie...mes mains se sont égarées…

La belle brune sourit fièrement.

\- Tu as... ?

Raven hocha la tête gênée.

\- Et c'était bon ?

\- Pas aussi bon que ce que je m'apprête à faire là.

Fière de cet aveu, la belle brune l attira à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que d'un geste, Raven la pénétrait.

\- Putaiiinnn ! Gémit-elle.

\- C'est çaaaaa mon bébé !

Les vas et viens de Raven se firent endiabler. Elle allait et venait dans son intimité avec une facilité folle tant Octavia était mouillée. Elle joignit vite un deuxième doigt et gémit de bonheur d'être en elle. Les gémissements d Octavia ne furent pas long à arriver tant l'envie lui dévorait les reins.

\- C est si bon !

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres lorsque la langue de la mécanicienne vient jouer avec le lobe de son oreille. La main droite de Raven claquait contre son pubis. Elle lui mordit amoureusement la nuque et gémit encore plus en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

Octavia gémit son prénom pour l'encourager et vient chercher ces lèvres. Leurs langues s enroulèrent tendrement, se caressaient, se cherchaient. Mais la mécanicienne en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle se retira à la surprise de la belle brune.

\- Rav' je ne...

\- Je sais... Mais je ne veux pas te faire jouir comme ça.

Elle posa sa main à côté de son visage et vient l'embrasser avant de disparaître entre ces cuisses. Elles gémirent toutes les deux d'anticipation. Raven s'empara goulûment de son clitoris et vient la caresser de sa langue. Les gémissements de la belle brune se firent plus rapprocher, sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle cria le prénom de Raven en étant fauchée par le plaisir.

\- Pu...putain... Souffla-t-elle haletante.

\- Pa...pardon, fit Raven en remontant. J'avais trop envie...

Octavia attrapa son visage à deux mains et vient l'embrasse fougueusement.

\- Je te pardonne... Souffla-t-elle.

La mécanicienne sourit fièrement et s allongea dos au matelas. En une fraction de seconde, Octavia fut sur elle, maintenant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me repousses, je jure que je me fais jouir toute seule.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! La défia la mécanicienne.

Elle se redressa pour venir chercher ses lèvres et laissa la belle brune finir de la déshabiller pour elle aussi lui faire l'amour.

 **.*******

Le soir commençait à tomber sur Forks, Bella attendait maintenant Alice depuis un quart d'heure. Elle remonta sa fermeture éclair et attrapa son téléphone pour joindre sa compagne avant qu'une voiture noire ne se gare devant elle laissant sortir le passager.

\- Bella ! Fit la jeune femme qui venait d'en sortir.

\- Lexa ? S'étonna celle-ci en relevant la tête.

\- Monte tout de suite, on va à l'hôpital !

\- Quoi ?!

\- C est Alice... elle a eu un accident de moto.

Bella sentit ses jambes se dérober sur elle, elle fut rattrapée par la brune.

\- Elle est en vie. Mais elle est inconsciente...

\- Bébé... gémit Bella.

\- Il faut qu'on y allé, Clarke va nous conduire. Je ne peux pas rester concentrer en sachant ma petite sœur à l'hôpital.

Bella sourit malgré elle devant la façon dont la PDG appela sa compagne. Elle grimpa dans le véhicule, la blonde fit crisser les pneus de la voiture de Lexa et fonça vers l'hôpital. Elles arrivèrent en trombe, Bella couru vers les urgences et se rendit à l'accueil.

\- Est ce que vous avez des infos sur Alice Cullen ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Sa compagne, fit Bella.

\- Je ne peux parler du statut de Miss Cullen qu'à un membre de sa famille, lui fit l'infirmière.

\- Pa...pardon ?! C'est ma femme ! S'exclama Bella en haussant le ton.

\- Isabella, fit la voix calme de Lexa. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle confia la jeune femme au bon soin de Clarke.

\- Bonsoir Geneviève, lut la brune son badge. Je suis Alexandra Woods, de la fondation Woods, mon père est un actionnaire majoritaire dans cet hôpital...

\- Vous pourriez même être le pape Miss que la réponse serait toujours la même. Je ne peux donner des informations sur l'état de santé de Miss Cullen qu'a un membre de sa famille.

\- Donc, sous prétexte que Miss Swan n'est pas mariée à mon amie, elle ne peut pas savoir si elle est en vie ?!

La brune venait elle aussi de hausser le ton.

Mais elles n'eurent pas à attendre une réponse de la réceptionniste, on poussa un brancard à travers les couloirs.

\- Jeune femme de 25 ans, accident de moto. Inconsciente à son arrivée. Fracture du tibia. Heureusement qu'elle portait son casque.

Bella fit volte face et arrêta le brancard.

\- Stop ! C'est ma femme.

Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêtée. La petite brune avait une plaie à la joue, sa visière avait dû se fendre et la blesser.

\- Bébé...gémit Bella en se penchant vers elle.

\- Docteur, comment va ma sœur ? Fit Lexa.

\- Votre sœur souffre d'une fracture du tibia et peut être d'une commotion cérébrale. Il faut l'emmener au scan sans attendre. Si elle n'avait pas eu son casque...

\- Et le conducteur de la voiture qui lui a coupé la route ?

\- Il était ivre... il n'a que quelques bleus. Votre sœur a glissé sur la route, entraîné par le poids de la moto.

\- Mon dieu...

\- Mademoiselle, nous devons vraiment y aller.

La brune attrapa Bella par les épaules.

\- Bella...

Mais la jeune femme se dégagea et scella ses lèvres à celles de la professeure.

\- Tu as intérêt à te réveiller, lui fit elle. J'ai accepté de vivre avec toi alors tu te réveilles et tu me reviens !

Elle posa un dernier baiser sur ces lèvres et se jeta dans les bras de Lexa ou elle fondit en larmes alors que le médecin et l'infirmier qui l'accompagnait entrainait le brancard ou était allongée la professeure.

 **.******

Deux heures plus tard alors que Lexa tournait en rond et que Bella avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke, les portes automatiques des urgences s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Kate suivie par Raven et Octavia.

\- On est venue dès qu'on a pu, fit la blonde qui vient serrer Lexa dans ses bras.

Raven traversa la salle d'attente et vint s'accroupir devant Bella.

\- Hey fit elle. Elle est forte ok ? Elle va s'en remettre.

\- Si je la perdais je...

Raven caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Elle se battra pour toi.

\- Merci Rae'.

Octavia avait eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser le fait qu'il existe toujours cette complicité entre sa compagne et sa meilleure amie mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Bella et après avoir hésité quelques instants, avait pris sa main.

\- Il faut que je prévienne Nikki...fit Bella.

\- Je m'en occupe, fit Clarke en se levant.

Bella lui tendit son portable et la blonde s éclipsa avant d'avoir embrassé sa compagne. Tandis que le groupe patientait pour avoir des infos, un homme titubant arriva accompagné du chef Swan.

\- Bella ?! Fit l'homme.

\- Papa !

La jeune femme vient se jeter dans les bras de son père.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais la ma chérie ?

\- Alice...elle a eu un accident de moto...souffla-t-elle.

\- De...de moto ? Fit le policier.

Lexa qui avait assisté à la scène fit le lien entre l'homme menotté et sa meilleure amie. La colère fit le reste. Elle traversa la salle d'attente et lui assena un violent coup de poing.

\- Lex' ! Fit Clarke qui venait de revenir.

\- Espèce d enfoiré, tu as presque tué celle que je considère comme ma sœur !

La blonde la retient par l'épaule, l'empêchant de le frapper à nouveau. L'homme cracha du sang, Lexa lui avait fendu la lèvre.

\- Vous ne faites rien ? Fit l'homme à Charlie.

\- Si on me demande, vous vous êtes fait ça pendant l'accident.

\- Espèce de...

Mais l'homme croisa le regard noir de Lexa et ne finit par sa phrase.

\- Donne-moi des nouvelles dès que tu en as ma chérie, je l'emmène au poste.

\- Ne le laisse pas s'en tirer, lui fit Bella.

Le policier embrassa sa fille sur le front et attrapa le chauffard par le bras sans aucun ménagement.

\- Lex'...fit la blonde.

\- Désolée princesse... tu sais que j'ai un sale tempérament quand on touche aux gens que j'aime.

La blonde prit sa main et l examina.

\- Tu devrais montrer ça un médecin...

\- Plus tard d'accord ? Lui dit-elle en lui indiquant le médecin qui venait de faire son apparition derrière le groupe.

\- Qui est la plus proche parente de Miss Cullen ?

\- C'est moi, fit Lexa. C'est ma petite sœur et Bella est sa compagne.

La brune attira Bella contre elle.

\- Bien. Votre sœur a la jambe gauche cassé au niveau du tibia. Nous avons recousu la plaie à sa joue, des morceaux de visière y étais logée...

\- Elle aura une cicatrice ? Souffla Bella.

\- Légère, nous avons tout fait pour que cela ne se voit pas.

\- On peut la voir ? Intervient Kate.

\- Votre...amie, sœur, compagne, ou peu importe, souffre d'un hématome sous dural... son casque s'est fendu sous le choc. Sans son casque, elle aurait pu y rester.

\- Mon dieu, gémit Bella. Mon amour...

\- Miss Cullen est dans le coma. Nous avons résorbé le sang. Maintenant il ne tient qu'à elle de se réveiller.

Bella se blottit contre Lexa qui vient la réconforter. Clarke elle, se tenait à sa droite, un bras autour de sa taille, elle vient embrasser sa compagne sur le front.

\- Je...je peux la voir ? Fit Bella.

\- Une seule personne à la fois et pas plus de 10 minutes. Elle doit rester au calme.

L'étudiante se crispa légèrement, remercia la brune et suivit le médecin qui la guida vers la petite chambre ou se trouvait la petite brune.

\- Ne soyez pas surprise, les câbles sont là pour l'aider et pour la soulager, lui indiqua le médecin.

Bella inspira profondément et entra dans la pièce. Un bip régulier lui indiquait les battements de cœur de la brune qui semblait endormie. Un bandage entourait sa tête et un pansement se trouvait sur sa joue droite tandis que sa jambe gauche était plâtrée et surélevée.

\- Mon dieu…souffla Bella.

Elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Reviens moi mon amour, s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes.

 **.******

Tandis que les autres jeunes femmes patientait dans la salle d'attente de pouvoir voire la professeure. Lexa suivit Clarke qui l'avait entraîné vers les guichets des urgences pour sa main.

\- Puisque je te dis que je sais bouger mes doigts... Pesta la brune.

\- Ils sont peut-être foulés, fit Clarke. Et il faut désinfecter la plaie au niveau de tes phalanges. Tu as dû te blesser sur ses dents.

La blonde semblait en colère si bien que la PDG l'avait suivie sans rechigner. Elle suivit l'infirmière dans la salle des radios et puis rejoignit la secrétaire qui l'attendait dans la petite pièce où elles attendaient le médecin.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Fit la brune.

\- Je connaissais ton tempérament sanguin avant de me mettre avec toi Lex'...

\- Mon tempérament sanguin ? Ce type aurait pu tuer la seule personne qui a toujours été présente pour moi depuis que je suis gosse !

\- Et ta casser la main aurait servi à quoi ?

La brune marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles tandis que le médecin entrait dans la pièce.

\- Bonne nouvelle, il n'y a rien de cassé. Néanmoins il va falloir y aller doucement pendant quelques jours. Je vais désinfecter la plaie à la main et vous prescrire des antidouleurs.

\- Merci Docteur, fit la blonde.

\- Pas de quoi Miss Griffin, fit le grand brun.

Le médecin prit de quoi désinfecter la main de la PDG, lui tendit une ordonnance et puis s éclipsa après avoir fait son travail.

\- Je suis désolée, ok ? J'ai tendance à partir au quart de tour quand on touche aux gens que j'aime...

\- Je sais, fit Clarke.

\- Imagine si ça avait été toi... Je l'aurais tué.

La blonde esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Alice a la tête dure. Elle va se réveiller, tu verras.

\- Si je la perdais... Ce serait comme perdre une partie de moi.

\- Je sais à quel point vous êtes proches elle et toi.

\- Ne soit pas jalouse princesse. Tu sais qu'Alice est la petite sœur que je n'aie jamais eue. Toi tu es ma femme.

Clarke sourit de plus belle et vient l'embrasser.

\- La prochaine fois, met lui un coup de genou bien placé au lieu de lui donner un coup de poing.

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup la PDG.

\- À vos ordres princesse.

\- Viens, allons rejoindre les autres. Bella va avoir besoin de soutiens dans les jours que viennent.

.

* * *

 **Oups ^^**

 **Désolée mais ...**

 **Faut bien que ça se complique un peu :p**

 **Votre avis ?**

 **Alice survivra-t-elle ?**

 **edit: Je suis obligée de mettre des parenthèses au milieu car le site n'aime pas la phrase (il y a ) XD**


	20. J'ai besoin de toi !

**Miss Harpie:** Merci pour tes retours :D Ils me font drôlement plaisir :D

 **Marine:** La violence ne résout rien :p Mais je réagirais comme toi mdrrrr

 **Elomar** : Désolée :p J'essaye de faire long pourtant ^^

 **Guest:** Il faut bien un peu de suspens :D

.

* * *

Bella passa sa soirée et toute la nuit au chevet de sa compagne. Au petit matin, le docteur Cullen était passé jeter un œil aux constantes de sa fille et s'était montré rassurant. Nikki l'avait rejointe et lui avait apporté à manger mais Bella n'y avait pas touché. La jeune femme était partie s'aérer en compagnie de Jasper.

Lexa, elle, était retourner à la fondation pour repousser ses rendez-vous avec l'aide de Clarke tandis que Raven et Octavia avaient ramené Kate. Lexa venait de revenir dans la petite chambre ou se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Elle enlaça Bella et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'endormie.

\- Clarke n'est pas avec toi ? Lui demanda Bella.

\- Elle est à la fondation, elle doit contacter certains acheteurs qui devaient passer cet après-midi récupérer les tableaux d'Alice.

\- D accord...

\- Tu devrais manger un morceau, lui fit la brune.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, lui répondit l'étudiante qui ne lâchait pas la main de sa compagne.

\- Elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais ? Va au moins prendre l'air 5 minutes, je reste à ses côtés.

\- Je préfère rester la... si jamais...

Lexa soupira et donna un coup de pied dans le tabouret inoccupé.

\- Je déteste rester là sans rien faire ! Bordel !

\- Lex...

\- J'aurais dû le massacrer ce type ! siffla la PDG.

Bella fondit en larmes, impuissante.

\- Bella, souffla la brune en venant l enlacer.

Elle l etreignit tendrement.

\- Elle est forte, tu verras. Elle va se réveiller bientôt.

Elle l embrassa sur la tempe et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Du nouveau ? Fit Nikki en revenant.

\- Non...gémit Bella.

La brune prit la place de Lexa et vient enlacés sa meilleure amie.

\- Je vais voir si je peux trouver son médecin, fit la PDG en sortant de la chambre.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, fit Nikki. Prendre une douche et manger un morceau. Je reste là s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Et si elle se réveille et que je ne suis pas là ?

\- B'...il faut aussi que tu penses à toi. Te laisser aller ne la fera pas se réveiller plus vite.

\- Je sais... mais je ne veux pas la laisser.

Lexa revint dans la chambre accompagnée de son médecin.

\- Quand pouvons-nous espérer qu'elle se réveille ?

\- Je vous l'aie dit Miss Woods, votre amie est dans le coma. Nous avons réussi à drainer le sang sans faire de trépanation, maintenant, c'est à elle de faire le reste.

\- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ?

\- Parlez-lui. Des études ont prouvé que les gens dans le coma sont conscients de ce qui l'entourent.

Le médecin prit les constantes de la professeure et lui injecta un anti douleurs pour sa jambe.

\- Je repasserais tout à l'heure pour voir s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Merci, fit la brune.

Bella serra tendrement la main de sa compagne et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire mes cartons...besoin de toi pour vivre. Reviens moi mon amour.

 **.******

Passant la porte de la grande maison ou elle vivait, Lexa se dirigea vers le bar présent dans son salon et se servit un verre.

\- Lex'... Souffla la blonde en se collant dans son dos.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, fit la brune.

\- Tu as le droit de craquer tu sais ?

La blonde posa un baiser sur son crâne et s éclipsa. Lexa restée seule, se servit un verre de whisky et hésita quant à le boire. Elle traversa la pièce et attrapa la photo d'elle en compagnie de la petite brune quelques années plus tôt. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et vida le verre d'une traite avant de le poser sur la commode et de filer à l'étage. Elle trouva la blonde assise devant la coiffeuse présente dans leurs chambres.

\- Et si elle ne se réveillait pas ? Fit-elle.

La secrétaire accrocha son regard à travers le miroir.

\- Elle se réveillera. Il s'agit d'Alice, elle a trop à perdre pour ne pas se réveiller.

\- J'ai...

\- Je sais, fit la blonde en se retournant vers elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de petite sœur. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de famille avant de la rencontrer...Quand ma mère est morte et que mon père s'est noyé dans le travail, je passais mes journées au parc...Je t'ai déjà raconté notre rencontre. Elle a partagé ses M&M's avec moi et on est tout de suite devenue amie. Si je la perdais...

La brune entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le grand lit.

\- C'est elle qui m à pousser vers toi...je... Je ne peux pas perdre ma petite sœur.

Clarke se leva et vient s agenouillé devant elle.

\- Elle se réveillera, j'en suis sûre.

\- J'ai si peur Clarke...

La blonde posa tendrement sa main sur son genou.

\- N'importe qui d'autres serait jaloux de notre complicité... Fit Lexa.

\- Alice est ta petite sœur. Je suis ta femme. Je sais faire la part des choses.

\- Merde...comment j'ai fait pour ne pas réaliser avant que j'étais dingue de toi ?

Clarke sourit tendrement et se releva pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Viens, fit-elle en lui prenant la main. Allons prendre une douche et nous mettre au lit.

\- Et si... Si pendant qu'on dormait...

Les sanglots s étranglèrent dans la gorge de la brune.

\- Tout ira bien, Bella est avec elle. Nikki surveille Bella et si quelques choses évoluait...

La PDG soupira et se blottit dans les bras de sa compagne.

\- Merci princesse, souffla-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- D être toi...

La secrétaire se défit doucement de son étreinte et essuya tendrement les larmes silencieuses qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

\- Dormons quelques heures et puis nous retourneront à l'hôpital. D'accord ?

La brune hocha la tête et vient sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

\- Et je t'aime encore plus, souffla la blonde.

 **.******

Deux jours plus tard, Bella revient dans la chambre d ou elle s'était absentée une petite heure pour aller se doucher et se changer. Elle embrassa sa compagne et caressa tendrement sa joue abîmée.

\- Les cicatrices, ça a un côté sexy, lui dit Raven en entrant à son tour.

Bella sourit et vient enlacés son ex compagne.

\- Comment ça se passe au lycée ?

\- Ça va, fit la mécanicienne. Nathan passera plus tard dans la soirée.

\- C est gentil à lui.

\- O' s excuse de ne pas être venue, elle avait rendez-vous avec sa psychologue.

\- Ça ne fait rien assura Bella.

\- Tu as une petite mine...

\- La femme que j'aime est inconsciente sur un lit depuis 3 jours... dans quel état tu serais toi ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Bella...tu ne mérites pas tout ça.

L'étudiante soupira et s allongea sur le lit contre la petite brune.

\- Elle me manques...

\- Elle va se réveiller, assura Raven.

Bella se redressa légèrement et embrassa tendrement sa compagne.

\- Bébé, souffla-t-elle. Si tu m'entends, réveille-toi. Tu me manques... j'ai besoin de toi.

Raven sourit tristement.

\- Ça va avec O' ? Lui demanda Bella

\- Ça va, on avance petit à petit.

\- Tu passes toujours les nuits là-bas ?

\- Si ta question est de savoir si je suis passée outre mes peurs, la réponse est oui. Nous avons...

\- Tant mieux, fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Merci d'ailleurs...

\- De ?

\- D avoir parlé à O'. De l'avoir rassurée.

\- C'est normal. O' est mon amie et j'aime la savoir heureuse.

Bella se colla un peu plus contre sa compagne endormie.

\- Je suis désolée pour mal que je t'aie fait... qu'on s'est fait.

\- C'est du passé, fit Bella. Si la demoiselle ici près de moi voulait bien se réveiller, je pourrais tourner la page et avancer.

\- Sinon, je peux toujours laisser tomber Octavia et retenter ma chance avec Bella ! Fit Raven en haussant le ton.

Mais la petite brune ne bougea pas.

\- C est gentil d essayé Rae, fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Je la pensais pourtant jalouse...

\- Elle l'est, fit Bella. Mais elle a aussi confiance en moi.

L'étudiante posa tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne et caressa sa joue pansée.

\- Je vous laisse, fit la mécanicienne. Parle-lui, elle va se réveiller.

Raven salua son ex compagne et quitta la pièce. Bella raconta sa journée à la petite brune et s assoupi contre elle.

 **.******

En début de soirée, Bella était toujours endormie contre sa compagne lorsqu'elle se réveilla d'un coup, ayant senti la main d'Alice serrer la sienne.

\- Mon amour ?!

Elle scella tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes mais rien ne se produisit. La jeune femme se hâta de quitter le lit et d'aller chercher une infirmière qui appela son médecin. Bella tournait en rond dans le couloir lorsque Lexa arriva en compagnie de Clarke.

\- Bella ? Fit la brune. Tout va bien ?

\- Elle a bougé Lex' ! J'ai senti sa main serrer la mienne !

\- Tu es certaines ?

\- Je l'aie senti Lex, j'en suis sure.

Mais l'enthousiasme fût de courte durée lorsque le médecin ressorti de la chambre.

\- Miss Cullen est toujours dans le coma, malheureusement.

\- Mais elle a bougé ! Je l'ai sentie serrer ma main !

\- Miss Swan...

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé quand même...

\- Je pense que c'était un simple réflexe. Les patients dans le coma ont souvent ce genre de mouvements incontrôlés. Il faut surveiller ça et...

\- Ce n'était pas incontrôlés ! Je suis sure qu'elle essayait de me rassurer. Elle va se réveiller !

La jeune femme retourna dans la chambre de la petite brune et s allongea contre elle.

\- Docteur, fit Lexa. Pensez-vous que ce geste soit l'annonce d'un réveil prochain ?

\- Je l'espère Miss Woods, je l'espère. Seul le temps nous le dira.

\- Merci.

La PDG prit la main de sa compagne et l entraîna dans la chambre ou Bella murmurait des paroles douces à la petite brune.

\- Réveille toi mon amour, s'il te plait. Je suis perdue sans toi... Je pensais ne jamais plus faire confiance aux femmes et tu es arrivée dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle laissa couler ses larmes et se blotti contre elle.

\- Ça me rend dingue de ne rien pouvoir faire !

\- Tu es présente bébé, crois-moi, je suis sure qu'Alice le sent, lui souffla Clarke.

\- Bella, fit Lexa à la jeune femme. Je compte rester un peu ici avec Clarke, profites en pour aller t aérer.

\- Et si...

\- Si quelques choses changent, je te promets de t appelée.

\- Bon, fit Bella. Je vais aller faire un tour et manger un morceau.

Elle embrassa tendrement sa compagne, lui souffla à quel point elle l'aimait et quitta l'hôpital. 

.

* * *

 **Alice est toujours dans le coma :(**

 **Heureusement que Lexa est la pour soutenir Bella**

 **et Clarke pour épauler Lexa :D**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **la bise !**


	21. Je te ramènerais toujours

Ayant laissé sa compagne avec la PDG, Bella suivit son amie vers le distributeur automatique non loin de là.

\- Merci, fit elle a son amie.

\- Tu ferais pareil pour moi, fit la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir moins de temps pour toi en ce moment, fit l'étudiante.

\- Hé, je sais que c'est ne t'en fais pas. Tu profites de ton histoire avec Alice. Je profite de mon histoire avec Jasper. On sait toutes les deux que notre amitié est plus forte que tout.

\- Ça va vous deux ?

Elle remercia son amie qui venait de lui tendre un gobelet de café.

\- Ça va plutôt pas mal, fit la brune avec un sourire. On parle de se trouver un appartement.

\- Je suis contente pour toi...

L'étudiante sourit tristement et s'assit sur une des chaises en plastique.

\- Elle va se réveiller bientôt, j'en suis sûre. Ça ne fait que 3 jours...

\- Mais chaque jour l'éloigne un peu plus d'une guérison complète...

\- B' fit Nikki en s'asseyant près d'elle. Je sais que tu as peur mais...

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu quand ma mère est morte. Je ne veux pas revivre ça...

Nikki entremêla tendrement ses doigts au siens.

\- Ça n'est pas comparable. C'est un accident. Les médecins n'ont pas eu besoin de l'opérer à la tête. Le sang se résorbe doucement...

\- J'ai tellement peur Nikki...

La jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes. La brune la débarrassa de son café et l attira contre elle.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre... Murmura l'étudiante. Je... Je l'aime.

\- Chh... Chuutt, souffla Nikki. Ça ira, tu verras.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans cette position un moment avant de regagner la chambre de la professeure. Lexa se trouvait au chevet de sa meilleure amie.

\- Hey, fit-elle. Tu as mangé un morceau ?

\- Vite fait, lui dit Nikki. Elle a pris un truc au distributeur.

\- Clarke va arriver, elle est partie chercher à manger au chinois du coin.

Comme depuis que la petite brune était inconsciente, Bella retira ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit pour se blottir contre elle. Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue non pansée.

\- Je lui racontais que nous avons fini d'envoyer toutes ces toiles, l informa la brune.

\- Oh c'est bien, fit Bella en liant ses doigts à ceux de l'endormie.

\- Quand elle sera rétablie, je lui ferais un chèque et...

Mais Bella ne l'écoutait plus vraiment ce que Nikki avait remarqué si bien qu elle se mêla elle aussi à la conversation tandis que Bella caressait sa joue blessée.

\- Dire que j'aurais pu la perdre, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle se bat pour toi, lui dit Nikki.

On frappa doucement à la porte et Clarke entra doucement dans la pièce avec quelques sachets.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pris assez pour 4, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle vient embrasser sa compagne et posa les sachets sur la table avant de venir embrasser Alice sur le front.

\- Tu verras, fit-elle à Bella. Les cicatrices, c'est assez sexy quand on a l'habitude.

L'étudiante fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- Accident de parapente, fit la PDG devant son incompréhension.

Elle souleva le pan de sa chemise pour lui montrer la cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son ventre.

\- Rate perforée suite à une mauvaise réception.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce jour-là, fit la secrétaire. Si j'avais pu te tuer... !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, s amusa la brune. Tu étais déjà dingue de moi !

La blonde lui tira la langue et ouvrit les sachets présents pour servir à manger à tout le monde.

\- Quand elle se réveillera, fais-moi penser à lui interdire de monter encore sur son machin diabolique, fit Lexa.

\- Tu peux bien parler toi avec ta Maserati Bleue ! Intervient Clarke. Je déteste te voir grimper là-dedans !

\- J'aime les belles voitures, Alice les belles motos. On est complémentaires !

\- Et puis, interdire à Alice de faire quelques choses, c'est la poussée à faire tout le contraire de toute façon, fit Bella en caressant tendrement la joue de la blessée.

\- Tu vois, fit la brune. Complémentaires

. *********

Deux jours plus tard, Bella était au chevet de sa compagne entrain de dessiner. Nikki était passé la veille et lui avait ramené son carnet de croquis à sa demande. Lexa elle, dormait dans le petit fauteuil au fond dans la pièce dans une position fort inconfortable. Bella était concentré sur son dessin représentant Alice assise au bord de la cascade. Elle esquissait des courbes sur son carnet, le dessin étant bientôt fini.

\- Isa...

La petite brune ouvrit lentement les yeux, cligna pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce et fit un geste lent vers sa compagne.

\- Isabella... souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers la petite brune et vit ses yeux ouverts. Elle en fit tomber son carnet et son crayon.

\- Bé...bébé ?! Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond pour prendre sa main et entremêlé leurs doigts.

\- Sers ma main mon amour...

La jeune femme mis quelques secondes à effectuer le geste mais lui serra la main.

\- Isabella, souffla-t-elle.

\- Oh mon dieu mon amour !

Elle se jeta à son cou et vint l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Lexaaaa ! Cria-t-elle.

La brune fit un bon dans le fauteuil.

\- Doucement...gémit celle-ci mal réveillée.

\- Co.…commandante, souffla la voix rauque d'Alice.

La PDG eu du mal a refoulé ses larmes, elle traversa la pièce et vient enlacés doucement sa meilleure amie.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer autant ce surnom !

Elle l embrassa sur les deux joues et contourna le lit pour venir enlacés Bella.

\- Tu l'as ramené, lui souffla-t-elle.

Bella pleurait silencieusement sans jamais lâcher la main de la petite brune.

\- Je vais chercher un médecin !

Tandis que Lexa quittait la pièce, Bella essuya ses larmes et vint embrasser Alice.

\- Tu m'as manqué, gémit-elle de douleur.

\- Pardon... souffla Alice.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Bella.

\- Tu as eu un accident ? Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Soif, souffla la petite brune.

\- Oh bien sûr !

Bella attrapa la carafe d'eau en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. Elle remplit un verre et glissa son bras sous l'oreiller pour aider Alice à boire et accompagner son geste. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, laissa échapper une larme et puis la reposa délicatement.

\- Miss Cullen, fit le docteur en arrivant dans la pièce. Je suis content de vous voir parmi nous.

\- Je préviens tout le monde, fit Lexa en ramassant le carnet de Bella avant de sortir.

\- Il faut que j'ausculte votre amie, fit le médecin à Bella.

Elle fit un geste pour s'éloigner mais Alice attrapa sa main.

\- Reste... souffla-t-elle. Reste avec moi...

Bella sourit et essuya ses larmes avant de laisser le médecin ausculter sa compagne.

\- Bien, le médecin après plusieurs tests. Tout semble en ordre. Vous nous avez fait peur Miss.

\- Elle...tout va bien ? Souffla Bella.

\- Il faudra retirer les fils de la plaie à la joue demain ou après-demain. Faire un scan pour contrôler ou en est l'hématome mais pour l'instant, votre amie est réveillée et tout semble parfait.

\- Merci docteur.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait le plus dur Miss Swan, votre présence l a beaucoup aidé.

Le médecin jeta un œil au moniteur, régla quelques câbles et laissa le couple se retrouver.

Bella hésita un instant avant de se recoucher contre la petite brune qui soupira.

\- Je...je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta Bella.

\- Non... j'aime, j'aime te...sentir contre moi.

\- Prends le temps bébé, fait des phrases courtes. Ça va revenir tout seul.

Elle se redressa et vient poser lentement ses lèvres contre celle du blessé.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Alice.

\- Mon dieu moi aussi, souffla Bella en venant l'embrasser à nouveau. Ne me fait plus jamais ça.

Alice soupira de bien-être et fit un effort pour formuler une phrase complète.

\- Be...Bella ?

\- Doucement mon amour, tu es resté 5 jours dans le coma. Il faut que ça revienne doucement. Tes muscles doivent recommencer à faire leurs travails. Tu vas avoir besoin de kiné et de repos.

\- E.…épouse moi, souffla la petite brune.

\- Qu...quoi ? Fit Bella en se redressant.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reformuler sa phrase que Lexa revient dans la chambre.

\- Clarke annule mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi et confie le reste du travail à Jane. Elle va arriver, fit-elle.

\- Tu as prévenu Nikki ? Fit Bella.

\- Nikki, Kate et Raven.

\- Bébé...souffla la petite brune.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu...est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu as eu un accident de moto. Une voiture t'a coupé la route. Tu as été entraîné par ta moto qui a glissé sur la route. Ton casque et ta visière se sont cassé. Tu as eu un hématome sous dural, une partie de ta visière à ouvert ta joue et tu as la jambe gauche cassée.

\- Je...combien de temps ?

\- 5 jours, fit Bella. Les 5 jours les plus long de ma vie...

\- Tu nous a fait peur l'artiste, fit Lexa.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Commandante.

La PDG esquissa un sourire et vint enlacés tendrement la petite brune.

\- Prends ton temps pour former des phrases, lui souffla Bella.

\- Merci...souffla Alice.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est...c'est toi qui m'as ramené. J'ai en...entendu ta voix tous les jours.

Bella refoula difficilement ses larmes et vint l'embrasser.

\- Je te ramènerais toujours.

 **.*******

Au soir, tout le monde était présent dans la chambre d'Alice, ne laissant pas beaucoup de temps seuls aux deux jeunes femmes et malgré la contre-indication des infirmières qui leurs avaient indiqué qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Raven venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Octavia qui vient serrer Bella dans ses bras.

\- Rav...Raven ? Fit Alice qui commençait doucement à retrouver la fonction de la parole.

\- Hum ? Fit celle-ci.

\- Tu as eu ta chance…j'ai...j'ai saisi la mienne.

\- Tu m'avais entendue alors ? Fit la mécanicienne.

\- Bien sûr…si j'avais pu me réveiller à ce moment-là...

\- Heureusement pour moi que ça ne fut pas le cas fit Raven en riant.

Bella qui avait assisté à l'échange au loin, esquissa un sourire.

\- On va vous laisser, fit Lexa. Elle va encore avoir besoin de repos avant de commencer la rééducation.

\- Elle m'a demandé de...enfin je crois...

\- Quoi ? Fit la PDG sans comprendre.

\- Je crois que c'était les médicaments... mais je t'assure qu'elle m'a demandé de l'épouser.

\- Oh... et qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- Rien...je...j'ai été surprise. Je ne sais pas si elle le pensait...

\- Je suis sûre que si. Je connais Alice depuis toujours et elle ne dit pas ce genre de choses sans raison.

\- Mais...ça fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble. J'ai à peine eu le temps de penser à faire mes cartons.

\- Mais vous avez déjà traversé tellement de choses.

\- Oui...fit Bella.

\- Laisse lui le temps de se remettre. Si elle le pensait, elle te ferait une nouvelle demande.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sure.

La brune serra Lexa dans ses bras et aller faire la bise à sa meilleure amie avant d'entraîner sa compagne à sa suite. Peu de temps après, il ne restait plus que Bella dans la chambre de la professeure.

\- Nate est passé avant hier, lui dit-elle. Sa femme est très gentille.

\- C'est...c'est moche comment ? Fit Alice.

\- De quoi ? Fit Bella sans comprendre.

\- Ma joue...

\- Ça te donne un petit air sexy.

\- Sérieusement...

\- Sérieusement ? Ça ne se verra qu'à peine, lui assura Bella.

\- Mais...c'est moche...conclut la petite brune.

\- Il faut le temps que ça guérisse. J'aurais pu te perdre ce soir-là. Je préfère que tu n'aies qu'une légère balafre sur la joue et une jambe cassée.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur !

Bella grimpa sur son lit et vient se blottir contre elle.

\- Si je te perdais...je...

\- Je suis là, assura la professeure. Tu...tu m'as manqué. C'est ta présence qui...qui m'a forcé à me battre pour revenir.

\- Bordel...tu vas me faire pleurer ! Je t'aime ! gémit Bella qui nicha sa tête contre son cou pour étouffer ses larmes.

.

* * *

 **C'est bon, Alice est réveillée :D**

 **Quelle sera la réponse se Bella à la demande d'Alice ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de la suite ?**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre :D**


	22. Se retrouver

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir mis en place la rééducation d'Alice, celle-ci fut autorisée à rentrer à condition de revenir tous les deux jours faire sa kiné pour sa jambe. Bella était venue la chercher et l'avait ramené à son petit appartement.

\- Bordel, gémit Alice. Je sens que je vais vite en avoir marre de ses béquilles !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Mon dieu, ma vie pour une douche !

\- Ça va être compliqué, s amusa Bella.

\- Tu...Tu veux m'aider ? Suggéra la petite brune.

\- On va faire comme le médecin a dit. Mettre un sachet plastique autour.

\- Super sexy...

\- On ne te demande pas d'être sexy.

\- Mais je veux prendre une douche avec toi ! J'ai besoin de sentir le corps de ma femme...

\- Il fallait le dire, fit Bella en retirant son t shirt. Laisse-moi t aider.

Après avoir galéré un moment, les deux jeunes étaient maintenant nues. Alice avait mis un sac poubelle autour de son plâtre et se glissa sous la douche, gémissant de sentir l'eau sur sa peau. Bella se glissa à son tour sous l'eau chaude et vient se coller contre la brune.

\- Oh god...

\- Qu...quoi ? Souffla Bella.

\- C est si bon. J'avais tellement besoin de te sentir.

\- Tu m'as manquée, gémit Bella en encerclant sa taille.

\- Toi...toi aussi. L'étudiante caressa tendrement sa joue mais Alice se dégagea rapidement.

\- Arrête... c'est moche.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu es magnifique.

\- J'ai une balafre de 3 cm sur la joue...

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est moche ! Fit la petite brune en détournant le regard.

Doucement et avec une tendresse infinie, Bella saisit son menton pour capturer son regard.

\- Tu es magnifique, d'accord ? Je suis ta femme, c'est moi la mieux placée pour savoir ça.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, fit Bella en l'attirant à elle pour l'entrainer dans un baiser qui fut interrompu par la professeure.

\- S.…stop...

\- Quoi ? Fit Bella perdue.

\- Je...j'ai envie de toi.

\- Et où est le mal ?

\- Je ne saurais pas comment te faire l'amour avec ça...

\- On trouvera, tu verras.

Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de leurs tendresses retrouvées, prenant le temps de profiter de chaque caresse et de chaque baiser.

.

 **.**********

\- J en peux plus, gémit Alice.

\- Encore un effort, fit Niylah sa kiné. C'est 20 mouvements minimum de chaque main pour récupérer complètement.

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'on fait ça, se plaignit la petite brune. J'ai récupéré complètement la parole et...

\- Mais tu as des tremblements dans la main droite, fit à blonde.

\- Je sais...une artiste qui tremble... ça va faire joli sur mes dessins.

\- Alice, tu as été 5 jours dans le coma. Tu as eu un hématome au cerveau. Franchement, tu peux te vanter d'avoir de la chance !

\- Tu parles ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis rentrée et je n'arrive pas à faire l'amour à ma femme ! Quand on veut essayer, soit c'est mon plâtre qui gêne soit j'ai la main qui tremble.

\- Ça va revenir Alice. Laisse le temps au temps !

\- J'ai besoin de ça tendresse, besoin de prendre ma femme contre moi. Putain je lui aie demandé sa main et...

\- Elle ne t'as surement pas entendue, fit Niylah.

\- Ou elle ne veut pas m épouser...

\- Écoute Alice, on m'a confié ton dossier parce que j'ai 90% de réussite en rééducation...je te promets que quand on te retirera ce plâtre, je vais tout faire pour que tu marches vers l'autel pour épouser ta femme et que tu puisses danser avec elle sans avoir la main qui tremble.

\- Ouais... marmonna la petite brune.

\- Bon, fit la blonde. On en est à 17...

La petite brune exécuta les derniers mouvements de sa main droite. Elle devait en effet tendre et détendre plusieurs élastiques accrochés à sa main.

\- Hey, fit Bella en arrivant dans la salle de rééducation de l'hôpital. Comment va ma patiente préférée ?

\- Et 20, fit Niylah. Elle va bien, on avance.

\- Ouais...fit Alice en reculant son fauteuil roulant qu'elle utilisait surtout à l'hôpital.

Bella traversa la pièce et vint embrasser sa compagne.

\- On rentre ? Fit-elle en attrapant ses béquilles.

\- Part devant, je dois parler à Niylah, fit Bella.

La petite brune ronchonna et partit devant.

\- Comment vont ses tremblements ?

\- On progresse, ils sont légers. Mais je crois qu'elle fait un blocage...

\- Un blocage ?

\- Écoute Bella, on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais...est ce que je peux te parler franchement ?

\- Vas-y...

\- Elle se mets beaucoup trop la pression parce qu'elle veut bien faire. Elle se reproche le fait de ne pas réussir à te faire l'amour.

\- Mais...je...

\- La fierté je suppose.

\- Merci Niylah, je vais arranger ça.

.

 **.**********

Après avoir galéré comme à son habitude à grimper dans le pick up de Bella avec son plâtre et ses béquilles, Alice attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

\- Salut l'artiste, alors ces séances de Kiné ?

\- Commandante, fit la petite brune avec un sourire. Ça va, ça se passe plutôt pas mal. Niylah ne me ménage pas, tu sais que c'est quelques choses dont j'ai horreur.

\- Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour me vanter les bien fait de ta Kiné, fit la PDG.

\- Tu as vu juste...

\- Un souci avec Bella ?

La petite brune soupira et jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur central pour voir quand sa compagne arrivait.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à...de ne plus...

\- Lui faire l'amour comme avant, termina la PDG.

\- Je suis rentrée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle a terminé de défaire ses cartons, nous dormons toutes les nuits ensemble mais je crois que je fais un blocage...

\- À cause du plâtre ou de ta cicatrice ?

\- Je ne contrôle toujours pas mes tremblements...

\- Est ce que tu en as parlé à Niylah ?

\- On travaille dessus, oui. Mais... Et si je n'arrivais plus à la satisfaire Lex ? Si elle se lassait de moi...

\- Lice'... Cette femme t'a dans la peau. Pendant tout le temps où tu étais dans le coma, j'ai vu à quel point elle était perdue sans toi. A quel point elle était dingue de toi.

\- Mais nous n'avons toujours pas...

\- C'est à elle que tu devrais te confier Lice'. Met ta fierté de côté et dis-lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Le reste se fera tout seul.

La petite brune soupira de lassitude.

\- Vous êtes toujours les mêmes, rien à changer. Tes tremblements finiront par disparaître, tu verras.

\- Merci, fit la Professeure.

\- Ne m'en veut pas ma belle mais j'ai une certaine blonde qui vient de passer la porte de mon bureau et j'ai très envie de l'embrasser.

Alice sourit en entendant le rire de la blonde.

\- Pas de soucis, de toute façon, Bella vient d'arriver.

La porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit et l'étudiante posa son portefeuille sur le tableau de bord.

\- Salut Lex', fit-elle assez fort pour que la jeune femme l'entende.

\- N oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, fit la PDG.

\- Merci commandante.

\- De rien petite sœur.

La professeure esquissa un sourire et raccrocha.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda sa compagne en effectuant sa marche arrière.

\- J'avais besoin des conseils de ma meilleure amie.

\- Oh d'accord...

Alice posa tendrement sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Bella.

\- Rentrons, cette séance m à vidée.

\- Tu veux que je commande à dîner ? On pourrait se poser devant la télé et...

\- Je pensais plus à aller au lit tôt ce soir. J'ai très envie de profiter de ma femme.

Bella esquissa un sourire à cette proposition et posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

.

 **.**********

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alice venait de se mettre au lit. Elle avait en vain essayer de dessiner mais les tremblements étaient revenus et elle avait laissé tomber. Elle était assise dans le lit qu'elle partageait désormais toutes les nuits avec Bella et attendait que la jeune femme la rejoigne.

\- Isabella ? L'appela-t-elle. Que fais-tu ?

Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme fit son apparition dans la pièce seulement vêtue d'un peignoir en soie.

\- Godddd...tu es magnifique comme ça, gémit la petite brune.

Bella traversa la chambre et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle prit sa main gauche et la posa sur la boucle de ceinture en soie.

\- Bébé je...

\- Ne me repousse pas à nouveau s'il te plait... souffla Bella.

\- Mais je...

\- Je m'en fou que tu trembles, je m'en fou de ton plâtre. Ça fait 3 semaines que je n'aie plus fait l'amour à ma femme et...

\- Tu te lasses de moi ? C'est ma cicatrice ? Je savais que c'était moche...

\- Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi, souffla Bella en posant sa main sur celle de la petite brune pour défaire le nœud qui tenait le peignoir.

Elle fit glisser le morceau de tissus, se leva et s en débarrassa.

\- Taiiinnn, gémit Alice en découvrant qu'elle ne portait qu'un petit ensemble. C'est...c'est nouveau ?

\- Hum hum je l'avais acheté avant ton accident, pour célébrer notre emménagement. Je voulais te faire plaisir.

\- Tu es carrément canon...

Bella se pencha vers la blessée et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Laisse-moi faire, je vais te guider.

Elle l entraîna en position allongée et se cogna sur le plâtre.

\- C'est...c'est pas une bonne idée...

Bella saisit tendrement son menton et captura son regard.

\- Je m'en fou de me cogner et de me faire des bleus, ok ?

\- O.…ok...

Bella grimpa sur la petite brune et vient la déshabiller lentement. En peu de temps, elles furent nues toutes les deux.

\- Comme ça m'a manqué, gémit Alice en posant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

Bella se pencha vers elle et embrassa tendrement sa joue blessée.

\- C'est vrai que ça te donne un petit air sexy.

Alice ne put retenir le petit rire qui s'éleva de sa gorge. Elle fit remonter sa main droite vers la joue de sa femme.

\- ça va ? Lui demanda celle-ci.

La main de la professeure trembla légèrement. Elle fit un geste pour la retirer mais fut rattrapée par Bella qui la porta à ses lèvres.

\- ça va revenir, assura-t-elle.

\- Et si j'étais incapable de redessiner un jour ?

\- Je te réapprendrai. J'ai eu la meilleure prof.

Alice sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine et du lutter contre son envie de demander à Bella de l'épouser. L'étudiante fit courir ses lèvres sur tout le corps de sa femme et lui fit écarter un peu plus les jambes.

\- Tu vois, c'est possible, fit Bella avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle vint poser des baisers sur son pubis.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla-t-elle avant de poser sa langue sur son clitoris.

Alice gémit de libération. Elle avait besoin de la tendresse de sa compagne, besoin de retrouver ses caresses. Les gémissements ne furent pas longs à arriver. Le prénom de la plus jeune fusait dans la chambre. Bella s'appliquait à donner du plaisir à Alice.

\- Be...Bella...

Les coups de langue de la jeune femme se firent plus précis. Elle titillait son petit morceau de chair rose avec tant d'habilitée que la petite brune ne fut pas longue à venir.

\- Bébéeeee !

La petite brune se débâtit et griffa le dos de Bella en étant fauchée par l'orgasme. L'étudiante sourit et remonta de sous les draps en posant des baisers le long de son corps avant de venir l'embrasser.

\- ça m'avait manqué, avoua Bella. Faire l'amour avec toi. C'est doux, c'est tendre.

\- Je... j'ai...envie de toi, souffla Alice.

\- Laisse-moi t aider.

Alice voulut se relever mais Bella l en empêcha.

\- Pas comme ça...avec ton plâtre...

\- Co.…comment ?

\- Allonge toi.

La professeure s exécuta et se recoucha dans le lit. Bella prit appuis sur ses genoux et remonta caler son pubis au-dessus d'elle. Alice sourit devant l'audace dont faisait preuve sa compagne. Elle empoigna ses cuisses et attira son entre jambes à elle gémissant de la sentir si mouillée. Bella gémit de libération et griffa le papier peint du mur avant de se laisser aller à gémir. Les gémissements fusaient dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes avaient tant besoin de se retrouver. Leurs complicités était intacte et la petite brune se fit plus gourmande. Elle fit glisser deux doigts dans son intimité et la fit jouir sur sa langue.

\- Dou...Doucement, souffla Bella en se dégageant.

-Trop tard... souffla Alice en l'attirant dans ses bras. Maintenant que je sais que je peux te prendre comme ça.

Bella vient se lover dans ces bras en soupirant de bien être.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Alice à son oreille.

\- Et moi donc...

Alice encercla sa taille et sentit sa main trembler légèrement. Elle voulut se dégager mais Bella rattrapa ces bras pour les remettre autour d'elle.

\- Tu restes la, protesta-t-elle.

\- Mais je...

\- J'ai senti et je m'en fou. J'ai besoin de ta tendresse.

Alice sourit contre sa nuque et caressa l arrondit de ces fesses avec envie.

\- J'ai encore tant envie de toi...

\- Cinq minutes...ou ce sont mes jambes qui vont trembler.

\- Isabella...souffla la petite brune. Je...

Elle mordit son épaule pour étouffer ses paroles ce qui força l'étudiante à se coucher sur le dos pour capter son regard.

\- Parle-moi mon amour. Qu est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je...je veux...

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

\- Épouse moi, souffla-t-elle.

Bella sourit à cette phrase et porta sa main à sa joue.

\- Re...redis le...

\- Épouse moi Isabella, souffla-t-elle. Tu es importante à ma vie et à mon bonheur.

\- Tu as mis le temps, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Tu m'avais entendue ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de te répondre.

\- Et...qu'est ce que tu réponds ?

\- Je t'aime. Bien sûr que je veux t épouser.

\- Je fais mal les choses, je...je n'ai pas de bague...

\- Je préfère quand tu es spontanée. Considère-moi comme ta future femme. Tu m'offriras une bague plus tard.

\- Je suis dingue de toi, souffla la petite brune.

\- Et c'est pareil pour moi.

Elles s embrassèrent avec tendresse, fière de s'être retrouvés et que leurs complicités soient intactes.

.

* * *

 **Désolée mais je ne sais pas combien de temps après un coma**

 **on est autorisé à rentrer chez sois ^^**

 **Donc voila :p**

 **Que pensez-vous de la demande d'Alice ?**

 **Laissez moi vos avis :D**

 **Bises !**


	23. Une soeur d'un autre sang

Le lendemain, la professeure arriva à la fondation Woods et salua la blonde devant le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

\- Lex' est là ? fit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Elle est dans un dossier mais je peux la déranger pour toi. C'est important ?

\- Très ! J'ai besoin qu elle me conduise en ville, à la bijouterie.

\- Alors ça y est, tu as fait ta demande ?

\- Hier soir. Elle m'a complètement fait craquer. Je comptais attendre d'avoir la bague mais...

\- C'est que ça ne devait pas attendre, fit la blonde en attrapant son téléphone.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec sa compagne et raccrocha.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Lilly, fit la blonde en se levant pour venir l enlacés.

\- Humphh, fit Lexa en arrivant. Doucement sur les embrassades, je suis jalouse je te rappelle...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises commandantes. Je félicitais ta petite sœur.

\- La féliciter ? Non !? Il était temps !

La brune combla la distance entre elles et vient enlacés sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu serais la première de nous deux à te ranger.

\- Que veux-tu. Cette femme m'a tourné la tête. Je ne vois plus qu'elle.

\- Je pensais que Bella aurait hésité plus longtemps, fit Clarke. Mais il faut croire que tu as su la rassurée.

\- On a vécu trop de choses ensembles. Je ne veux plus me passer d'elle. Je veux qu'elle soit ma femme et qu'elle puisse prendre toutes les décisions relatives à nous deux s il m'arrivait quelques choses.

\- Cette conversation devient morne ! Fit Lexa.

\- Je suis juste réaliste. J'aurais pu mourir ce soir-là et Bella ne pouvait rien connaitre de mon état... il a fallu que tu mentes...

\- Je n'aie pas menti Lice'. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Une sœur d'un autre sang mais une sœur quand même.

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer commandante...

La PDG vient enlacés son amie.

\- Sois ma demoiselle d'honneur Lex', s'il te plait.

\- Tu sais que je te dirais toujours oui, l'artiste.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent de tant de complicités entres elles.

\- Vous allez me faire pleurer, fit Clarke.

La blonde se leva et vint se blottir contre sa brune.

\- Bon, je vais prendre ma pause déjeuner maintenant, fit la brune. Princesse, ça ne te dérange pas si...

\- Allez-y, c'est quelques choses que vous devez faire ensemble.

La PDG vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime princesse souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi commandante.

\- M en veux pas Lice' fit la brune à son amie. Mais je préfère quand ça vient de la bouche de Clarke.

\- Je comprends ! Fit la concernée en attrapant ses béquilles. Tu me rattrapes ?

La professeure claudiqua vers l'ascenseur.

\- Je ne serais pas longue.

\- Prenez le temps. C'est ta meilleure amie, tu as failli la perdre, prend du temps pour vous deux.

 **.*******

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que Bella quittait l'enceinte du bâtiment ou elle avait court, elle fut surprise de voir une voiture noire se garer devant elle. Elle se figea, craignant le pire. Le chauffeur descendit du véhicule et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Miss Swan ?

\- C'est moi...

\- Je suis le chauffeur de mademoiselle Woods, je suis chargée de venir vous récupérez.

\- Oh ? Fit la jeune femme surprise. Euh...d'accord.

Bien qu'hésitante, l'étudiante grimpa dans le véhicule qui prit la route pour l'emmener chez son amie qui ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir.

\- Lex ? C'est quoi tous ces mystères ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, fit la brune avec un sourire. Je dois juste t amener à la fondation.

\- La fondation ? À cette heure-ci ?

\- Ne sois pas si curieuse Bella et tourne-toi.

\- Pa...pardon ?

La PDG fit apparaître un foulard.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie fixé les règles.

L'étudiante se tourna et laissa Lexa lui bander les yeux avant de la guider vers son garage ou elle la fit monter dans sa voiture bleue. Après un quart d'heure de route, Lexa gara sa voiture sur sa place de parking et laissa Clarke prendre le relai.

\- Laisse-moi te guider, fit la blonde.

\- Clarke ? S'étonna Bella en reconnaissant sa voix. Mais c'est quoi tous ces mystères...

\- Je suis juste chargée de te guider à l'étage.

L'étudiante marmonna dans sa barbe et se laissa guider par la blonde qui la guida vers l'ascenseur.

Au signal sonore, elle fut accueillie par sa meilleure amie.

\- Je prends le relais, fit celle-ci.

\- Parce que tu es dans le coup aussi ?!

\- Bien sûr, fit Nikki avec un sourire. On a jugé préférable que ça soit moi qui te change.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai une robe à te faire mettre.

\- Bien sûr…je ne mets jamais de robe Nikki, tu le sais.

\- C'est un cadeau. Je vais t'aider à te changer.

\- Retire moi ce bandeau et je le ferais moi-même.

\- B' tu es comme ma sœur tu sais ? Je ne fais que suivre les directives.

\- Bon... marmonna Bella en levant les bras pour aider son amie. Allons y...

Après un quart d'heure de lutte, Nikki avait réussi à faire enfiler une robe bleue à son amie et la guida vers la salle de réception ou elle fut accueillie par Alice.

\- 'Soir, souffla-t-elle en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Bébé ? C'est quoi tous ces mystères ?

\- Han han, un peu de patience Miss Swan. Nikki, tu peux guider Bella vers la table ? Je le ferais bien mais je dois tenir ces foutues béquilles...

Nikki posa une main dans le dos de son amie et la guida vers la petite table dressée au milieu de la salle. Elle vient l enlacés et l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Profites, lui dit-elle.

Bella entendit les béquilles d'Alice se rapprocher, une main autour de ses hanches et son bandeau tomba à ses pieds. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce et se trouva devant une petite table ou était dressé deux couverts.

\- Waouww, souffla-t-elle.

Une musique douce fit son apparition.

\- C'est...c'est en quel honneur ?

\- Il me faut une raison pour surprendre ma femme ? Fit Alice en s'asseyant imité par Bella.

\- Je suppose que non...

Un serveur vient leurs apporter deux assiettes clochées. Il posa les plats sur la table, les de-clocha et s'éclipsa.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla la petite brune.

Bella baissa les yeux sur sa tenue.

\- C'est toi qui l'as choisie ? Elle est magnifique, c'est vrai.

\- Je parlais de toi, pas de la robe, s amusa la petite brune.

\- Merci, fit la jeune femme.

\- J'espère que tu as faim ?

\- Je meurs de faim !

Cette phrase fit rire la petite brune, les deux jeunes femmes dînèrent en amoureuse, parlant de la réduction d'Alice, des études de Bella et du futur. Vient le moment du dessert, le serveur déposa un plat uniquement devant Bella.

\- Bon, trêve de mystères, fit la petite brune en posant une main sur la cloche.

\- Je me disait bien que tu trafiquais quelques choses...

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'aime faire les choses bien. Malheureusement, ce truc moche à ma jambe m'empêche de pousser le jeu à fond. Donc...je vais devoir faire avec.

Elle retira la cloche devant Bella qui laissa apparaître une petite boîte en velours.

\- Bébé... souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais que tu m'as déjà dit oui mais il fallait une bague pour officialiser tout ça.

\- Tu es...ça pouvait attendre, s amusa Bella.

\- Surement pas. Je veux que tout le monde à ton école voie cet anneau et sache que tu es mienne.

\- Tout le monde le sait déjà.

Alice attrapa l'écrin. Sa main droite trembla légèrement. Bella posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne pour contenir les mouvements.

\- Ça va revenir, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Niylah dit que c'est à cause du choc. Lorsque la voiture m a coupé la route, j'ai instinctivement dû poser ma main devant moi pour me protéger...

\- La kiné te fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Soit, fit la petite brune. Je...

Elle ouvrit l'écrin avec quelques difficultés et plongea son regard dans celui de Bella.

\- Sois ma femme Isabella. Je t'aime. Tu es importante à ma vie et à ma survie.

\- Elle est magnifique...souffla Bella en admirant la bague en argent ou était aligné plusieurs petits diamants.

\- Est ce que tu veux bien m épouser ?

\- J'en serais la plus fière, oui.

Alice sourit de plus belle, se concentra pour contrôler sa main droite et attrapa le petit anneau pour lui glisser à la main gauche.

\- Elle est magnifique...je...

Bella laissa rouler une larme sur ses joues.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

La professeure se leva et prit appui sur la table pour se glisser près d'elle. Bella se leva et vient se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime mon Isabella, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Et moi donc répondit celle-ci en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 **.********

Le lendemain, après une nuit à fêter leurs fiançailles, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au café de Kate pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Alice s'assit au bar, Bella appuyé doucement contre elle.

\- O ? Est-ce que Kate est dans le coin ? Fit la jeune femme.

\- Elle est derrière, elle fait la compta. Je te l'appelle ?

\- Ça serait gentil.

Bella passa sa main dans ses cheveux sans le remarquer. Geste qui attira le regard de la belle brune.

\- C est pas vrai ! Fit Octavia qui avait vu le discret anneau.

Bella sourit à son amie qui avait toujours su repérer ce genre de détails.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que je serais la première de nous deux à me marier, fit la belle brune en contournant le bar. Mais tu as une femme douce et attentionnée, ne la laisse pas filée.

La jeune femme attira son amie dans ses bras.

\- Pardon...pour tout le mal que je t'aie fait Bella.

\- C'est du passé O'. Je suis heureuse pour Raven et toi.

\- Félicitations, souffla la belle brune.

Elle félicita aussi Alice et parti chercher sa patronne. La blonde ne tarda pas à arriver et à venir les féliciter également. Elle leurs offrit le petit déjeuner pour célébrer leurs fiançailles avant d'être rejointe par Lexa.

\- Lex ? S'étonna la petite brune en voyant son amie. Un souci avec Clarke ?

\- Je savais que je vous trouverais ici, fit la brune en venant enlacés son amie. Félicitations !

\- Merci commandante.

\- Et Bella, prends soin de ma petite sœur. C'est un peu une tête brûlée quand elle a une idée en tête.

\- Hey ! Protesta la professeure.

La PDG éclata de rire avant de tendre un carnet à Bella.

\- Tu as fait tomber ça l'autre fois à l'hôpital.

\- Je me demandais où il était ! Fit Bella.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le feuilleter.

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Rassure toi, je n'ai pas regardé tous les dessins.

\- De quel genre de dessin on parle ? Intervint Alice.

\- Han han, fit Bella. Mon carnet, c'est mon jardin secret.

\- Pourtant, j'ai à te parler de certains dessins, lui dit Lexa.

Bella vira au rouge à cette remarque.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Figure toi qu'avec Clarke, on bosse sur une nouvelle expo et on voudrait y voir certaines de tes œuvres, lui dit Lexa.

\- Mes dessins ? Sérieusement...je n'ai pas le niveau d'Alice...

\- Tu as beaucoup de talents, fit celle-ci.

\- De là à exposer mes dessins...

\- Hé bien il va falloir y penser, fit Lexa. Parce que notre prochaine expo aura pour thème les femmes et tu sembles bien maîtriser le sujet.

\- Parce que je ne dessine qu'une seule personne et que je la connais par cœur, fit Bella. Sa tâche de naissance, chaque grain de beautés, tout.

Alice esquissa un sourire fier et posa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Penses y Bella. J'aimerais beaucoup te compter parmi mes artistes.

\- Franchement... j'en sais rien. La plupart de mes dessins sont fait à la va vite...

\- Cette fois on comptait faire une vente au profit des enfants de la police, lui dit Lexa. Ils n'ont pas tous la chance d'avoir encore leurs deux parents et nous voudrions les aider.

\- Mon père fait partie de cette organisation.

\- Te voilà obligée d'accepter.

\- Laisse-moi retravailler certains dessins et voir avec mademoiselle ici présente, si ça ne le dérange pas.

\- Tu sais, depuis que je suis professeure, j'ai l'habitude de servir de modèle, lui fit Alice.

\- Peut-être mais là, il s'agit pour les majorités de nus...

\- Ça ne fait rien. Si c'est pour une bonne cause.

\- J'en sais rien...

\- J'ai besoin de ta réponse pour ce soir ou demain au plus tard, lui fit Lexa. Si vous voulez passer à la maison. Clarke fait divinement la cuisine.

\- Et pas que la cuisine, pas vraie commandante ? S amusa Alice.

La PDG lui tira la langue, les saluas et quitta le bar en emportant le café.

\- Franchement, fit la petite brune. Tu dessines très bien, je t'assure. Pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter les autres ?

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde sache à quoi ressemble ma femme quand elle est nue...

\- Alors c'est ça ? Fit Alice avec un sourire. De la jalousie ?

Bella marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles ce qui fit rire la professeure.

\- Vous n'êtes pas partageuse Miss Swan ?

\- Partageuse ? Je l'aie été malgré moi (il y a) 3 ans...une fois m a suffi.

\- On ne te demande pas me laisser coucher avec la première venue. Il s'agit d'art.

\- Je sais...mais ça me rend dingue que d'autres puissent connaître tes courbes comme je les connait moi.

Alice sourit de plus belle et encercla sa taille.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui peut les toucher. Regarde l'anneau à ton doigt et dit toi que même si ce n'est pas officiel, je suis tienne.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- ça me va.

La petite brune termina son café et attrapa ses béquilles.

\- Tu me déposes au centre ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vais passer voir mon père et je passerais te récupérer.

.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de cette demande en mariage ?**

 **Et de la complicité d'Alice et Lexa ? :D**

 **Merci pour vos review :)**

 **ps: Si quelqu'un utilise ce site et sait me dire pourquoi il ne veut pas du terme (il y a ) je suis preneuse XD mdr**


	24. Je suis toujours à l'heure

C'est avec un sourire que Niylah ne lui connaissait que peu que la petite brune passa les portes de la salle de sport ou elles avaient rendez-vous.

\- Hé, fit la blonde en venant la saluer. Tu rayonnes ce matin

\- Merci, c'est sûrement parce que je me sens en pleine forme.

\- Comment vont tes tremblements ?

\- Je les gèrent de mieux en mieux. Merci d'ailleurs, d'avoir parlé à Bella.

\- Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin. Elle a su comment contenir mes tremblements, comment me rassurer aussi.

\- Alors c'est tant mieux, fit la blonde en l'aidant à poser ces béquilles pour prendre place à la table.

\- D ailleurs, tu es invité à notre mariage.

\- Tu as refait ta demande ? C'est super !

\- Tu fais tellement pour moi Niyl.

\- Je ne fais que mon boulot.

La petite brune attrapa une balle en caoutchouc en commença ses exercices.

\- J'avais peur que mes tremblements m'empêchent de...

\- De faire l'amour à ta femme ? Il y a pleins d'autres moyens. Il suffisait que vous le compreniez.

\- Merci beaucoup Niyl. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te renvoyer l'ascenseur...

\- Eh bien, il y a bien quelques choses...

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- L'autre soir je suis passée au café dont tu m'as parlé.

\- Tu aimes ? C'est mon endroit préféré à Forks !

\- Il est vrai que je ne connaissais pas l'endroit. Et crois-moi, je vais y être souvent maintenant. La serveuse m a tapé dans l'œil...

\- Octavia ? S'étonna Alice. Désolée mais elle est prise et...

\- Octavia ? Fit Niylah. Non...ce n'est pas le nom que j'ai entendu lorsqu' on l'a appelé au bar...

\- Kate ?

\- C'est ça ! Merde elle est canon...elle a quoi, 2 ans de plus que moi ?

\- Kate a 27 ans et...je vais te décevoir mais elle est hétéro...

\- Sérieux ? Meerdeee...je n'ai jamais de chance...

\- Désolée...

\- Ça ne fait rien, fit la jeune kiné.

. *********

Au soir comme convenu, Clarke se trouvait devant les fourneaux. Elle venait de poser une bouteille de vin sur la table et jeta un œil à sa montre. Elle leva les yeux vers l'étage où se trouvait sa compagne et partit la chercher.

\- Lex ? Fit-elle en passant la porte de son bureau.

La brune était penchée sur un dossier, en pleine concentration.

\- Les filles vont bientôt arriver, lui annonça Clarke.

\- Hum je sais, je fini ça et je descends.

La blonde attrapa sa chaise et la tira en arrière.

\- Qu...qu est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna la brune.

Mais Clarke ne lui répondit pas et se glissa à califourchon face à elle, la forçant à l'attraper par les cuisses.

\- Ta meilleure amie sera bientôt la et tu me laisses seule en bas...

\- Je voulais boucler cette demande de financement pour la nouvelle expo. Pardon.

La brune vint poser tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle en jetant un œil gourmand vers le décolleté de sa compagne.

Clarke esquissa un sourire et vient sceller leurs lèvres. Elle fit glisser sa langue de sa bouche et gémit d'envie. Les mains de Lexa se firent demandeuses ce qui alluma complètement la blonde. D'un geste et sans jamais rompre le baiser, la brune la souleva et la posa sur le grand bureau en chêne. Aidée par Clarke, elle fit valser tout ce qui se trouvait dessus et la fit s y allongée.

\- Babe...souffla la blonde.

Mais Lexa ne l'écoutait plus, seule son envie de la belle blonde devant elle comptait. Elle descendit son pantalon d'un geste rapide et après avoir couvert ces jambes de baisers, entraina son boxer à ces chevilles. Clarke gémit d'anticipation, voir la brune la regarder avec ce regard gourmand, la rendait folle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira de bonheur lorsque la langue de Lexa vient se poser sur son clitoris. Elle passa une main dans ces long cheveux bruns et se mit à gémir sous ses caresses buccales habilles.

 **.*******

\- Bébé voyons, fit Bella qui se trouvait derrière sa compagne, ça ne fait pas !

\- J'ai sonné deux fois, elles savent qu'on vient. J'ai le droit d'utiliser mes clés si jamais j'ai un doute...

La petite brune ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison de Lexa et rattrapa ses béquilles pour rentrer.

\- Lex ?! Fit-elle en entrant.

\- Elles sont peut-être sortie ? Suggéra Bella qui suivant sa compagne.

Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Sortie en laissant les plats sur le feu ?

Bella traversa la pièce et coupa le gaz. Un bruit à l'étage fit lever la tête à la petite brune.

\- Je crois que je les aie trouvés, fit-elle avec un sourire.

L'étudiante leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est le bureau de Lexa au-dessus de nous, lui fit Alice.

Elles entendirent plusieurs gémissements mal étouffés.

\- Niveau discrétion, c'est raté. S amusa la petite brune.

\- Mon dieu c'est gênant...

\- Viens, lui fit Alice en s'éloignant. Allons les attendre au salon.

\- Et si elles ont pour longtemps ?

\- Je te propose d'attendre une vingtaine de minutes, si elles ne se dépêchent pas de finir, on rentre.

. *********

Un peu plus tard, les deux amantes arrivèrent à la cuisine en riant. Lexa avait un mal fou à lâcher la blonde et vint l'embrasser avec fougue.

\- Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas à l'heure, fit Clarke en tentant d'échapper aux mains demandeuses de la brune.

\- C est ta faute aussi ! Qu elle idée de mettre ce genre de décolleté !?

La blonde rit à cette remarque et attira la brune contre elle.

\- J'ai encore tellement envie, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai que ce plan de travail m'inspire des pensés peu catholiques, avoua Lexa.

\- Haaannn commandante !

La brune sourit à son tour et vint l'embrasser avec envie.

\- Hum Hum ! Fit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent comme prises en fautes.

\- Merde vous nous avez fait peur ! S'exclama Lexa.

\- Désolée, fit Bella.

\- Je me suis permises d'utiliser ma clé, fit Alice.

\- D utiliser ta… ? Mon dieu vous étiez à l'heure...réalisa la PDG.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis jamais en retard commandante.

La blonde vira au rouge à cette remarque.

\- A vrai dire, nous étions à deux doigts de rentrer.

\- Mon dieu...fit Clarke.

\- Oh ne sois pas gênée Clarkie. J'ai surpris Lexa dans d'autres situations avant toi.

La blonde fit une grimace en imaginant sa compagne dans les bras d'une autre femme.

\- Néanmoins, je ne l'avais jamais entendue avant aujourd'hui

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Lexa de virer au rouge tandis que la blonde souriait fièrement.

\- On peut repasser si vous voulez ? Suggéra Bella.

\- Mais non, fit la PDG. Le dîner est...

\- Surement foutu...fit Clarke.

\- Je l'ai éteint en arrivant, intervint Bella.

\- Mon dieu...vous êtes là depuis...

\- Vingt minutes, fit Alice en jetant un œil à sa montre. On a préféré vous attendre au salon. Ton bureau est très mal insonorisé commandante.

Les deux jeunes femmes virèrent au rouge à cette remarque faisant rire les deux autres femmes.

Après avoir passé une partie de la soirée à charrier leurs deux amies, Bella et Alice s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez elles.

\- Alors, fit Lexa. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition Bella ?

\- J y ait réfléchis, oui.

\- Et ?

\- Je ne veux pas voler la place d'Alice, je suis loin de son niveau...

\- Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à sortir des nouvelles toiles d'ici la...intervint la professeure.

\- Mais de là à vendre mes dessins...

\- Les dessins que j'ai vu dans ton carnet sont très prometteur. Lui dit Lexa. Il te suffirait d'en retravailler certains.

\- On parle de combien de dessins ? Fit Bella.

\- J'en ai vu quelques-uns qui iraient très bien dans notre nouvelle expo.

\- Bon...je suppose que je peux en retravailler certains. Il te les faut pour quand ?

\- Je termine le dossier de financement et je le dépose demain. Si tout va bien, l'expo aura lieu dans trois mois.

\- Trois mois ?! Mon dieu...mais je ne peux pas les exposer comme ça !

\- Je t'aiderais, lui fit Alice. Je n'aie que quelques tableaux d'avance moi et avec mon tremblement... ça va être compliqué de sortir quelques choses d'autres...

\- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix...

\- Lex' m a montré certains de tes dessins Bella, intervint Clarke. Franchement en continuant sur ta lancé, avec un peu plus de travail sur certains points, tu pourrais aller très loin.

\- Bon...concéda Bella.

\- Je peux t ajouter à ma liste d exposants ? S enthousiasma Lexa.

\- Si tu penses que j'ai un quelconque talent... Alors allons-y, après tout.

.

* * *

 **Oups ^^**

 **Le moment Clexa n'était pas discret :p**

 **mdrr**

 **Prochain chapitre, bon de 3 mois pour l'avancer de l'histoire :)**

 **ps: désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court**


	25. Que pourrait-il mal se passer ?

**Réponses au review:**

 **Marine:** j'avoue que je ferais pareil :p hahaha ^^

 **Lily:** C'est pas maintenant que tu vas me détester mais bientôt :p

 **MissHarpie** : Merci :D Un peu court le moment Clexa non ? je te laisse un moment Bellice ici :p

.

* * *

 **3 mois plus tard :**

Bella se trouvait à la fondation en compagnie de Clarke, les deux jeunes femmes supervisaient l'accrochage des différentes œuvres pour l'expo qui devait avoir lieu prochainement.

\- Nerveuse ? Fit la blonde.

\- Oh tu crois ? C'est la première fois que j'expose...

\- Tout le monde va adorer, tu verras.

\- Et si elle n'aimait pas ? Fit Bella qui jetait un œil nerveux vers la seule toile recouverte d'un rideau.

\- Bien sûr Qu elle aimera, c'est la plus belle des déclarations d'amour.

Bella sourit à son tour et remercia la blonde qui fila rejoindre Lexa. La jeune femme redressa un tableau avant de sentir deux bras encercler sa taille.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, fit Bella. Ma femme est jalouse...

\- Hé ! Protesta celle-ci.

Bella ne put retenir son rire et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Lice' souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en venant l'embrasser.

\- Han han, fit la petite brune en se dérobant. Qui attendais-tu ?

\- Toi, fit Bella. C'est toujours toi.

Alice sourit à son tour et attira Bella à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Comment s'est passée ta séance avec Niyl' ? Fit Bella.

La petite brune tandis sa main droite devant elle.

\- Oh...souffla-t-elle. Tu...

\- Plus de tremblements, fit Alice.

\- C'est...c'est génial !

Bella se jeta dans ses bras et laissa échapper une larme.

\- Ne pleure pas, souffla la petite brune.

\- Je suis si fière. Tu reviens de si loin. Dire que j'aurais pu te perdre.

Elle sera Alice contre elle et l embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et moi donc !

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment dans cette position, profitant de cet échange.

\- Ça va ? Fit Alice en la relâchant. Pas trop nerveuse ?

\- Ça va...je me rassure en me disant que c'est Lexa qui fera le message d'ouverture.

\- Tout le monde va adorer, tu verras.

\- J'espère...

\- Moi j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu me caches comme tableau en tout cas.

La petite brune s'approcha de la toile recouverte.

\- Patience, tu verras ce soir.

\- Donne-moi au moins un indice ?

\- Han han, même pas en rêve...

\- Bon...j'ai bien tenu 2 semaines, je suppose que je tiendrais encore quelques heures...

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'étage, Clarke venait de rejoindre la PDG. Celle-ci terminait de relire son discours d'ouverture. La blonde s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte vitrée et sourit en voyant sa compagne si concentrée. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns était retombée devant son visage ce qui lui donnait un air que la blonde adorait.

\- Tu devrais détacher tes cheveux ce soir, suggéra la blonde.

Lexa leva la tête, fit glisser la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui me voit les cheveux détachés. Le soir quand nous sommes au lit.

La blonde traversa la pièce et vint l'embrasser.

\- Nerveuse Miss Woods ?

\- Je fais ça depuis tellement longtemps. Je suis rodé maintenant. Lui fit la brune en l'attirant sur ses genoux. L'expo est annoncée depuis des semaines, tout le monde a répondu présent et dans quelques mois, ma meilleure amie épouse la femme qu'elle aime, que pourrait-il mal se passer ?

\- Tout ira bien, lui assura la blonde.

La brune sourit à son tour et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- merci souffla-t-elle.

\- pourquoi ? Fit Clarke sans comprendre.

\- Pour tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, pour m'avoir donné une chance. Et merci de m'aimer.

\- Je t'aime depuis aussi loin que je te connais Commandante. J'attendais seulement que tu le remarques.

La PDG sourit de plus belle et vient l'embrasser.

 **.******

Quelques heures plus tard, à quelques kilomètres de là, Octavia venait de se réveiller contre la mécanicienne. Elle sourit en voyant son air paisible déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se leva lentement. Elle attrapa son shorty et s habilla rapidement. Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle se servit un bol de café.

\- Hé...fit Kate en arrivant. Je pensais que tu dormais encore...

La blonde venait d'arriver dans la cuisine seulement vêtue d'une chemise trop grande pour elle.

\- Désolée, fit la belle brune en souriant.

\- Je...je venais juste chercher...

Mal à l'aise, la serveuse attrapa deux tasses de café.

\- Tu t'en sors ? Fit une voix féminine derrière elles.

Octavia se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à une blonde légèrement plus grande qu'elle.

\- Woooww... fit la jeune femme. Tu...vous...

Kate esquissa un sourire gêné et tendit les deux tasses à l'autre jeune femme.

\- Va m'attendre dans la chambre, j'arrive.

\- Ok mais fait vite.

La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'œil pleins de sous-entendu avant de retourner vers la chambre de Kate.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire...fit celle-ci.

\- Je suis très mal placée pour juger tu sais ?

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Pas quoi ? Pas lesbienne ?

\- C est arrivé comme ça... c'est la kiné d'Alice. Je suis passée la récupérer au centre plusieurs fois quand Bella était en cours et à force, Niylah m'a proposé d'aller déjeuner...

\- Et vous avez déjeuné au lit ? s amusa Octavia.

\- On dirait...

\- Tu es une grande fille Kate. Ce que tu fais la nuit et avec qui ne me regarde pas.

\- Je ne...

\- Tu n'es pas lesbienne, j'ai compris. Fit Octavia. C'est ce que Bella disait aussi avant Raven.

La blonde lui tira la langue et fila rejoindre l'autre jeune femme. La belle brune restée seule remplit un deuxième bol de café, attrapa une carotte qu'elle prit entre ces dents et fila dans sa propre chambre. Elle posa délicatement ces victuailles sur le bureau et sourit en voyait la mécanicienne toujours profondément endormie, allongée sur le dos. Cette position fit naître une idée dans son esprit. Elle se mordit la lèvre en y pensant et fit doucement glisser la couette qui recouvrait Raven. Elle se glissa dans le lit, au-dessus d'elle, veillant à ne pas faire de geste trop brusque.

Les deux jeunes femmes ayant fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, la mécanicienne était toujours nue. Elle posa un baiser sur son sein droit et s'aventura sous les draps avec un sourire gourmand. D'un geste possessif, elle la saisit par les cuisses et les écartas avec douceur avant de poser sa langue sur son clitoris. La mécanicienne remua en gémissant et ouvrit péniblement les yeux retirant la couverture.

\- Qu est ce que...

Voyant qu'elle était à présent éveillée, Octavia sourit de plus belle et ancra son regard au sien.

\- Tain...Babe !

Raven rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à gémir sous se réveille agréable. Elle avait du mal à tenir en place et n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gémissements.

\- O' ! Cria-t-elle.

Les coups de langue de la belle brune se firent plus appuyer, plus gourmand aussi. Elle suçotait son clitoris, le titillais aussi. Elle fit glisser deux doigts dans son antre chaud et gémit à son tour.

\- O.…je...

Se sentant proche, la mécanicienne prit appui sur ses coudes et passa une main dans ces cheveux pour l'encourager.

Elle gémit de plus belle en croisant le regard gourmand de la belle brune et fut fauchée par l'orgasme. Elle se laissa retomber dos au matelas, la respiration haletante.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Octavia remonta de sous les draps, surprise.

\- Quoi ?! Fit-elle.

Réalisant ses paroles, la mécanicienne se figea.

\- Non je...

\- Redis le... souffla la belle brune sans tenir compte de sa phrase.

\- Je...je t'aime...je...

La brune fondit sur ses lèvres et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tain... Alors c'est ça que ça fait ?

Raven sourit à cette phrase et tira la belle brune sur elle.

\- Dis le, lui fit la mécanicienne. Je veux l'entendre.

\- Je t'aime Rav'. Depuis si longtemps...

Raven sourit de bonheur et l attira dans un baiser enflammer.

 **.******

Garant la voiture qu'elle prenait à l'occasion, Alice sortit de l'habitacle et patienta le temps de voir sa compagne arrivée à la sortie de la fondation Woods en compagnie de Clarke.

\- Lice ? S'étonna Bella. Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, fit la petite brune en venant l'embrasser.

Elle salua Clarke.

\- J'avais envie de passer chercher ma future femme et de l'emmener faire un tour. Loin de cette pression de son expo.

\- C est adorable, souffla Bella avec un sourire.

\- Passez une bonne soirée les filles. Une certaine brune m'attend. On se dit à demain Bella, fit la blonde en les saluant.

La petite brune attira sa future femme contre elle.

\- Ça avance l'accrochage ?

\- On a presque fini avec Clarke, fit Bella.

\- Tant mieux, ça veut dire que si tu es en retard demain, elle ne m'en voudra pas trop.

\- En retard ? Je ne suis jam...

Mais la professeure ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase et vint s'emparer de ces lèvres.

\- Je t'emmène dîner sur la jetée et puis, il se peut que j'aie pris une chambre.

\- Une chambre ? Fit Bella avec un sourire en nouant ses bras dans son cou.

\- Une suite, avec un bain à bulles et vue sur le phare.

\- Et tu ne préfères pas dîner dans la chambre ? On pourrait même dîner au lit, pour gagner du temps.

Cette phrase déclencha le rire doux de la petite brune.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Heureusement que je n'ai pas réservé.

La professeure sourit malicieusement et entraîna sa future femme vers sa voiture qu'elle fit démarrer rapidement. Quelques instants plus tard, Alice ouvrit la porte de la grande chambre et se retrouva collée contre celle-ci.

\- Si on commençait par le dessert ? Suggéra Bella en venant l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Par le dessert ? Fit la petite brune avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendu.

Bella aventura sa main droite entre elles et détacha son pantalon.

\- J'ai envie de toi a un point que ça en devient indécent, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ha oui ? Tu me montrerais ça ?

Bella sourit de plus belle et prit la main d'Alice pour l'entraîner vers le grand lit présent dans la chambre et l'y poussa sans ménagement avant de grimper à son tour sur le matelas.

\- Vous me rendez dingue professeur Cullen.

\- God j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, souffla la petite brune.

D'un geste, Bella se redressa et retira son pull avant de venir recoller leurs lèvres ensembles. Les caresses des deux jeunes femmes étaient complémentaires. L une savait où caresser l'autre pour déclencher un gémissement tandis que l'autre entreprenait de retirer toutes barrières de tissus. Les deux jeunes femmes aimaient ces moments où seule l'autres comptait ou chaque caresses déclenchaient un doux frisson.

Alice avait toujours eu tendance à être la plus dominante dans leur couple pourtant lorsque Bella perdait les pédales, elle prenait l'avantage sur la petite brune et menait la danse. Elle fit courir ses mains le long de son corps, remonta son t shirt et l en débarrassa rapidement avant de faire suivre le même chemin à son soutien à gorge et de s'emparer de son sein droit qu'elle téta goulûment.

\- J'adore tes seins, avoua-t-elle. Ils tiennent si bien dans mes mains.

Elle fit tourner sa langue sur son mamelon, le pinça gentiment et retira son propre soutien à gorge. Elle gémit lorsque leurs poitrines entrèrent en contact et aventura son pantalon avec elle. Elle posa des baisers le long de ces jambes fines et attrapa son boxer du bout des dents.

\- Je peux ? Souffla-t-elle.

Elle sourit en sentant la petite brune hocher la tête et entraîna le tissu à ces pieds pour l'en débarrasser. Elle retira son propre pantalon et resta, elle, en boxer. Elle saisit possesivement ces cuisses et les écarta avec un large sourire.

\- Je crève d envie de te faire l'amour !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'empara de son clitoris avec envie faisant gémir la petite brune.

\- Bellaaaa !

Le sourire fière sur ses lèvres s étira encore plus et elle s'attela à faire gémir sa future femme. Elle avait du mal à empêcher la petite brune de remuer mais ces gémissements l'encourageait. Bella s'appliquait dans ses caresses. Elle traçait des formes du bout de sa langue, tétais son clitoris avidement et sourit de plus belle lorsque la petite brune tapa de la main sur le matelas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et captura son regard avant de venir caresser son sein droit en prime. Les gémissements de la petite brune se firent plus rapprocher et en peu de temps, le prénom de Bella fusa dans la chambre.

\- Bon sang... C'était...

L'étudiante sourit amoureusement à la petite brune et se recoucha à côté d'elle.

\- J'aime quand tu as envie à ce point, avoua Alice en venant se blottir dans son dos entremêlant leurs jambes.

\- J'aime tellement te sentir tremblante contre moi.

\- C est ta faute aussi ! C'était si bon !

Bella rit tendrement et attrapa les mains de la brune posée autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle. Merci pour ce soir, j'en avais besoin.

Cette phrase déclencha le rire de la petite brune.

\- On n'a encore rien fait ! Je me suis contentée de t amener ici et tu m'as pratiquement jetée sur ce lit.

\- Désolée...

\- Je t'excuse, souffla Alice avec un sourire en embrassant son épaule nue.

Bella se prélassa dans les bras de sa future femme.

\- Je t'aime Isabella, souffla la Professeure.

Bella sourit en sentant ces mains se faire plus demandeuse.

\- Ça te dirait un bain ? Suggéra Alice. Le bain à bulles est gigantesque ! J'ai envie de m'y prélasser et de t'y faire l'amour.

\- Obsédée, rit Bella.

\- De toi ? Mais clairement.

Elle l embrassa dans le cou et se leva entièrement nue sous le regard de l'étudiante.

\- Quoi ? Fit Alice en sentant son regard.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi...

\- Alors viens, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi.

\- Quand je pense que ton corps de rêve est à moi pour toujours... Fit Bella en se levant.

\- Humm, pour ça, il faudra m épouser d'abord

Bella la rattrapa dans la salle d'eau attenante et l attira à elle.

\- Quand tu veux bébé. Fixons une date le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Je veux t appeler ma femme et que tu sois mienne.

Alice sourit devant cette tendresse qu'elles partageaient.

\- Je suis déjà ta femme, fit-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un morceau de papier pour que ça soit officiel.

\- Alors laissons passer l'expo et épouse moi, fit Bella.

Alice sourit de plus belle devant son enthousiasme.

\- Six mois ? Je pense que c'est un délai raisonnable pour une robe et...

\- Va pour six mois, fit Bella en scellant leurs lèvres.

Le professeur sourit fièrement et se tourna vers le grand bain qu'elle se hâta de remplir avant d'entrer dedans.

\- Shit, souffla Bella en la regardant. Je suis dingue de toi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle vient se caler dans les bras de sa future femme qui l enlaça et actionna le bain à bulles avant de lui masser doucement les épaules.

\- Mhhh c'est si agréable...

\- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu bébé.

Les mains de la professeure se firent plus joueuses, elle aventura sa main droite vers son sein et le caressa faisant dresser ces tétons.

\- Isabella, susurra t elle a son oreille.

Un long gémissement d'envie s'échappa des lèvres de Bella qui pencha la tête en arrière pour venir lui réclamer un baiser que la petite brune lui accorda sans attendre. Doucement elle fit glisser sa main gauche entre ces cuisses et effleura son clitoris avant de jouer avec.

\- Liiiice, gémit la plus jeune.

La concernée sourit contre son épaule et se mit à tracer des formes sur son petit morceau de chair. Elle posa un deuxième doigt dessus et mordilla tendrement sa nuque en soupirant de bonheur. Les gémissements de Bella se firent plus rapprocher, la respiration d'Alice à son oreille, la rendait folle. Elle se mordit la lèvre manquant de s entailler et posa sa main sur la sienne pour accompagner son geste.

\- Viens mon ange, souffla la petite brune à son oreille.

Pour la rendre encore plus dingue, elle retira ses doigts et la pénétra sans attendre.

\- Taiiinnn Liiceee !

Bella grogna à cet assaut et gémit sans retenue. Les vas et vient d'Alice se firent plus rapide, le bruit de sa main claquant sur l'eau et leur respirations haletante inondaient la pièce. Les yeux de Bella se révulsèrent et elle fut fauchée par l'orgasme. Le prénom de la professeure résonna dans la pièce et celle-ci l embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

\- Ça va ? Souffla-t-elle tendrement en retirant sa main.

\- À... À merveille, soupira Bella.

Alice sourit fièrement et déposa une myriade de baiser sur sa clavicule.

\- Je suis dingue de ton corps... Je pourrais recommencer tout de suite !

\- Laisse-moi juste 5 minutes, souffla l'étudiante encore engourdie par le plaisir.

La professeure l'attira plus contre elle et se laissa aller dos à la baignoire, profitant des jets d'eau chaude qui massait son dos. Mais leur moment complice fut de courte durée, le portable de l'étudiante sonna au loin dans la chambre.

\- Laisse sonner, souffla Alice. Je te garde en otage.

\- Et si c'était important ?

\- Clarke sait que je t'aie kidnappée donc ça ne peut pas être elle, ni Lex'. Raven et O' sont occupées à roucouler et Kate est sûrement au bar.

\- Et si c'était Charlie ?

La petite brune soupira et lâcha sa compagne. Celle-ci se leva rapidement et quitta la baignoire pour décrocher son téléphone. La professeure sortit elle aussi du bain et s enveloppa d'une serviette avant d'attraper celle de Bella. Elle quitta la salle de bain et la rejoignit dans la chambre.

\- _"Merci Papa", "Non je t'assure que ça ne fait rien", " On se voit Jeudi", "Moi aussi je t'embrasse"._

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Alice en posant sa serviette sur ses épaules pour la recouvrir.

\- Il voulait juste m'encourager pour demain et me dire qu'il était de garde au poste et qu'il ne pourra pas être présent.

\- Oh fit Alice. Je suis désolée...

\- Ça n'est rien, assura Bella. Tu seras la, Nikki aussi, mes plus proches amies seront là donc tout va bien.

La petite brune encercla sa taille pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Tout ira bien, tout le monde va adorer.

\- De toute façon, qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? Fit Bella.

\- Je te protégerai toujours, souffla Alice en l embrassant dans le cou.

Bella soupira de frustration.

\- Dire qu'il nous a interrompues...

Alice ne put retenir son rire amusé.

\- La nuit n'est pas encore finie bébé, souffla-t-elle.

 **.******

Il était à présent vingt-deux heure, le vernissage de l'exposition battait son plein. Bella admirait un des tableaux signer par sa femme avant son accident. Il représentait un couple allongé dans un grand lit, leurs corps entremêlés ne faisaient plus qu'un.

\- Tu aimes ? Souffla une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- C'est...j'aime beaucoup.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, je connais bien mon modèle.

Bella esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers sa compagne.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla la petite brune.

\- Tu sais moi les robes. Alors je me suis dit, un tailleur. C'est plus élégant.

\- Élégant ? C'est... fiou….

Bella sourit de plus belle et vint l'embrasser. Elles furent interrompues par Lexa qui vient les trouver.

\- Prête à dévoiler ta dernière œuvre ? Fit la PDG à Bella.

\- Puisqu'il le faut.

Elle prit tendrement la main d'Alice et la guida vers le tableau couvert et attendit que Lexa prenne la parole.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette exposition compte une nouvelle artiste. Isabella Swan a tenu a dédié ce tableau à sa femme, celle que je considère comme ma sœur, Alice Cullen. Il représente l'amour dans ce qu'il a de plus pur.

Bella retira nerveusement le morceau de tissus qui recouvrait le tableau et attendit la réaction de la petite brune. Le tableau la représentait elle en compagnie de Bella toute les deux vêtues d'une robe blanche. Les courbes arrondies de Bella laissaient deviner un heureux événement.

\- C'est... fit Alice émue.

\- Notre futur. Ou comment j'aimerais qu'il soit...

\- Mais comme c'est mignon ! Fit une voix derrière elles.

La foule se retourna pour faire face à Costia. La jeune femme avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

.

* * *

 **Oups ^^**

 **Un peu de suspens :p**

 **Costia est de retour ^^**

 **bientôt la suite :p**


	26. Un moment de folie

\- Elle est défoncée, souffla Octavia à Raven.

\- J'ai vu...

\- Cost'... qui t a laissé entrer ? Lui Fit Lexa.

\- Tu devrais changer d'agent de sécurité, boss. Lui dit la brune. Ton frère ne sait pas me résister.

La PDG grimaça à cette phrase et fit un signe à son chauffeur.

\- Demetri, pourriez-vous raccompagné Mademoiselle Miller vers la sortie s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme attrapa son sac à main.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous ...

Elle tira un pistolet de son sac à main et le pointa sur son ancienne patronne.

\- Woohhh doucement, fit celle-ci en se reculant.

Les autres invités reculèrent aussi vivement. Alice fit un pas devant Bella pour la protéger.

\- Costia... fit Clarke qui rejoignait sa compagne. Qu est ce qu il te prend ?

\- Hé ma beauté, fit la brune qui pointait toujours son arme vers Lexa.

\- Tu n'es pas en état...

Elle voulut faire un pas vers elle mais Lexa l'en empêcha. Elle se plaça instinctivement devant elle.

\- Cette petite soirée est fort charmante, il y a de belles choses...

\- Costia, intervint Alice. Qu est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue réclamer ma part de cette expo. Si... s'il y a autant de monde, c'est aussi grâce à moi !

\- Cette exposition a été décidé après ton départ...lui fit Lexa.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Lex'. On sait toutes les deux que c'était aussi mon idée.

\- Hé, intervint Octavia. Toutes les personnes présentes à cette expo n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça. Laisse-les partir...

\- Tiens t'es là toi ? Fit Costia. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois...

Elle fit un pas vers Octavia mais Raven s interposa.

\- Ne la touche pas ! Siffla Raven.

La brune pointa son arme contre la poitrine de celle-ci.

\- T'es qui toi d'abord ?!

\- Personne, fit Octavia en passant de force devant Raven. Viens Cost' on s'en va.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, fit celle-ci. À cause de toi, fit-elle à Lexa et aussi à cause de toi.

Elle désigna Alice.

\- Ma carrière dans les arts est finie !

\- Tu ne le dois qu'à tes propres choix, lui dit celle-ci.

\- Mes choix ?! C'est votre amie qui a décidé toute seule de se défoncer à l'héroïne !

\- Costia...laisse partir ces gens. Intervint la PDG.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir à cette option.

\- C'est d'accord, fit-elle. Mais toi, tu restes.

Elle sourit d'un air mauvais et pointa son arme sur la tempe de sa patronne.

\- Et tes petits amis restent aussi.

La pièce fut évacuée par Emmett et les autres membres de la sécurité. Une vingtaine de minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis l'irruption de Costia dans la salle. Elle tenait toujours Lexa en joue.

\- Costia...Intervint Alice. Tout ça ne nous concerne que Lexa et moi. Laisse sortir les autres...

\- Non ! Fit Bella. Même pas en rêve, je reste avec toi.

\- Bébé...fit la professeure.

\- Il est hors de question qu il t arrive encore quoi que ce soit ! Je viens à peine de te récupérer entièrement.

Si la situation avait été différente, la petite brune aurait embrassé sa compagne à ses paroles.

Elle se résigna et se replaça devant elle.

\- Vous deux, fit Costia à Raven et Octavia. Vous allez avec les autres.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les deux autres couples.

\- Costia, fit Octavia en se tournant vers elle. Sérieusement...tu peux encore baisser ton arme...menacer Lexa ne te rendra pas ton poste...

La jeune femme sembla étudier sa remarque. Elle retira son arme de la tempe de la PDG et la colla à la tempe de la belle brune.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi en fait' !

Octavia frissonna au contact du canon froid contre sa tempe.

\- Je t'ai donné de la bonne came et toi, il a fallu que tu balance à ma patronne que je te fournissais !

Elle arma son pistolet et se fit plus menaçante.

\- Et toi, fit-elle soudainement à l'adresse de Bella. Il fallait que tu viennes récupérer ton amie !

Elle fit un geste vers l'étudiante mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d Octavia. Elle lui fit une clé de bras pour la désarmé mais Costia fit un geste pour se dégager et le coup parti tout seul immédiatement suivit par un autre. Il y eu un silence pesant et Costia tomba au sol, inerte.

.*****

\- Bella ! Fit une voix masculine.

Charlie venait d'arriver dans la pièce et voyant la situation, avait fait feu sur Costia.

Alice sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant sa compagne tâchée de sang.

\- Isabella ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais aucun impact ne semblait l'avoir touché.

\- C'est...c est pas mon sang ...fit celle-ci.

À côté d'elle se trouvait Raven qui souriait faiblement. Le coup dévié de Costia l'avait frappé à l'abdomen et éclaboussé Bella. Elle tomba à genou.

\- Non ! Fit Octavia qui la retient difficilement.

Elle fit pression sur sa plaie et l'allongea doucement.

\- L'ambulance ! Fit Charlie.

\- Non non non, ne me fait pas ça ! Souffla Octavia.

La mécanicienne cracha du sang.

\- Ça va...murmura-t-elle. Je...je t'aime...

\- Babe s il te plait...

Bella se colla dans les bras de la petite brune pour y pleurer.

\- Ça...ça ne fait pas...pas mal...

La robe de Raven se tachait de sang.

\- Je...non...

\- Tu es saine et sauve…je...je t'ai sauvé... souffla-t-elle.

Les larmes d Octavia glissaient sur ces joues.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas !

Elle se pencha pour coller ses lèvres au sienne.

\- J'ai encore tant besoin de toi !

Raven gémit de douleur, cracha du sang et murmura.

\- Bella...

La jeune femme se retourna pour croiser le regard de son ancienne compagne.

\- Prends soin d'elle...

Elle hoqueta de douleur, serra la main d Octavia et rendit son dernier souffle.

. *********

Bella venait de revêtir une robe noire chose qu'il ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais aujourd'hui pour soutenir son amie et dire au revoir à son ancienne compagne, elle avait fait un effort. Elle jeta un œil à son reflet et rejoignit Alice au salon. La jeune femme l attira dans ses bras.

\- Tu as aussi le droit d'être triste, lui souffla-t-elle. Tu as partagé sa vie pendant un an.

\- Mais je l'ai jeté comme une mal propre...je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Je dois être forte, pour Octavia.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Elle pleure la majeure partie du temps quand les larmes ne l'ont pas épuisé. Kate veille sur elle.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait... ?

\- Retombé dans la drogue ? Je ne pense pas. Elle va mettre du temps à se remettre, oui. Mais en mémoire de Raven, elle ne sombrera pas à nouveau.

La petite brune l embrassa sur le front.

\- J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu le sang sur ton tailleur. J'ai cru que...

Elle serra l'étudiante contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée pour Raven, vraiment. Costia était défoncée...jamais elle n'aurait dû rentrer.

\- Ça n'est pas la faute de ton frère, lui dit Bella. C'était de la négligence, c'est tout.

\- Comment va ton père ? Fit Alice en la relâchant.

\- Il doit passer devant le conseil de police. Pour savoir si son tir était justifié. Il a tué une jeune femme de 24 ans...

\- Il doit se dire que ça aurait pu être toi... le pauvre...

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement.

\- Ça doit être Clarke et Lex'. J'y vais.

Bella lui sourit faiblement et attrapa son gilet.

\- Bella, fit Clarke en venant l enlacés. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle.

Lexa elle se tenait en retrait, n'osant pas regarder l'étudiante dans les yeux.

\- Lex' fit Bella. Ce n'est pas ta faute...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Si j'avais fait en sorte qu'il y ait un portique de sécurité, jamais elle ne serait entrée avec son arme !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Octavia partage ton point de vue...

. ********

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres, Kate finissait de se préparer. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Octavia et la trouva assise sur le lit, une feuille pliée en quatre à la main.

\- O' ? Fit-elle en passant la porte.

\- Elle...elle m'avait laissé un mot...je viens de le trouver. Il était dans la table de chevet...

La blonde traversa la pièce et vient l enlacés.

\- On avait prévu de partir en week-end... Je cherchais ma montre et...j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle tendit le papier à la blonde.

\- " Pour ce week-end rien qu'à nous. Je t'aime."

La blonde sourit tristement et l attira contre elle.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Octavia...

On frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Kate posa un baiser sur sa tempe et se rendit vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Salut, souffla Niylah.

\- Hey, merci d'être venue.

La serveuse se jeta à son cou, cherchant du réconfort.

\- J'aurais préféré rencontrer tes amies dans d'autres circonstances, fit la Kiné.

\- Je sais…tu n'étais pas obligée de venir.

\- Je connais Alice et Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons toutes les deux mais…je ne voulais pas te laisser seule.

La serveuse sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

\- Octavia ? Fit-elle.

\- J'arrive, fit celle-ci depuis la chambre.

La belle brune arriva dans l'entrée et sourit de voir la serveuse en compagnie de la jeune femme croisée inopinément quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Je suis Niylah, fit la grande blonde en s'avançant. Je...je ne connaissais pas Raven mais, elle ne méritait pas cella. Tu ne méritais pas cella.

\- Merci, fit Octavia.

Kate lui prit le bras pour la soutenir et quitter l'appartement pour se rendre au cimetière.

. ********

Quelques heures plus tard, après l'enterrement, tout le monde se retrouva au café. Une photo de Raven était posée sur le bar. Certains élèves étaient venus assister à la cérémonie d'adieu et boire un café en sa mémoire.

\- O' souffla Bella en venant enlacés son amie.

\- Ça va, assura celle-ci.

L'étudiante ne fit pas de remarque suite à son mensonge et se contenta de s'asseoir près d'elle et de lui prendre la main.

\- Je suis désolée...fit la belle brune au bout d'un moment.

\- Désolée de quoi ?

\- De ne pas avoir réussi à mettre mes sentiments de côtes à l'époque.

\- Tu l'as toujours aimé, fit Bella. Tu aurais dû m'en parler O'... vous auriez eu...

\- On ne le saura jamais...fit elle tristement.

Bella resserra la main de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis là pour toi. Je ne l'aie pas été ces dernières années et je m'en veux beaucoup. Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

\- Je sais...

\- Je tiendrais cette promesse O', je te le jure.

Non loin de là, Lexa fut rejointe par sa compagne.

\- Va la voir, lui dit-elle.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que la sécurité aurait dû être plus élevée et que si la femme qu'elle aimait est morte, c'est à cause de moi ?

\- Costia est la seule responsable de tout ça.

\- Mais c'est moi qui l'aie renvoyé !

\- Lex' fit la blonde.

\- Comment fais-tu pour me regarder dans les yeux ? Deux personnes sont mortes à cause de moi !

La PDG quitta la banquette ou elle était assise et se rendit dehors. La nuit commençait à tomber, elle se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Tu as toujours voulu porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules depuis aussi longtemps qu'on se connait...

\- Lice'...que fais-tu là ?

\- Je t'aie vue te faufiler dehors, je t'aie suivie.

\- Je ne pouvais plus rester la…deux personnes sont mortes par ma faute. Octavia a perdu la femme qu'elle aimait...

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé n est la faute que d'une seule personne Lex'. Tu le sais comme moi. Costia était défoncés et je suis sûre que les analyses sanguines le prouveront.

\- Elle est rentrée avec une arme dans une pièce que je devais sécuriser !

\- Et elle l'était. C'était un malheureux concours de circonstances. Quand Octavia a voulu la désarmé, elle ignorait qu'elle avait armé son revolver.

\- Il n'empêche que...

\- Que rien du tout. Tu n'es pas responsable des choix de Costia.

La PDG soupira de lassitude, forcé d'admettre que son amie avait raison.

\- Merci...fit elle après un instant.

\- Approche, fit la professeure en venant enlacés sa meilleure amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s étreignirent longuement.

\- Je devrais aller lui parler...

\- A Octavia ? Elle sait que tu n'es pas responsable...

\- J'ai besoin de lui dire que je suis désolée... mais j'ai tellement peur sa réaction...

\- Je t'accompagne, fit la petite brune.

\- Merci l'artiste.

La professeure sourit à sa meilleure amie et l accompagna vers le café.

\- Octavia ? Fit Lexa.

\- Hum ? Fit celle-ci.

\- Je voulais venir te parler depuis ce jour-là mais...

\- Tu avais peur que je te lance des insultes à la tête ? Que je te juge coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'es pas responsable Lexa. Je suis la seule responsable de mon malheur.

\- Quoi ? Fit la PDG.

\- J'ai voulu désarmer Costia et sauver tout le monde. Le coup est parti à cause de moi. C'est moi qui aie tué la femme que j'aimais.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Lexa se retrouva sans mots.

\- Qu est ce que tu racontes O'...souffla Bella en l'attirant contre elle.

Mais celle-ci se défit de son étreinte.

\- C'est la vérité ! Je l'aimais et à cause de moi, elle est morte !

La belle brune se leva et quitta l'établissement.

\- Octavia ! Fit Bella.

\- Laisse la, fit Alice. Elle a besoin d'être seule. J'irais lui parler. Je sais par quoi elle passe...

\- Carmen ?

La professeure hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

\- On va vous laisser nous, fit Clarke qui venait de les rejoindre. Lex' a besoin de repos.

\- Je vais bien princesse... Souffla celle-ci.

\- Bien sûr. Tu as eu une arme posée contre ta tempe et deux personnes proches de notre entourage sont mortes devant nous. Tu as besoin de souffler.

La PDG sourit devant tant d'attention de sa compagne et glissa tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

\- On devrait toutes prendre quelques jours, suggéra la blonde On pourrait prendre une semaine ensemble.

\- On y pensera, fit Alice en enfilant son blouson. Je te rejoins à la maison, je vais après Octavia. Fit-elle à sa compagne.

\- Sois prudente, souffla Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te laisser remonter sur ton nouvel engin de la mort. J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois...

\- Mais tu me ramèneras toujours, fit Alice avec un sourire en venant l'embrasser.

.

* * *

 **Désolée pour celles qui aimaient bien Raven ^^**

 **Mais j'avais décidé de tuer un personnage et c'est elle qui a prit...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Des avis ? :D**

 **La bise !**


	27. Continuer à vivre

Après avoir roulé vers la sortie de la ville, la petite brune gara sa moto devant le cimetière de Forks. Elle retira son casque et se rendit à l'intérieur. Elle repéra rapidement la silhouette de la belle brune. Celle-ci était agenouillée devant la tombe fraîchement recouverte de Raven.

\- Octavia, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes. Alice s agenouilla elle aussi et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, pas avec moi. Je sais ce que tu traverses...

\- Je...je ne sais pas comment continuer à vivre dans un monde où elle a cessé d'exister...

\- Je sais...

La belle brune se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Pou...pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu la désarmé ?! J'ai tué la femme que j'aime ! Putain !

Elle laissa couler ses larmes.

\- Je l'ai laissée tomber !

\- Ça va aller O', tu verras. Le temps apaise les blessures...

\- Je... je ne veux pas...

\- Fait le pour elle. Elle aurait voulu que tu continues à vivre même sans elle.

.*****

Après avoir pleuré un bon moment dans les bras d'Alice, celle-ci la ramena à l'appartement de Kate bien que la jeune femme ait beaucoup de mal à rester dans l'appartement ou elle avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Raven. La belle brune regagna sa chambre.

\- Comment elle va ? Fit Kate à son amie.

\- Elle a beaucoup pleuré...

\- Elle ne méritait pas cela...

\- Costia avait perdu les pédales.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? Fit la blonde.

\- Je suis passée voir Carmen avait de ramener Octavia. Je lui ai parlé de Bella. J'avais besoin de le faire pour tourner complètement la page.

\- Tu revis depuis que tu la fréquentes. Je sais que Carmen était ma petite sœur mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait durer entre vous.

\- Et toi ? fit Alice avec un sourire. J'ai été surprise de te voir au bras de ma kiné !

\- Je...fit la blonde gênée. Ça s'est fait comme ça... Je l'ai rencontré en venant te chercher au centre. Elle est venue plusieurs fois au bar par la suite. On a discuté, elle restait jusqu'à la fermeture, m'aidait à ranger. Et un soir... elle m'a embrassée !

\- Je te croyais hétéro ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment définie... je...

\- Je le savais ! J'étais sûre de t avoir vue mater Clarke plusieurs fois !

A cette remarque, Kate vira au rouge.

\- J'aime toujours les hommes mais...

\- Garret était un coureur, lui fit Alice. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui sera à ton écoute, qui prendra soin de toi.

\- Niylah est une femme stable. J'ai envie de me poser depuis un moment.

\- Et vous avez ... ? Enfin tu vois ...

\- Hé ! C'est privé ça !

\- C'est à moi que tu parles Kate. On se connait depuis...

\- Depuis toujours, fit la blonde. Lex et toi êtes mes plus proches amies.

\- Alors tu peux tout me dire, non ?

\- On a.…enfin... elle surtout.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle m'a fait l'amour, oui.

\- Et c'était comment ?

\- Lilly... Tu sais ce que c'est, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, si ?

\- Ma première fois était merdique, fit Alice en riant. C'était avec une fille à l'époque du lycée. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais.

\- Justement...je... j'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire...Je veux dire. Elle a compris ce soir-là que je n'étais pas prête mais...et si je ne l'étais jamais ?

\- Ne vas pas trop vite K'. Tu as franchi la première étape, le reste viendra tout seul. Tu sais comment tu es faite, quelle caresse te fait réagir. Faire l'amour à une femme c'est ça. Être tendre, douce et surtout, être à l'écoute.

\- Bella a beaucoup de chance, fit la blonde.

\- Désolée ma belle, fit Alice en souriant. Tu sais que je craque sur les brunes.

\- Idiote !

La blonde lui donna une tape sur le bras.

\- Tu es comme une sœur pour moi.

Alice esquissa un sourire à cet aveu et se leva du canapé.

\- Je vais rentrer. Ma femme va s'inquiéter.

\- Épouse la vite, lui fit son amie. Tu rayonnes depuis qu'elle est dans ta vie.

\- C est prévu, fit la brune en enfilant son blouson. Je ne compte plus la lâcher.

Les deux jeunes femmes s étreignirent et prirent congé l'une de l'autre. Après quelques minutes de route, la petite brune gara sa moto dans le garage non loin de son petit appartement et grimpa rejoindre Bella. Elle passa la porte d'entrée et retira son blouson avant de partir à la recherche de l'étudiante.

\- Hey, fit-elle en poussant la porte de la salle de bain.

Bella se trouvait dans un bain remplit de mousse.

\- Hé, fit celle-ci avec un sourire.

En une fraction de seconde, la professeure se dévêtit et se glissa dans l'eau chaude attirant Bella dans ses bras.

\- Godddd, souffla-t-elle. C'est si bon de te sentir contre moi.

Elle l embrassa dans le cou et se laissa aller contre le bord du bain en entraînant la brune.

\- Comment va O ?

\- Ça va. Nous avons parlé elle et moi. Elle aura besoin de temps.

\- C'est normal en même temps. Si je devais te perdre...

\- Je suis une coriace, fit la petite brune en souriant dans son cou. Je ne te laisserais pas de sitôt.

\- Et puis, Il fallait y penser avant de me glisser cet anneau à mon doigt.

Alice sourit encore plus si cela était possible et étira ses muscles.

\- Clarke a soumis une idée tout à l'heure. J'ai bien envie de l'envisager...

\- De ? Fit Bella.

\- Prendre une semaine toutes ensemble. Ça nous ferait un bien fou.

\- Toi, moi, Lexa et Clarke ?

\- Je pense que cela ferait beaucoup de bien à Octavia de nous accompagner.

\- Je suis d'accord. Elle a besoin de quitter Forks quelques temps.

\- Il faudrait voir avec Kate si elle pourra fermer le bar une semaine ou si Georgia pourrait faire tourner la boutique en son absence. Et Niylah avec son travail...

\- Niylah ? S'étonna l'étudiante. Attends... elles ... ?

\- On dirait, fit la petite brune.

\- C'est super. Kate est une fille bien. Je suis sûre que Niylah arrivera à se faire une place dans sa vie.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

.*****

Quelques jours plus tard, Lexa ayant fait jouer ses relations, les sept jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans une grande demeure au bord de la plage. Lexa avait pris le volant pour l'occasion en compagnie de Clarke, Kate et Niylah tandis qu'Alice avait pris la voiture d Octavia pour les conduire elle et Bella. Elle venait de se garer à côté de la voiture de sa meilleure amie. Le groupe récupéra chacune leurs bagages et se rendirent vers la demeure.

\- Wow, fit Alice en posant sa valise dans l'entrée.

\- Je pensais la même chose, fit Kate.

\- C'est la maison d'un ami de mon père. Il y a plusieurs chambres à l'étage et une piscine à l'extérieur fit Lexa.

\- Qui dort où ? Fit la petite brune.

\- Je vous propose de monter choisir vos chambres. Clarke et moi prendrons celle qui reste.

Bella remarqua la tristesse sur le visage de son amie qui était restée silencieuse.

\- O' prendra la chambre à côté de nous, fit-elle. Comme ça si tu as besoin de parler ou...

\- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ton couple Bella. Je l'aie fait à l'époque et regarde ou ça m'a mené...

La jeune femme sourit faiblement et se rendit au salon.

\- J'ai choisi ma chambre ! Fit Kate depuis l'étage.

\- Je suppose que j'ai d'office la mienne, fit Niylah en attrapant sa valise pour la rejoindre.

Alice grimpa à l'étage et inspecta deux grandes chambres et choisit la seconde. Elle posa sa valise sur le lit et fut rejointe par Bella.

\- Bon choix, fit celle-ci en jetant un œil au grand lit.

\- Je sais que tu as tendances à aimer dormir au milieu du lit.

\- Hé ! Protesta Bella. C'est faux ! J'aime dormir contre toi, nuance.

La petite brune rit et l attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Bella sourit contre sa bouche et approfondit le baiser. Celui-ci s enflamma rapidement.

\- Taiiinnn, souffla Alice. J'ai toujours tellement envie de toi. Ça fait 9 mois et je crève d envie de te faire l'amour dès que tu m'embrasses.

Bella sourit à son tour et vint caresser sa joue.

\- Patience Miss Cullen, patience.

La petite brune commençait à se faire aux caresses tendres de Bella et ce malgré sa cicatrice. Elles se séparèrent à regret et rejoignirent les deux autres couples.

\- Je suis désolée, fit Lexa. Nikki ne t'en veux pas trop ? Fit-elle à Bella.

\- Non ça va. Elle aurait dû se passer de Jazz' pendant une semaine en venant avec nous. Alors elle a préféré rester à Forks.

\- Il va falloir établir quelques règles, fit Clarke. Je propose que nous fassions les courses pour la semaine et que...

\- Du calme princesse, lui fit la PDG. J'ai déjà tout prévu pour ce soir, j'ai commandé chinois pour tout le monde.

Tandis que les quatre jeunes femmes discutaient, Kate s excusa auprès de Niylah et rejoignit Octavia qui était appuyé à la rambarde de la terrasse.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle en regardant le soleil se coucher.

\- Rav' aurait adorer...fit la belle brune.

La blonde lui prit tendrement la main pour la réconforter.

\- Je suis là, lui fit elle. Je ne suis pas que ta patronne, je suis avant tout ton amie. Si tu as besoin...

\- Merci...

Bella vient rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Rae' aurait aimé la vue, fit-elle. Elle aimait les couché de soleil.

\- On pourrait... fit Niylah qui les avaient rejointes. On pourrait organiser une soirée en sa mémoire. Tu pourrais lui dire au revoir convenablement...

Kate esquissa un sourire et vint se blottir contre elle.

\- C'est une bonne idée, fit Bella. Qu est ce que tu en penses O' ?

\- J'en pense que...

Elle laissa échapper une larme.

\- Je suis pour...

Lexa, Clarke et Alice les avaient rejointes. La petite brune vient se glisser dans le dos de Bella.

\- Je reverrai de t épouser devant ce genre de paysage, fit-elle en regardant la plage au loin.

Bella sourit à ces mots, Lexa attira Clarke dans ses bras. Niylah posa sa veste sur les épaules de Kate et l embrassa sur le haut du crâne tandis que celle-ci caressait tendrement la main d Octavia.

.****

En début de soirée, les sept jeunes femmes se trouvaient aux abords de la piscine chauffée. Clarke se trouvait sur les épaules de Lexa et Bella sur celle d'Alice. Les deux couples s'amusaient tandis qu'Octavia lisait un livre non loin de là.

\- Tu vas bien ? Fit Niylah qui venait de rejoindre Kate au bord de la piscine.

\- Je vais bien, oui.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler...je suis là. Lui fit la grande blonde. Tu as vécu plusieurs mois avec Octavia et Raven... tu as le droit d'être triste d'avoir perdue une amie.

La serveuse sourit devant tant d'attention de la Kiné.

\- Je l'aimais bien, fit-elle. Raven avait changé grâce à O'...

\- Est ce que...est ce que je dois me faire du souci ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu...vous...vous semblez proche toutes les deux...

La blonde rit nerveusement à cette remarque.

\- O' et moi ? S amusa-t-elle. C'est mon amie, rien de plus.

\- D accord, fit la Kiné.

La serveuse sourit de cette jalousie de la part de la jeune femme et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ou nous allons toutes les deux mais j'ai envie d'en profiter, souffla-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Le baiser dérapa rapidement, Niylah grogna d'envie et la souleva pour la poser sur le rebord de la piscine. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le bord de son bikini.

\- Je...j'ai tellement envie, souffla-t-elle.

La serveuse sourit de plus belle, ravie d'avoir réussi à rassurer la kiné.

\- Hey ! Lança Alice. Il y a des chambres pour ça !

Elle se prit immédiatement une tape de sa compagne sur l'épaule et Clarke profita de leurs inattentions pour les faire tomber à l'eau.

\- Et la victoire est pour nous ! S enthousiasma Clarke.

\- On rentre ? Proposa Niylah à la serveuse.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner vers l'intérieur sous le rire des autres femmes qui se chamaillaient dans l'eau et le sourire triste d Octavia.

Les deux blondes arrivèrent dans leurs chambres. Niylah poussa la serveuse sur le grand lit et vient coller son corps mouillé contre le sien.

\- Tu me fais perdre la tête, souffla-t-elle.

Elle couvrit son corps de baisers et détacha son maillot. Rapidement, Kate se retrouva nue contre la grande blonde et se laissa entraîner par ses caresses.

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres jeunes femmes étaient sortie de la piscine après la victoire de de Clarke et Lexa.

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? Fit la PDG. Kate avec une femme !

\- Si elle est heureuse, fit Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Ha mais je ne dis pas le contraire. Ça me surprend c'est tout, fit la brune. J'ai toujours connu K' avec des hommes.

\- Avec des abrutis qui ne la méritaient pas pour la plupart, intervint Alice qui s essuyait les cheveux.

\- J'ai faiiiiimm, grogna Bella.

\- Mon dieu, vous êtes les deux même ! S'exclama Lexa à sa meilleure amie.

Bella lui tira la langue tandis que la PDG attrapait son portable.

\- Il n'est que 19 heures. J'ai commandé pour 20 heures...

\- Laisse, je vais l'occuper moi, fit Alice avec un sourire.

Elle prit la main de l'étudiante et l entraîna vers l'étage.

\- Bande d obsédée ! Siffla Lexa.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans leurs chambres, à peine eurent elles passer la porte que la petite brune vient la coller dos à la porte pour venir l'embrasser. Elle fit courir sa main droite le long de sa cuisse et vint jouer avec le bord de son bas de maillot.

\- Liiiice, souffla Bella.

\- Quoiii ? Murmura celle-ci. J'ai conscience que ça ne se fait absolument pas mais j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Bella sourit devant cet aveu de sa compagne.

\- Tu es si…fiouuu... j'adore tes courbes ! Alors en bikini !

Elle fit remonter les mains de l'étudiante au-dessus d'elles, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- Je ferais vite.

Elle fit un geste pour se pencher et souleva doucement Bella pour la déposer sur le grand lit. La petite brune faisait preuve d'urgence, elle n'avait pas envie d'être douce, elle voulait tout simplement Bella. Elle écarta d'un geste le bord de son bikini et la pénétra sans attendre les faisant gémir toutes les deux. Bella colla la professeure un peu plus contre elle et vint l'embrasser.

Les gestes de celle-ci étaient précis et fougueux. Elle allait et venait dans son intimité, faisant haleter Bella. Son souffle à son oreille la rendait folle, la poussait dans ses retranchements. Elle vient mordre sa nuque avec envie faisant gémir l'étudiante qui avaient un mal fou à ne pas se faire entendre tant elle prenait du plaisir. Elle aimait quand Alice était fougueuse et perdrait le contrôle. Si la jeune femme avait toujours tendance à être douce, lorsque Bella lui faisait perdre les pédales, elle aimait lui faire l'amour avec fougue.

\- Liiiice ! Gémit Bella en étant fauchée par l'orgasme peu de temps après.

La professeure ralentit la cadence, retira sa main droite et se laissa doucement tomber sur elle.

\- Pa...pardon... souffla celle-ci la respiration saccadée.

Bella embrassa sa tempe et l entoura de ses bras.

\- J'avais envie de...

\- Ah bon ? Fit l'étudiante. Je n'avais pas remarqué !

La professeure rit à sa remarque et vint l'embrasser avant de se dégager.

\- J'ai tellement l'impression de te forcer quand je te prends comme ça...

Bella vient se coller contre elle.

\- Me forcer ? Tu ne m'as pas sentie venir ?

\- Haan si ! Et j'aime tellement t entendre !

Bella sourit de plus belle et releva la tête pour croiser son regard et venir l'embrasser. Elle caressa joue et traça la forme de sa cicatrice du bout de son pouce.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et moi donc, fit la petite brune en attrapant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

.****

Le lendemain après avoir passé le reste de la soirée à subir les sous-entendus de Lexa sous les coups de coudes Clarke, la petite brune était assise sur le sable, son carnet de croquis sur les genoux, elle dessinait Bella étendue entrain de bronzé.

\- Contente de voir que tu as repris le dessin, fit Lexa en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Je n'ai plus aucun tremblement grâce à Niylah. Les tableaux à l'expo n'étaient pas assez aboutis alors je m'y remets doucement.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée. La prochaine expo ne se fera pas avant longtemps... vu la tournure qu'a pris la dernière...

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute Lex'. L'enquête n'est pas encore bouclée...

\- Il n'empêche que tout ça ne se serait pas produit si j'avais réagi autrement avec Costia, fit la PDG.

\- On ne le sauras jamais, conclut la petite brune.

\- Deux femmes sont mortes Lice' et j'en suis en partie responsable...

Elle se leva et parti vers la mer pour y nager. Sa compagne vient prendre sa place laissée vide sur le sable.

\- Elle commence à m'inquiéter... avoua-t-elle à la professeure.

\- À ce point-là ?

\- Elle va au travail avec les pieds de plombs en ce moment. Elle a pris une semaine de vacances ! Tu te rends compte ?

\- Je sais...

\- Lex' ne prend jamais de congés ou uniquement pour des cas de force majeur comme pour ton accident. Non, elle m'inquiète vraiment...

\- Elle n'est pas responsable de la folie de Costia. Elle ne l'a pas forcée à se défoncés...

\- Certes mais elle a réussi à passer la sécurité avec une arme. Et ça, Lexa ce le reproche tous les jours.

\- Je vais lui parler, conclut la petite brune. Lui conseiller d'en parler à quelqu'un de qualifié.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Lex' est ma grande sœur. Je ferais tout pour elle.

Cette phrase fit sourire la blonde. Même si au début, la proximité entre les deux jeunes femmes l'avait rendue jalouse, elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait juste de complicité et rien de plus.

.

* * *

 **Désolée pour le temps de publication**

 **mais il faut bien vous tenir en haleine :p**

 **haha ^^**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**


	28. Plus qu'une amitié ?

Quelques temps plus tard, Lexa se trouvait dans la chambre qu elle partageait avec Clarke et finissait de s'habiller lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Hé, fit Alice. Je peux ?

La grande brune enfila son débardeur.

\- Tu m'as déjà vue nue, fit celle-ci. Entre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ta femme s'imagine des choses...

\- Clarke sait que tu es une sœur pour moi.

\- C'est ce qui m'amène, fit la petite brune. Si je suis une sœur pour toi alors j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes et que tu tiennes compte de ce que je vais te dire.

\- Vas-y...

\- Raven n'est pas morte par ta faute.

\- Lice...

\- Non tu me laisses terminer ! Tu sais que personnes ne te tiens pour responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé et l'enquête le prouveras. Costia avait pété les plombs et tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Mais je...

\- Lex ! S énerva la professeure. Tu as fait ce qui était à ta portée pour protéger les gens présents ce soir-là. C'était une exposition ouverte à tous, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir le nombre de personnes présentes. L'enquête prouvera que la sécurité était assez élevée pour ce genre de rassemblement.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu faire plus...

\- Costia était en colère. Si ça ne s'était pas produit pendant l'expo, qui te dit que ça n'aurait pas eu lieu ailleurs, dans un endroit où il y aurait plus de monde ?

\- Peut-être...admit la PDG.

\- C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances Lexa. Personne n'avait vu qu elle avait armé son arme. Le coup est parti, il aurait pu ne toucher personnes mais il a malheureusement atteint Raven. Ce n'est pas toi qui as appuyé sur la détente.

La PDG s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

\- Tu as sans doute raison...

\- Tu sais au fond de toi que c'est la vérité commandante. J'ai parlé avec Niylah, elle m'a donné un numéro...

La petite brune lui tendit une carte.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir une psy ?

\- On devrait toutes y aller, suggéra la professeure. Une personne proche de nous est morte sous nos yeux...

\- Je m'en veux tellement...

Sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, une larme roula sur sa joue. Alice vient s'asseoir près d'elle et l attira contre elle.

\- J'aurais dû...

\- On ne le saura jamais Lex'...

La PDG laissa couler ses larmes. La frustration accumulée depuis le décès de Raven et la colère fit le reste.

\- Merci... fit elle après un moment.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, fit Alice en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête, la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se tenait à présent Clarke.

\- Princesse, souffla la PDG.

La petite brune embrassa son amie sur la joue et se leva pour quitter la chambre.

\- Qu est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Tu t'en sortirais tout aussi bien, fit Clarke. À part peut-être pour la cuisine, s amusa-t-elle.

La brune sourit à cette phrase et attira la jeune femme prête d'elle. Elle posa sa tête au niveau de son abdomen pendant que la blonde caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi commandante.

Une fois qu'Alice eut quitté la chambre, la PDG termina de s'habiller.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ?

\- Qui ? Fit la blonde.

\- Octavia... C'est à cause de moi si Costia est entrée ...

\- Je crois qu'elle s'en veut à elle-même avant tout, l interrompit Clarke.

\- J'aurais dû le voir. Le comportement de Costia n'était plus le même depuis un moment.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir qu'elle se droguait Lex'. Personne ne l'avait vu.

La brune enfila une brassière de sport.

\- Ça t ennuie si je vais faire quelques longueurs avant de venir te rejoindre ?

\- Non bien sûr. Je sais à quel point nager t aide à te vider la tête.

\- Ça et être dans tes bras, avoua la brune. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je ne pense à rien d'autres...

La blonde sourit fièrement et vient embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

\- Merci d'être toi, souffla la PDG.

Clarke lui rendit sont baiser et la laissa quitter la chambre pour aller nager.

 **.*******

Lorsque Lexa arriva au bord de la piscine, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Kate.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Fit Lexa.

\- Toi non plus visiblement... Fit la plus âgée.

\- J'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

Elle posa sa serviette sur le transat et s'assit près de la blonde.

\- Comment tu vas Lex' ?

\- Ça va, fit la brune.

\- Hey... C'est à moi que tu parles Alexandra. N oublies pas que tu as toujours été une confidente pour moi.

\- Honnêtement ? Fit la brune. Je n arrives pas à m'ôter de la tête le moment où Costia est tombée au sol et quand Raven s'est mise à cracher du sang...

\- Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un de qualifié...

\- J y songe, avoua la brune.

\- Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Lex'. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir la réaction folle de cette fille.

\- Il n'empêche que...

\- Que rien du tout, l interrompit la blonde. Je vais te dire ce que je dis à O' tous les soirs. La décision de Costia était prise avant d'entrer dans cette salle. Ce qu'il en a découle par la suite, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison...

\- Tu le sais au fond de toi.

\- Et si on parlait de toi K' ! Fit la brune pour changer de sujet. J'ai été surprise de te voir avec une femme !

\- Je t'avoue que ça m à surpris aussi !

\- C est sérieux entre vous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Je suis bien avec elle, on ne se prend pas la tête, on apprend à se connaître...

\- Si tu es heureuse, c'est le principal.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce que nous avons mais...

\- Mais ? Fit Lexa.

\- Je ne l'ai pas... Enfin on a... Mais pas...

La tournure de cette conversation fit sourire la PDG.

\- Quand tu seras prête, ça se fera tout seul. Lui assura-t-elle.

\- Peut être...

\- Ne te prends pas la tête K'. Laisse le temps au temps et tu verras la suite.

\- Merci Lex'

La brune se pencha pour enlacer son amie.

\- Je vais te laisser nager, je vais aller m assurer qu'Octavia dort toujours.

La grande blonde se leva et quitta le bord de la piscine pour se rendre à l'intérieur. Elle retira son gilet et frappa doucement à la porte de la belle brune.

\- Entre, souffla la voix de la jeune femme.

Kate poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre et entra dans la pièce.

\- Je te réveille ? Fit-elle penaude.

\- Non... Je tournais en rond de toute façon. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil...

\- Un cauchemar ?

La belle brune hocha la tête.

\- Pousse toi, fit la blonde.

Elle retira ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Octavia.

\- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Tu devrais être avec Niyl'...

\- Elle comprendra.

La brune se poussa dans le lit, laissant une place à la jeune femme. Elle hésita sur la position à adopté avant que la blonde n ouvre les bras.

\- Viens, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne...

Mais Kate ne la laissa pas hésiter plus longtemps et l attira contre elle. Les deux jeunes femmes frissonnèrent à ce contact mais firent comme si de rien n'étais.

\- Merci, fit la belle brune qui se détendit légèrement.

\- Repose toi O'. Ferme les yeux et évite de penser.

La blonde fit glisser ses doigts dans le bas de son dos et se mit à fredonner pour apaiser ces pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, la serveuse s'était réveillée dans les bras de la belle brune. Elles avaient fini par s'endormir toutes les deux et la blonde avait rouler sur le côté. La brune était instinctivement venue se coller à elle et l'avait enlacé si bien qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à se sauver sans la réveiller. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la kiné et se glissa dans le grand lit.

\- Ou étais-tu ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Je me suis assoupie au bord de la piscine, mentit-elle.

La kiné grogna et vient se coller à elle.

\- D accord, marmonna-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

\- Bonne nuit, souffla la serveuse.

\- Bonne nuit ma belle.

La blonde esquissa un léger sourire avant de se coucher convenablement sans réellement penser au mensonge qu'elle venait de formuler.

 **.*******

Les deux journées suivantes furent consacrées à la détente. Les sept jeunes femmes passaient leurs temps ensembles à découvrir les alentours tout en prenant le temps de passer du temps en couple. Ce soir-là, elles étaient assises sur la terrasse chauffée à discuter de leurs premiers baisers.

\- Attends... fit Lexa. Ton premier baiser c'était avec Michaela ? La petite brune du cours de karaté ?

\- J'ai un faible pour les brunes aux yeux chocolat... fit Alice avec un sourire. J'attendais mon père à la fin du cours, toi tu finissais de te préparer et elle m'a invité à son anniversaire. J'avais 14 ans et elle 15. Quand je lui ai offert son cadeau le soir de son anniversaire, elle m'a embrassé...

\- Mignon, commenta Clarke.

\- Et toi Kate, fit Bella. Ton premier baiser avec une femme, c'était Niylah je suppose ?

\- En fait non, c'était avec O'.

La kiné qui se trouvait derrière elle, se crispa à cette remarque.

\- J'avais oublié cet épisode...fit la belle brune.

\- Personne n'est au courant, fit Kate. C'était au tout début...vous étiez à l'appart et Octavia venait de se sauver. Elle a cru pouvoir me convaincre de la laisser partir en m embrassant et en m offrant son corps.

\- Mon dieu...fit la concernée. J'étais tombée bien bas...monnayer ma fuite...

La serveuse rit à ce souvenir.

\- Ça me semble s'être passé il y a une éternité. Tu n'es plus la même depuis.

\- Et toi Bella ? Fit Clarke. Comment s'appelait la première femme que tu as embrassé ?

\- Le premier baiser qui m'a fait réaliser que je préférerais les femmes ? Ou le premier bisou ?

\- Parce qu'il y a une différence ? Fit Alice soudainement intéressée.

\- Le premier ne voulait rien dire. C'était avec Nikki. Elle était saoule, je la ramenais chez elle, elle m'a embrassée, fin de l'histoire.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit...

\- Parce que ça ne voulait rien dire, fit Bella. Ça ne m'a absolument rien fait.

\- Alors comment s'appelait celle qui t a entraîné vers le côté obscur de la force ? S amusa Clarke.

\- C'était Raven... Je ne pensais pas m'intéresser aux femmes avant elle mais, elle avait tendance à ne pas vouloir laisser tomber. Je l'ai connue au lycée. Elle venait de changer d'établissement et comme j'étais souvent assise au fond de la classe, on a sympathisé. Elle m'a fait du rentre dedans dès le début...

\- Tu n'avais rien remarqué, intervint Octavia. C'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

\- J'étais loin d imaginé qu'une femme puisse s intéressé à moi. J'étais plus préoccupé par mes études à l'époque. Et puis un jour, elle m'a accompagné à ma voiture et sans que je ne voie rien venir, elle m'a embrassée.

\- Je me souviens que tu m'as téléphoné dès que tu es rentrée chez toi, fit la belle brune. Tu étais complètement perdue.

\- Raven était du genre à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Alice marmonna dans sa barbe à cette phrase tandis que le visage d Octavia se voilait de tristesse.

\- Pardon...fit Bella.

\- Ça n'est rien, fit Octavia en essuyant une larme en pensant à la mécanicienne.

\- Et toi alors Clarke ? Fit Alice pour changer de sujet.

Bella attrapa la main de son amie et la serra tendrement pour la réconforter. Kate qui avait écouté avec attention le récit des autres femmes, vient se blottir contre la Kiné mais celle-ci semblait ailleurs.

\- Niyl ? Fit-elle.

\- Je croyais que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se leva pour ne pas faire d esclandre avant de rentrer.

\- Un souci ? Fit Lexa à la serveuse.

\- Aucune idée...Je vais la voir...

La blonde s excusa auprès des autres jeunes femmes et se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la kiné. Celle-ci jetais pelle mêle ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Qu est ce que tu... ? Fit la serveuse.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Katrina... souffla la professionnelle.

\- Oulaaaa...il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle ainsi. Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit pour ce baiser avec Octavia...

\- C'était bien avant de te connaitre. Elle traversait une mauvaise passe. Elle a cru pouvoir m'acheter comme ça...

\- Tu es amoureuse d'elle, fit la grande blonde.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, s amusa la serveuse. Niyl...tu te méprends...

\- Tu passes ton temps à parler d'elle. Dès que tu en as l'occasion tu...

\- Ne vas pas sur ce terrain la Niylah...

\- Tu n arrives même pas à faire l'amour avec moi. Je suis douce avec toi, je te murmure des mots tendres...

La serveuse soupira de lassitude.

\- Je pensais que tu étais différente des autres...que tu ne me presserais pas... je te caresse, je t'embrasse...

\- Mais tu ne me fais pas l'amour entièrement ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi !

\- Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu veux Octavia. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est à elle que tu rêves de faire l'amour. Avec elle que tu aimerais apprendre à faire l'amour à une femme.

La serveuse fut surprise que l'autre jeune femme puisse penser cella.

\- Octavia est mon amie. Elle vient de perdre la femme qu'elle aime ! Je pensais que tu avais compris notre proximité !?

La kiné se renfrogna et s'assit sur le grand lit. La serveuse traversa la pièce et vient soulever son visage pour capturer son regard.

\- Je tiens à toi Niyl.

\- Mais tu n'es pas prête à te donner entièrement à moi...

D'un geste et sans prévenir, la serveuse la poussa sur le lit et vient s'emparer de ces lèvres forçant le passage de sa bouche. Elle se redressa et retira son t shirt avant de venir recoller son corps contre le sien. Les baisers s enchaînèrent sans aucune tendresse, l'urgence se faisait ressentir. En peu de temps, elles se trouvaient nue l'une contre l'autre. Kate se trouvait en position dominante, elle fit rouler le boxer de la grande blonde accompagnant ses gestes de baisers.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ?

Elle posa un baiser sur son pubis mais fut retenue par l'autre femme.

\- Pas...pas comme ça...

\- C est pas ça que tu me reproches ? De ne pas te faire jouir sur ma langue ?!

La kiné soupira et se redressa pour dégager la jeune femme.

\- Je ne te veux pas comme ça...

\- Alors comment ?! Fit Kate en attrapant son t shirt pour se couvrir.

Niylah s'était levée et commençait à se rhabiller.

\- Je ne peux pas... souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais... Niylah.

\- Tu n'es pas prête...ou du moins pas prête à le faire avec moi.

La kiné se rhabilla entièrement et attrapa son sac.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu n'es pas entièrement avec moi. Je ne peux pas te faire ça.

La serveuse avait enfilé son t shirt et son boxer.

\- Ta première fois doit être unique Kate.

\- Mais...elle pourrait l'être avec toi !

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux Katrina.

La grande blonde attrapa ses dernières affaires et vient sceller leurs lèvres une dernière fois.

\- Je vais partir. J'irais m'excuser auprès des autres. Tu vas sûrement me détester mais, je le fais pour toi.

Elle posa un baiser sur le front de la petite blonde et quitta la pièce.

Un peu plus tard, la serveuse se trouvait roulée en boule sur le grand lit qu'elle avait partagée avec Niylah lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas mais entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Le lit s affaissât et elle sentit une caresse rassurante dans ses cheveux.

\- Kate ? Souffla la voix d Octavia.

\- Elle est partie...

\- Mais... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit la belle brune sans comprendre.

\- Elle a tout compris de travers... Je voulais prendre mon temps, être sûre de le vouloir...

\- De le vouloir ?

\- Lui faire l'amour. Entièrement je veux dire...d être prête.

La belle brune l attira contre elle et l enveloppa de ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd, lui souffla-t-elle.

La blonde se figea dans les bras de la jeune femme comprenant les raisons que lui avait évoqué la kiné. Elle se dégage d un bond.

\- Kate ? Fit la brune sans comprendre.

\- Excuse-moi... je...

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te cacher pour moi tu sais ? Je sais que tu tenais à elle...

La serveuse fut rassurée de constater que la brune n'ait pas remarqué son trouble. Elles avaient été proche suite au décès prématuré de Raven mais jamais elle n'avait considéré son amie comme étant intéressée par elle. Niylah avait-elle vu ce qu'elle même n'avait jamais remarqué ? La tendresse qu'elle portait à Octavia et qui malgré elle, c'était transformé en amour.

 **.*******

Le lendemain après le départ de Niylah, la serveuse se montrait distante avec Octavia ce qui n'échappa pas à Alice et Bella. La professeure avait décidé d'aller parler à son amie sans attendre. Elle la trouva dans la cuisine à préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde.

\- Kate ? Fit-elle en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Lice ! Fit la blonde en sursautant. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- J'ai vu... tu sembles ailleurs depuis le départ de Niylah. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire... Je pensais que les femmes étaient moins compliquées honnêtement.

\- Les femmes moins compliqués ? S amusa Alice. Ça dépend de laquelle on parle !

\- La tienne semble être facile à comprendre.

\- Nous avons des divergences d'opinions. Le tout est d'en parler.

\- Je vois...

\- Qu est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Niylah et toi ?

\- Franchement ? Je pensais que c'était parce que...enfin tu sais...

\- Elle t a forcé ? Fit la brune.

\- Oh non... elle était douce et prête à attendre que je le sois aussi ...

\- Alors de quoi... ?

\- Octavia...fit la blonde.

\- Là je ne te suis plus...

\- Tu veux un dessin ?

\- Attends... tu es... ?

\- Dans la merde, oui.

\- Mais depuis quand ? Fit la petite brune.

\- Je n'en sais foutrement rien…Niylah l'a vu avant même que je ne le comprenne moi-même...

\- Et tu es certaine de ne pas te méprendre ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Niylah hier soir.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait comprendre que ... ?

\- C est O' elle-même. Elle est venue me réconforter et je me sens rendue compte que ça ne m'affectait pas tant que ça. Par contre, quand elle m'a serrée contre elle...

\- Je vois...fit Alice.

\- Elle vient de perdre la femme qu'elle aime. Elle a besoin de temps, besoin d'une amie et d'une oreille attentive.

\- Ça ne sont pas des choses qu'on contrôle K'...

\- Je le contrôlerais, assura la blonde. On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Je vais faire taire mes sentiments et...

\- Kate ?! Fit la brune qui venait de s'éveiller en sursaut dans le canapé ou elle s'était assoupie.

La blonde jeta son torchon sur la table et vient enlacer la brune qui fondit en larmes.

\- Chhh...chuuuutt, souffla la blonde. C'était seulement un mauvais rêve...

Elle la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- J'ai rêvé qu'elle...qu'elle mourrait à nouveau dans mes bras...

La blonde lui murmura des mots doux sous le regard de la petite brune qui fut rejointe par sa compagne.

\- Un souci ? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant sa mine soucieuse.

\- Je crois que K' est amoureuse...

\- De Niylah ? Elle aurait pu le réaliser plus tôt...

\- Justement non, pas de Niylah.

La petite brune lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la blonde qui réconfortait la belle brune avec une douceur infinie.

\- De ... ?

\- Apparemment...

\- Mais... attends... c'est la raison du départ de Niyl' ?

\- D après ce que j'ai compris, oui.

\- Mais O' vient de perdre Raven. Elle n'est pas prête à tourner la page...

\- C'est ce que Kate vient de me dire, oui. Elle ne compte pas lui en parler...

\- Je sens que ces vacances vont être compliquées...fit Bella.

.

* * *

 **L'amitié se transforme parfois en amour.**

 **Kate est amoureuse d'Octavia.**

 **Votre avis pour la suite ?**


	29. Je te comprends mieux que quiconque

.

Le lendemain, comme prévu et ce malgré le départ précipité de Niylah, les six jeunes femmes avaient prévu de rendre hommage à Raven en évoquant des souvenirs. Elles se trouvaient toutes au salon, une photo de la mécanicienne posée au milieu de la pièce ainsi que quelques bougies.

\- Tu te souviens de la soirée karaoké qu on avait fait pour tes 19 ans ? S amusa Bella.

\- Mon dieu oui ! Mes oreilles s'en souviennent encore, fit Octavia. Elle chantait tellement faux mais elle était tellement à fond dedans ! Je dois encore avoir des vidéos sur mon ordi !

\- Je veux voir ça ! Fit Alice.

\- Jamais ! Fit Bella. O' si tu montres ces vidéos à quelqu'un, tu n'es plus mon amie !

\- Ma foi, tout se négocie, s amusa la belle brune.

Bella lui tira la langue indignée.

\- Et tu te souviens de la fois ou Nikki était avec Jesse et que Raven et toi avez dû rentrer plus tôt du cinéma parce qu elle avait perdu les clés des menottes ?!

Bella rit à ce souvenir qui évoquait sa meilleure amie.

\- Mon dieu si Nikki savait que tu viens de raconter ça, fit Bella en essuyant une larme qui venait de s'échapper de ses yeux à cause des rires.

L'autre couple présent au salon écoutait attentivement leurs anecdotes. Elles étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre tout comme Alice et Bella.

\- Elle aurait dû être là avec nous... fit Octavia. Je devrais être dans ses bras et elle m'aurait fait la gueule pour avoir osé raconter tout ça.

\- Désolée...fit Clarke en se redressant.

La belle brune ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Elle me manque tellement.

\- O'... fit Kate depuis l'autre canapé.

La blonde se leva et vient enlacés la jeune femme. Celle-ci se blottit contre elle et laissa couler ses larmes. Bella se leva et s'approcha de son amie.

\- Viens, fit-elle. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

La belle brune se défit des bras de la serveuse et suivit son amie vers sa chambre après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- Ça va ? Fit Alice à la blonde.

\- Je ne supporte pas de la voir aussi mal... fit elle en éteignant les bougies. C'est encore plus dur maintenant que je m'en suis rendue compte...

\- Rendue compte de quoi ? Fit Lexa qui essayait de suivre la conversation.

\- K' est amoureuse...

\- Ne me dit pas que... ?

La professeure hocha la tête de manière positive.

\- J'aurais pu avoir une histoire facile avec Niylah...

\- On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux... lui dit la PDG.

\- Amoureuse d'une femme qui vient de perdre sa compagne ? Plus pathétique tu n'as pas ?

\- Tu devrais lui dire, intervint Clarke. Ça te soulagerait.

\- Lui dire quoi ? Que je suis tombée amoureuse d elle quand elle est venue me trouver pour savoir si elle pouvait bosser pour moi et que son sourire m'a fait craquer ? Lui dire que si je n'ai jamais fait réellement l'amour avec Niyl' c'est parce que je voulais que ça soit avec elle ? Que malgré son passé, je rêve de passer les nuits dans ses bras et qu'elle m'apprenne tout ce qu'elle sait ? Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle a besoin d'une amie et c'est tout ce que je serais...

La serveuse salua ses amies et quitta le salon.

\- Merde pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit l'artiste ?! Lui fit Lexa.

\- Parce que je ne le sais que depuis hier et qu elle compte taire ses sentiments...

\- Mais taire ses sentiments ne ramènera pas Raven !

\- Elle est décédée depuis 2 mois. Comprends-la, elle ne veut pas être une roue de secours.

\- Kate n'a jamais eu des histoires simples...souffla la brune.

\- Il faut croire que certaines histoires sont faites pour être compliqués...

 **.*******

Les derniers jours de vacances en commun filèrent à une vitesse folle au point que les six jeunes femmes avaient eu un mal fou à retourner à leurs vies habituelles. Lexa avait fini par contacter la psychologue que lui avait conseillé Niylah et avait pris rendez-vous avec elle. Alice et Bella préparait doucement leur mariage prochain. Octavia avait repris son boulot au bar tandis que Kate elle, se noyait sous le travail et la paperasse. Les jours et les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse folle.

Comme elles avaient toujours eu l'habitude de le faire une fois par mois, Alice et Kate dînait au manoir des Woods en compagnie de leur amie brune. Clarke, Bella, Nikki et Octavia étaient-elles, parties au cinéma de leurs côtés.

\- C'était délicieux, fit la professeure. Tu t'es drôlement améliorée Commandante !

\- Il faut croire q'une certaine blonde à une bonne influence sur moi, fit la PDG.

\- Ou c'est elle qui a fait le souper et tu t'es juste contenté de ne rien faire brûler, s amusa la petite brune.

\- Fausse sœur va ! Lui lança la brune.

La professeure rit à sa remarque et jeta un œil vers leurs amie assise à table.

\- Tu es drôlement silencieuse ce soir K'...

La concernée ne réagit pas semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Alice passa sa main devant elle pour attirer son attention.

\- Kate ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Pardon... Souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu semblais drôlement lointaine. Tout va bien ?

\- Je réfléchissais...

\- Tu veux en parler ? Fit Lexa en les rejoignant.

La brune venait d'attraper une bouteille de whisky et leurs servit un verre.

\- Je suis juste complètement perdue... Fit la blonde.

\- Tu n envisages toujours pas de lui dire ?

\- A quoi ça servirait Lex ' ? Fit la blonde en avalant une rasade de son verre.

\- À ce que tu puisses aller de l'avant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, elle n'a pas besoin de ça...

\- Et tu vas te contenter d'être son amie ?

\- Tu l'as bien fait pendant des années Alexandra.

La brune fit une grimace devant son prénom complet.

\- Et regarde où ça m à mener ! Je me suis noyée sous le boulot, je ne sortais pratiquement plus à part pour les affaires. Si Alice et Bella n'avaient pas...

\- Peut être que je devrais faire la même chose, l interrompit la blonde.

\- Kate... Fit Alice. Tu as aussi le droit à une part de bonheur.

La serveuse rit tristement et vida son verre d'une traite.

\- Elle a besoin d'une amie, d'une personne qui la soutienne...

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation K'...

La blonde soupira de lassitude et se leva pour aller s'allumer une cigarette.

\- Enfin quoi ? Fit la brune. J'ai raison non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Lex... O' vient de perdre la femme qu'elle a toujours aimé. Elle a besoin de temps.

\- Certes mais Kate n'a pas choisi de tomber amoureuse d elle maintenant.

\- Tu marques un point, fit la petite brune.

\- Je maintiens le fait qu'elle devrait lui en parler fit Lexa.

Peu de temps après, la grande baie vitrée du manoir venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir Lexa qui vient à la rencontre de son amie blonde.

\- K' ?

\- Hum ? Fit celle-ci.

\- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas te forcer la main ou quoi que ce soit. Je comprends mieux que quiconque ce que tu ressens...

\- Comment tu as fait Lex' ? Pour ne pas devenir dingue ? Pour supporter tout ce que ton cœur subissait ? La voir pleurer me brise le cœur...

\- J'ai préféré nier ce que je ressentais pour Clarke. Me noyer sous la paperasse et ne pas écouter ce que me dictait mon cœur, fit la brune en venant s'asseoir à ces côtés sur la balancelle présente dehors.

La blonde soupira de lassitude et s alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

\- Elle a l'air tellement vulnérable, tellement perdue…j'ai tellement envie de la protéger. De lui dire que je suis là et que je prendrais soin de son cœur si elle me laisse une place dans le sien.

La PDG sourit devant les mots prononcés par son amie.

\- T es grave amoureuse hein ? Fit-elle.

\- Ouais... Soupira la blonde.

\- Parle lui, ça te soulagera. Dis-lui que tu n'attends rien d'elle mais que tu avais besoin de lui dire.

\- A quoi ça servirait Lex ? Peut-être que je devrais simplement aller de l'avant. Faire comme tu as fait et nier ce que je ressens...

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

 **.*******

Pendant ce temps-là de leurs côtés, Bella, Clarke, Nikki et Octavia étaient-elles allée au cinéma.

\- Ce film était vraiment magnifique fit la blonde.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal, enchérit Nikki.

\- Désolée, fit Bella à la belle brune qui essuyait ses larmes. Si j'avais su qu'à la fin...

Les quatre jeunes femmes étaient allée voir le dernier film de Bradley Cooper.

\- Ça n'est rien, assura la jeune femme.

\- Ça vous dirait un verre ? Proposa Clarke qui venait d'envoyer un SMS à sa compagne pour savoir où en était leurs dîner. Les filles doivent encore attaquer le dessert.

\- Pourquoi pas, fit la brune.

\- Les filles ? Fit la secrétaire.

Bella prit le bras de son amie et l entraîna à sa suite.

\- Ça te fera du bien, tu verras.

Les quatre jeunes femmes traversèrent la rue et se rendirent vers un bar situé non loin de là.

\- C'est sympa ici, fit Nikki en entrant suivies par les trois autres.

Elles se dirigèrent vers une petite table dans le fond. Clarke fit un signe à la serveuse qui vient prendre leurs commandes.

\- Alors B', vous en êtes où dans les préparatifs avec Alice ?

\- On avance bien, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire. On a choisi les menus et...

La serveuse les interrompit en posant son plateau devant elles.

\- Le Mojito à la fraise c'était pour la petite blonde. Le Gin pour vous, fit-elle en le posant devant Nikki. Ensuite le Manhattan...

\- Pour moi, fit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Et le cosmo', pour la jolie brune. Fit la serveuse avant un large sourire.

\- C'est moi qui invite, fit Nikki en attrapant son portefeuille.

\- Ça fera 17$ fit la serveuse. Je vous apporte de quoi grignoter avec ça.

Nikki lui tendit un billet de 20.

\- Gardez la monnaie, lui dit-elle.

\- C est gentil.

La serveuse fouilla dans son tablier, attrapa le ticket de caisse et gribouilla au dos avant de le rendre à Octavia.

\- Mon numéro, fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Euh... Fit la belle brune.

Nikki rit devant l'audace de la serveuse et attrapa le ticket.

\- Et merci pour le pourboire. Moi c'est Cosima au fait, fit-elle en rajustant ses lunettes.

Elles furent interrompues par un client qui héla la serveuse.

\- Je vous rapporte ça, fit-elle avant de disparaître.

\- Ça va O' ? Lui demande Bella elle aussi amusée

La belle brune prit le ticket que venait de lui tendre Nikki et ne sut qu'en faire.

\- Qu est ce que je suis censé en faire ?

\- Le garder, au cas où. Fit Nikki.

\- On sait toutes qu'elle en a une autre en tête, fit Clarke.

\- De quoi ? Fit Octavia sans comprendre.

Elle se prit un coup de coude de la part de Bella.

\- Je sais ce que tu traverses ma belle, fit celle-ci en lui prenant la main. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler...

\- Je discute souvent avec Kate, elle m'aide beaucoup. Elle apaise mes cauchemars...

Les trois autres jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice avant de retourner à leurs verres.

 **.*******

Le lendemain, Kate avait dès lors passé la soirée assise au bar en compagnie d'un beau brun dont le charme ne semblait pas la laisser de marbre. Elle venait de le raccompagné à la porte et sourit à la belle brune en lui montrant le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Je sens que je vais bien dormir ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. Tu fermes ?

\- Bien sûr Boss.

La blonde sourit à la jeune femme et contourna le bar pour se servir un dernier verre qu'elle vida d'une traite.

\- Je monte, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- File, lui ordonna Octavia.

La blonde lui sourit et fila par la porte où se trouvait l'enseigne "privé". Après avoir rangé les dernières chaises et récupérer la caisse, la belle brune grimpa elle aussi à l'étage. Elle fut surprise de trouver sa patronne allongée dans le canapé.

\- Kate...souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa la caisse sur la table et s'approcha de la blonde.

\- Vous avez bu combien de verres ? S amusa-t-elle.

\- 7 ? Ou peut-être 8 ? Chai pluuuss ...

La belle brune sourit de voir sa patronne bourrée.

\- Lève-toi, je t'accompagne à ta chambre.

La blonde se leva et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Tu dors avec moi ? Souffla-t-elle en regagnant sa chambre.

\- Tu as trop bu Katrina.

\- Oh God... dans ta bouche ça sonne si doux et si sensuel !

\- Quoi ? Fit Octavia troublée

La blonde se laissa tomber sur son lit et détacha son pantalon pour le retirer.

\- J'ai trop bu... je...

\- C'est ce mec qui t'a fait boire...il espérait que tu lui propose de rester.

\- Et ça t aurait rendue jalouse ? Fit la blonde en se redressant pour ôter son t shirt.

\- Kate... qu'est-ce que tu ... ?

La blonde lui prit la main pour l'attirer à elle.

\- C'est à toi que je demande de rester...

Elle l attira contre elle et vient sceller leurs lèvres. Baiser qui fut interrompu par la brune.

\- Kate... ?

\- C'est avec toi que je veux passer la nuit...avoua la blonde aidée par l'alcool. C'est avec toi que je veux faire l'amour...

Elle voulut l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser mais fut stoppé par la belle brune.

\- Katrina...souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, fit la blonde. Ça ne fait rien.

La blonde se laissa tomber sur son lit et sombra dans le sommeil laissant la brune complètement perdue et sous le choc.

.

* * *

 **Comment Octavia va-t-elle réagir suite au baiser volé de Kate ?**

 **Kate va-t-elle lui dire ce qu'elle ressent ?**

 **La suite bientot :D**

 **ps: Kate est le diminutif de Katrina et non de Katherine :p**


	30. L amour ne se contrôle pas

.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour la serveuse. Elle se leva et senti la migraine lui vriller les tempes. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil et bondit de son lit pour filer sous la douche. Un grand bol de café l'attendait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine qu'elle partageait avec Octavia. Elle finit de se préparer, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et descendit dans la salle en bas ou se trouvaient ses deux amies qui comme à leur habitude déjeunaient ensemble au bar.

\- Panne d'oreiller ? S amusa Alice.

\- Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des années !

Elle vient saluer ses amies et ne trouva pas la belle brune dans la salle.

\- Georgia ? Fit-elle à son bras droit. Tu as vu O' ?

\- Elle est partie après avoir fait l'ouverture. Le mercredi c'est le jour où elle va voir Rav'...

\- Ha c'est vrai ! J'étais tellement déchiré hier soir... je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais...avoua-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas K'...

\- Écoute Lice', la femme que je veux est en deuil. Hier soir, un beau brun a passé les portes du bar, on a passé la soirée à sympathisé. J'essaye d'avancer tu vois ? Ça fait des semaines que je me tais, des semaines que j'essaye de ne plus m'attacher à elle...

\- Sans oublier que O' était amoureuse de Rav' depuis toujours. Alors elle ne tournera pas facilement la page, intervient Bella.

\- Tu vois ! Fit la blonde. Alors à moi d'avancer.

La blonde fila en cuisine donner les directives à son cuisinier.

. *********

Pendant ce temps-là, Octavia venait de garer sa voiture non loin du centre de rééducation ou exerçait Niylah. Après l'avoir cherché un moment, elle la trouva au bord de la piscine entrain de donner des exercices à une de ces patientes.

\- Niylah ?

\- Tiens je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici...fit la grande blonde.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler de Kate, fit la brune.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

\- Ça dépend... vous êtes-vous parlez récemment ? Je veux dire, réellement parlé.

\- Non... et on aurait dû...

\- Elle te l'a dit alors ?

\- Non... elle me l'a montré...

\- Explique toi ?

\- Elle m'a embrassé...

\- Et tu as pris peur, termina la blonde.

\- Peur ? Niyl' je viens de perdre la femme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie. Je n'ai jamais envisagé Kate autrement que comme une amie.

\- Je comprends O'... mais elle est amoureuse de toi...

\- Amoureuse de... ? Je ne peux rien lui apporter...je suis brisée de l'intérieur ! Je suis une ancienne droguée qui a vendu son corps pour obtenir ses doses. J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais...

\- Raven n'aurait pas aimé que tu restes seule éternellement.

\- Ne parle pas comme si tu la connaissais !

\- Je ne le connaissait certes pas mais personne n'est fait pour rester seul...

\- ça fait deux mois qu'elle est morte et qu'elle a laissé un trou dans ma poitrine là où était mon cœur. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je l'aimais !

\- Tout comme tu aimes Kate.

\- Quoi ?! Katrina est mon amie ! Je ne...

La brune fut frappée par la réalité.

\- Là tu vois, fit Niylah. Il est possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois.

Les larmes gagnèrent rapidement Octavia.

\- Mais... j'aime profondément Raven. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Pas si tôt ...je...

\- Le cœur à ses raisons...

\- Je ne... elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle a besoin d'une femme stable. Tu peux lui apporter ça.

\- Sauf que c'est toi qu'elle veut...elle n'est pas entière quand elle est avec moi. Nous n'avons pas...bref, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin en plus. Et même si j'apprécie Kate, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue...

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps, fit la belle brune.

\- J'ai appris avec l'expérience qu'il est utile d'avancer et de ne pas ressasser le passé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Octavia passa les portes du bar.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter... lui fit la blonde.

\- Désolée, j'avais quelqu'un à voir...

\- Juste, préviens-moi la prochaine fois. Que je prévois de te faire remplacer.

\- Désolée Boss...

La blonde fut surprise de son attitude mais ne releva pas. Elle attrapa son carnet de commandes et fila en salle.

\- Tu vas bien ? Fit Georgia.

\- Ouais, t inquiète.

\- Elle s'inquiétait vraiment tu sais ? Ne pars plus sans lui dire ou tu vas. Kate est du genre à flipper pour tout le monde.

\- Je suis passée au cimetière ok ? mentit la belle brune. J'avais besoin de voir Rav' et de lui parler.

\- Hé, fit la rouquine. Je cherche juste à ce que tu ne te fasses pas virer moi, rien de plus...

\- Je sais... excuse-moi...

La brune attrapa son plateau.

\- Je suis une perdue en ce moment...mais je vais remonter la pente, assura-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Alice venait de passer récupérer Bella qui était venue l'attendre au café. Elle salua son amie et vient embrasser sa future femme.

\- Hé, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hé, fit Bella en souriant.

\- Ta journée c'est bien passé ?

\- Tranquille, comme d'habitude.

La petite brune lui tendit son casque.

\- J'ai envoyé les faire part à Lex'. Elle adore !

\- Nikki aime beaucoup aussi. Ils sont parfaits ! C'était une bonne idée que tu les dessines.

\- Merci, fit la petite brune en la faisant grimper sur sa moto. K' nous a invité à manger ce soir, ça te dit ? Lex' et Clarke seront là aussi.

\- Bien sûre oui.

\- Parfait.

 **.*******

Au soir comme prévu, les quatre jeunes femmes étaient dans l'appartement que Kate partageait maintenant uniquement avec Octavia. Celle-ci s'était montrée très silencieuse pendant le repas.

\- Au fait, fit Alice à la blonde. Le type d'hier...

\- Ethan.

\- Tu dois le revoir ?

\- Honnêtement... ? Je ne sais plus...

\- Kate avait beaucoup bu hier soir, intervint Octavia.

\- Hé, je suis une grande fille. Niylah m'a larguée il y a presque deux mois, j'estime avoir le droit d'avancer.

\- Donc tu es autant intéressée par les hommes que par les femmes ? Lui demanda Lexa.

\- Niylah et moi, ça s'est fait comme ça...je ne cherchais rien de particulier...Mais oui, j'apprécie aussi la compagnie des femmes.

Octavia marmonna des mots que personnes ne comprit et se leva pour débarrasser la table.

\- Tu comptes venir accompagner au mariage alors ? Fit Bella.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour envisager quoi que ça soit, fit la serveuse en se levant à son tour.

\- Ça sera un mariage en petit comité, de toute façon, fit Alice.

Bella se leva et aida-t-elle aussi à débarrasser la table. Elle rejoignit Octavia en cuisine.

\- Tu es drôlement silencieuses ce soir.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, voilà tout...

\- O' ? Pas à moi. Je te connais depuis toujours, je vois à ta tête quand quelques choses cloches...

\- Je suis passée voir Niylah ce matin. Nous avons discuté elle et moi.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Bella, penses-tu qu'on puisse aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

\- Honnêtement ? L'amour est quelques choses de tellement compliqué. Ça ne se contrôle pas.

\- Mais pour Alice et toi, ça a l'air tellement simple.

\- Elle a son caractère, j'ai le mien. On fait des compromis. Nous sommes ensembles depuis un an et demi seulement. Je ne prétends pas tout savoir de l'amour.

\- Mais pour toi c'est possible ?

\- Tu aimeras toujours Raven mais plus de la même façon.

\- Je ne peux pas...l oublier...

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue.

\- Personne ne te demande de l'oublier O'. C'est récent dans ton cœur...

La serveuse venait d'arriver en cuisine et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la belle brune pleurer.

\- O' ? Fit-elle en posant les assiettes sur le plan de travail.

Elle traversa la pièce et l attira dans ses bras.

\- Ch.…chuuutt...

La belle brune se figea à cette étreinte et la repoussa.

\- Je ne peux pas... je...

La blonde fronça les sourcils à ce rejet

\- C'était une erreur hier soir. Ça ne doit plus arriver.

\- Quoi... ? Fit Kate.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça...c'est trop tôt.

Elle se recula, fit tomber une assiette dans sa fuite et se précipita dans sa chambre.

\- Merde... Soupira la blonde.

\- Tout va bien ? Fit Alice qui venait de les rejoindre suivie par Clarke et Lexa.

\- J'étais tellement déchiré hier soir...fit la blonde. Je ne...j'étais certaines d'avoir rêvé...

\- K' ? L encouragea la petite brune.

\- Je crois que je l'aie embrassé hier soir...

Quelques minutes après sa fuite, Octavia se trouvait sur son lit, serrant contre elle l'oreiller de Raven. Elle entendit deux petits coups à la porte immédiatement suivit par le bruit de la poignée.

\- O' ? Fit Bella.

Elle vient se glisser sur son lit et caressa tendrement son dos.

\- Ça va aller ma belle. Personne ne te demande de remplacer Raven.

\- Je ne...

\- Je sais, souffla Bella.

La belle brune se retourna et vient se blottir contre elle.

\- Elle me manques tellement.

\- Ça finira par s apaisé, tu verras.

\- Je ne veux pas l'oublier ! Je...

\- Tu l'aimais.

\- Depuis si longtemps...

\- Chhuuuttt, souffla Bella en la berçant.

\- Je ne... je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Kate ne te demande rien. Elle avait même oublié.

\- Mais pas moi, soupira la belle brune.

\- C'était...agréable ?

La belle brune se redressa d'un bond, fusillant du regard son amie.

\- Je sais reconnaître une belle femme quand j'en vois une, fit l'étudiante.

\- Kate est mon amie...

\- Tu m'as quand même demandé si on pouvait aimer deux personnes en même temps...

\- Je ne...

\- Nier les choses ne te rendra pas service, fit Bella en l interrompant.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé autrement que comme mon amie...

\- Mais elle a été présente pour toi après...

\- Je sais... soupira la brune en venant de recoller dans les bras de son amie.

\- Personne ne te demande de venir au mariage à son bras ni même de l'envisager. Mais dans le fond si tu te poses toutes ces questions c'est que ce baiser ne t'a pas déplu.

Après avoir pris congés de leurs amies, Alice et Bella regagnèrent leurs apparemment.

\- Qu est ce qu'on fait pour le mariage ? On change le plan de table ? Fit Bella. J'avais mis O' à côté de Kate. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait un malaise entres elles...

\- Je connais un bon moyen pour apaiser cette tension ! On les enferme ensemble dans la même pièce. Elles finiront par coucher ensembles et ce sera réglé. Plus de tension !

\- Lice ! Fit Bella. On ne peut pas faire ça...

\- Ça réglerait le problème crois moi. Au début c'était bizarre entres elles parce que même si O' l'ignorait, Kate la voulait. Alors maintenant qu'elles sont toutes les deux au courant...

\- C'est bon, je fais changer le plan de table.

 **.*******

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux jeunes femmes s évitèrent le plus possible bien que vivant et travaillant ensemble. Octavia évitait de se trouver seule en compagnie de la blonde et prétextait avoir à faire lorsque c'était le cas. Ce soir-là, Kate venait de fermer le bar et de monter à l'appartement lorsque la voyant arriver, la belle brune fila vers sa chambre.

\- Octavia ! Fit-elle.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, répondit celle-ci.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m ignorer éternellement... tu vis sous mon toit !

\- Je peux déménager si ça te dérange...

\- O' soupira la blonde. Je ne te demande rien, d'accord ? J'étais bourrée et...

\- Tu as quitté Niylah à cause de moi !

\- C'est elle qui m'a quitté, nuance. Et ça n'était pas à cause de toi. Je n'étais pas attachée à elle.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Katrina

\- Seigneur je déteste quand tu me parles ainsi...

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, répéta la belle brune.

La blonde soupira et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler son amie en se servant un verre de vin.

\- " Allo ?"

\- " Pourquoi les femmes sont elles aussi compliqués ?"

\- " Bonsoir à toi aussi K' "

\- " Pardon, fit la blonde. Je ne te dérange pas ?"

\- " Du tout, fit la petite brune. Au contraire, tu me sauves. Bella voulait encore jeter un œil au plan de table..."

\- " Elle est nerveuse, c'est normal. Vous vous mariez dans deux jours."

\- " Tout est prêt, il n'est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Mais tu ne m'appelais pas pour ça. Un souci ? "

\- " Elle me fuit et ça commence à me peser..."

\- " Octavia ?"

\- " Est ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir une histoire simple pour changer ?"

\- " Si tu veux, passe à la maison, on en discutera avec Bella." suggéra Alice.

\- " Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Je vais lui demander de déménager..."

\- " Ne précipite pas les choses Kate..."

\- " Elle me fuit ! Aussi bien ici qu'au boulot ! C'est un bon élément, je ne me vois pas la virer. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en plus du reste..."

\- " Laisse toi encore quelques jours, tu verras ensuite".

\- " A quoi bon ? "

\- " Merde... T'es vraiment amoureuse hein ? "

\- " Amoureuse d'une femme qui vient de perdre celle qu'elle aime... "

\- " Viens à la maison, qu'on en parle"

\- " C'est gentil Lice mais je vais finir mon verre et aller me détendre dans ma baignoire."

\- " Je suis là si tu as besoin, ok ? "

\- " Merci ma belle"

La blonde posa son téléphone, vida son verre, s en resservit un et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle disposa quelques bougies sur le bord de la baignoire, les allumas et se glissa dans l'eau chaude après s'être déshabillée. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que la blonde somnolait dans la baignoire, Octavia se rendit elle aussi dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière et fit un bond.

\- Bordel tu m'as fait peur !

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de glisser dans le fond du bain.

\- Désolée... je m'étais assoupie.

Elle se leva dans la baignoire sans prête attention à la belle brune.

\- Tu peux me donner ma serviette ?

Kate sourit en voyant le regard de la jeune femme se poser sur elle, admirant ses courbes. Octavia attrapa sa serviette et lui tendit en détournant le regard.

\- Pardon... fit la blonde. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Elle sortit de la baignoire et s enroula de la serviette.

\- C'est chez toi après tout. J'aurais dû frapper... fit la brune.

Kate soupira, attacha sa serviette, tira le bouchon du bain et quitta la petite pièce laissant la brune perdue.

.

* * *

 **Peut-on aimer deux personnes en même temps ?**

 **La est toute la question.**

 **Octavia est perdue dans ce quelle ressent.**


	31. Le coeur a ses raisons

Au soir, les futures mariées avaient été conviés chez Lexa pour passer la soirée entres femmes. Tout le monde était présent même Nikki qui avait dû pour l'occasion se séparer de Jasper. La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Merde... fit Lexa. Les voisins ont dû appeler la police...

\- Quoi ?! Fit Clarke. La musique s'entend à peine.

\- Je vais voir, fit la PDG.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à sa compagne et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle revient quelques instants plus tard suivis par une belle brune en uniforme.

\- Je crois que c'est pour toi l'artiste !

La jeune femme posa son téléphone sur l'ordinateur qui diffusait de la musique et lança une mélodie sensuelle tandis que la petite brune était entraînée au milieu de la pièce et poussé sur une chaise par Nikki sous le regard de Bella.

\- Vous voulez ma mort ?! S'exclama Alice.

\- Détends toi Lice, lui fit Lexa.

La jeune femme dansait autour de la petite brune qui ne savait pas où poser ses yeux. Elle joua le jeu un instant et finit par quitter sa place.

\- Hé c est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de devoir annuler mon mariage !

Bella lui sourit tendrement tandis que la danseuse avait accroché le regard de Nikki. Elle la tira au milieu de la pièce et se trémoussa contre elle.

\- Seigneur ! Dire que j'ai viré de bord...

Elle soupira de frustration lorsque la jeune femme prit ces mains pour les coller sur ses fesses. Elle finit sa danse et laissa filer Nikki avant d'attraper la main de Kate.

\- Non non ! Ça ira ! Fit celle-ci.

Mais la danseuse ne l entendit pas de cette oreille et la força à s'asseoir sur la chaise centrale en dansant autour d'elle

\- Regarde, souffla Lexa à Bella.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué par la brune et sourit en voyant Octavia fulminer.

\- La jalousie, s amusa Lexa. Le meilleur des déclencheurs.

Si les yeux de la belle brune avaient pu tuer, son regard aurait assassiner la danseuse.

\- Tu peux toucher tu sais ? Fit celle-ci à Kate.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la danseuse qui venait de s'asseoir à califourchon face à elle. Lexa donna un coup de coude à Bella et lui lança un clin d'œil.

\- J'en connais une qui ne va pas rentrer seule !

La danseuse se collait encore plus à Kate et vient l'embrasser. Baiser qui fut approfondit par la serveuse. La colère gagna instantanément Octavia qui quitta rapidement la pièce.

\- O ? Fit Bella qui l'avait suivie.

\- Putain je la déteste !

\- Qui ça ? Fit la brune.

\- Cette putain de danseuse !

\- Octavia... soupira Bella.

\- C'était l'idée à qui ?!

\- Je ne sais pas...tu oublies que c'est ma soirée, je ne suis au courant de rien...

\- Et elle la laisse faire en plus !

La belle brune tournait en rond pour se calmer.

\- O' tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond ? Tu me donnes le tournis...

\- Je jure que si elle la ramène à la maison, je me casse !

\- Kate est une grande fille tu sais ?

\- Une grande fille... ? Je croyais que...

\- Tu l'as rembarrée O'... elle est en droit d'avancer.

La belle brune senti la colère la gagner encore plus.

\- C'est bon, je me tire. On se voit demain !

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe et contourna la maison par l'extérieur.

\- Tu partais ? Fit une voix non loin de là.

La belle brune se trouva face à sa patronne et sentit la colère prendre le dessus.

\- Qu est ce que tu fous la ?! Tu ne devais pas être avec ta danseuse ?!

La blonde rit amèrement.

\- Tu es vraiment une idiote... souffla-t-elle.

\- Vas je t'en prie, va lui demander son numéro !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour.

\- Bonne soirée Octavia !

\- C'est ça, bonne soirée !

 **.*******

La veille du mariage, passant la porte du café ou elle allait effectuer l'ouverture, Georgia Martinez le second de Kate, fut surprise de voir de la lumière si tôt dans le bureau de sa patronne. Elle retira son blouson et contourna le bar pour se diriger vers la petite pièce du fond. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et fut surprise d'y trouver Kate endormie, la tête posée sur ses bras.

\- Kate ? Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

La blonde fit un bond et se réveilla péniblement.

\- Dé...désolée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hé ça ne fait rien, assura la rouquine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir dormir dans ton bureau. J'ai cru que tu avais eu un souci...

\- Je n'avais pas le courage de monter alors qu'Octavia m'ignore de la sorte...Je voulais prendre de l'avance sur la compta de la semaine et j'ai dû m'assoupir...

\- Met toi à sa place aussi. Elle vient de perdre la femme qu elle a toujours aimé et...

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse d elle ! L interrompit la blonde. Et je ne comptais pas lui dire.

\- Mais le cœur a ses raisons... fit la rousse.

La blonde soupira de lassitude et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Qu est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucun motif valable pour la virer. Elle fait du bon boulot et elle nous est devenue indispensable...

\- C'est sur...

\- J envisage de lui demander de déménager, fit Kate.

\- Et vous donner une chance ? Suggéra la rousse.

Cette phrase fit rire Kate amèrement.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle est encore en train de faire le deuil de son histoire avec Raven. Je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans son cœur.

\- Tu es amoureuse hein ? Du genre vraiment.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Je suis aussi prête à mettre mon bonheur de côté pour qu elle puisse aller de l'avant.

La rousse sourit tristement.

\- Moi qui pensait que les hommes étaient compliqués, fit Kate.

\- Il ne le sont pas tous.

\- Ça va Marc et toi ?

\- Tout va bien, fit Georgia avec un sourire. On parle de faire un bébé.

\- C'est super ! Je suis contente pour toi ma belle, tu le mérites.

La blonde se leva et vient enlacer son second.

\- Mais c'est qu il te les faut toutes, fit une voix derrière elles.

Kate soupira et relâcha la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire. Je monte me rafraîchir, faites l'ouverture sans moi.

La blonde passa à côté d'Octavia sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Tu es obligée d'être aussi froide avec elle ? Fit Georgia.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Bien sûre, railla la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout comme tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

\- Le dire à haute voix ne fera pas disparaître ce que tu ressens...

La brune soupira elle aussi et se rendit dans le café, elle attrapa un torchon et se mit à laver les tables.

\- Franchement, ça fait des semaines que vous vous tournez autour. Même un aveugle ressentirait cette tension entre vous.

La belle brune ne releva pas.

\- Écoute O', je sais que tu as été amoureuse de Raven pendant longtemps et que votre histoire a été écourté de manière abrupte. Mais faire une croix sur l'amour ne la fera pas revenir !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Kate, termina la rousse. Pourtant depuis que vous êtes amies et que tu bosses ici, tu passes ton temps à chercher son approbation et ses compliments.

\- C'est ma patronne !

\- Et c'est aussi une très belle femme.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être hétéro toi ?

\- Je sais aussi reconnaître une belle femme quand j'en vois une. Et tu sais comme moi que Kate ne laisse pas beaucoup de clients indifférents. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas la perdre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire. Mon cœur a trop souffert...

La rousse termina de raccorder le nouveau fut et se releva.

\- Si tu n'as pas perdu les pédales à la mort de Raven, c'est en partie grâce à Kate.

\- Je sais...fit la brune. Je lui dois tout...

\- Personne n'est fait pour rester seule O', personne.

\- Mais je...

\- Octavia... Soupira la rousse. Tu as le droit de tourner la page même si tu n'estimes pas le mérité. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux et encore moins de quand...

\- Je ne sais pas si...

Mais elles furent interrompues par le téléphone qui sonna sur le bar. La rousse s excusa et décrocha laissant la belle brune face à ses interrogations.

 **.*******

C'est une Octavia totalement perdue qui se rendit au cimetière après son service. Comme à son habitude, elle déposa une pierre sur la tombe de Raven pour marquer son passage et se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Rav'...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonnée ?! Gémit-elle de douleur.

Tandis qu elle laissait couleur ses larmes, elle sentit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

\- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Fit une voix douce derrière elle.

La belle brune renifla et se retourna vers la personne qui lui avait parlée.

\- Pardon... Je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

Octavia essuya ses larmes du coin de sa manche et se releva.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous venez souvent sur cette tombe. C'était une personne proche ?

\- Ma...ma femme...

\- Je suis navrée de votre perte, lui fit la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

\- J'ai... J'ai tellement peur d'avancer sans elle...

\- Je connais ce sentiment. Quand Paul, mon ex-mari est décédé, j'ai cru devenir folle.

La femme se dirigea vers le banc non loin de là et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Je passais mes journées ici, à pleurer. A le supplier de revenir, à lui en vouloir aussi de m'avoir abandonné.

\- Et comment vous avez fait... ? Pour avancer ?

\- Petit à petit, un pas après l'autre. Heureusement que j'avais des amis pour me soutenir. Heureusement que j'avais Benjamin. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée.

La belle brune écouta attentivement son récit.

\- Quand Paul est décédé des suites d'un cancer, j'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait sous mes pieds. Que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans lui...

\- Ça ne fait que trois mois, souffla Octavia. Je n'avais pas prévu...

\- De vous attacher aussi vite ? Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Vous avez peur et c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Je ne peux pas l'oublier, je l'ai toujours aimée.

\- On n'oublie jamais la personne qui a le plus compter dans sa vie. Ont chéri les souvenirs que nous avons et on y pense avec un sourire.

\- Elle me manque tellement...

\- Le cerveau est un organe merveilleux, il permet d'apaiser le cœur avec le temps.

\- J'ai tellement peur de ce que je ressens. Que ça ne soit que la tristesse qui parle...

\- Si c'était uniquement cela, vous ne seriez pas aussi perdues ma jolie.

La brune sembla prendre en compte les conseils de cette inconnue.

\- On ne choisit pas la durée de notre période de deuil. C'est quelques choses de complètement aléatoire.

L'inconnue se leva et adressa un sourire à l'homme qui l'attendait à l'entrée du cimetière.

\- Merci, souffla Octavia.

\- Ne gâcher pas cette nouvelle chance qui vous est donnée. Vous verrez qu il est aussi important de laisser partir les gens qu'on a aimés.

\- Attendez ! Fit la belle brune alors que la femme s'éloignait. Je ne sais même pas votre prénom ?

\- Je m'appelle Siobhan. J'ai perdu mon mari il y a plus d'un an et sans l'amitié et l'amour de Benjamin, j'aurais perdu pied.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à ça...

\- Si vous vous posez la question, c'est que dans le fond, vous en connaissez la réponse.

L'inconnue lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et rejoignit l'homme qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Octavia jeta un œil vers la tombe de son ancienne amante et quitta-t-elle aussi le cimetière.

.

* * *

 **Désolée c'est peut-etre court mais faut pas aller trop vite :p**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**


	32. Que la raison ignore

Loin des tumultes dans le cœur d Octavia, Lexa elle de son côté passa la porte de la grande maison qu elle partageait maintenant avec Clarke. Celle-ci l'avait encouragée à se rendre chez la psychologue et elle s'en portait beaucoup mieux. Passant la grande porte d'entrée, elle se rendit au salon ou elle pensait trouver sa compagne en train de lire comme à son habitude.

Elle fut surprise de trouver le salon vide et se rendit vers la cuisine d ou s'élevait une douce musique. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Devant les fourneaux se trouvaient la belle blonde qui cuisinait en remuant doucement les hanches au rythme de la musique. Après être restée un instant à l observée, Lexa applaudi doucement suite à ce spectacle faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es là depuis longtemps... ?

\- Assez longtemps pour te voir te trémousser en rythme, fit la brune amusée en traversant la pièce.

La secrétaire fut gênée par cet aveux.

\- J'ai été surprise de ne pas te trouver au salon en train de lire, fit Lexa en l'attirant contre elle pour venir l'embrasser.

\- J'avais envie de prendre de l'avance sur le dîner pour pouvoir profiter d'une soirée au calme dans tes bras. Et tu es en avance, constata la blonde.

\- Ça m'a permis d'apprécier le spectacle, fit la brune avec un doux sourire.

La blonde fit la moue et vient cacher sa tête dans son cou.

\- J'ai quelques choses pour toi, fit Lexa après un moment.

\- Pour moi ? En quelle honneur ?

\- Il me faut une raison pour te faire un cadeau ?

\- Non mais...

La PDG se défit des bras de la blonde et attrapa une longue boîte dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, qu'elle lui tendit. Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme se hâta de l'ouvrir. Elle y trouva un bracelet en or blanc se terminant par une petite paire de menottes.

\- Pour que tu saches que je suis tienne, fit la brune.

\- Owhh Lex' je...

\- Je possède le même, fit-elle en lui montrant son poignet droit. Je suis tienne et tu es mienne.

La blonde laissa échapper une larme et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

\- C'est... Tu... Merci, souffla-t-elle émue.

\- Quand Costia a posé cette arme sur ma tempe et qu'elle a tué une de nos amies devant mes yeux, j'aurais pu perdre pied. Ressasser sans arrêt ce qu'il s'était passé et me noyer dans le travail. Sans toi, sans ton soutien, je ne serais jamais aller voir le Dr Nicolaï.

\- C'est surtout Alice qu'il faut remercier, lui fit la blonde. C'est elle qui a demandé conseil à Niylah.

\- J'ai déjà remercier Alice. J'ai acheté la dernière de ses toiles le double de son prix. Elle m'a d'ailleurs disputées amusa la brune.

\- Tu connais Alice, fit Clarke en souriant.

\- Mais sans toi, souffle la brune en posant son front contre le sien. Sans tes conseils, sans ton soutien au quotidien...

La PDG s'empara de ces lèvres.

\- Je t'aime. Merci d'être ce que tu es.

La blonde sourit à son tour.

\- Et merci à toi d'être ce que tu es, fit-elle en venant l'embrasser également. Je t'aime aussi.

 **.*******

Le lendemain fut enfin le jour du mariage. Alice et Bella avait dormit séparément pour l'occasion. Bella s'était préparé chez Nikki tandis que la petite brune s'était habillée chez Lexa. Elle ajusta le col de sa chemise blanche et sourit à son amie qui venait d'arriver.

\- Tu es magnifique Alice, souffla la PDG.

\- Wooww, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom !

La brune lui fit une grimace et vient l enlacés.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Tu le mérites.

Elles s enlacèrent tendrement.

\- J'espère que tu seras la prochaine commandante.

\- C'est vrai que j'attends toujours ta demande, fit la voix douce de Clarke derrière elles.

La brune esquissa un sourire et vient vers sa compagne qui portait une robe bleue assortie à son tailleur.

\- Patience Miss Griffin, je veux faire les choses bien.

La blonde sourit à son tour et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

\- On se retrouve à l'église ?

\- A moins que mademoiselle ici présente ne se décide à nous faire faux bond...

\- Jamais ! Fit Alice. Depuis le temps que je veux la voir en robe de mariée ! Je ne compte pas me défiler !

 **.******

Quelques heures avant la cérémonie, c'est une Bella nerveuse qui terminait de s'apprêter en compagnie de sa nouvelle belle-mère.

\- Et si elle ne venait pas ?

\- Cette fille est folle de toi, fit Sue avec un sourire. Et si jamais elle ne venait pas, je crois que Charlie a emporté son pistolet.

\- Quoi ?! Fit l'étudiante.

\- Elle plaisante Bella, intervient Esmé la mère de sa compagne. Ma fille ne te fera pas faux bond. Carlisle s'occupe de l'aider à nouer sa cravate.

\- J'ai hâte de la voir, elle doit être magnifique... Fit elle rêveuse.

Tandis que Bella finissait de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles, on frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Je peux ? Fit la voix de Charlie.

\- Entre, fit Bella.

Le moustachu poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce vêtue de son uniforme de cérémonie.

\- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique, fit-il en captant son regard dans le miroir. Ta mère serait si fière de toi.

Il posa tendrement sa main droite sur son épaule.

\- Je l'espère, fit Bella en attrapant sa main.

\- Nerveuse ? Fit Nikki à Bella qui venait elle aussi d'arriver en compagnie d'Octavia.

\- Un peu...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Alice t'a dans la peau. C'est la plus belle des étapes dans un couple.

\- Tu seras la prochaine avec Jazz ?

\- Haha peut être qui sait, fit la brune. À moins que Lexa ne soit plus rapide que lui.

\- Tu es magnifique Bella, fit Octavia en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Toi aussi O'. Merci à toutes les deux d êtres là pour moi, fit-elle à ses amies.

Nikki vient enlacés doucement son amie et fila rejoindre son compagnon qui conduirait la voiture amenant Bella. Charlie fila lui aussi.

\- Elle n'est pas ici, fit Bella à son amie qui scrutait les autres personnes présentes dans le petit appartement. Il n'y a que ma belle-mère et la mère d'Alice.

\- Quoi ? Fit la belle brune.

\- Kate doit déjà être à la villa.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que...

\- O'...soupira Bella. Tu as le droit d'avancer…même si tu t'y refuse. Elle n'aimerait pas te voir triste et seule.

\- Mais je...

\- Je sais ma belle. Elle te manque mais tu n'avais pas prévu de t'attacher si vite à Kate...

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Ha pardon...c'est vrai qu'on est jalouse d'une personne qu'on n'aime pas...

La brune ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Elle ne t attendra pas éternellement...

\- Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir. Elle a sûrement passé la nuit avec cette...

\- Elle a dormi dans la chambre d'amis de Clarke et Lexa.

\- Comment tu... ? Fit la belle brune.

\- Un bon enquêteur ne révèle jamais ses sources.

Bella lui adressa un clin d'œil et ajusta le diadème dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, fit-elle. Et si j'allais épouser la femme que j'aime ?

 **.******

Longtemps plus tard, le couple fraîchement marié dansait tendrement enlacés sur la piste de danse. Alice guidait la danse tandis que Bella avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla la petite brune.

\- Merci, fit-elle. Tu l'es toi aussi.

\- Il faudra que je demande à Nikki de me donner rapidement une des photos qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure. J'ai tellement envie de te dessiner dans ta robe !

\- Et moi j'ai tellement envie de te voir sans ton tailleur blanc...

\- Hannn Miss Swan ! Fit Alice faussement choquée.

L'étudiante releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Merci, fit-elle. D avoir réaliser mon rêve.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir donné une raison de rester.

Bella esquissa un sourire, caressa tendrement son visage et sa cicatrice avant de venir l'embrasser.

\- Va l'inviter, souffla Lexa à Octavia qui observait Kate discuter avec Charlie.

\- Quoi ? Je ne sais même pas danser...

\- Inutile de savoir danser pour le slow. Et puis, K' est une très bonne danseuse, elle te guidera.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Elle ne t attendra pas éternellement...

\- Tu es la deuxième à me dire ça aujourd'hui, fit la belle brune.

\- Hé, fit une voix douce derrière elles. Je peux t emprunter ma femme ? J'aimerais bien lui demander cette danse.

\- Celle-ci et toutes les autres si tu veux, lui fit la PDG.

La brune prit la main tendue de Clarke et le suivi sur la piste parmi les autres couples. Octavia vit un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas inviter Kate à danser. Elle fut soulagée de la voir refusé et accrocher son regard. La blonde allait quitter la pièce mais Octavia fut à sa hauteur en peu de temps. Elle lui tendit la main.

\- Une danse ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- O'...

\- Juste une...

La blonde soupira de lassitude et glissa sa main dans la sienne en frissonnant à ce contact. Elle suivit la brune qui l entraîna vers la piste et tenta d'ignorer les regards de leurs amies communes.

\- Tu es magnifique, avoua la brune.

\- Merci... fit la blonde.

\- Katrina je...

\- Hé, je ne te demande rien O', fit celle-ci en posant la main de la brune sur sa taille.

\- J'ai failli tuer cette danseuse hier soir, avoua la brune qui suivait les pas de sa patronne.

\- C'était pour m'amuser O', ça ne voulait rien dire...

\- Comme le baiser que tu m'as donné ?

Le cœur la blonde manqua un battement à cette phrase.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser Kate...

La blonde la lâcha vivement comme si cette phrase l'avait électrocuté

\- Jamais je n'ai joué avec toi O'...

Elle allait tourner les talons mais fut retenue par la brune.

\- Moi non plus, souffla-t-elle en l'attirant à elle.

Leurs bouchent entrèrent en contact, le baiser fut approfondit par la brune ce qui fit gémir de libération la blonde qui accueillit sa langue avec joie. Elles s'embrassaient avec une tendresse infinie. Lorsque l'oxygène vient à leurs manquer, Kate croisa le regard de la brune et essuya doucement la larme qui venait de rouler sur sa joue.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, souffla-t-elle.

\- Jamais, renchérit la brune qui vient à nouveau chercher ces lèvres.

. **********

Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de la fin de leur danse pour rester collé l'une à l'autre avant de regagner la table ou elles avaient passé la soirée.

\- Hé bien il était temps ! fit une voix derrière elles.

\- Niylah ?! S'étonna la blonde.

\- C est Alice qui m'avait invité alors je suis venue.

\- Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je t'aie traité... fit Kate.

\- Ça n'est pas ta faute. Tu en voulais une autre.

La blonde esquissa un sourire et attrapa la main de la brune assise à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es venue seule du coup ? Fit Kate à la kiné.

\- Oh non, Marine est partie nous chercher à boire. Je suis vite remonté en selle.

Elle aperçut la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné.

\- Profitez-en en tout cas, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- Hé, fit Alice en venant s'asseoir à la table d'honneur.

\- Tu as déjà laissé ta femme ? Lui demanda Kate.

\- Charlie lui a demandé une danse, leurs expliqua-t-elle.

La petite brune sourit en voyant leurs mains enlacées.

\- Félicitations les filles. Vous aurez pris le temps !

La blonde lui fit une grimace et sourit à la brune.

\- Elle avait juste besoin de soigner son cœur.

Octavia sourit à son tour et vient l'embrasser discrètement.

\- Il y a des chambres libres si vous voulez, s'amusa Alice.

\- Si c'est pour échapper à tes sarcasmes Lice', ça me va.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la professeure de faire une grimace. Elles furent rejointes par Lexa et Clarke.

\- Ha c'était si mignon de te voir aller chercher Kate pour danser, fit la blonde.

\- Mon dieu elles se sont liguées contre nous... soupira Kate en venant se blottir contre la brune.

\- Sans nous, vous vous tourneriez toujours autour, intervint Lexa.

\- Viens, fit Octavia en se levant. Allons-nous promener, proposa-t-elle.

\- Ha c'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant quand on prend une chambre ?

La PDG rit à sa blague et se prit une tape de la part de sa compagne.

\- Hey ! Ça va je plaisantais...

\- Traverse ce que j'ai traversé ces derniers mois et on en reparlera, fit la brune en entraînant la blonde avec elle.

.

* * *

 **Hé bien il était temps :p**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D**

 **Le mariage est passée, la suite approche malheureusement...**

 **Mais j'ai encore quelques chapitres sous le coude :p**

 **A très vite !**


	33. Tu n'es pas hétéro

Après le départ des mariés, le récent couple regagna leurs petit appartement ni l une ni l autre ne sachant comment allait se dérouler la suite.

\- Je vais les mettre dans l eau fit Kate.

La blonde avait en effet attrapé le bouquet lancé par Bella et fila dans la cuisine. La brune, elle, retira son cardigan et se rendit au salon.

\- Ne m en veux pas...souffla t elle au portrait de Raven sur la cheminée.

\- Je ne te demanderais jamais de l oublier fit la blonde derrière elle.

\- Ça n arrivera pas. Elle aura toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

Elle coucha le cadre et se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Rien de tout ça n était prévu... Une amie m a dit il a peu de temps que le cœur avait ses raisons...

\- Je suis désolée O'...vraiment...

\- De quoi t excuse tu ?

\- Tu ne mérites pas tout ce que tu as traversé...

\- Mais certains côté ne sont pas pour me déplaire, avoua la brune.

Kate sourit à cette phrase et vient lui réclamer un baiser. Rapidement, celle-ci s enflamma les deux jeunes femmes se voulant depuis longtemps, l envie parla pour elles. Octavia fut la plus demandeuse, elle fit courir sa main droite le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Att...attends...souffla la blonde en rompant le baiser.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et prit sa main pour l entraîner vers sa chambre. Elle la poussa rapidement sur son lit et lui tourna le dos afin que la belle brune puisse déziper sa robe. Celle-ci tomba à leurs pieds et Octavia ne sut ou poser ses yeux. La blonde avait des courbes parfaites qui n attendait que ses mains. Elle l attira à elle et vient coller leurs corps. Bien que timide et peu experte en la matière, la blonde explora elle aussi le corps de l autre jeune femme et aventura ses mains le long de ces formes. En effet, la brune avait des courbes divines qui n appelait que ces caresses. Aidé par celle-ci, elle lui retira rapidement sa robe et soupira d envie en la regardant.

\- Je...j étais loin d imaginer ça...

Octavia rit à cette phrase et l attira dans un nouveau baiser. Mais la blonde se fit plus demandeuse et plus curieuse. Elle délaissa ces lèvres pour venir l embrasser dans le cou puis le long de sa gorge avant de s aventurer vers sa poitrine. Aidée par la brune, elle dégrafa son soutiens à gorge et posa sa bouche sur son sein droit.

\- Kaaaateee... gémit la brune.

Celle-ci senti le courage la gagner et pousser par son envie, aventura ses baisers le long de son ventre et de ses abdominaux nettement dessiné. Elle traça le contour de son nombril du bout de sa langue et entraîna son string le long de ces jambes.

\- At...attends, souffla la belle brune en se redressant

\- Quoi... ? Fit la blonde perdue.

\- Tu n as jamais...

\- Et alors ? J en creve d'envie, souffla-t-elle. Et depuis si longtemps.

Octavia se mordit les lèvres en croisant son regard déterminé et remplit d envie. Les baisers de Kate reprirent leurs routes comme si elle ne s était jamais interrompue. Elle écarta les cuisses de la brune et frissonna d envie en voyant son intimité épilée.

\- Si tu n es pas...fit Octavia.

Mais elle n eu pas l occasion de finir sa phrase car Kate venait de poser sa langue sur son clitoris la faisant gémir de libération. Les caresses buccales de la blonde furent hésitantes mais douces et agréables. Elle traca des formes du bout de sa langue bien vite encouragée par les gémissements de la belle brune. Celle-ci prit appui sur ses coudes pour regarder la belle blonde entre ces cuisses et accompagna ses caresses de gémissements.

\- K'...Katrina...

Son prénom complet dans sa bouche fit gémir de bonheur la jeune femme. Elle accentua ses caresses et fit remonter sa main droite sur son sein qu elle titilla lentement. Octavia gémit de plus belle et passa une main dans ses boucles blondes pour la guider.

\- La ! Gémit elle.

Elle sentit le sourire de la blonde entre ces cuisses et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour gémir son plaisir. La frustration et l envie accumulée fit le reste, en peu de temps, Octavia fut fauchée par l orgasme en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Kate fit le chemin inverse et couvrit son corps de baisers, elle accrocha le regard voilé de désir de la belle brune et vint l embrasser.

\- Ça...ça va ? Fit la blonde avec un sourire tendre.

\- Ta...ta première fois hein ? Souffla Octavia avec un sourire. Désolée de te décevoir ma belle mais tu es lesbienne et non pas hétéro. Une hétéro ne se servirait pas si bien de sa langue.

Kate rit à sa remarque et vint coller son corps contre le sien.

\- C est l envie de ton corps qui a parlé...j en ai oublié le reste... j avais envie de te goûter depuis si longtemps...et tu es délicieuse.

D un geste, la brune l entraîna dos au matelas, cette phrase venait de l'embraser.

\- Tu es trop habillée !

En effet, Kate se trouvait toujours en sous vêtement mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, son soutien à gorge vola à travers la pièce.

\- Taiinnnn, gémit Octavia. J en crève tellement d envie !

Elle retira son boxer d un geste rapide et tenta de calmer ses hardeurs pour ne pas effrayer la blonde. Elle se fit violence et calma l animal qui grondait d envie en elle. Elle se montra douce et tendre dans la découverte du corps de la jeune femme. Les gémissements de la blonde l encourageaient. Ses baisers se firent gourmands et fiévreux. Elle fit courir sa langue le long de son ventre plat et vint lui faire elle aussi l amour du bout de sa langue faisant crier Kate.

\- O ! Je...

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas prononcer la phrase qui la ferait fuir et se laissa entraîner dans ses retranchements.

\- Octaviaaaa ! Gémit la blonde fauchée par l orgasme.

Mais la brune ne se dégagea pas pour autant et saisit ses cuisses avec fougue pour glisser sa langue en elle, récoltant son nectar. Elle nettoya tout son plaisir tel un chaton affamés et puis vint se coucher contre elle.

\- Sei... seigneur.. souffla la blonde dont une goûte de sueur perlait sur son front.

\- Je trouve aussi, fit Octavia avec un sourire.

La blonde vient se lover contre elle, essayant de retrouver un souffle régulier.

\- Alors c'est ça ... ? Faire l'amour avec une femme. C'est si doux, souffla-t-elle en calant sa tête dans le cou de la belle brune. Si agréable...

\- Mon dieu c'est si bon de te sentir contre moi, avoua Octavia.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa un baiser sur le haut de son front.

\- Je pourrais vite devenir très demandeuses...

La blonde esquissa un sourire devant cette aveux et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Apprends moi tout ce que tu sais, souffla-t-elle. Je rêve de te connaitre par cœur...

Elle se mordit la langue de peur d'aller trop vite et se figea en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je ne voulait pas...

\- ça va, assura la belle brune en la serrant contre elle. Je suis prête à avancer avec toi, à t'apprendre tout ce que je sais des femmes et même à baisser ma garde.

La blonde soupira de bonheur à cette phrase et se blottit encore plus contre la belle brune si cela était possible et parvint même à chasser ces cauchemar pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 **. *******

Pendant ce temps la, à plusieurs kilomètres de la, le couple récemment marié venait d arriver à l hôtel ou elle passait la nuit. En effet, Lexa leurs avait commander la suite nuptiale. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans le petit ascenseur.

\- Quoi ? Fit Bella devant le regard de la petite brune.

\- Je ne peux plus regarder ma femme ? Fit celle-ci.

\- Oh si mais la tu ne fais pas que juste me regarder.

\- C est vrai, avoua Alice. Je regardais comment détacher ta robe pour perdre moins de temps une fois dans la chambre.

Bella rit tendrement à sa phrase et entendit un téléphone dans sa pochette.

\- C est le tiens, fit elle à Alice en lui tendant

La petite brune consulta son téléphone.

\- Qui peut bien te déranger pendant notre nuit de noce ?

\- Devine ?

Elle tourna son téléphone vers Bella qui y lut le sms.

\- " Merci de m avoir forcé à ne pas lâcher l affaire. Je crois que je suis déjà accro à son sourire paisible."

\- C est de Kate, fit la petite brune.

\- Tu crois qu elles ont... ?

\- Honnêtement ? J ai vu comment O' la regardait ce soir.

\- Elle regardait Raven de la même façon.

Alice sourit et rangea son téléphone dans la besace de sa femme alors que l'ascenseur s immobilisait au dernier étage. Elle attrapa la carte magnétique reçu à la réception et ouvrit la porte avant de laisser entre Bella.

\- Waouww, souffla celle-ci en entrant dans la chambre.

Elles se trouvèrent face à un lit king size d au moins trois places recouvert de pétales de roses et d un ruban posé en forme de cœur. Bella s approcha du grand lit et sourit en sentant les bras de la professeure autour de sa taille.

\- Rien n est trop beau pour toi, souffla t elle.

\- C était ton idée ?

Elle sentit la jeune femme hoche la tête contre elle.

\- Miss Swan, souffla t elle.

\- Hum ?

\- Je vous aimes...

\- Et moi donc, fit Bella en se retournant pour passer ses bras dans son cou.

Elles s embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Tu es celle qui manquait à ma vie pour qu elle soit complète, souffla Alice.

\- Dire que j aurais pu passer à côté de tout ça ? J ai bien fait de m inscrire à ce cours du soir...

\- Nerveuse pour ton expo solo ?

\- Un peu... Mais j ai eu la meilleure des profs.

La petite brune sourit à sa femme et l attira à elle pour l embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu as largement le temps. D ailleurs si tu as besoin d idée de dessin. Je suis disposée à te servir de modèle.

\- Ha oui ? Je connais déjà chacune de tes courbes par cœur.

Bella l entraîna doucement vers le lit ou elle la fit s asseoir. Elle détacha sa cravate et déboutonna le veston qui complétait son tailleur.

\- Je me souviens de chaque fois où tu me fais l amour, de chaque baisers, de chaque caresses.

Alice sourit fièrement et laissa sa récente femme lui défaire entièrement sa chemise avant de se relever. Elle vient de zippé sa longue robe blanche qui finit à leurs pieds. Bella enjamba le tissus en prenant la main d Alice qui la fit tourner sur elle pour l admirer.

\- C est... Nouveau?

\- Bien sûre, fit Bella avec un sourire. C est Clarke qui m à conseillé. Elle dit que Lex et toi êtes le mêmes genre de femmes.

\- C est à dire ?

\- Vous aimez les jolies choses sur une femme mais plus c est rapide à enlever, mieux c est.

Alice esquissa un sourire et vient se coller dans le dos de sa femme.

\- Je suis terriblement accro à ton corps. Je pourrais passer des heures à te faire l amour.

Bella sourit à son tour et laissa les mains de la professeure défaire son petit ensemble en dentelle. Elle se laissa entraîner sur le grand lit et retira complètement la chemise blanche de la petite brune.

\- Dire que je pensais ne plus jamais accorder ma confiance aux femmes, souffla t elle.

\- Je suis fière d avoir réussi à te faire changer d avis bébé.

Les mains de la professeure connaissait chaque courbe de l étudiante, chaque endroit un peu sensible. Elle embrassait chaque centimètre de peau découverte et fit doucement remonter son bras gauche au niveau de sa tête souriant en sentant son alliance.

\- Madame Cullen, souffla amoureusement Alice.

La concernée sourit devant cet appellation et l attira à elle pour sceller leurs lèvres. La main libre de la professeure se fit plus aventureuse, elle traça la forme de sa cage thoracique avec tendresse, effleura son sein droit et s arrêta au niveau de l os de son bassin. Elle ancra son regard à celui de Bella et sans jamais la quitter des yeux, fit glisser deux doigts en elle.

\- Liceee' gémit elle de délivrance.

\- Je me damnerais pour ce son a mon oreille. Avoua la petite brune.

Bella sourit à ces mots et l attira à elle pour l embrasser.

\- Je t en prie... Con... Continue !

Le sourire aux lèvres de la professeure, s étira encore plus si cela était possible et elle donna un coup de rein dans son bras pour accentuer la pénétration.

\- C est çaaaaaa!

Encouragée par les gémissements de sa récente femme, Alice sentit la raison la quitter et fit aller et venir ses doigts dans son antre chaud. Bella saisit les barreaux du lit pour s y accrocher et gémit encore plus.

\- Laisse toi aller bébé, souffla la Professeure.

Encouragé par cette douce supplique, Bella ne se retient plus et gémit plus librement sachant l état dans lequel cella mettait sa femme. Celle ci lui mordit tendrement la nuque et descendit lentement pour s aventurer entre ces cuisses. Bella lacera le dos de sa femme qui gémit d envie entre ces jambes. Les mouvements de langue de la petite brune se firent plus gourmands et plus appuyé. Elle téta goulûment son clitoris et fit jouir Bella sur sa langue.

\- Meerddeee... Souffla celle-ci.

La professeur remonta de sous les draps avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle attira Bella dans ses bras, la forçant à caler sa respiration sur la sienne.

\- Atte... Attends, fit l étudiante. Je... Je redescend et je...

\- Il va falloir être plus endurante Miss Swan, s amusa la petite brune avec un sourire fière.

\- On a dansé toute la soirée. Je suis vidée ! Se justifia Bella. Et c est Madame Cullen.

\- Tu veux toujours prendre mon nom ?

\- J aime beaucoup, oui. Isabella Cullen, Professeur de Lettre.

\- C est vrai que ça sonne sexy.

Bella esquissa un sourire et se redressa dans le lit pour prendre la position dominante.

\- La j ai plutôt envie de me spécialisé en anatomie !

Alice rit à sa phrase et attira sa récente femme dans un baiser avant de la laisser disparaître sous les draps.

.

* * *

 **Désolée pour le retard mais je viens de déménager.**

 **Je n ai pas encore le WiFi et la 4g part vite.**

 **J y remédie bientôt 😊**

 **Qu en avez vous pensé ?**

 **À très Viiiteee !**

 **ps: désolée si il reste des fautes, j'ai du corriger comme j'ai pu**


	34. Ce passé est derrière moi

Quelques jours après le mariage, le couple fraîchement mariés déjeunait comme à son habitude au café de leurs amies. Bella était assise au bar tandis que la petite brune discutait non loin avec la gérante. Octavia finissait d attacher ses cheveux lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par un client.

\- C est pas vrai ! Candace, c est toi ?

La jeune femme se figea en étant appelée par son ancien nom de rue.

\- Ça fait longtemps ! fit l homme qui s approcha d elle pour l enlacer.

\- James, souffla froidement la belle brune en répondant brièvement à son étreinte.

\- C est comme ça que tu m accueil ?! Moi, un de tes meilleurs clients ?!

\- C est derrière moi tout ça...

\- Je t ai cru morte! Joanna t as vu monté en voiture un soir il y a de ça plusieurs mois et tu n es jamais revenue !

\- J ai arrêté tout ça. Je me suis rangée...

\- Tu nous manques sur la 112 ieme, fit l homme. Tu as toujours été ma petite préférée.

Il prit son visage en coupe pour sceller leurs bouche.

\- Qu est ce qu'il se passe ici !? Tonna la voix de Kate en les interrompant.

Le brun stoppa son geste et se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu me présentes ? Fit le dénommé James.

Mais la jeune femme n en fit rien, semblant figé.

\- C est un lieu correct ici, fit la belle blonde. Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir.

\- Tu vas me faire sortir ? S amusa le jeune homme. Toi toute seule ?

\- Qui a dit qu elle était seule ?! Intervint Alice qui avait prit une batte de baseball en aluminium caché derrière le bar.

\- Bon, fit le dénommé James. Tu m accompagnes ? Fit il à Octavia.

\- O'? Fit la patronne incertaine.

\- Sans façon, fit la belle brune à James.

\- Pas même pour 2000$ ?

\- Pas même pour ça, non.

\- C est dommage. Ton joli minois au bout de ma queue, j y repense souvent fit il avec un sourire sournois.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, celle qui déclencha la colère de Kate. Elle traversa la pièce et lui prit le bras pour le pousser vers la sortie suivie de prêt par sa meilleure amie et de Bella qui les suivaient du coin de l œil.

\- Dehors ! Siffla la blonde.

\- C est une façon de parler à un client ?!

\- C est comme ça que je parle au mufle dans ton genre, oui.

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Tu sais comment je les matent moi les filles dans ton genre ?!

Il fit un geste pour gifler Kate mais celle ci fut plus rapide et lui fit une clé de bras. Elle lui bloqua le poignet.

\- Tu n es pas le bienvenu ici, siffla la blonde en colère. Alors écoute moi bien, soit tu sors sans faire d histoire et tu ne reviens jamais soit tu te débat et je fini par te casser le poignet. J invoquerais la légitimes défenses.

L homme sembla réfléchir un instant, il hocha la tête et fit signe à son ami qui était resté en retrait. La blonde le relacha et il fila sans demander son reste.

\- Une bonne chose de faites, fit Alice en reposant la batte de Baseball à sa place.

\- Vous êtes dingues ! Fit Bella. Et si son ami était intervenu ?!

\- Je sais me défendre, fit sa femme. Et Kate est ceinture jaune de karaté.

\- Il n empêche que... Fit Bella.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire devant l inquiétude de sa récente femme et vient l embrasser. Kate de son côté, s approcha de la belle brune.

\- O'? Fit elle doucement.

\- Désolée... Souffla t elle. Je ne pensais pas que mon passé...

La fin de sa phrase s étrangla dans sa gorge et elle fila à l arrière.

\- Lice'? Fit la blonde à son amie.

\- File, je gère avec Georgia.

La petite brune se glissa derrière le bar tandis que la belle blonde se rendait dans son bureau où avait filé Octavia. Elle la trouva assise sur le rebord.

\- O'? Fit elle.

\- Pardon...je...

\- Ça n est rien, assura la belle blonde en comblant la distance entre elles pour venir se coller contre elle. La brune hésita un instant et fini par encercler sa taille.

\- J aurais dû me douter que ça finirais par arriver...

\- Ça n est pas ta faute..

\- Si bien sûre que si. C est moi qui aie choisit de vendre mon corps pour payer mes doses !

\- Et ce passé est derrière toi, lui rappela Kate.

\- Comment fais tu pour ne pas... Être dégoutté ?

La blonde esquissa un sourire et lui fit relever tendrement le visage.

\- J ai accepté ton passé Octavia.

\- Comment est ce que tu peux me regarder en face...

\- Tu m as faites craquer, souffla la blonde. Ton passé m'importe peu Octavia.

La brune se mordit la lèvre à ces paroles.

\- God... Cette façon que tu as de souffler mon prénom complet.

Elle vient sceller leurs lèvres et rapidement le baiser s enflamma. Elle empoigna les hanches de sa patronne et la fit pivoter venant la pousser sur le bord de son bureau avant de l embrasser dans le cou.

\- O'... Gémit la blonde.

\- Katrina... Souffla celle ci.

La blonde sentit sa raison s envoler. Elle se laissa entraîner dans cette douce caresse.

\- Tu me rend dingue, souffla la brune qui faisait glisser le bout de sa langue le long de sa jugulaire.

\- O'.. Soupira la blonde. Je... On... Ne peut...

\- Je peux faire vite, susura la brune. J ai encore tant envie de t entendre haleter à mon oreille.

Elle fit courir sa main sous son t shirt.

\- J ai adoré te voir prendre ma défense comme ça. Ceinture jaune de karaté hein ?

\- Une gérante de café se doit de savoir se défendre, fit la blonde.

\- Ça avait quelques choses d excitant de te voir le maîtriser comme ça.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Ça m inspire pleins de pensées peu chaste, souffla la belle brune à son oreille en venant en mordiller le lobe. Cette phrase acheva complètement la gérante du café qui fini de se laisser convaincre.

Pendant ce temps, au café, Alice gérait les commandes pendant que Georgia les préparait.

\- On dirait que tu as déjà fais ça, fit Bella avec un sourire admiratif.

\- J ai beaucoup aidé Kate au lancement du café, lui dit elle.

Elle fut appelé par une cliente qui voulait régler sa note.

\- premier pourboire, fit la petite brune en revenant quelques instant plus tard avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s apprêter à glisser le billet dans le bocal prévu à cet effet.

\- Attend un peu, intervient Bella.

Elle prit le billet des mains de sa femme et le déplia.

\- 20 dollars de pourboires et un numéro de téléphone, fit elle en se renfrognant.

En effet, au bas du billet se trouvait gribouiller un numéro de téléphone. La petite brune sourit devant la jalousie évidente de sa récente femme. Elle contourna le bar et vient se caler contre elle.

\- Ne soyez pas jalouse Madame Cullen, souffla t elle a son oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, souffla celle ci.

\- À peine, s amusa Alice.

\- Cette brune la bas vient de te filer son numéro de portable devant moi sans pression !

\- Ne bouge pas.

La professeur récupéra le billet laissé sur le comptoir par sa femme. Elle le replia et retourna le rendre à sa propriétaire.

\- Voilà, fit elle en revenant. Je lui ai rendu en lui montrant clairement mon alliance.

\- Tu viens de refuser 20 dollars de pourboire...

\- Pour toi je décrocherai la lune Isabella.

L étudiante sourit tendrement à sa femme et l attira à elle pour l embrasser.

\- Je t aime, souffla t elle.

\- Et moi donc.

Elle posa sa tête sur l épaule de sa femme et lança un sourire satisfait à la jeune femme qui lui avait donner le billet.

\- Navrée de vous interrompre, fit Georgia depuis le bar. Lily, tu peux...?

\- Bien sûre.

La petite brune contourna le bar pour attraper le troisième plateau disposé par la rousse.

\- Bon, fit Bella en regardant sa montre. On va finir par être en retard...

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir te passer d Octavia, s amusa sa femme en revenant vers le bar quelques instant plus tard.

\- Mais... On va voir avec Nikki pour sa robe de mariée. C est O qui voulait venir..

\- Viens, fit la professeure en lui prenant la main. Je te montre.

Bella suivit sa femme vers le fond du café la ou Kate et Octavia avaient filé peu de temps plus tôt.

\- Écoute, lui souffla la petite brune.

La jeune femme se pencha vers la porte.

" C est ça mon ange, laisse toi aller" grogna la voix d' Octavia.

Bella se dégagea vivement comme prise en faute sous les rires de sa femme.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi, s amusa celle-ci.

\- On doit vraiment arrêter de surprendre nos amies ou je ne vais plus jamais dormir de la nuit.

L étudiante retourna en salle et récupéra ses clés sur le comptoir.

\- Tu diras à O' qu elle sait où nous rejoindre.

\- Je pense qu elles vont encore en avoir pour un moment mais je lui dirait.

La jeune femme prit son sac prête à filer.

\- Madame Cullen ! Lança Alice en s arrêtant volontairement dans le champs de vision de la brune qui lui avait donné son numéro.

\- Hum ? Fit Bella en revenant vers elle.

Alice l attira à elle de manière possessive et vient l embrasser tendrement.

\- Maintenant c est bon, fit elle avec un sourire.

\- Hummphhh, protesta l étudiante. Si on attendait notre tour pour aller dans le bureau de Kate ? Suggéra t elle.

Cette audace soudaine amusa beaucoup la petite brune.

\- File, ordonna t elle. Tu détestes être en retard.

Bella grogna de frustration, scella une dernière fois leurs lèvres et fila.

\- Je savais que vous étiez toutes des obsédée, fit la rousse en contournant Alice. Mais à ce point là..

 **.********

Un mois plus tard, le couple fraîchement marié avait emménagé dans leur petites maisons situés à l entrée de Forks. Elles avaient invités leurs amies pour pendre la crémaillère.

\- Hé bien, fit Lexa. Il était temps qu on la pende cette crémaillère !

\- Désolée fit Bella. Mais on avait pas mal de cartons à ranger et trouver une date qui convenait à tout le monde n était pas évident.

\- Et puis on aurait fait ça plus tôt, intervient Alice, si la première fois, Kate et O' n avaient pas été occupés à faire l amour dans le bureau de K'.

\- Hé ! Fit la blonde qui était collé dans les bras de la belle brune. Puisque je te dis que quand j au voulu prendre la voiture, je n avais plus de batterie !

\- C est la vérité la défendit Octavia. Et crois moi que la robe qu elle portait ce soir la valait d être vue !

La blonde sourit devant ce compliment de sa compagne et vient l embrasser.

\- Je sais juste ce que Georgia m a dit le lendemain, fit Alice. Elle a trouvé un string sur le comptoir et visiblement, sa propriétaire avait fini de perdre le reste de ces vêtements dans ton bureau K'.

La blonde rougit vivement à cette phrase qui fit rire la belle brune.

\- Désolée, fit elle. C est la robe qui m à eue...

\- Hé ! Protesta la blonde.

\- Tu me fais craquer quand tu rougis, souffla la belle brune en venant l embrasser.

\- Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas qu il y avait plus obsédée que toi l artiste ! Fit Lexa à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu n es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, fit Clarke qui ramenait le dernier plat en cuisine.

\- Hé ! Protesta la PDG.

\- C est soirée règlement de compte ? S amusa Alice. On cherche à savoir qui est la plus demandeuse de nous toutes ?

\- Pas la peine de chercher, fit Bella. C est clairement toi la plus demandeuse, fit elle a sa femme. Rappelle moi pourquoi tu as eu un pv la semaine passée ?

\- Hé ! Protesta Alice. Tu m avais envoyé une photo de toi avec ta dernière nuisette... J ai pète un plomb...

\- Je le savais ! Fit Lexa. Tu ne demandes jamais à Charlie de faire sauter tes P. V.!

\- 20 kilomètres au dessus de la limite autorisée...fit Alice. Je risquais le retrait de permis de 5 jours...

\- Hahaha! Merci Bella s amusa Lexa. Je ne vais plus la lâcher avec ça maintenant !

\- Oh tu peux bien parler toi, intervient Clarke. Qui a du téléphoner à la centrale téléphonique pour venir débloquer l ascenseur que tu avais arrêté à la fondation ?!

\- Traîtresse ! Fit la PDG à sa compagne. J y peux rien aussi si il n est jamais reparti après...

\- On fait une belle bande d obsédée, fit Bella amusée.

\- Je ne suis pas une obsédée, la contredit Kate.

\- Mon ange, souffle la belle brune. Tu sais que je t aime mais, je vais devoir te contredire la dessus...

\- Qu..quoi...? Fit la blonde.

\- Combien de temps sommes nous rester au lit le week-end passé ?

\- T as pas le droit gémît la blonde. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et puis changer de sujet...

La belle brune fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Qu est ce que tu as dis juste avant...? Souffla t elle émue.

\- J ai dis que...

Elle sourit en réalisant avec quelle facilité et honnêteté étaient sortis ces mots.

\- Redis le, murmura la blonde en faisant abstraction du reste.

La belle brune sourit et captura son regard.

\- Je t aime, souffla t elle avant de venir l embrasser.

\- Taiinnn, gemit la blonde en savourant ces mots. J ai tant rêvé t entendre le dire.

Elle laissa échappé une larme malgré elle et vient l embrasser à son tour.

\- Je t aime aussi, souffla t elle contre sa bouche.

Les quatre autres jeunes femmes avaient laissé le couple seule à la cuisine et se trouvaient toutes au salon.

\- Ha c était si mignon, fit Clarke.

\- Tu es si fleur bleue mon amour, souffla Lexa en venant l enlacer. Ça me fait tellement craquer chez toi.

La blonde lui donna un tape sur l épaule avant de venir l embrasser.

\- Excuse moi d être une éternelle romantique..

\- Mais je t excuse, fit la PDG. Tu sais à quel point je ne sais pas choisir mon moment pour me déclarer mais je pense que celui ci n est pas si mal...

Elle relâcha la taille de la secrétaire et attrapa la boîte dans sa poche avant de mettre un genou à terre.

\- Si j avais été un peu moins prise par le temps, je t aurais invité au restaurant et je t aurais demandé ta main devant tout le monde mais je veux t épouser avant l arriver de notre fille ou fils, fit la brune avec un sourire en faisant référence au petit être qui grandissait en elle depuis 1 mois. Mais je veux pouvoir aller moi même déclarer sa naissance et dire que je suis sa deuxième mère. Alors épouse moi princesse, fais de moi la plus heureuse et accepte.

La blonde avait eu du mal à refouler ses larmes en voyant sa brune s agenouillée devant leurs amies.

\- Clarke ? Lui fit doucement la brune qui avait ouvert le petit écrin.

\- Oui ! S exclama t elle. Bon dieu je m en fou que tu sois romantique si tu es spontanée à la place !

Elle vient attraper doucement son visage pour venir l embrasser avec amour. La brune se releva en souriant et prit la bague pour lui glisser au doigts.

\- Finalement, fit Bella avec un sourire. On a bien fait de mettre tant de temps pour cette crémaillère !

.

* * *

 **Voilaaaa :D**

 **A partir de maintenant, la suite sera plus du bonus qu'une nouvelle intrigue**

 **donc voila :p**

 **Vous en avez pensez quoi ? :D**

 **A bientot :D**

 **Ps: Candace se prononce à l anglaise**


	35. Two instead of one

Deux ans plus tard:

Une moto bleue électrique foncait à travers les voitures et emprunta la grande allée qui menait à l hôpital de Forks. Retirant son casque à la hâte, la petite brune se rendit vers la accueil.

\- La chambre d Isabella Swan s il vous plaît ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Alice Cullen, je suis sa femme !

\- Miss Cullen...

\- Ça ne va pas recommencer ! L interrompit la petite brune. Je pourrais vous montrer un tas de photos sur mon téléphone qui prouverait mes dires et je...

\- Miss Cullen! Tempera la femme à l accueil. Votre femme est en salle numéro 3!

Sans attendre son reste, la professeure fila vers la salle indiquée.

\- Isabella ! Fit elle en passant la porte de la salle d examen.

\- Je vais bien, fit la jeune femme. Nous allons bien.

La petite brune prit tendrement son visage en coupe pour l embrasser et ensuite poser une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondit.

\- J ai eu si peur !

\- Hey l artiste, fit Lexa en passant elle aussi la porte.

\- Merci de m avoir téléphoné.

\- Qu'elle idée aussi de vouloir grimper sur cette vieille chaise pour accrocher cette guirlande, fit Lexa.

\- C est les 30 ans de Nikki ! Et je voulais aider... Fit Bella penaude.

\- Tu es enceinte de 6 mois bébé, lui rappella Alice. Je sais que tu voulais aider mais...

\- Vous auriez pu vous blesser sérieusement, intervint le médecin qui venait de passer la porte.

\- Docteur, comment va le bébé ? Lui demanda la petite brune.

\- Tout va bien, assura celui-ci.

La porte s ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Clarke accompagnée d une petite brune.

\- Tatie a va ? Fit la petite fille de deux ans.

\- Je vais bien ma chérie, ne t en fais pas.

La petite fille sourit et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Viens Harp' dit Lex à la petite fille. Laissons Marraine et Tatie, elles nous rejoindrons après les examens.

La PDG tendit les bras vers sa femme qui lui passa leurs fille, Harper.

\- On vous attends devant fit Clarke en suivant sa femme.

Alice prit tendrement la main de sa femme.

\- On pourrait... Faire une écho de contrôle ?

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, fit le médecin en attrapant la machine.

\- Tu veux savoir hein ? S amusa Bella.

\- Je sais qu on avait parler d attendre pour connaître le sexe mais...

Le médecin prépara Bella pour l échographie. Il posa le gel froid sur son ventre rond et instantanément, un bruit régulier se fit entendre.

\- C est... Fit Bella.

\- Les battements de son cœur, oui. Fit le médecin.

Bella laissa échapper une larme et serra la main de sa femme qui vient poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Attendez... Fit l homme.

\- Un soucis ? S alarma Bella.

Le médecin esquissa un sourire et tourna le moniteur vers elles.

\- Je crois que vous allez avoir une surprise.

Une autre forme apparut à l écran.

\- Deux ? Fit Alice.

\- On dirait que celui ci aime se cacher, fit le médecin.

\- Il ?

Le médecin leur indiqua le bébé avec un sourire.

\- bébé numéro 1 est une petite fille et celui qui joue à cache cache est un petit garçon.

\- Mon dieu, fit Bella qui pleurait silencieusement.

\- On va avoir deux bébés ! S exclama la professeure.

Elle vient enlacer tendrement sa femme avant de l embrasser.

\- Merci docteur !

Elle lui serra vigoureusement la main.

\- Je dois le dire à Lex et Clarke !

Le médecin essuya le gel sur le ventre de Bella et l aida à se relever.

\- Soyez prudente Miss Swan, votre chute aurait ou être plus grave qu une simple bosse.

La jeune femme fit une grimace et suivi sa femme vers la sortie. Elles repèrerent rapidement Lexa, Clarke et Harper qui patientait dans l entrée. La petite brune vient enlacer sa meilleure amie.

\- Lice... Je suis désolée de te décevoir à nouveau mais tu sais que toi et moi...

La professeur rit en relâchant son amie.

\- Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d une seconde marraine, fit elle à la PDG.

\- Une deuxième marraine ? Je la surveillais tu sais, ça ne...

Clarke vit le sourire fière de Bella et comprit avant sa femme.

\- Je suis si contente pour vous, fit la blonde en venant enlacer la récente diplômée. Tandis que Lexa était perdue, la professeur s accroupi pour parler à sa filleule.

\- Harper ? Ça te dirais d être deux fois tatie ?

La PDG comprit alors.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle en serra ravie. Fit elle en venant enlacer sa meilleure amie.

. ******

Pendant ce temps là, au café des artistes, de doux gémissements mal étouffé faisaient écho depuis la cuisine. Octavia était assise sur le plan de travail et passait une main encourageante dans les cheveux de Kate.

\- Bébé je...

Elle gémit de plus belle en croisant le regard gourmand de la blonde.

\- Kat... Katrinaaaa ! Gémit elle en étant fauchée par l orgasme.

La blonde sourit fièrement et se relèva en lechant gouluement ses lèvres.

\- Désolée fit elle en venant embrasser la brune.

\- Il (n') y a pas... Pas de mal, souffla Octavia.

\- On est des monstres... Bella vient de partir à l hôpital et nous on en profites...

\- C est mal ?

\- J avais tellement envie de toi... Avoua la blonde. On aurait pu monter faire l amour dans notre lit mais j avais trop envie. J adore t entendre.

La brune sourit fièrement et rattacha son pantalon avant de descendre en chancelant du haut du plan de travail.

\- J aime quand tu as envie à ce point. Tu avais l air d un chaton affamé.

Kate sourit légèrement gênée mais vint se coller contre la brune.

\- Regarde toi aussi, tu es si...

Elle gemit d envie et vient à nouveau chercher sa bouche.

\- J ai encore tant envie de ton corps.

La belle brune s échappa de ses bras.

\- Elles ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

\- Je sais... Soupira Kate.

\- Tu es si demandeuse en ce moment. J adore ça, fit Octavia mais il faut savoir nous montrer raisonnable.

La blonde fit une grimace qui fit rire la brune qui rajusta sa tenue.

\- Je me vengerai tu sais ?

\- Mais j espère bien Miss Blake, j espère bien.

Avant qu elle n ai pu venir lui réclamer un nouveau baiser, on frappa à la porte du café. La blonde fila ouvrir.

\- Alors ? Demanda t elle. Comment va le bébé ?

Elle laissa entra les quatre jeunes femmes accompagnés de la petite fille brune.

\- Tout va bien, assura Bella. On va bien.

La blonde vient enlacer son amie alors au Octavia les rejoignait.

\- On s est bien amusé en notre absence ? Fit Lexa en croisant les pupilles encore dilatés de la brune.

\- De quoi ? Fit la serveuse.

\- Tes cheveux Kate, s amusa Lexa. Ils étaient attachés tout à l'heure et O à les pupilles dilaté.

\- Lex ! Fit Clarke à sa compagne en lui montrant d un signe de tête leurs filles qui jouait dans un coin.

\- Elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre.

Bella alla s asseoir au bar et fut rejointe par sa femme.

\- J ai eu si peur en recevant le coup de fil de Lex...

\- Je vais bien, fit Bella en attrapant sa main pour la poser sur son arrondi. Nous allons bien, tous les trois.

\- Tous les trois ?! Fit Kate qui venait de contourner le bar pour y prendre son poste.

\- Il semblerait que les nageurs de Jasper soient plus vigoureux que prévu, fit Alice avec un sourire.

\- Ton futur neveu se cachait aux dernières écho, lui dit Bella.

\- Ha c est super ! S exclama la blonde en contournant à nouveau le bar pour venir enlacés son amie. Tu le mérites tellement ma belle.

\- Hey, intervint la belle brune. Doucement...

\- Jalouse O'?s amusa la professeure en enlacant la blonde.

La belle brune lui fit une grimace en entoura d un geste possessif sa blonde.

\- Et si on fêtais ça plutôt ? Suggéra celle ci en attrapant une bouteille de vin. Nous avons une fête à terminer de préparer.

. ****

Quelques heures plus tard, Nikki avait rejoint le groupes de femmes en compagnie de son récent mari.

\- Je savais que vous trafiqués quelques choses ! Fit elle à son mari.

\- Hé, fit celui ci. Je me suis juste contenté de t amener ici moi, je ne savais pas ce qui était prévu fit le blond.

Une grande table avait été dressé au milieu de la pièce et différents cadeaux étaient posé dessus. Tous à présent ouvert.

\- J ai un dernier cadeau, fit Bella en s approchant de son amie. Alice m a aidé.

Nikki fronça les sourcils à cette phrase6 tandis que Bella remontait ton t shirt pour laisser apparaître son ventre arrondit sur lequel était écrit un message.

\- " Veux tu être ma marraine ?" lu la brune. Mais je croyais que vous aviez choisit Lex'...?

\- Il semblerait que la nature en aie décidé autrement, fit Bella avec un sourire.

Alice leva deux doigts en l air avec un large sourire fière.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais c est génial ! Bien sûre que j accepte ! Je ne pourrais pas être plus touchée !

\- Nous le savons que depuis ce matin, lui dit la petite brune. Ta meilleure amie a jouer les cascadeuse en accrochant ta banderole.

Nikki fronça les sourcils et Bella lui indiqua la bosse sur son front et le bleu sur son coude.

\- B'! S exclama la jeune femme. Dans ton état ?!

\- Je voulais aider...

\- Tu es dingue...

La brune se leva et vint enlacés sa meilleure amie.

\- J en serais si fière, fit elle.

\- Par contre, si ça ne t ennuie pas intervint la PDG, je suis la marraine du petit mec. J ai déjà une fille, je vais pouvoir le pourir.

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup les deux mariés tandis que Nikki vient enlacés la petite brune.

Octavia regardait la scène depuis le bar avec un air rêveur.

\- Bébé ? Fit la blonde.

\- Ça me fait tellement envie...

\- De quoi ? Fit Kate.

\- Tout ça ! Une famille et tout le reste. Je sais que tu es ma famille mais... Il manque quelque chose d important à mon bonheur...

\- Qu... Quoi ? Fit la blonde prise de panique.

\- Attends ! Fit la brune en disparaissant à l étage.

La belle brune fila dans son ancienne chambre, ouvrit sa table de nuit et attrapa une petite boîte cachée au fond. Elle trouva aussi une photo d elle en compagnie de Raven et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu me manques tous les jours Rav' mais il est temps que j avance.

Elle prit la photo et la rangea dans un coin avant de redescendre.

\- O' tu fais une connerie.. Fit Bella qui se tenait près de la blonde.

\- Quoi ? Fit celle ci sans comprendre.

Elle vit sa compagne assise sur une chaise visiblement chamboulé.

\- Ce n est pas ça du tout !

Elle se precipita face à la blonde et s agenouilla.

\- J y pense depuis un certains temps...

Elle prit appui sur son genou droit et ouvrit la petite boîte qu elle était partie chercher.

\- Épouse moi Kate. Tu es celle dont j ai besoin pour avancer. Tu es mon ancre dans ce monde.

La blonde ne pu retenir ses larmes.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- De vrai de vrai, fit la belle brune avec un sourire sincère. Je t aime Katrina. S il te plaît, épouse moi. C est de t appeler ma femme qui manque à mon bonheur. Tu m as sauvé quand je perdais pied. J ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

\- Tu es dingue, souffla la blonde.

La belle brune sorti l anneau de la boîte d une main tremblante et attrapa la main gauche de Kate.

\- Je t aime, murmura Octavia.

La blonde hocha la tête de manière positive ce qui fit sourire la belle brune. Elle lui glissa doucement l anneau à l annulaire gauche.

\- Je...je n ai pas entendu ta réponse...

La serveuse empoigna le col de sa chemise et vient sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Bon dieu Oui !

Octavia sourit contre ces lèvres et vint l embrasser tendrement.

\- Je crois que je me souviendrais des mes 30 ans toutes ma vie ! S exclama Nikki tandis que les deux récentes fiancées étaient félicités par les autres jeunes femmes.

\- Lex ? Fit la secrétaire après un moment.

\- Princesse ?

\- Il faut que je te fasse part d un souhait de ta fille...

\- Je t écoute ?

\- Harper m a demandé quand est ce qu elle aurait droit à un petit frère ou une petite sœur...

La PDG sourit à cette phrase.

\- J ai toujours rêvé d avoir une grande famille.

\- Tu...tu es d accord ?

La brune l attira contre elle.

\- Tu étais magnifique enceinte. Et si demandeuse ajouta t elle avec un sourire coquin. Je serais dingue de refuser.

\- Leeeexx ! Fit la blonde faussement choquée.

\- Je suis partante si tu l es princesse.

\- Je le suis commandante. Depuis si longtemps.

Les deux jeunes femmes s embrasserent avec tendresse.

\- Comme quoi, fit Bella à sa femme. Mon petit tour aux urgences a eu un effet bénéfique.

Alice vient se glisser contre elle et posa une main rassurante sur son ventre.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, souffla t elle. J ai eu si peur.

\- Promis mon amour, promis.

.

* * *

 **Des bébés et encore un mariage 😍**

 **Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Ça fait pas trop prout prout autant de mariage ?**

 **Vos avis ?**

 **Bisous** !


	36. Mise en garde

Depuis que la petite brune savait sa femme enceinte de jumeaux, elle ne quittait pratiquement jamais son portable de vue de peur qu il puisse lui arriver quelques choses. Elle venait de terminer son cours du soir et fermait la porte du petit bâtiment lorsqu'on l interpella.

\- Professeur Cullen!

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir qui l avait interpellé.

\- Carla, je peux quelque choses pour toi ?

La brune esquissa un sourire et vient vers sa professeur.

\- À vrai dire, oui. J ai terminé mon dessin hier soir et j aurais aimé votre avis.

Alice attacha son sac en bandoulière, mis son étui à dessin dans son dos et rangea ses clés.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l avoir montrer en classe ?

\- Il est assez personnel...

\- Montre moi.

L étudiante sourit et attrapa son carnet de dessin. Elle en fit tourner plusieurs feuilles et tomba sur le dessin en question, qu elle lui tendit. Le dessin représentait un couple de femmes nue entrelacées dans un lit dans un enchevêtrement de corps.

\- Tu as pris note de mes conseils de la dernière fois, apparemment. Ton coups de crayon est plus net, plus assuré,...

\- J écoute toujours vos conseils Professeur, fit la brune en se collant un peu plus à Alice.

\- Si tu estimes qu il est terminé, il ne te reste plus qu à le signer.

\- J aurais aimé vous l offrir...

La jeune femme sourit et attrapa son crayon pour signer le dessin et le décrocha pour lui tendre avant de ranger son carnet.

\- J ai toujours voulu vous demander...

Elle approcha sa main du visage de la petite brune.

\- C est arrivé comment ? Lui demanda l étudiante en faisant référence à la cicatrice sur sa joue. Mais Alice avait bien comprit son manège et posa sa main sur la sienne pour stopper son geste.

\- Carla...

\- Ça vous donne un petit côté sexy, fit elle en souriant.

\- C est aussi ce que me dit ma femme.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Mariée et bientôt mère de famille, intervient une voix derrière elles.

La petite brune se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix.

\- Isabella, fit elle avec un sourire.

Elle se précipita à sa hauteur.

\- Mais qu est ce que tu fais ici dans ton état mon amour ?

\- Je voulais surprendre ma femme. Venir la récupérer comme au début de notre histoire.

Charmée par cette attention, la petite brune combla la distance entres elles et vient l embrasser tendrement.

\- C est adorable ça, fit elle avec un sourire.

\- Mademoiselle...? Fit Bella à la jeune femme.

\- McNamara, fit celle-ci.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je sois enceinte sinon ma mise en garde aurait été moins douce, lui dit Bella.

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup Alice et la rendit encore plus amoureuse de sa femme.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance madame, lui fit l élève avant de tourner les talons.

\- C était quoi ça ? S amusa la professeure.

\- Une mise en garde, fit la future maman.

\- Je maîtrisais la situation.

\- Ha j ai vu ça ! Elle allait caresser ta joue et t embrasser !

Cette marque de jalousie amusa encore plus la petite brune.

\- Jalouse madame Cullen ?

\- J ai surtout les hormones en vrac depuis que je suis enceinte. Et tu es as moi...

La professeure sourit de plus belle et vint l embrasser avec douceur.

\- N espère pas t en sortir avec un bisous, protesta la future maman.

\- M en sortir ? Bella je suis à toi depuis toujours. Tu le sais non ?

\- Peut être mais je me souviens à quel point je te voulais quand j étais ton élève. Alors bon...

La petite brune entremêla leurs doigts et se dirigea vers le break noir qu elles avaient acheté lorsqu'elles avaient apprit la future naissance multiple à venir.

\- Tu ne me l avais jamais dis, fit Alice avec un sourire en ouvrant la porte côté passager.

\- Vous m'avez captive dès votre premier cours Professeure.

Alice esquissa un sourire devant cette appellation et l aida à s asseoir avant de se pencher vers elle.

\- Au final, c est moi qui t aie eue.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s empara de sa bouche avec fougue faisant gémir d envie la future maman. La petite brune ferma la porte, rangea ses affaires dans le coffre et vérifia le cadenas sur sa moto garé à côté du véhicule avant de se glisser conducteur.

\- Bébé...

\- Hum ? Fit la petite brune avec un sourire.

\- Ne m en veux pas mais...

Elle indiqua son pantalon trempé penaude.

\- C est...? Oh mon dieu !

\- J ai ruiné la voiture... Fit Bella.

La petite brune fit marche arrière en quatrième vitesse.

\- Ça se nettoie, lui dit elle. Accroche toi, je t amène à l hôpital !

 **.*******

Une heure plus tard, Lexa tournait en rond dans la salle d attente en compagnie de Clarke, Nikki et de Kate et Octavia.

\- Ça devient long la non ? Fit la PDG.

\- N oublie pas qu elle doit faire le travail deux fois, lui rappela Clarke.

\- Je vais devenir dingue à tourner en rond comme ça !

\- Moi je connais un bon moyen pour que tu t occupes Lex', lui dit la belle brune.

La PDG leva un sourcil interrogateur vers elle.

\- La chambre à côté est vide, vas y faire un tour avec Clarke.

\- O', fit sa compagne en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Quoi ? Je suis la seule à y avoir pensé ?

\- T es une sacrée obsédée O', s amusa Nikki.

\- Hé, regarde un peu ma future femme et tu comprendras que je dois la combler.

La serveuse ne sut plus ou se mettre et fut sauvée par l apparition d Alice avec un large sourire fière.

\- Alors ?! S exclama Nikki.

\- Ils vont bien. Bella et les enfants vont biens. Ils sont... Ils sont si minuscules. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir retomber amoureuse, fit elle avec un sourire fière.

Lexa se jeta dans ses bras pour la féliciter suivie par Clarke et les autres. Nikki fila prévenir Charlie et Jasper qui était toujours à son bureau.

\- On peut ? Fit Lexa.

\- Bien sûre, fit la Professeure.

Sans tenir compte de toutes les consignes de sécurités, le groupe de femmes passa la porte de la chambre de Bella. La jeune femme avait l air épuisée mais un sourire fière étirait ses lèvres.

Les bébés se trouvaient chacun dans leurs berceaux non loin de leurs mère. Alice attrapa le petit garçon avec une douceur infinie et s approcha de celle qu elle considérait comme sa sœur.

\- Commandante, fit elle avec un sourire. Je te présente Jack Alexander Cullen-Swan, ton filleul. Jack, voici Lexa, ta marraine.

Complètement sous le charme, la brune accueillit le petit bout dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue dans notre famille mon cœur, souffla t elle au petit garçon alors que sa femme venait se coller contre elle.

Alice sourit fièrement et prit son téléphone pour immortaliser la scène. Elle prit ensuite délicatement la petite fille et s approcha de Nikki qui venait d arriver.

\- Nikki je te présente Amber Nicole Cullen-Swan, ta filleule. Ambre, voici Nikki ta marraine.

La jeune femme prit la petite fille tendrement dans ses bras et se prêta au photo de la petite brune.

\- félicitations ma belle, fit Octavia à son amie en venant m embrasser sur les joues.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, fit Kate en venant elle aussi l embrasser. Félicitations.

\- Ça t arrivera aussi ma belle, lui dit Bella avec un sourire.

\- Laisse moi d abord l épouser, fit Kate avec un sourire en jetant un œil à sa future femme qui déposait un baiser sur le front du petit garçon. On verra ensuite pour les enfants.

\- Je t aime, souffla Alice en venant embrasser Bella.

\- Et moi donc, fit la maman en lui réclamant un baiser.

\- Il a tes yeux l artiste, fit Lexa. Regarde moi ces yeux verts !

\- Ça y est nous avons perdu Lexa, s amusa la secrétaire.

\- Moque toi va, fit La PDG. Tu verras quand la F.I.V aura prit, on aura une famille digne d une équipe de foot !

\- Mais je ne demande qu à voir Commandante.

\- Tu verras princesse. Ce petit homme ne sera pas le seul dans ma vie. Je veux avoir le notre aussi et pleins d autres.

.

* * *

 **Je sais, c'est court.**

 **Mais c'est pour faire durer car la fin approche.**

 **Encore un chapitre et ce sera fini je pense.**

 **Que pensez-vous des prénoms des jumeaux ? bises**


	37. Time to say goodbye

Quelques mois plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes avaient tout préparé pour leur mariage prochain. Celui ci devait avoir lieu debut d'apres-midi et Kate chercha sa compagne dans leurs grand lit. Elle trouva sa place vide et se leva pour se rendre au salon.

\- Déjà levée ? Souffla t elle a la belle brune assise les jambes repliés sous elle.

\- Je n arrivais plus à dormir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

La blonde vient se lover dans ses bras.

\- Nerveuse Miss Blake ? Souffla t elle.

\- Un peu... avoua t elle.

\- Il (n'y) a pas de quoi mon amour, je ne te ferais pas faux bond.

La belle brune sourit et vient l embrasser.

\- Le lit est si vide sans toi, fit la blonde en nichant sa tête dans son cou. Reviens te coucher. Il est encore tôt...il nous reste plusieurs heures avant de commencer à nous préparer.

\- Tu veux de l aide pour te déshabiller ? fît la belle brune

\- Miss Blake...fit la blonde faussement choquée.

\- On pourrait s entraîner pour la nuit de noce, suggéra la brune en faisant remonter sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- J ai tellement hâte de te voir avec ton veston blanc...

\- Haaannn, fit Octavia. Tu as fouillé mon ancienne chambre ? S amusa t elle.

\- Nooon, protesta la blonde. Je rangeais des affaires et... C était accroché la.

La brune sourit amusée et s approcha de son oreille.

\- Attend de voir ce que je vais mettre en dessous.

Kate gémit d anticipation et vient chercher ces lèvres. Rapidement, le baiser s enflamma. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient un couple très passionnel. La blonde fut plus entreprenante et fit glisser sa main droite sous son haut de pyjama en soie.

\- Tu me rend dingue, susurra t elle en jouant avec son téton déjà dur.

\- K...kate, gémit la brune sous ses caresses.

\- Arrêtes moi, souffla celle ci. Ou je te prend tout de suite...

La belle brune aimait quand la blonde se laissait aller et gémit d envie.

\- Viens, souffla t elle avec une voix remplie de défi.

Kate gémit d envie et vient souder leur lèvres. Elle écarta d un geste le bord de son short et la pénétra sans attendre.

\- Taiinnn, gémit elle. Mais tu n attendais que ça !

\- Possible, souffla la belle brune.

La blonde sourit et fit de doux vas et viens dans son intimité faisant haleter Octavia.

\- Tu es trempées bébé. Laisse... Laisse moi arranger ça.

Elle retira ses doigts et les porta goulûment à sa bouche.

\- J adore ton goût, gémit elle en suçotant ses doigts.

Elle les nettoya rapidement et empoigna ses cuisses pour les écartés et faire glisser son short faisant gémir d anticipation la belle brune. Si au début les gestes de la blonde avaient été hésitant, au fil des années passés au côté de la brune, elle avait prit en assurance et était devenue experte en la matière. Elle embrassa l intérieur de ces cuisses avant de suçoter goulûment son clitoris.

\- Kaaattteee ! Gémit la brune.

Celle ci sourit fièrement et entreprit de faire jouir sa future femme. La belle brune se tortillait dans le canapé, prit appui sur ces coudes et regardait la blonde lui donner du plaisir.

\- Chaton... Gémit la brune.

Kate releva les yeux vers elle et s y donna à cœur joie. Octavia senti son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine, si elle n avait pas déjà été amoureuse, son regard en cet instant, l aurais fait fondre. Elle se laissa tomber tremblante dans le canapé et fut fauchée par l orgasme. Comme à chaque fois, la blonde fut fière d avoir fait jouir la belle brune. Elle posa un baiser sur son pubis et se recoucha à ces côtés tandis qu Octavia venait se blottir contre elle.

\- Tu trembles, souffla Kate en attrapant la main poser sur sa hanche.

\- Comme à chaque fois que j'ai envie de toi.

La blonde sourit fièrement.

\- Tu veux me montrer ça ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la brune s étira encore plus.

\- J ai envie de te faire crier, avoua t elle.

\- Vous me faites toujours crier Miss Blake.

\- Pas comme ça, souffla la brune.

Kate se coucha sur le dos pour capter son regard.

\- Montre moi alors.

L envie dévora les reins de la brune qui se releva dans le canapé et enfila son short avant de filer vers son ancienne chambre. Elle y attrapa un carton avec un sourire coquin et rejoignit sa future femme.

\- Je...tu as le droit de refuser...

Piquée par la curiosité, la blonde se releva dans le canapé et suivit les gestes tremblant de la brune.

\- O'...

\- Je sais... Mais j ai envie de... De te faire l amour de toute les manières.

Elle sortis le harnais de sa boîte et l enfila avant d y fixer le sexe en silicone. Encouragée par le regard remplit d envie de sa future femme, la blonde s agenouilla devant elle et posa sa bouche sur le gland. Elle humidifia le sexe en plastique et se mit à le gober goulûment pour l'enduire de salive.

\- Mon ange, gémit la belle brune qui posa sa main droite sur sa tête pour l'encourager.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux et captura son regard.

\- Oh putain...

Elle se retira après deux ou trois vas et vient et s allongea à nouveau sur le dos.

\- Viens, lui souffla t elle.

Octavia cru perdre les pédales, si elle s était écoutée, elle l aurait prit sa blonde sans aucune douceur mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer. Elle vient se glisser entre ces cuisses, guidée par la blonde.

\- Je... Je peux ? Souffla t elle.

La blonde hocha la tête de manière positive et gémit de plaisir lorsqu'elle fut en elle.

\- Ça... Ça va ? Fit la brune qui venait de se figer.

\- Han... Ça fais longtemps que je n avais plus...

\- N y prends pas goût, souffla la brune.

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup la blonde.

\- Je ne pourrais plus faire l amour avec un homme, avoua t elle. Je suis dingue de ton corps, de tes courbes, de tes... Hannn!

Octavia venait de lui donner un coup de rein.

\- Je.. Je t ai fais mal ?

\- Non... Je... Continue..

La brune était à deux doigts de perdre les pédales. Elle donna plusieurs coup de reins à la blonde en gémissant autant qu elle.

\- Ka... Katrina...

La blonde noua ses jambes autour d elle en gémissant. Avec ce nouvel angle, le jouet était à présent entièrement dans son intimité.

\- J adore ton regard... Gémit elle. Tu es si proche de...

Octavia lui donna un nouveau coup de rein.

\- De péter une casse...

Elle hocha la tête de manière positive.

\- Baise moi, souffla la blonde.

Cette phrase venait de faire écho dans la tête de la brune. Elle n eu pas besoin de lui faire répéter et se mit à accélérer la cadence. Les vas et vient d Octavia était précis. Elle sortait l objet suffisamment pour mieux la pénétré à chaque nouvelle poussée. Les gémissements de la belle blonde la rendait folle. Après plusieurs vas et vient, elle se retira.

\- Tourne toi.

La voix d Octavia était grave et dominante ce qui fit frissonner la blonde. Elle releva sa robe de nuit et se mit à quatre pattes. Les mains douces de la belle brune se posèrent sur ses hanches, elle sentit le sexe en plastique entre ses fesse et retient son souffle.

\- Pas comme ça, souffla Octavia. C est dégradant...

Kate fut rassurée par cette phrase et senti la main de sa future femme guider le sexe en plastique. Lorsqu'elle fut sur d être bien positionnée, elle la pénétra d un geste.

\- Haan putain!

Octavia esquissa un sourire fière, jamais la blonde ne se laissait aller à se point. Elle se pencha pour déposer des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale et donna de doux mouvements de basins. Elle posa deux doigts sur son clitoris et accompagna ses gestes.

\- O... Mon bébé... Je... Vais...

La belle brune donna encore deux coups de basins avant de retirer le sexe en plastique.

\- Pas comme ça... Gémit elle. Penche toi.

Kate se pencha plus en avant et frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de la brune sur son intimité. Elle fit glisser sa langue deux ou trois fois dans son antre chaud et fit crier la blonde. Kate griffa le canapé et cria son plaisir. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé en tremblant. La belle brune retira le harnais et vient se coller dans son dos.

\- Je t aime, souffla t elle amoureusement.

\- Moi... Moi aussi..

Amusée, la brune l embrassa dans le cou.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je... Ça va. Je me demande comment je vais tenir sur mes talons après un tel orgasme...

\- Pardon... J avais tant envie de ton corps.

\- J aurais du écouté Bella et dormir chez elle.

\- Entre les cris des bébés et ceux de Bella ? S amusa la belle brune.

\- Ou aller chez Lex'...

\- Plains toi va, souffla la brune. Tu viens de prendre ton pieds comme jamais !

\- On se marie dans...

Elle leva la tête, chercha son portable et n y trouva que celui de sa futur femme.

\- Dans 3 heures !

La blonde s assit dans le canapé et se leva en chancelant.

\- Attennnddd, fit Octavia en l attirant à nouveau dans le canapé. Prends au moins 5 minutes pour redescendre...

Elle se laissa convaincre rapidement.

\- Si je m endors cette nuit ou que je suis cernée sur les photos, ça sera uniquement ta faute. Protesta la blonde.

\- Tu ne t endormiras pas parce que je ne t en laisserais pas l occasion, fit Octavia. Et tu es toujours magnifique mon amour.

\- Tu n es pas très objective O'

\- Non c est vrai mais je suis très amoureuse donc ça compense.

La blonde sourit et vient l embrasser.

\- Je vais aller me doucher puis aller chez Bella pour me préparer, la maquilleuse sera la dans une heure pour m aider à me préparer.

\- Dans une heure ? Fit la belle brune en se redressant. Alors j ai une heure pour faire ce que je veux de toi sous cette douche !

Elle prit la main de la blonde et l entraîna vers la salle de bain.

 **.******

Un peu plus d une heure plus tard, la blonde se gara devant la petite maison achetée par Alice et Bella. Elle fut accueillie par la petite brune qui tenait un petit garçon de 8 mois dans les bras.

\- Hé, seulement 15 minutes de retard, fit elle en lui faisant la bise. Pas mal.

\- Bonjour mon petit cœur, fit la blonde en faisant un bisous sur le front du petit garçon. Bonjour à toi aussi Lice'.

Elle suivi la petite brune en essayant de ne pas accroché sa robe toujours dans sa house de protection.

\- Mince t avais raison, fit Bella qui donnait à manger à leur fille. C est bien elle.

\- Bella, fit la blonde en posant sa robe sur la table avec douceur. Bonjour ma chérie.

Elle embrassa la petite brune sur le front et fit la bise à son amie.

\- J ai fait au plus vite... Mais les...

\- Dormir avec sa femme la veille de vos noces n était pas de tout repos ? S amusa Alice qui venait de poser Jack dans son berceau.

\- De quoi tu...? O' et moi avons passer la nuit à discuter et...

La petite brune combla la distance entre elles et captura son regard.

\- Pupille dilatée, trace de morsure à la base de l oreille,... Je continue où ?

\- Hé ! Je t assure qu on a dormi. C est le réveil qui était...

La blonde se mordit la lèvre en y repensant.

\- Dire que je vais avoir droit à se genre de réveil pour toujours...

Alice émit un petit rire et tendis la main vers sa femme.

\- On fait moitié-moitié ? J avais parie sur la nuit et toi sur le matin.

\- Sérieusement vous aviez parié ?

Bella donna 10€ à sa femme et attrapa la petite Ambre pour lui faire faire son rot.

\- Pourquoi crois tu que la maquilleuse n est pas encore là ?

\- Je vous déteste ! Fit la blonde. On s est dépêché pour être à l heure et je déteste ça.

\- Tu te rattraperas ce soir, lui dit Alice avec un sourire. Tu auras tout le temps de ta nuit de noce.

\- Ma nuit de noce...souffla la blonde. Vous le croyez ça ? Quand je pense qu on aurait pu passer à côté de ça...

\- O' était déjà dingue de toi ma belle, il fallait juste qu elle le remarque. Lui fit Bella.

 **.*******

Pendant ce temps là, la belle brune avait prévenu Clarke et Lexa qu elle faisait un détour avant de les rejoindre. Elle gara sa voiture devant les grandes barrières et bien qu hésitante, se rendit au cimetière. Elle se rendit sur la tombe de son premier amour, déposa une pierre noire sur la dalle et s agenouilla.

\- Rav' souffla elle.

Elle jeta un regard vers le portrait de la mécanicienne accompagnée de sa date de naissance et de décès.

\- Je viens te dire au revoir Rav'. Je ne passerais plus aussi souvent. Je... Je dois avancer et pour ça, je dois aussi ne plus autant te rendre visite. Je vais épouser Kate cet après-midi... C est ma nouvelle famille. On avait prévu d être la famille l une de l autre mais...tu es partie avant tout ça. Elle a prit soin de moi quand tu es partie, elle m à ramener dans le monde des vivants et... Je suis tombé amoureuse d elle.

Jamais je n aurais imaginer te remplacer Rav', j ai été amoureuse de toi si longtemps que... Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir laisser cette place à une autre. Elle prend soin de mon cœur depuis un moment et... Aujourd'hui je vais lui dire Oui. Tu me manqueras éternellement mon ange mais il faut aussi que je te laisse partir. Garde moi une place près de toi la haut mais fait le le plus tard possible. Je t aimerais toujours Raven.

Elle porte deux doigts à ses lèvres, y posa un baiser et effleura le portrait de la brune avant de se lever et de quitter le cimetière.

Bien des heures plus tard, le récents couples venait de couper leurs gâteaux de mariage. Kate dansait avec Alice sous le regard bienveillant de Bella qui surveillait leurs bébés. Octavia rajusta son veston blanc et alla interrompre le couple.

\- Une danse ? Fit elle en tendant sa main vers la blonde.

Alice sourit, embrassa son amie sur la joue et s éclipsa.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla la belle brune en posant la main de sa femme sur sa taille pour mener la danse. Te voir en robe blanche au pied de l'autel m'a rendue encore plus amoureuse.

\- Tu es magnifique toi aussi, souffla la blonde avec un sourire.

\- Katrina je...

\- Je sais, fit celle ci.

\- De quoi...?

\- Je comprends mon amour. Tu en avais besoin.

\- Mais comment tu...? Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

\- C est Clarke qui me l à dit. Ce matin quand tu es arrivée chez elle, tu avais les genoux couvert de terre.

\- Oh... J avais pourtant fait le nécessaire pour que...

Le blonde souleva tendrement son visage.

\- J ai bien conscience de ce que tu as traversé et de ce qu elle a signifié pour toi. Je sais que nous ne sommes ensemble que grâce à une balle perdue mais moi je chérirais cette balle perdue toute ma vie.

La brune laissa échapper une larme qui fut essuyé par la blonde.

\- Ne me laisse jamais, gémit la brune avant de venir s emparer de sa bouche.

\- Jamais, renchérit la blonde. Je vais aime Madame Blake-Denali.

\- Et je vous aime aussi.

.

* * *

 **Et voila :D**

 **Elles sont mariées :D**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du début de chapitre ? :p**

 **Hot non ? :D**

 **Et l'adieu d'Octavia à Raven ? J'ai vu ce geste dans Buffy, je trouvais ça symbolique.**

 **On se retrouver bientôt pour la fin qui sera aussi l'épilogue.**

 **A très vite !**


	38. Epilogue

Garant sa moto dans l allée de la maison ou elle vivait avec sa femme, Alice Cullen posa son blouson dans l entrée et fut surprise de voir son fils rampé en direction de la cuisine.

\- Hep Hep Hep, ou tu vas crapule ? Fit elle en le rattrapant.

\- Mama! Fit le petit garçon.

\- Mon chéri, souffla la petite brune en embrassant son fils sur le front et en le prenant convenablement.

Elle se rendit au salon ou Bella semblait concentrée sur une copie.

\- Bonsoir, souffla t elle.

\- Hey, fit la jeune femme en relevant la tête vers sa femme pour lui réclamer un baiser.

\- J ai retrouvé notre fils dans l entrée.

La plus jeune tourna vivement la tête vers le parc dans la pièce où dormait profondément leur fille.

\- Mais je... Il..

\- Il faut vraiment changer ce parc, fit la petite brune en y reposant le petit garçon.

\- Je suis désolée...je...j étais concentrée sur cette dissertation.

\- Ça n est rien, assura Alice. Tu sais que cette maison est l endroit le plus sûre au monde.

\- Il n empêche que...

\- Jack sera sûrement un grand explorateur.

La petite brune se glissa derrière sa femme dans le canapé et l attira dans ses bras.

\- Tu semblais drôlement concentrée.

\- Au point de ne pas voir notre fils s échapper de son parc...

\- Il ne serait pas allé bien loin. Tu sais que Shadow veille sur eux.

Comme pour argumenter ses dire, le golden retriever fit son apparition au salon pour venir saluer sa maîtresse. La petite brune se pencha pour caresser affectueusement le chien.

\- Ta journée s est bien passée ? Fit elle à sa femme.

\- Oh oui, j ai pratiquement toutes les dissertations que j avais demandé. Je lisais justement celle de Jenna, tu sais mon élève qui me fait penser à moi au début de mes études ?

\- Ha oui la brune que tu trouvais jolie la ?

\- N importe quoi, fit Bella en lui donnant une tape sur la jambe.

\- Au fait, tu n aurais pas oublié que nous allons dîner chez Lex' et Clarke ?

\- Euh...

\- Tu as oublié, s amusa Alice.

\- Désolée, j étais concentrée sur mon boulot.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je m en doutais. Quand tu bosses à la maison, je sais que tu as tendances à oublier.

\- Hé, protesta à nouveau Bella.

La professeur sourit et enlaça tendrement sa femme.

\- Tu sais que tout me fait craquer chez toi.

Elle vient l embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

\- Tu habille Jack et tu réveilles Amber ? Je vais aller promener Shadow avant de partir comme ça des qu on a déposé les enfants chez Georgia, on pourra filer.

\- Bien sure

La plus jeune ramassa ses copies qu elle posa sur la table basse et se leva du canapé.

\- Qu est ce que je met ?

\- Hummmm, fit Alice en se levant à son tour. Rien du tout ? Suggéra t elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde apprécieras, s amusa Bella.

\- Mais moi j apprécierais beaucoup, souffla Alice en attirant sa femme dans un baiser.

\- Liiiiccee', protesta Bella en rompant le baiser. Les enfants sont là...

\- Je peux quand même embrasser leur maman, non ?

Sans laisser à Bella le temps de protester à nouveau, elle s empara à nouveau des lèvres de sa femme. C était sans compter sur Jack qui tenta à nouveau de s évader faisant aboyer Shadow. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et Bella traversa la pièce pour attraper le petit garçon.

\- Jaaackk, protesta t elle.

\- Maaaa', fit le petit garçon avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce petit garçon à une mauvaise influence sur toi, s amusa Alice en les rejoignant.

\- Comment veux tu que je le dispute ? Tu as vu ses yeux vert ? Il me fait penser à toi. Je craque complètement.

\- Il n empêche que, fit Alice en prenant son fils. Monsieur Cullen ne doit pas jouer les Houdini.

Le petit garçon fit un grand sourire à sa seconde mère.

\- Je vais le prendre avec moi, histoire de le fatiguer un peu avant de le déposer chez la nounou.

Elle embrassa sa femme, prit le chien en laisse et Jack dans sa poussette avant de s engouffrer dehors sous le regard tendre et protecteur de Bella.

 **.******

Une heure plus tard, le couple arriva devant le manoir que partageaient Lexa et Clarke.

\- Entrez, fit Clarke qui était venue ouvrir la porte au deux jeunes femmes.

Elle leurs fit signe de faire silence et les dirigea vers le salon où Lexa était en plein atelier coloriage avec leur fille.

\- Et donc c est Elsa, la licorne ?

\- Mais Nan mamou, c est Rosie la licone. Elsa, c est la pincesse !

\- Et elle fait des caca arc en ciel ? C est ça?

\- Ouiiii ! S exclama la petite brune en sautillant sur place.

\- Des caca arc en ciel... Fit Lexa.

\- Voyons commandantes, tout le monde sait que les licornes font des caca arc en ciel ! Fit Alice.

\- Bien sûre, fit Lexa en se relevant. Ça coule de source.

La PDG vient enlacer tendrement son amie et sa compagne.

\- Nous sommes les premières ? Fit Alice.

\- Octavia et Kate sont en chemin. Kate a eu beaucoup de mal à mettre ses chaussures, s amusa Clarke. En même temps, elle s approche de la fin.

Elle eut à peine fini sa phrase, qu on sonna à la porte. Clarke s excusa pour aller ouvrir tandis qu Alice allait embrasser sa nièce.

\- Désolée pour le retard, fit la patronne de café en arrivant. Mais j ai eu du mal à terminer de me faire belle...

\- Tu es toujours belle, fit sa femme en arrivant. Et encore plus depuis que tu portes notre fils.

La belle brune embrassa tendrement sa femme sur la joue et alla saluer ses amies.

\- Tu recommences, fit Bella à son amie blonde.

\- De ? Fit celle ci.

\- Tu souris bêtement en regardant ta femme.

Kate sourit encore plus si cela était possible.

\- Ça te va bien d être enceinte, lui dit Clarke en les rejoignant. Tu rayonnes.

\- C est parce que O' s occupe de tout. Je peux lui déléguer les grosses tâches.

\- T es encore plus amoureuse qu au début hein ? Lui fit Bella.

\- Si tu savais. Le soir quand nous sommes au lit, elle parle au bébé. Ça me fait tellement craquer.

\- Lice et toi ça va ? S inquiéta soudainement Clarke.

\- Tout va bien depuis que les jumeaux on chacun leurs chambre. C est plus facile pour nous. Mais je t avoue qu un week end a deux nous ferait le plus grand bien.

\- J en parlerais à Lex. Après tout, c est bientôt l anniversaire d Alice. On pourrait garder les jumeaux et...

Elle se tu en voyant revenir les trois brunes rejoindrent leurs compagnes respectives.

\- Qu est ce que c est que ces cachotteries ? Fit la PDG.

\- Rien du tout, on parlais de notre prochaine séance avec le Dr Nicolaï.

\- Comment ça se passe d ailleurs ? Leurs demanda Alice.

\- Hé bien, Emmett à passé tous les test psychologique. Il nous reste à bloquer une date quand Clarke sera dans sa période d ovulation et puis, il fera ce qu il a à faire de son côté et après avoir choisit les plus viables, on pourra les insérer.

\- Très romantique, s amusa Octavia.

\- On ne parle plus de romantisme la, fit Lexa. La première f.i.v n à pas pris. On espère que celle ci...

\- Sinon, ce sera à toi de le porter, lui dis sa femme.

\- Je demande à voir ça, fit Alice avec un sourire en se glissant dans le dos de sa femme.

\- J aurais aimé que cette deuxième f.i.v soit aussi facile que la première.

\- Vous n avez jamais envisagé de...? Lui suggéra Kate

\- De faire comme vous ? Fit Clarke. Si bien sûre. J aurais rêvé que ça marche quand nous avons essayer nous même. Mais il faut croire que j ai un utérus plus hostile que le tiens.

\- Ça marchera cette fois, j ai confiance. Souffla Lexa en souriant à sa femme.

\- Et vous les filles ? Enchaîna la patronne de café. Pas de troisième ou de quatrième ?

\- Ma foi, j y aie déjà pensé, lui dit Alice.

\- Ha oui ? Fit Bella.

\- Bien sûre. Je rêverais d avoir une maison remplie de petite tête brune.

Bella sourit à cette phrase, se tourna vers sa femme et l embrassa tendrement tandis qu on sonnait à la porte.

\- On se demandais où vous étiez, fit Clarke avant de filer ouvrir à Jasper et Nikki.

\- Désolé, fit le jeune homme. Nikki a changé au moins 5 fois de tenue.

\- C est faux, le contredit sa femme en entrant. Seulement 3 fois.

Elle alla saluer ses amies avec un sourire.

 **.*******

Après avoir mise Harper au lit, tout le monde s était retour autour du repas ou les discussions allaient bon train. Octavia avait comme à son habitude posé une main protectrice sur le ventre arrondit de sa femme.

\- Il ne va pas s envoler tu sais, s amusa Lexa.

\- Oh...je sais... C est juste un geste dont j ai pris l habitude...

\- Ça n était pas un reproche mon amour, souffla la blonde en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- J ai tellement peur qu il lui arrive quelques choses... À toi comme à lui..

\- Tant qu il est au chaud, il ne risque rien.

\- Vous avez déjà choisit le prénom ? Intervient Nikki.

\- On hésite encore, lui fit la blonde.

\- Ha je comprends, intervient à son tour Bella. Pour Jack, nous avons longtemps hésité à lui donner en premier le prénom de sa marraine.

\- C est vrai ? Fit Lexa qui écoutait elle aussi la conversation.

\- Alexander Jack Cullen-Swan, c est vrai que c est joli, fit Kate.

\- Mais on aurait fini par l appeller Lex' et il n y en a qu une seule, argumenta la petite brune. Donc on a choisit Jack.

La PDG sourit à cette phrase.

\- On finira par se mettre d accord, fit Kate.

\- Par contre, en ce qui concerne la marraine, nous nous sommes mise d accord, pas vrai bébé ?

\- C est une bonne chose que tout le monde soit la du coup.

La belle brune attrapa le sac à main de sa femme et y attrapa une petite boîte qu elle donna à Bella.

\- Euh... Fit celle-ci incertaine.

\- Ouvre la, promis ça ne mord pas, s amusa Octavia.

La jeune femme ouvrit l emballage cadeau et y trouva une boîte en bois sculpter avec une inscription dessus.

\- " Cap ou pas cap ?" lu t elle.

\- Alors ? Fit Kate avec un sourire.

\- Je... Fit Bella qui venait de comprendre. Je pensais que vous auriez choisit Alice... Après tout, elle est l'une de tes plus vieilles amies...

\- Mais tu es la mienne aussi et sans toi, peut être que je n aurais jamais compris à quel point je voulais Kate, lui dit Octavia dans un sourire. Qu il était possible d aimer deux personnes en même temps. J ai fait mon deuil pour Raven, elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur mais j ai mûrit auprès de Katrina.

Et sans toi, peut être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Tu m as permis de revenir dans ta vie, tu m as autant sauvée qu elle ne l a fait a l époque. Alors... Soit la marraine de mon fils s il te plaît Bella. Je suis sûre que tu remplira ce rôle à merveille.

La jeune femme laissa échapper une larme et se leva pour contourner la table et enlacer son amie.

\- Bien sûre que j accepte O'. Rien ne me rendrait plus fière.

Les deux jeunes femmes s enlacèrent tendrement.

\- Tu es... Tu es d accord aussi ? Souffla Bella à la belle blonde.

\- Bien sûre, fit celle ci. Nous en avons longtemps parlé et nous sommes d accord à ce sujet. Et puis, même si tu es la marraine, je sais qu Alice aura une place importante dans sa vie également.

La concernée esquissa un sourire à son amie.

\- Merci... Fit Bella. Pour votre confiance.

\- Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous, lui dit Kate.

\- Et pour tout ce que tu feras pour lui, enchaîna la belle brune.

\- Croyez moi, il sera traité comme un petit roi, leur assura Alice. - Et pendant qu on y est, j ai quelques chose pour toi aussi Lex'.

\- Pour moi ? S étonna la PDG en fronçant les sourcils.

La belle brune lui tendit une enveloppe que Lexa ouvrit rapidement.

\- Mais... Fit elle en sortant un chèque de 7000$.

\- C est l argent que tu m as avancé quand j en avais besoin. Plus les intérêts.

\- N importe quoi! Fit la PDG en glissant le chèque dans l enveloppe. Garde ça, tu vas être mère de famille, tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- Alexandra... Soupira la belle brune.

\- Je n ai pas prêté cet argent à l époque en espérant quelque choses en retour tu sais ? J ai fais ça pour aider ma sœur et sa femme. Entre temps, tu es aussi devenue une amie donc, je n attendais pas cet argent en retour.

\- Peut être mais c est important pour moi, lui fit Octavia.

\- O' écoute... Cet argent sera le bienvenu quand ton fils sera la ou même pour le futur, quand il ira à l université par exemple.

\- Ne t inquiète pas, Arthur ne manquera jamais de rien. Quand Raven est décédée...sa mère m a laissé certaines de ses affaires dont sa moto et d autres pièces détachées. J ai tout revendu l année passée et quelques bons placement en bourse m ont permis de...

\- Octavia... S amusa sa femme.

\- Quoi ? Fit celle-ci sans comprendre.

\- Alors ce sera Arthur ? Lui demanda Bella dans un sourire.

-Oh...He bien...

\- C est un prénom qui nous plaît à toutes les deux, intervient ce sera notre petit Roi.

La belle brune sourit à sa femme.

\- Arthur Blake-Denali, oui.

-Je propose qu on boive à ça,intervient Nikki. A la venue du petit Arthur.

Les quatre couples levèrent leurs verres pour trinquer.

 **.*******

Après avoir pris congés de leurs amies, Alice avait prit le volant de leur break et roulait silencieusement.

-Euh...Fit sais qu il fallait prendre à droite?

\- Je sais,oui. Répondit la petite brune.

\- Les enfants sont chez Georgia...

\- Ma mère est passée les prendre il y a une m a envoyé un texto.

\- Euh...ok...

\- Est ce que tu te souviens de cet hôtel près de la jetée?

\- Bien sûre,oui.

\- J ai réservé une chambre pour la nuit,lui dit la professeure.

\- Une chambre?

\- J ai besoin de passer une nuit avec ma femme sans être réveillée par nos enfants. J ai besoin de passer la nuit dans tes bras sans avoir peur qu il puisse arriver quelque choses, lui avoua Alice.

Bella sourit à sa femme et posa tendrement une main sur sa cuisse.

\- J en ai terriblement besoin aussi mon amour.

Alice attrapa sa main et accéléra légèrement.

Peu de temps après ,les deux jeunes femmes avaient passer la porte de leur chambre. Alice déposa un sac de sport contre la porte et s approcha de la grande baie vitrée.

-La vue est magnifique.

-Hum, je suis d accord, souffla Bella en venant se coller dans son dos . Mais je sais qu une fois que tu seras nue dans mes bras, la vue sera encore plus belle.

\- Oh tiens donc ? S amusa Alice en se tournant vers sa femme. Qui a dit que je comptais être nue ?

\- Mhhh, si tu veux passer la nuit dans mes bras, ça me va aussi. Mais tu es magnifique en tenue d Eve.

Bella porta tendrement une main à sa joue et effleura sa cicatrice, geste dont elle avait prit l habitude.

\- Professeure ? Souffla t elle.

\- Hum ?

\- J ai envie de vous...

\- Mhhh... Ça n est pas bien Mademoiselle Swan. Vous êtes mon élève.

\- Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes Miss Cullen.

\- Ha oui ? S amusa Alice face à leur petit jeu.

\- Et les enfreindre avec vous me tente bien.

La petite brune passa une main au creux de ses reins pour la coller à elle et vient l embrasser avec envie.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, souffla t elle. Vous me faites perdre la tête...

Elle vient l embrasser tendrement dans le cou et laissa une de ses mains s égarer sous son t shirt.

\- Professeure...soupira la douce voix de Bella.

Cette douce supplique acheva de convaincre Alice qui la guida vers le grand lit dans la pièce. Elle entreprit de la déshabiller et fit glisser sa main entre ces seins avant que Bella ne l attrape.

\- Tu... Tu trembles.. Fit elle inquiète de voir sa main droite trembler comme avant.

\- Je sais... Mais ça ne me le fait plus aussi souvent...

\- Tu devrais retourner voir Niylah...

\- Inutile, fit Alice. Je compte faire beaucoup d exercices la tout de suite. Et puis... Elle tremble uniquement quand j ai très envie...

Cet aveux fit doucement sourire Bella.

\- Quand tu as envie hein ?

\- J ai toujours envie de toi Isabella.

Elle se pencha pour venir embrasser sa femme.

\- Je t aime, souffla t elle contre sa bouche.

\- Et moi donc.

\- Merci de partager ma vie et de faire de moi quelqu'un de bien.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Professeure. Je suis fière de partager votre vie.

\- Merci à toi de m avoir fait réaliser mes rêves.

Bella sourit de plus belle et attira sa femme dans un baiser pour passer le rester de la nuit à faire l amour.

.

 ****** FIN*****

 **.**

* * *

 **En voila une longue Fanfic ^^**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :D**

 **lachez vos review sur cette fin.**

 **Peut-etre à bientot ? on verra :p**

 **Bises !**

 **B-swan01**

ps: Kate et O' on fait leur bébé de manière "naturelle". O' a injecté elle même le sperme avec une seringue :p

pps: Le nom de Shadow est inspiré du film "l incroyable Voyage"


End file.
